


Catra and the Clawsome Reign of She-Ra

by AscendingAxis



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) is a dumbass, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Catra is She-Ra, Angela is trying to be a good mom, Bow is trying his best, Catra (She-Ra) Swears, Catra is also a dumbass, Catra is smart, F/F, Gen, I've been spelling Angella wrong for 11 chapters, M/M, Magicat lore, POV Alternating, Princess Catra (She-Ra), Scorpia has a crush on Catra, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 115,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AscendingAxis/pseuds/AscendingAxis
Summary: Catra is Adora's sidekick. She's second-best and she knows it. It's not until she ends up in the Whispering Woods that Catra starts to question that.aka: I couldn't find the fic I wanted so I wrote it myself (Formerly: What Makes a True Hero?)





	1. The Sword Chose Me (Part 1)

Every day is similar for Catra, she does good -she does awesome really- then Adora, since she showed up with everyone, is the one who did good. What a fantastic leader, she’s so motivated. Blah, blah, blah. It’d be way more irritating if Catra didn’t love Adora so much.

Keeping that in mind Catra had to get away from the overwhelming praise of our Lord and savior Adora somehow. That was more difficult considering that everyone was obsessed with Adora, Catra’s sanity depended on sneaking around unnoticed and finding a nice place to curl up in the sun.

Okay, so she bent a couple of rules and slept in places she probably shouldn’t, what’s the big deal? It’s never gone wrong before and it was a good way to calm down especially after today's colossal failure.

Good news is Adora got promoted to Force Captain, which is fine by Catra, she’s been overlooked for a position before. That’s not the problem and that’s not why Catra’s upset. She’s upset because- because Adora had the gall to say Catra’s disrespectful, like Shadow Weaver had done anything to earn her respect. Sure, Catra may not be punctual all the time but that doesn’t mean she can’t get the job done. Her scores have proved that.

Without giving away too much of her deep-seated feelings on the subject Catra forces herself to perk up when Adora suggests a skiff joyride to cheer her up.

Up in the sky, Catra feels the wind flying through her hair and adrenaline coursing through her veins. It’s that adrenaline that has Catra urging Adora into the Whispering Woods. It only takes a little encouragement to get Adora to go along with it but like anytime Catra is having a good time, something goes wrong.

This time it’s because Adora doesn’t trust Catra to take the lead even if it’s just driving a stupid skiff. This time it’s much worse than usual -scratch that, it’s only mid-tier bad- they end up nearly crashing and Catra gets clotheslined by a wayward vine that sends her flying off the skiff and down onto the solid forest floor.

With a groan, Catra pulls herself up, “Adora?!” She shouts a faint buzz of the skiff can be heard but no callback. Shaking off a lingering feeling of dizziness Catra pulls herself up and moves to follow the noise of when something shiny catches her eyes, “Well hello there.”

It’s a sword, permeating with magic. Catra’s almost scared to touch it, she knows what magic can do after all but something about it, even if it’s attached to a weapon, feels safe and… warm. Without hesitating, Catra grabs the sword and light takes over body and soul.

There are flashes of light and people and pleading, the sound is almost overwhelming. Then there are orders to retake Etheria, promises of retribution. A giant woman wielding the sword. Everything is just so bright, power is surging through her without prejudice, it sends her flying and information flows through her like waves crashing against the shoreline.

“Balance must be restored. Etheria must seek a hero.”

As the power seeps away Catra can hear a baby’s cry distantly and then there's screaming, terrified and desperate, “C’yra!”

“C’yra!”

“Catra,” Catra knew that voice, and it wasn’t a vague recollection like the other, it was Adora. Prying her eyes open she tried to look up at the blond who shook her gently, “Catra wake up!” Adora hovers over her cautiously, “Are you okay, Catra? You must’ve hit your head pretty hard.”

“Well yeah, I mean you sent me flying.”

“You’re the one that nearly crashed the ship,” Adora argued, moving to help Catra sit up.

“Who got choked off by a vine?” Catra retorted Adora, sighs tiredly and when she’s distracted Catra’s eyes dart around the forest floor, searching for that damned sword but it’s gone. No trace of it is left and with Adora looking at her expectantly Catra takes a breath and forces a laidback smile, “Let’s leave that one up for debate alright? The skiff isn’t totaled right?”

“Of course not.”

“Then let’s head back okay?”

Begrudgingly Catra does so, she tries to mask the odd feeling forming in the pit of her stomach as a headache and goes to bed as soon as they get back. She can tell Adora doesn’t buy it, if the roles were reversed Catra would be demanding answers as soon as Adora regained consciousness. Once again, she’s thankful for everything that makes Adora, Adora, her restraint and trust included.

The newly minted Force Captain runs a hand through Catra’s hair reassuringly, “If you’re still feeling bad in the morning I’ll take you to the infirmary myself, okay?”

“Sure Adora,” Catra says with absolutely no intention of going to the infirmary. Snuffling her nose Catra curls her tail inward and shuts her eyes falling asleep surprisingly easily, despite the whirlwind of thoughts in her head.

As she sleeps the visions return with greater ferocity, now demanding someone -C’yra- come forth and take her place. To take back the sword and bring peace to Etheria. For some reason, Catra thinks, in some crazy innate part of her mind, that C’yra might be her. She doesn’t know why but it’s that same soul-deep feeling that wakes her up in the dead of night and sends her toward the skiffs. Moving through the Fright Zone at night is dangerous, especially for people like Catra, who has been on the bad side of practically every official she’s ever met.

No one can hear her, no one can even know she’s gone, Adora included. The blond would just convince her to stay, that there was no sword or that if there was, a Force Captain is much more suited to go after it then some senior cadet. Catra scoffs at that inwardly and starts up the skiff, heading off into the night.

Piloting the skiff is easy when there’s no one else around, it’s getting back to that sword that’s the hard part.

When she sees that thrice-damned tree that almost killed them she stops and hops off continuing on foot, keeping close to the forest floor in case of predators or worse, other people. Her ears twitch forward the faint sound of a girl and the warbling of some sort of electronic device momentarily distracting her, “-n, come on! Tell me we're not lost”

“No, this thing is acting up. It's being overloaded by the tech's signal.”

Under her breath, Catra hisses, damn rebellion. No matter, that sword was her’s. Spotting a patch of unnatural light Catra pounced forward, she’d found it. The sword, her sword really. Still, on all fours, Catra cautiously reached out for it with her tail, “Hey, magical sword I’m Catra.”

“AHH! HORDE SOLDIER!”

“Shush,” Catra ordered dazedly, a satisfied purr rumbling through her chest as she reached out to touch the bright blue gem, “Hello beautiful~”

These magical visions were getting pretty boring. This time around Catra barely flinches as magic, good magic, warm soothing magic, washes over her. She finds herself standing in a room with the blue woman from before, for the first time is a long time Catra’s words catch in her throat. It’s like she can’t speak at all. The woman says, “Hello C’yra.”

“Why do you keep calling me that? I go by Catra ya know,” Catra inserts trying to keep her nervousness out of her voice.

“It is your name,” the woman says not registering or not caring about Catra’s preferences, “My name is Light Hope. I have been waiting a long time for you. I could not reach you until you connected with the sword.”

“Are you sure you’ve got the right person? I mean a name seems like a pretty simple thing to match and-”

“Catra, the sword is meant for you. Etheria has need of you. This I am sure of.” Light Hope interrupted, monotone voice more intense than before, “Will you answer its call? Will you fight for the honor of Grayskull?”

“The honor of Grayskull? Is that an Etheria thing? Or a sword thing or-”

Light pours into the room from seemingly nowhere, “One day you will understand,” Light Hope says her voice more distant than before.

“Hey, she’s awake!”

God this boy is loud. And so are his clothes, even if Catra knows the Horde is like bad, she’d probably still side with them if it meant never having to see such bright clothing again. The girl, a princess most likely, has bright pink and purple hair that is literally sparkling, god Catra can’t take much more of this.

“Who are you people,” Catra demanded, flexing her wrists to see how tight the constraints were. Loose. Loose enough to get free if it came down to it. Good to know magic doesn’t make everything better, the rebellion can even tie a proper knot.

The princess puffs out her chest, a poor attempt at intimidation that almost has Catra laughing, “Quiet, Horde spy, I ask the questions. How did you make it this far into the Whispering Woods?

“I’m not a spy I just came here for my sword,” Honesty is often the best policy, but really, it’s only when you can prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that you’re telling the truth, which is something Catra can’t often do. This time though she’s got a magical connection, the Rebellion knows a ton about magic right? Ergo she can totally prove this sword rightfully belongs to her.

“Your sword!?” The princess demands incredulously, clearly not believing it, jeez couldn’t she like feel the connection? Or see it?

Okay, so Catra doesn’t really know that much about how magic works but she knows how to argue, let’s try that.

“Yes, my sword, did the blue lady say that you need to fight for the honor of Grayskull?” Catra asked rhetorically, “I don’t think so,” she says pulling herself up without the use of her hands, “Now hand over my sword or I’ll use force, sparkles.”

“The Whispering Woods is under the rebellions protection, ergo this sword, which was here in the Whispering Woods is rebellion property not for Horde scum like you.”

Catra laughed mockingly, “Oh this is adorable, you think that sword is meant for you, don’t you?” Rolling her shoulders Catra geared up for a fight, without the use of her arms it might not go too well but she was willing to roll the dice for that sword. Her sword. “Too bad, it wants me, and I want it, so give it back!” She hissed throwing herself forward.

Unfortunately for her, the guy threw himself between her and the sword, “Hey easy there, I think there’s been a misunderstanding.”

“She thinks I’m scum, that I'm not fit to wield the sword of protection, and the sword and I disagree.” Catra said forcing herself to take a less aggressive stance, shoulders settling, “Where is the misunderstanding? I mean besides the fact that your friend doesn’t believe me.”

“Okay maybe there isn’t a misunderstanding, but we can’t just let you have the sword okay? That’s up to the Queen so if you come with us then she can decide if you can have it.”

“Which she won’t!” The princess shouts childishly.

It’s just a taunt, obviously, she’s trying to rile Catra up and if the growl rumbling low in her chest is any indication it’s working. On one hand, she should get back to the Fright Side, the more time spent away, the more trouble she’d be in when she came back, on the other… she felt a connection to that sword. She needed it like a person needed their arm, seeing it so close but just out of reach left her aching. No. No, she couldn’t leave without it. Even if that meant charming the pants off some royalty to get it.

“Fine let’s go.”

As they walk Catra realizes that while these two are close to her age physically, mentally they might as well be children. They likely don’t have the training Catra does, they certainly lack the capability to navigate their own territory without that malfunctioning device of theirs. A glance at the sky tells Catra they’re headed south rather than east, but she doesn’t speak. She knows she should say something, but they wouldn’t listen, well she wouldn’t listen. Good guys are probably more trusting.

From what she’s learned about people, about getting information and forging successful, however temporary, alliances talking is required but what to discuss? There is the obvious 'let them teach me' idea. She could pretend to think Princesses are evil incarnate when, in reality, she only finds them incredibly annoying (Glimmer has only further confirmed that way of thinking) but that seems too obvious.

Glimmer let’s out a shout of frustration and disappears beyond the treeline. Bad idea, if Catra wanted to escape she right now, she could. Of course, Catra doesn’t escape she stays with the man and they catch up with Glimmer who is… sobbing. Gross but Catra can work with that.

“Why are you crying?”

“Don't play dumb. I bet you were part of the party that did this.”

Shows how little they know about Horde battalions and requirements of officers. Just how little research do these rebels do? Even she, a senior cadet, is familiar with the basic interworking of the rebellion society. “I’ve never even been on a mission before,” Catra denied easily, crouching beside the princess, “Besides, it’s not like you lived here, why do you care?” Never do a 180 in your personality, she’s got to keep an edge or Glimmer will know it’s an act.

Predictably Glimmer is incensed, “Because someone did!” She shouts as if it’s obvious, which it totally is Catra’s not stupid but for some reason, she thinks Glimmer’s sure she’s an idiot, ironic. “Families were ruined because of the Horde don’t you see that?”

“I’m not the Horde, sparkles,” Catra argued not quite able to keep her annoyance out of her tone, “I’m just a cadet it’s not like I did it. I didn’t do anything,” the last sentence comes like a confession, a defense. Huh, Catra didn’t plan to actually feel anything about this mess but if genuine emotion is what gets the rebellion on your side all the better.

“Yeah, well you didn’t stop it,” Glimmer spat bitterly.

“Neither did you!” Catra countered losing control for only a second, her voice comes out loud and angry, out the corner of her eye she could see the man edging his way between them, jeez was she really that threatening? Quickly Catra takes a breath settling herself inwardly, “Now I know the Horde does bad things, I know the whole place is bad, but you can’t blame the soldiers.”

“Why not?”

Catra realized plain facts weren’t going to work to earn this girl’s trust or pity, and most likely wouldn’t work on her mother, time to bring out the tragic backstory, “Do you know who your parents are, princess?”

“I- Of course I know who my parents are what kind of stupid question is that?”

“I don’t,” Catra replied honestly tilting her head just so to mimic a real cat, everyone loves cats, “Never met them. I’m sure they’re dead, if they’re not they probably think I’m dead.”

“What-”

“The Horde found me and my fellow soldiers as babies they trained us to fight for them since before we could talk so when I say don’t blame the soldier I mean it, not all of us have a choice in the matter,” she said roughly, rising up she moves to kick an old Horde helmet out of her path before she stomped away from the ruins.

One. Two. Thre--

“Do- do you really think that’s true? That the Horde… kidnaps children?” Glimmer whispers, the horror in her voice is clear. Bingo. They probably think Catra can’t hear her, hah.

“I wouldn’t put it past them Glim. But we hafta get back to Brightmoon, and bring her with us, no more fighting okay?” Catra’s beginning to like this guy. Now is time for the return, should she be sad? No, this is a fact Catra has lived with for the better part of her life, sure it upsets her, but she doesn’t spend time crying over it anymore. No, she’ll just-

A thudding noise breaks Catra’s train of thought, a chill running down her spine. Without thinking Catra skitters back to them, with her hands still tied she trips onto Glimmer who looks just as frightened as Catra feels, “Guys, what is that? Friendly or not?” She demands, trying to regain her balance.

Suddenly a large bug like creature is burrowing out of the ground, and the guy is shrieking, “Decidedly not!”


	2. The Sword Chose Me Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra is She-Ra and that's awesome but the problem is she's also technically an enemy of the rebellion. What's a Horde soldier to do?

Without a second thought, Catra dives for her sword, wielding it with the grace of a much more skilled warrior. The woman, the blue one, said she would fight for the honor of Grayskull if she chose it (like she had any other choice). Touching the blade doesn’t seem to work anymore so obviously she’s got to say something, it’s a mixture of impulse and recall that has her shouting out, “For the honor of Grayskull!”

 

A blinding light surrounds her and suddenly the power that had washed over her is inside of her. She’s growing, morphing and suddenly she is completely calm, totally in control of herself, body and soul making this bug seem a whole lot more manageable. She-Ra plants her feet, flipping the sword in her hand; she calls out, “Hey, bugbrain, let’s go!”

 

If you’re paying attention then you’ll realize Catra is doing pretty damn good at this point -fantastic, amazing even- and if you realize that then you know what has to happen next.

 

“Put that sword down,” Glimmer shouts making a grab for the sword. She-Ra shook her head trying to dodge the teleporting princess and fight off the giant bug at the same time. It’s a whole recipe for disaster that has She-Ra backpedaling through an unfamiliar forest swinging her sword at the beast.

 

She-Ra’s ends up stuck between the princess and the beast when Glimmer finally gets a hand on the sword wrenching it away fiercely, Her eyes glowing with anger, Glimmer shouts, “I don’t know how you did that but-”

 

“Move you idiot!” Catra orders shoving the infuriating princess away from the beast toward an ancient looking temple of some sort.

 

That’s how the three of them end up stuck between a solid stone wall and a buggy beast, “Nice going sparkle face,” Catra says voice wavering in fear of the giant ass bug hell bent on killing them.

 

“You’re the one that used a sword you have no business even looking at!” Glimmer shouts heatedly, sword clutched in her hands.

 

“It’s mine!” Catra screeches defensively.

 

“Would you both just knock it off! We’re about to get eaten and I don’t want the last thing I hear to be you two arguing!” The guy shouts, Glimmer gasps, unfairly offended if you ask Catra.

 

The thought of actually dying with these two, without Adora, all because of an impulse strikes her to her core. It sets her in motion looking for an entrance of some kind. Her heart is pounding as she tries to pry between the rocks, studying the strange markings that border the sealed off entrance. “Wait- Guys! I think this is a password.”

 

“You can read that?” the princess asks loudly.

 

“What part of, 'the sword chose me' do you not understand, sparkle face?” Catra demanded semi-seriously, then shouts, “Eternia!” Half as proof half so they can get out of there.

 

“Oh come on!”

 

“Have you always been able to read First One's writing? Wanna tell us what's going on?”

 

Catra took a deep breath, “I’m gonna say this one more time, the magic sword chose me-”

 

“That doesn't explain how you can read a word in a language no one's spoken for a thousand years, and the door just opened into a mysterious ancient ruin,” the princess interrupted heatedly, sick and tired of this ‘the sword chose me’ nonsense.

 

“And,” Catra emphasized, continuing as if Glimmer hadn’t spoken, “After I touched it I could read that language. It’s probably the same sort of magic or tech the swords made out of.”

 

Glimmer lets out a groan of frustration and turns away from her, mumbling under her breath, if the situation didn’t seem so dire Catra might’ve laughed at that. Rebels are so easy to tease.

 

“I’m no expert on First One’s tech but I don’t think it just throws information at you,” the bow-wielding guy says dubiously.

 

“Well you’re not an expert, so obviously you’re wrong, alright?”

 

“Not alright, we need to find out where we are and how you learned the First One’s language,” arrowhead says then juts his finger at her, “Don’t you dare say magic sword again,” he orders.

 

Catra’s ears flatten against her head, “Fine.”

 

“I’m Bow, by the way, I mean it’s a little late for introductions but-”

 

“Catra,” the soldier replied briskly.

 

Bow raises an eyebrow at that, clearly looking at Catra’s ears then her tail, “That’s a little on the nose isn’t it?”

 

“Says the guy whose weapon of choice is a bow and arrow,” Catra grumbled looking over at Glimmer who steadfast turned away from them both, staring down at the sword.

 

Bow nods, “You’ve got me there.”

 

The princess muttered something Catra couldn’t quite hear but the sword rattled loudly in protest, that was enough information for Catra.

 

“You trying it out for yourself,” she teased, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief that it didn’t work, there was no question who the queen would pick if it came down to a princess or Catra. “Why don’t you hand it over to the proper owner before you hurt yourself,” she purrs getting up close and personal with the princess.

 

“Not on your life,” Glimmer spat, face going pink with embarrassment.

 

Bow pushed himself between the two girls, “Hey, Catra how about you figure out the word for light?”

 

“I don’t think saying a word makes that thing happen,” Catra said scratching behind her ear as she looks around the room, not mentioning that she could see just fine in the dim lighting. Perfectly actually. “Eternia was just a password to enter this, um, temple.”

 

“You just don’t know the First One’s word for light do you?” Glimmer challenged smiling a little at the implication.

 

Catra’s eyes flattened back, “Shut up princess.”

 

Glimmer smirked and cupped her hands together, “Allow me to fix this.”

 

“Glimmer are you sure about this? I mean we’re pretty far from Bright Moon so you can’t recharge for a while-”

 

“Wait, you have to recharge your powers? Do all princesses have to do that?”

 

“Nice going, Bow,” Glimmer said sending the archer a withering glare as flashy pink light filled the cavernous temple.

 

Ever the peacemaker Bow’s hand comes down on Catra’s shoulder guiding her away from Glimmer, “Hey, I think that’s you,” he says gesturing up to a large stained glass portrait that takes up an entire wall.

 

“That doesn’t look anything like me,” Catra denied, hating the way her hair was standing on edge. She didn’t like this place at all. It was thrumming with untamed magic.

 

“I mean the blond-haired, blue-eyed, scary version of you,” Bow continues, obviously not noticing Catra’s inner turmoil.

 

Catra pushed those feelings down, cocking her head to the side, examining the strange markings that surrounded the stained glass portrait, “Well, it does say She-Ra so-”

 

“Oh not again,” Glimmer shouts shielding her eyes from the blinding light.

 

The light dims seconds later, Catra rubs her eyes furiously trying to make them adjust faster when a familiar voice speaks up, “Greetings, administrator.”

 

“What is it,” Glimmer asks while Catra resists the urge to rub her eyes in shock because that is the woman from her visions. That is Light Hope, there’s no doubt in Catra’s mind about that.

 

“What is your query?”

 

“It's some kind of ancient hologram,” Bow mutters eyes wide in awe.

 

“What is your query?” The hologram repeats robotically.

 

“Are you Light Hope,” Catra asked earning no answer, but a few suspicious glances from her companions.

 

The hologram speaks after a moment, glitching in and out of existence, “Administrator not detected. Lockdown initiated.”

 

“She-Ra’s probably an admin,” Catra says confidently, moving to grab the sword, “C’mon just let me ‘for the Honor of Grayskull’ this real quick and-”

 

“No! You are a Horde soldier, magic sword or not,” Glimmer shouted pushing the sword behind herself defensively. Normally Catra would be fine with that, she’s just got to wait for the Queen to see that this thing is Catra’s and that’ll be that but now isn’t normal. Right now the temple has begun to crumble around them and the Light Hope lookalike is malfunctioning.

 

As the temple crumbles around them Catra shouts, “What the hell, princess?! We need She-Ra!”

 

The princess shook her head and grabbing onto Catra’s forearm roughly, “Hold on!’

 

“Glimmer, no!” Bow shouted and then Catra is… gone? She’s floating in some kind of magical void for a split second and then they’re all falling- crashing, really onto a grassy hill.

 

While Catra is trying to pull herself up, a low growl building in her stomach, Bow is already shaking the princess, “Glimmer! Glimmer? Glimmer?”

 

“Did it work,” she asks dazedly while Catra tries to tame her fluffed up hair. She really hated surprises.

 

“Yeah, it worked. Barely,” Bow said quietly.

 

Catra realizes distantly this is probably the last time Glimmer can use that stupid power of her’s for a while, and it’s all because she didn’t trust Catra to do what needed to be done. “You- You idiot! If you had just let me use my sword then-”

 

“That sword is the property of the Rebellion-”

 

“Sure sparkles, sure,” Catra said eyes wild with anger.

 

The fight seemed to be knocked out of the princess as her shoulders slumped, “C’mon we can hitch a ride back to Brightmoon from Thaymor,” she says quietly.

 

“Thaymor,” Catra muttered under her breath, that sounded familiar for some reason… oh well, she’d probably remember it later, “Fine,” Catra says loud enough for Glimmer and Bow to hear, crossing her arms stiffly, “but if you need someone to carry you I’m not doing it.” If it meant Catra got that sword she’d carry Glimmer from here to Brightmoon, but it wouldn’t due to tell them that. They already probably had a sense that Catra didn’t just want that sword, that she needed it, and that was bad enough.

 

“Whatever,” Glimmer said glibly, head hung as she slowly navigated the forest leading the way again. God when Catra got a map of the Whispering Wood she was going to be the official navigator from now on.

* * *

 

Adora wakes up and knows something is wrong. The thing about Catra is she doesn’t do early mornings, she does sneak around but it’s usually late at night rather than early in the mornings. Going through her morning routine without Catra is odd but doable. Sure she’s worried but she can’t exactly do anything yet. Maybe Catra’s more upset than she let on about the whole Force Captain thing, maybe she’s just blowing off steam in one of her hidey-holes.

 

It’s not until Shadow Weaver calls Adora to her private chambers that she gets worried.

 

“It appears Catra has gone missing.”

 

Adora’s heart is in her throat, she can’t think about anything except Catra and getting her home, safe, “I need to get a team together, we have to find her-”

 

“Adora, Catra has obviously left of her own accord-”

 

“No, no you’re wrong she wouldn’t just- she wouldn’t just leave me,” Adora spat, emboldened by her own insubordination she stepped forward, “You need to track her down, I know you can do it.”

 

Shadow Weaver balked inwardly, her stance growing stiff, she remained quiet for a moment. Glowing red eyes assessing Adora before she sighed, “Very well, I will locate her but do not be surprised if you don’t like what you see.”

 

She doesn’t really know how to describe Shadow Weaver’s magic, but Adora watches her intently as she performs what she calls a “basic tracking spell” voice all condescending and put-upon. Adora’s heart stops when an image appears. The image has Catra tied up, being pulled along by a boy and girl, their blindly colorful clothing gives them away as rebels in an instant. The girl may even be a princess.

 

They’re heading toward Bright Moon, that much is obvious. What they plan to do with Catra is less so, Adora felt anger well up in her stomach that was quickly replaced with vindication, “I told you, she’s been kidnapped!”

 

“And it is not your problem,” Shadow Weaver reminded her in a way Adora can only describe as a force trying to mask itself as gentleness.

 

“They seem to be headed toward Thaymor, my mission is in Thaymor,” Adora began, trying to keep her tone patient and calm, “If she is there then I fail to see a problem with securing her as well as the rebellion weapons.”

 

“Very well,” Shadow Weaver said through gritted teeth. Adora knew what the woman must be thinking, probably blaming Catra for her insubordination but Adora can’t leave her. She can’t abandon Catra, she never could. “Do not let this distract you from your true mission Force Captain.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

* * *

 

With the princess somewhat ahead of them Bow caught Catra, “Hey, can I talk to you for a bit?”

 

“Sure, arrowhead.”

 

“Okay, so I know that you really want the sword and all-”

 

“It is mine.”

 

“Yeah, but you are a Horde soldier, forced into it or not and we can’t just hand over a powerful artifact to you, especially without the queen’s permission.”

 

“So you’re saying this whole trip is a farce,” Catra retorted heatedly, claws coming out without her consent, “That I’m not gonna get my sword,” she demands hostilely.

 

Bow looks sheepish, scratching the back of his neck, “Well… maybe if you prove that you won’t use it to destroy all of Etheria,” he suggests, clearly hopeful at the idea.

 

Well… now's as good a time as any to bring up prophecies her supposed destiny, “I- That isn’t the mission I was given.”

 

“Whoa hold up you were given a mission? From the sword?”

 

“From Light Hope,” Catra confessed, “She said- she said I’m meant to bring peace to Etheria,” she looks up at the man, “I know what I have to do, Bow, and I can’t do it without that sword. Without my sword. So I’ll come with you, but don’t expect me to start exchanging pleasantries with your friend.” Bow nods and moves to untie her restraints. “Whoa, what are you doing?”

 

“Untying you, we can’t have people know we’re transporting a prisoner in Thaymor. It’ll attract way too much attention.”

 

“We need to get her some kind of disguise,” Glimmer says abruptly, they’re the first words she’s spoken in a while, standing on the edge of the village.

 

Catra flattened her ears, “Of course, if a prisoner would cause controversy a Horde soldier would be even worse, try to find something that doesn’t sparkle.” Scoffing the princess found the nearest stall and purchased what seemed to be the brightest scrap of fabric Catra had ever seen. Dammit. Bow snorted beside her. “Shut up.”

 

“I didn’t say anything.”

 

“You’re thinking loud enough.”

 

“Here ya go,” Glimmer says shoving the offending material into Catra’s hands, it’s powder blue and glittering with sparkles. Catra hates it. “I didn’t bring enough money to get you a whole outfit so a cloak’ll have to do.”

 

“Fine,” Catra says wrestling into the stupid thing, “If you don’t have enough to get me a whole outfit how are we gonna pay for a ride?”

 

“The rates are higher right now ‘cause of the festival,” Glimmer explained gesturing to the village, “The ferry tickets shouldn’t cost too much, especially since I’m their princess.”

 

“Ah, preferential treatment, I like it.” Catra says, “So what’s this festi-val thing? Is it dangerous?”

 

“You’ve never been to a festival?”

 

“Horde soldier since birth,” Catra replied mildly.

 

“Come on Glimmer, the ferry probably won’t leave for hours, why not let her see a little of what she’s been missing,” Bow pleaded, hands clenched together in front of him, “Please?”

 

“I don’t want to,” Catra hissed.

 

Glimmer’s mouth twitched, a smile slowly forming and Catra realizes her mistake, “Bow, go get the tickets, I’ll escort Catra around the festival.”

 

“Woohoo!”

 

“Dammit,” Catra whispered under her breath, watching Bow run off, presumably to get ferry tickets.

 

The princess’s soft hand immediately reached down to grab Catra’s, “Wow! Your hands are so soft, Catra.”

 

“It’s the fur,” Catra grumbled, following the princess toward a group of hybrid goat people.

 

“Greetings travelers, are you enjoying the festival?”

 

“No,” Catra says glumly.

 

“Of course!” Glimmer cheered a beat after her.

 

“Well, storytime starts in twenty minutes if you’re interested,” he says and judging by the smile on Glimmer’s face, Catra’s in for a long day.

 

There’s face painting booths -no Catra doesn’t participate- story time, a thing called a pinata, foods and a quadruped that Glimmer calls a ‘horse’. Whatever, Catra finally convinces Glimmer after hours of being dragged around to stop and get some actual food, something with protein instead of pure sugar.

 

“Wow I haven’t seen one of your kind is some time,” the woman, Jelia, says, as her grandson prepares their order of… something Catra doesn’t recognize, no surprise there.

 

Ears twitching Catra’s eyes flit around searching for the best route out of here in case it gets messy, “My kind?”

 

“Magicats of course,” the man says, “Hey, I’m Griff.”

 

“Catra,” she introduced, her shoulders slumping in relief, “Wait- You’ve… seen other Magicats?”

 

“Of course, most live underground but I remember a time when they didn’t hide away in caves,” Jelia says, getting a far off look in her eyes.

 

“Grandmama, stop bringing up bad times, I’m sure she doesn’t need to be reminded of that,” Griff says sending Catra an apologetic smile.

 

“Uh, Jelia, Catra hasn’t ever, uh, met another Magicat before,” Glimmer explains awkwardly, her grip on Catra’s hand tightening for whatever reason.

 

“Oh that’s unfortunate isn’t it,” Jelia said ears slumping, “I would love to help you find them but they are a secretive society, the last one I saw had to be… oh four years ago. Possibly more.” She explained, handing over a brightly colored food item, Glimmer took it a frown on her face.

 

“We’ll be on our way now.” Glimmer says moving to drag Catra off, somewhere. She’s really getting sick of being dragged around.

 

“I hope I haven’t upset you-”

 

“It’s fine,” Glimmer says, though her tone tells Catra otherwise.

 

She pulls Catra away from the crowds and, were the princess looking less serious Catra might be grateful. Right now though, Catra almost wishes she were back in the mix of things because she’s sure she’s about to get another lecture or something.

 

“I- Look I know you think I’m overly emotional or whatever but,” Glimmer cut herself off with a sigh, “But it’s people like yours, the Magicats, they’re the reason we’re fighting and well… if you really are She-Ra then we need you, okay? Even if I don’t like it, you’re our only hope. You’re your people’s only hope of stepping out from under the Horde’s thumb.”

 

Catra inwardly sighs, desperation is not a good look on the princess, though it isn’t a good look on anyone really. She knows in her heart the Horde is bad, they’re wrong, they’ve enslaved whole races and taken kingdoms by force in the name of Hordak for seemingly no reason. In her mind, she knows this fight is going to be hard, nearly impossible even with this mystical magic sword by her side but something in her gut tells her she’s gotta help. She has to try, at the very least.

 

Best keep in character and make a demand or two though, “Fine, but I have one condition.”

 

“Anything.” Glimmer says thrusting the sword at Catra who takes it greedily.

 

Catra almost wishes she had something more to ask for, instead she kept her eyes on the shining blade, “When we defeat the Horde, I get Shadow Weaver.”

 

“I- Okay,” Glimmer agreed cautiously, “Is that all? I mean of course you’re gonna have a place to stay at the palace but I thought-”

 

“What? That I’d want money? You think too little of me, glitter-face,” Catra’s ears peak at attention, the rumbling sound of an engine, unmistakable,  “What was that?”

 

“Wha-”

 

“Get down!”

 

Tackling the princess Catra pressed her ears flat, maneuvering herself to shield them both from the onslaught of horde tanks. The festival that had been in full swing seemed to have vanished in the blink of an eye, Catra pulled Glimmer upright and surveyed the land, “Is there a designated area for attacks? A bunker?”

 

“This isn’t exactly a rich village, Catra, they can’t afford that kind of thing, and I don’t wanna say this but…” Glimmer stared at the tanks, “They don’t seem to be attacking.”

 

“Yet,” Catra growled searching for some semblance of cover, the woods seemed like a safe bet, “Get Bow, start corralling everyone beyond the woodline, and get covered.”

 

“What are you gonna do?”

 

“Either get rid of those assholes or fight them off,” Catra said brandishing her sword, “For the honor of Grayskull!” A blinding white light surrounded her and a giant woman with golden fur and sapphire blue eyes dressed in white replaced her.

 

“Oh thank the First Ones,” Glimmer whispered when the words worked, that sword was so temperamental.

 

There really isn’t an explanation for this but as She-Ra she feels almost detached from the situation. When she sees a familiar blond Force Captain she isn’t as overcome by affection as she normally would be. Instead she stands tall speaks clearly, “Horde soldier, what business do you have here?”

 

“I- That’s none of your business,” Adora snapped, looking almost unaffected -her trembling hands gave her away- “Get back or I’ll have to use force.”

 

“Tell me what these citizens have done to earn your ire, Captain,” She-Ra said, voice dripping with disdain. “Or I will use force against you and your battalion.”

 

“Weapons,” Adora blurted, seemingly compelled by She-Ra’s command, “There is a stockade of Rebellion weapons among these insurgents.”

 

She-Ra scoffed looking around with open confusion, “I see no weapons save for yours and my own,” Adora’s face faltered, “I think you have some questioning to do, Captain, till then I request your leave.” Adora remains quiet, and if She-Ra knows Adora, and she does, the blond is questioning so many things in that little head of hers. So many truths she thought completely absolute until one tiny question was posed. That was the difference between her and Catra, Catra had never trusted the Horde, had never thought of anything as absolute.

 

“You can’t seriously be considering this, Adora- I mean captain.”

 

“Shut it, cadet!” Adora ordered roughly then looked up at the warrior, “Where is the princess?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“The princess who kidnapped a Horde soldier named Catra,” Adora practically shouted, “She was supposed to be here, they’re both supposed to be here.”

 

“I guess the tanks scared them off,” She-Ra sneered.

 

“Are you sure,” Adora demanded, “She’s a magicat with brown fur, heterochromatic eyes you’d know her if you saw her.”

 

“The only people here are me and a bunch of satyrs running for their lives, Captain, I suggest you check what you came to check and leave. Peacefully.”

 

Lonnie’s eyes softened, and her hand came up to touch Adora’s shoulder, “Captain… I’m sure we’ll find her sooner or later but we’ve still got the mission-”

 

“For what? This is a civilian town! This whole assignment is some sort of farce,” Adora shouted, “Set your guns to stun and search, if I hear one of these people get so much as a papercut I’ll have you cleaning the latrines with a toothbrush, do you hear me?!”

 

“Yes, Force Captain,” is barked back loudly and something in She-Ra’s stomach settles. Adora is still the bleeding heart Catra’s always known, she’d never hurt someone she didn’t think deserved it, and luckily the people of Thaymor don’t fall under that list.

 

The Force Captain looks up at She-Ra her eyes steely, “Stay away from my people and I will promise you the same… What is your name?”

 

“You may call me She-Ra,” She-Ra says haughtily, “I have been called upon to bring peace to all of Etheria.”

 

“And yet you work against the Horde?”

 

She-Ra’s face remains impassive, watching Horde soldiers poke through people’s homes and businesses, quashing the anger she feels she says simply, “I do.”

 

“Then I suppose the next time we meet will be less fortuitous for you.”

 

The smile that forms on She-Ra’s face is a touch cruel, silly Adora always thinking so highly of herself and of her precious Horde, “I hope you find your friend, Force Captain. Hopefully, in doing so you don’t ensure her a _less fortuitous_ fate.”

 

“I- If you touch her-”

 

“It is not me you should worry about,” She-Ra interrupted, “After all, I am not the one sullying her magic with darkness, I am not the one who tortures your dear friend.”

 

“You-”

 

“Force Captain, ma’am.”

 

Adora startles but straightens up, facing the cadet She-Ra doesn’t recognize, “Report, cadet.”

 

“No weapons above or underground, ma’am!”

 

She-Ra laughs swinging her sword over her shoulder, “Well then, I guess you have no reason to stay, farewell Force Captain.”

 

“Farewell, She-Ra,” Adora says, discontent clouding her eyes.

 

She-Ra tears her eyes away, stalking away from the Horde ships sword held out, a show of strength, no doubt. Adora watches her go for a seemingly endless moment then sighed, wishing Catra was here. Hopefully the magicat can hold out a little longer, and hopefully, the princess that has her isn’t too powerful or sadistic.

* * *

“I can’t believe you just ordered them back! I mean sure you’re a giant but they just- they listened to you!” Glimmer squeaks excitedly.

 

She-Ra grinned, “I know right?! I think it was ‘cause I was like ten feet tall but who knows? Maybe it’s one of She-Ra’s capabilities, but I am extremely charismatic.”

 

“Excuse me!” Turning She-Ra finds almost the whole town standing behind them, Ms. Jelia stands at the forefront, “Do you believe it is safe for us to return to our village?”

 

“I- Yes. The Horde has retreated,” She-Ra said only to find herself catching Ms. Jelia tackled, her arms coming around She-Ra’s waist tightly, surprising her enough that she transforms back into herself.

 

Ms. Jelia doesn’t even seem surprised, “Thank you, Catra.”

 

“N-no problem,”

 

“We must repay you,” a man says, “Anything you wish just ask.”

 

“Well… I could use some clothes?”

 

“Catra,” Glimmer says lowly, as if that was some extreme request.

 

“What?” Catra asks with a shrug, “If I’m not in the Horde I probably shouldn’t wear Horde regalia.”

 

“Please, princess, we are happy to oblige,” Ms. Jelia says tugging Catra back toward the village.

 

The lady wasn’t lying, as soon as they’re back people are asking what her favorite colors are and what clothing would she prefer. Eventually, she’s outfitted with a pair of well-fitting khaki trousers and a thin maroon top and a pair of something called ‘suspenders’ if the boy who had helped her put them on is to be trusted.

 

Just when she thinks she’s ready to go, fully dressed suspenders and all, another older woman, Meera, wraps a vibrant green cloak around her shoulders. It’s thick and doesn’t sparkle one bit, “One of your kind made this. It’s better in your hands.” She says softly, warmly like Catra is going to care for this thing like it’s her first born or something.

 

In the back of her mind, Catra figures that might just be true. It’s so comfortable and smells of wildflowers.

 

“A magicat?” Catra can’t help but ask, feeling awkward in the silence, with Meera looking at her with stars in her eyes, as if Catra’s done so much when really she’s done so little.

 

“Of course, a very talented young man,” Meera murmurs flicking the clasp closed fixing the cloak, Meera grasps Catra’s shoulders softly, “Good luck on your travels, Catra.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Before Catra can do something stupid like cry or hug this woman Glimmer comes up beside her, “Our ferry is leaving soon so if you’re ready to leave your adoring public…”

 

“Someone’s jealous,” Catra teased following the Princess toward the docks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Don’t @ me but, yeah, Catra is low-key cosplaying as Mal from Firefly)


	3. Meet the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra is irrational, Bow's spiraling, and Glimmer just wants to make her mom proud and Kyle? Well, he's got no tact on or off the battlefield.

The ferry ride isn’t too bad, Catra has been through worse and besides that she’s got bigger things on her mind, starting with Adora. Adora who was probably feeling so confused and so alone and Catra can’t do anything to help her. Sure if she wanted she could abandon this quest, abandon the sword of protection and go back to the Horde but-

No. She can’t consider it, She-Ra would likely drag her to Bright Moon by force somehow even if Catra did manage to get away.

Glimmer stands beside her, with arrowhead on her left,  “Okay so… I probably should’ve mentioned this before but I’m technically grounded,” Glimmer confesses quietly to the magicat by her side. Catra’s ears twitch and her tail makes a weird swishing movement, her face the picture of confusion.

“Grounded?”

Of course, Catra wouldn’t know what that is, considering the whole child soldier thing she must’ve dealt with more… official sounding terms for any sort of punishment. Still, Glimmer tries her best to explain, “Uh, it's like a punishment? Solitary confinement?”

“And you just left?” Catra asked incredulously, eyes wide in shock, “Damn, princess, you’re a total rebel.”

Glimmer preened slightly, “I mean yeah, it’s in the job description.”

Bow, on the other hand, is not all that impressed, “Focus, Queen Angela has probably realized Glimmer’s not in her room and we have a Horde soldier,” he says gesturing wildly to Catra as if Glimmer could forget about her for even a second, “to explain-”

“Who says we have to do that?” Catra asks slickly, her entire demeanor has changed in an instant, she looks like a woman with a plan, one Glimmer is dying to hear.

“What are you thinking, Catra,” Glimmer demands when Catra doesn’t immediately explain herself, she’s always been impatient but right now they’re crunched for time and need to all be on the same page. The ferry has almost reached Bright Moon and the palace is barely a half hour away, probably less if they can hitch a ride back.

“Think about it, you princess of Bright Moon valiantly escort a single defenseless Magicat from Horde territory only to find she can wield the Sword of Power and turns into freaking She-Ra,” Catra needles, “C’mon that sounds a lot better than ‘I decided to trust a Horde Soldier with First One’s Tech before she even defected’ right?”

Glimmer hums a little under her breath. She thinks of her mother and of the Horde and finally speaks, “You’ve got a point there.”

“You can’t be serious Glimmer,” Bow says, voice tinged with disbelief.

“Look I know lying is wrong but… well mom knowing she was with the Horde is just going to make things harder on all of us,” Glimmer says an intense look on her face as she considers her options. Suddenly her fist comes down on her palm, “I’ve made my decision. Catra, you are an orphaned Magi-cat, you came across the sword and we found you in Thaymor, okay?"

“Now we’re talking,” Catra grins, catlike and sharp as the rest of her.

“Glimmer…” Bow sighs in that way that means he wants to argue and Glimmer hates when they argue.

“Bow, just trust me on this, okay?”

“Your mom is not gonna-”

“She’s my mom Bow, I know exactly what will happen if she finds out,” Glimmer interrupts, Bow shook his head opening his mouth to arguing his point when a whistle pierced the air. “Good, we’re here,” Glimmer says, tugging on Catra’s hand, “C’mon we’ll find a ride back to the palace and work on your story.”

“I would just like to say that I really hate this plan, and I think it’s gonna end badly.”

* * *

 

“Got it, Arrowhead,” Catra snarked happy to be on solid ground once more.

 Glimmer manages to get them a quadruped- sorry horse but Bow insists she is the one to ride it. “You’re the one that needs to recharge,” he said, sparing Catra a glance that’s trying to say… something? Maybe to agree with him? Whatever, Catra just wants to get to Bright Moon.

“Yeah, sparkle-face, we don’t need you slowing us down,” Catra says boldly looking to Bow who frowns, “What?”

“Nothing,” Bow said shaking his head, “Get on Glimmer.”

“Fine, but only for a little while,” she said, or tried to, breaking off in a yawn as she settled atop the horse. “We should be at the palace in half an hour, maybe less if you can keep up,” the challenge is clear in her voice and Catra crosses her arms in defiance if anyone’s gonna fall behind is the bleeding heart guard/rebel/soldier/judgy-boy, not her.

Walking in time with Catra arrowhead does the unthinkable: he tries to make small talk.

“So, the whole She-Ra thing… that’s cool.”

“I know.”

“I, um, heard you at Thaymor,” Catra’s nose twitched imperceptibly, had she said something particularly suspicious in Thaymor? The archer scratches his nose, continuing heedless of Catra’s worries, “When you were She-Ra? You sounded kind of… different you know?”

“I felt different.”

“Well yeah, you were like ten feet tall."

“No-” Catra cut herself off, “I mean, yeah that’s true but I mean like… inside I felt different. Like I wasn’t me. Not completely anyway.”

“Tha’s weird,” Glimmer slurs, half asleep.

“Yeah,” Bow agreed, looking contemplative, Catra didn’t like that. Not at all. These rebels were better when they were oblivious to everything. “Maybe you should hold off on changing into She-Ra for a bit if you don’t have control.”

“When did I say I didn’t have control,” Catra demanded, tail swishing dangerously behind her, Bow held up his hands in a placating manner but she wasn’t having it, “That sword is mine and I’ll use it when I want too got it?” 

“It was just a suggestion calm down crazy,” Glimmer says, foot kicking Catra’s side, “And you did say you aren’t completely yourself, that doesn’t sound very in control.”

Catra inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself, “I can handle it. She-Ra is just kind of-” Catra cut herself off, gasping despite herself, “Wow.” 

“Hmm,” Glimmer questions then drags herself up, “Oh, we’re home.”

“Welcome to Brightmoon, Catra,” Bow cheers, throwing his arms out as if to present the shining towers and crystal clear waters that made up Brightmoon.

“Yes, yes, welcome, I’m gonna,” Glimmer yawned against covering her mouth, “I’m gonna recharge.”

Catra’s ear twitched, and she rubbed the edge of her cloak between her fingers, nervousness developing in her stomach, “And we-

“Are gonna head over to Glimmer’s room,” Bow explained, “C’mon I’ll take you now.”

“Good I’ll-” another yawn, “Catch up with you, and bring mom.”

Feeling decidedly stiff Catra followed Bow through long glittering hallways dodging palace guards, “Why are they not stopping us?”

“I’m Glimmer’s friend," Bow says like that's the obvious answer.

“Well, I’m not,” Catra retorted.

The guy has the gall to look confused, “You’re not?”

Catra frowned, “We met yesterday, arrowhead,” she whispers defensively, “And that doesn’t explain why they’re not stopping me.” Annoyingly enough Bow still doesn’t seem to get it, being in the presence of someone’s ally doesn’t make you an ally. Shouldn’t these guards know that? Or maybe they do and this is all a trap. Catra isn’t an expert in castle layouts or anything, for all, she knows Bow could be taking her to their secret underground prisons and these guards aren’t intercepting because they know that. This could all be an elaborate ruse to get the Sword of Protection out of Catra’s grasp.

No, rebels aren’t smart enough for that. Well… not dumb, they’re just not Shadow Weaver-y enough for that.

The archer’s hand comes down on her shoulder, snapping her from her thoughts, “I could call them over if you want,” he teases lightly

“Shut up let’s just go to Glimmer’s room,” Catra orders cagily, keeping her eyes on the nearest palace guard.

Bow just laughs, like Catra’s the most hilarious thing, and maybe through the eyes of a rebel she is, but there’s never been a time in her life when she didn’t have a healthy amount of fear directed at soldiers and guards alike. One wrong move and these assholes might toss her in a cell and throw away the key and there’d be nothing she or arrowhead could do.

Glimmer’s room has a lock on the door, one that Catra readily takes advantage of. Thankfully Bow doesn’t comment on that, let’s her sit on Glimmer’s bed and stare down at the sword.

“Catra?”

“What?”

“I’m really not sure you should change into She-Ra if it makes you act so different.”

“Maybe different is good, you ever think of that?”

“It’s not if you aren’t the one deciding to be different,” Bow says

“I’ll show you, it’s fine,” Catra says confidently, brandishing the sword with practiced ease, “For the Honor of Grayskull!”

And… nothing happens.

 “F-for the honor of Grayskull! For the honor of-” Catra cut herself off, looking down at the blade incredulously, “What the hell?”

 “I think the sword agrees with me,” Bow mutters under his breath.

 Catra growls low in her stomach, “Don’t tease me, arrowhead.”

 “Look-

 "No, this is fine,” Catra said cracking her neck and rolling her shoulders, “It’s fine. We’re good. I’m just gonna, I’m going to do it. I’m gonna become She-Ra then you can tell her all your little theories.”

 The archer gnawed his lip, “Um… maybe you should take it easy, we can talk to the queen about it.”

 “And what? Have her take the sword away,” Catra asked with a scoff, “No way,” gearing herself up Catra takes a breath and searches for that feeling she had last time she became She-Ra, “For the honor of Grayskull!”

 Nothing happened. Nothing fucking happened.

 “Cat-”

 Just then the doorknob jiggled and a loud knock followed, so Catra did what she always did: she acted on impulse.

 It’s a good thing that cats always land on their feet.

* * *

Bow for his part did not… not freak out. Which is to say he very calmly and not at all frantically ran to the window looking out only to see the green cloak fluttering down to the ground. This cannot be happening. No way. Bow did not just lose not only the Sword of Protection and its’ user in less than five minutes. Taking a breath Bow moves away from the window and opened the door for… Glimmer, “Since when do you use the door?!” Bow demanded

“Well, I figured our visitor would appreciate me just appearing,” Glimmer said peering around Bow, “Where is she? Using the bathroom?”

“She just jumped out the window.”

Glimmer’s eyes practically bulged out of their sockets, “WHat?!” 

“She must’ve thought you were a guard or something and she threw herself out the window,” Bow reiterated, gesturing to the window for emphasis. 

Glimmer ran her hands through her hair angrily, “Oh by the First One’s what are we going to do? I already told mom she was here!”

 “We could tell your mom exactly what just happened and get a search party together.”

 “You’re funny,” Glimmer scoffed, her eyes saying exactly how against that idea she was.

 “I’m serious,” Bow says, “We don’t have to mention the Horde stuff but she could really be hurt, I mean she was holding a giant sword when she decided to freefall out of the tower. I’m pretty sure that’s at least ten times worse than running with scissors.”

 Glimmer swallowed thickly… “O-okay. Let’s talk to mom.”

* * *

 Landing is always kind of rough but as far as the last time Catra fell from way too high up, this one is pretty good. She didn’t hit her head and doesn’t appear to be wounded in any way, probably has something to do with the thick grassy meadows that surround the place.

 Pulling herself up Catra flicks her ears, listening for any sign of danger. Maybe Catra was acting rashly but being rash is better than dead, especially when rash keeps the Sword of Protection in her hands instead of some uppity queen.

Stalking across the meadow Catra comes across the quadruped from before, “Hey quadruped. Shouldn’t you be tied up somewhere?”

 The quadruped huffed moving to graze in the shade. Catra rolled her eyes and brandished the sword, “Okay, Sword of Protection, let’s do this shit,” she says closing her eyes, “For the honor of Grayskull!”

 Nothing.

 Okay, don’t panic. The sword chose you. It isn’t gonna just stop working after two uses, that’s ridiculous. What’s different this time?

 The quadruped neighed and Catra realized she couldn’t hear another person, just the steady hum of nature. That’s it. She’s safe right now. Catra isn’t in danger, no one around her is in danger.

 Well… let’s make some danger.

 “Hey, quadruped!” The animal in question looked up, “You’re kind are pretty tough right?” Predictably the animal didn’t reply so Catra flipped the sword, “If I… hit you, you could come at me pretty hard, right?”

 Another neigh.

 Catra rolled her shoulders and moved quickly, reaching out to smack the quadruped’s flank making it freak out and charge at her, “Now we’re talking,” the magicat cheered and flipped the sword, “For the Honor of Graysku- whoa!”

 The horse comes at her full speed and instead of turning her into She-Ra, like. It. Should. The sword just throws shoots out a beam of light striking the horse across the meadow.

 Catra smothers the impulse to toss the sword aside, instead, strapping it to her waist before running after the horse, “What the hell sword! You just throw magic at anything now?”

The horse scrambles and Catra gasps, because… the thing is not plain grey anymore, it’s glowing silver and the mane is pitch black. Oh right, and it has freaking WINGS and a HORN. What the hell sword?!

 “Hey! Hey, quadruped, you need to calm down,” Catra orders, hands up in a placating manner, the horse predictably doesn’t listen, “You need to just- just trust breath and- STOP flying!”

 The winged horse squeals and throws itself forward, away from Catra, half flying, half galloping away from her. The magicat runs after him on impulse, “Slow down! Slow down!”

Horribly enough the quadruped leads her into an army camp. Dammit! Catra tries to be inconspicuous but that’s really hard when you’re trying to corral a flying quadruped. Fortunately, the magic horse is still moving so Catra doesn’t have to stick around to explain herself, unfortunately, the horse seems to have gotten the hang of this whole flying thing, leaving her in the dust.

Not making eye contact Catra sprints through the army camp with little interaction, disappearing into the thicket, “Stupid quadruped, stupid sword,” Catra grumbled under her breath huffing and puffing as she tried to locate the blasted thing.

It’s only when she stops to take a breath that she notices the gem is glowing, again, “Oh not again,” Catra whines and slaps her hand over the gem, “Don’t you dare, you’ve done enough.”

The blade starts vibrating in her hand and Catra feels like she’s being pulled, rightward through the forest. Considering she’s not an expert on magic Catra doesn’t question it, just lets herself be pulled along. The warmth of the magic that reverberates through her is familiar, it’s She-Ra or it should be, but She-Ra isn’t here, it’s still just Catra. It’s more disconcerting than comforting and frankly, Catra’s beginning to get pissed, even more so than before.

“Oh, Mara, dearie, is that you?” Catra’s fur stands on end, the sword brought her to some fucking crazy lady alone in the woods. That’s it! She doesn’t trust this thing. The woman in front of her wears large glasses and clothes herself in layers of purple. She also prattles on like she and Catra are old buddies or something, “About time you got here.” she continues, “Come on now, no time to waste. Let's get going.”

“No! You’ve got the wrong girl!”

“Mara, I’d know you anywhere, now come along,” the old woman orders a second time, disappearing into her cottage. There is a large part of Catra that wants to run and she nearly does but the sword starts shaking, starts pulling and suddenly Catra thinks running is the worst possible idea.

Fine, fine she’ll go with it, Catra follows the woman into her home, “Uh, you were waiting for me?”

“We made plans to go berry-picking,” the old woman says

“Well, I think I’d remember making plans to go berry picking, especially considering I’ve never actually done that before so,” Catra gestures behind herself, “Maybe I should go before the real Mara shows up.”

“No, no, you cannot go. You may not know Madame Razz, but she knows you,” this “Madame Razz” says eyes squinted in consideration, “You're not quite the same. This is the wrong time for my Mara. Now you've got the sword instead.”

 "The sword is mine, of course, I’ve got it.”

Razz’s laughter is loud, “Yes, very true my dear,” she replied with a decisive nod. Gathering up two baskets she hands one to Catra, “Mara or not you're here, and there are  still berries to be picked.”

“I'm not Mara,” Catra says, the smirks inwardly,  “But maybe I can help you find her, how long has it been since you saw her,” she asks, hoping for the worst. After all, Catra’s not in the mood for any competition when it comes to this sword. 

“Oh many many years, you cannot find her though,” Razz says then pokes Catra’s chest with her bony finger, “You are here.” 

Catra nearly groans in frustration but clenches her fist and keeps following the old woman, the sword won’t let her leave so she best not make an enemy of this old witch.

Suddenly Razz stops, “Ah! Here we are.”

“I've seen a place like this before,” Catra said, in her dreams, they were all… shinier, newer, and the one from earlier was… less decrepit, “This is a First One's ruin,” she half asks looking to Razz for confirmation.

The woman nods, smiling, “And the best place to pick fresh berries!” Catra feels a headache coming on and it’s not just from this woman’s incessant babbling. Shutting her eyes Catra ignores Razz for a moment, and when she opens them she immediately regrets it. The old lady has somehow gotten herself up on top of one of those stupid towers. By the First Ones, what is Catra supposed to do with that?" 

“Hey! Lady stops messing around, you’re gonna fa-” Catra breaks off in a scream, a blinding light taking over her vision, not this again! Why is she so damn unlucky? 

Catra’s brain feels jumbled but physically she’s no worse for wear, Razz seems to be fine. If she weren’t well… nothing Catra could’ve done, pulling herself up Catra winds her tail around her leg, “What the hell was that for!?” 

“Oh, dearie me. That was quite a tumble, eh?”

“Yeah, I’ll say,” Catra grumbled, “What exactly were you thinking? Oh, let me just throw myself into peril over some berries?!”

Razz smiles serenely, “You worry too much Mara, look where we are,” she says gesturing to the sky, “Remember when we used to come here to look at the stars?”

"For the last time I am not-” Catra cut herself off, words drying in her throat as she took in the skyline, full of oddly familiar starlight. Flashes of a half-remembered dream (memory?) play in her head and Catra reaches out to the old witch, “You brought me here for a reason. You knew the last She-Ra, Mara right?” Razz stares at her expression blank, and Catra grits her teeth, “If you know something about the sword, about me, tell me.

“I brought you here to pick berries,” Razz explain haughtily, giving Catra’s basket a pointed look, “And your basket's still empty. So, come on, silly.”

Catra growled but picked up her basket, “Fine! But if it turns out your keeping something from me I won’t be responsible for what I do!”

The sword wants her to stay so she stays. Catra stays because maybe if she listens to the piece of junk it’ll start working again, or Razz will tell her how to make it work. Having a reason to stay doesn’t make dealing with Razz’s ramblings any easier.

She takes her through the forest out to a meadow. Talks about the Horde about how terrible they are, as if Catra, of all people, doesn’t already know that. It’s only when Razz brings up other princesses that Catra’s ears perk up.

“Once, the Princesses would have protected us,” Raz says sadly, one hand pressed against an abandoned Horde machine, “But these days, they stay in their castles, protecting only their own lands. Meanwhile, the Horde creeps ever closer.”

“So you’re saying I need to… reunite them? Get them off their lazy butts and get them in a fighting mood? That’s your big advice?”

"No, that’s your plan, I haven’t told you to do anything,” Razz says but shrugs, “Though that does seem like a good idea. Reunite the princesses of power. Fight the good fight, etc, etc.”

Catra’s nose scrunches up, “I don’t think that’s much of a plan, it’s very vague, and I don’t even have complete control over She-Ra.”

“You don’t?”

“Every time I change I start talking like an asshole,” Catra says throwing her hands in the air, “Sure it helps with the whole secret identity thing, but you don’t make friends using every word in the dictionary.”

“You are She-Ra, Mara, the sooner you accept that you’re one and the same, the better.”

“Yeah, I got that but-” Catra cut herself off, “Look if I transform and start spouting about atrocities and- I said farewell! Farewell, like some pretentious dick!”

“Interesting,” Razz says under her breath.

Catra lets out a groan of frustration, “What do you mean by that?" 

“Mara-”

“Call me Mara one more time and I’ll give you an up-close look at my sword, lady.”

“C’yra,” Razz says flicking Catra’s ear, “Don’t interrupt me.”

Before Razz could continue, Catra’s ears perked and she heard a strangled cry, a horse winnie, her horse, “I have to go,” she said pulling out her sword.

“If you have no control you mustn’t transform,” Razz said putting her hand on Catra’s, “Simple enough.”

“Yeah, well talking like an asshole is better than them knowing who She-Ra is,” Catra says then raises the sword skyward, “For the honor of Grayskull!”

It’s only then that Razz realizes exactly what the magicat meant, She-Ra stands tall and proud as anything. She is the embodiment of She-Ra and nothing else, “I must retrieve my steed, Madame, please remain here.”

“She-Ra-”

Then she was gone.

* * *

“She has the Sword of Protection with her?” Angela asks abruptly, voice carrying through the chambers loudly.

Glimmer cringes, “Yes.”

“Glimmer how could you be so foolish,” the queen demands, fists curling in an attempt to suppress her anger.

“It’s not my fault she got scared mom,” Glimmer argued incredulously.

Bow got between them, “Ma’am we have reason to believe she is She-Ra, and we didn’t so much as leave her with the sword as let her hold it, thinking she wouldn’t throw herself out the window.”

“And you’re sure she’s not injured? You’ve checked the grounds where she would have landed

Frustration mounting Glimmer ran her hand through her hair, “She’s a magicat mom weren’t you paying attention to me?

“Yes, I was paying attention when you explained sneaking out after I forbid you to do so and when you handed over a First One’s artifact to a stranger!”

“She’s not a stranger she’s She-Ra!”

Bow sighed covering his eyes, “This is gonna be a long day.” 

As the mother and daughter duo reared up for a full-blown argument a guard entered facing Glimmer, “Milady, there has been a magicat sighted at the nearest army base.”

Angela’s eyes were full of vindication, “And what exactly was she doing, soldier?” 

“I- Your grace,” the guard stuttered as if just realizing his queen was there. Straightening up he says, “She appeared to be chasing a winged horse into the forest.” 

Glimmer smirked, “Oh so she wasn’t wielding a sword and attacking everyone in sight? How surprising.”

“Watch yourself, Glimmer.”

The princess sighed, “Mom, she’s scared okay? She thinks you’re going to take away the sword and lock her in a cell or something, just let me find her and you’ll see, she’s no threat.”

Angela straightened up, facing the guard, “Be on the lookout for this magicat and ensure her that no harm will come to her, so long as she comes back voluntarily.” 

“Yes your grace.” 

“And you,” Angela says facing Glimmer, “Are going to tell me exactly what has happened in the past twenty-four hours.” 

Glimmer gulped.

* * *

 That princess was… something alright, Lonnie could admit that. She hadn’t fired a shot, didn’t swing her sword once but somehow she had Adora cowering in her boots in a split second. Maybe that was just Adora losing her spark after all her little pet was gone. 

Looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror Lonnie sighed, sure Catra was a grade-a asshole and her last pick for a teammate but she was part of Lonnie’s squad too. She missed- okay, missed is a strong word but Lonnie had definitely… noticed she was gone. 

Even if she hadn’t Adora would’ve never let her forget it. Currently, the blond was in the locker room, where Lonnie should be, and she was probably crying her eyes out or something equally disgusting. Kicking the bathroom door open Lonnie had barely entered the locker room, when Ja’am spoke up, “Hey Lonnie you were there, tell us about this new princess, Adora won’t spill.” 

“There’s nothing to tell,” Adora spat harshly, tying up her boots.

“Oh ignore her she’s just mad her little pet isn’t here to cuddle,” Lonnie teased, the familiar insult coming out before she had the sense to stop herself.

Adora was up and shoving Lonnie against the locker in an instant, “What did you just say, cadet?” 

“I-” Lonnie clenched her teeth biting back another taunt, she’d forgotten about Adora’s stupid little promotion.

“Speak up,” Adora ordered, “Tell me exactly how funny it is that your teammate has been kidnapped and taken prisoner by the rebellion. Really! I wanna hear all about it,” her voice was rough, pure unadulterated anger reflected in her eyes, all directed at Lonnie. Catra must be the best fucking cat ever if Adora’s feeling this much over her.

“I’m sorry, Force Captain,” Lonnie bit out reluctantly.

Ice in her eyes Adora stepped back, “Say something like that again and you will be.”

With a huff Adora left the locker room, door slamming loudly leaving silence in her wake.

Kyle gulped, “So… I guess no luck on the Catra search?”

Lonnie grabbed the nearest item, a boot and threw it at the other cadet, knocking his shoulder, “Shut up, Kyle.”

“Shadow Weaver’s not happy with her, apparently the intel was bad and no weapons were found,” Ja’am says a hand rubbing Lonnie’s shoulder passively, “That true?”

“The worst they had were kitchen knives and hunting spears.”

Rogelio smirked, “If that’s what counts for a rebel fortress I’m surprised we haven’t already won.” The other cadets, Kyle included, the bastard, laughed. 

Lonnie forced a half smile, thinking of the giant sword-wielding woman, “Yeah, surprising.”

* * *

 She-Ra is a proud soul, a strong one that stands for goodwill, honor, and justice. Today she stands against animal cruelty, more specifically, cruelty against her mighty steed. The majestic beast lays trapped and afraid under nets, soldiers surrounding him, “Unhand my steed or suffer the consequences.”

“Who the hell is that,” one of them mutters to the soldier nearest to her. 

“She’s a princess, you moron!” 

Teeth gritted She-Ra throws herself forward slicing through the weighted net, “Go away before I lay siege to your entire camp, Horde scum.”

“Not a chance lady,” the same soldier from before says, chest puffed out, blaster in hand.

The slighter one grabs her shoulder, “Dude, I am not dying just cause you wanted a stupid flying horse.”

She-Ra ignores them both in favor of throwing her sword in one direction and launching herself in the other. She’s acting on impulse, it’s completely unlike her, though she feels different in every life. This time is different though. She doesn’t like it at all.

She makes She-Ra sloppy, this new body, sure she’s taken out all of the soldiers. Knocked every single one out cold but when she tries to go about dismantling the facility all eptitude is absent. She can’t think, just hacking at the contraption. It’s that stupid, sloppy, impulsive nonsense that leads to the explosion that throws her across the clearing.

No. She-Ra does not like this new incarnation at all.

* * *

 

Catra doesn’t so much as turn back to normal as wake up. Stupid She-Ra was feeling conflicted and for some reason, she was blaming Catra for it. Groaning Catra sat up, only for Razz to immediately crowd her, “You’re awake, good.” 

“What exactly did She-Ra do? Besides act like an idiot?”

“She saved Silver Storm, well- technically you saved him. You realize you’re She-Ra right?”

“Silver Storm?” Catra repeated tiredly.

“That’s what he likes to be called, not quadruped,” Razz explains, “That’s not even a name C’yra.”

“I-” Catra scrunches her nose, “Shouldn’t I be able to understand him?”

The horse’s huffing, neighing turns into… speaking. His voice is a deep, much rougher than Catra would expect from a horse, “I am Silver Storm, we are connected Catra.”

“C-cool,” Catra stutters reaching out her hand to touch the horse’s grey mane, “I hope you realize I wasn’t trying to hurt you before, with the sword and magic.”

“I know; you have no hate in your heart,” Silver Storm says, muzzle moving to nuzzle her hand. Catra can’t help the frown that forms on her face, her utter confusion at that idea, but she doesn’t argue simply scratching behind Silver Storm’s ear with her free hand.

The witch speaks up, “Now are you going to let me help you or not?”

Since she values her life Catra doesn’t snap at Razz this time, “Yes, I’m ready.”

“Focus, find your center, C’yra, you’re more than your mission you know,”

Catra rolls her neck and takes the sword in her hands, be herself. She can do that. Just be yourself, Catra, who is she? Does anyone really know themselves? By the First One’s she’s starting to sound like Adora! No, here’s the thing about Catra, she knows herself, for better or worse, finding her center should be easy. So easy that she probably has already found it without even realizing it. Catra cracks an eye open finding Silver Storm’s wide eyes watching her, then shuts them tight.

 

Focus, Catra.

 

Focus.

 

You are She-Ra, She-Ra is you.

 

You don’t use words like 'farewell', and you don’t care what other people think of you.

 

You’re fast, you’re smart.

 

You love Adora and you will see her again.

 

You’re a needy asshole and this sword is yours.

 

It chose you, for better or worse.

 

There is no hate in your heart, the horse said so.

 

“For the honor of Grayskull,” Catra shouts raising the sword above her head, letting the magic wash over her. She’s not as calm as she was last time. The settling feeling of being in the passenger seat is gone, replaced with an autonomy Catra never really appreciated until it was gone. 

“How do you feel,” Razz asks her mildly, Silver Storm had moved in the moments passed. Standing squarely in front of her, large eyes assessing her. 

She-Ra doesn’t look away from the eyes she’d once found off-putting, and for a moment she can feel Silver Storm’s bemusement. His hope to hear the pretentious wordplay she’d alluded to, but no such luck. She-Ra feels in control. She feels like herself, for better or worse.

The way her eyes shine, bright blue but holding the magicat’s mischievous gleam, Razz is sure some semblance of balance has been fortified. A grin breaks out on She-Ra’s face, “I forgot how great it feels to be me,” She-Ra says swinging the sword around herself with ease.

“I’m glad to be of service, She-Ra, now, don’t you have somewhere to be? A plan to enact? Responsibilities. Etcetera.”

She-Ra grins hand cradling her pegasus’ muzzle, “Silver Storm, let’s move.”

“Hop on, kitten, we’re running late already.” holstering the sword, She-Ra morphs back into Catra and then they’re off flying across the sunlit sky.

Razz breaths out a sigh picking up her basket, well, at least this one wasn’t boring.

“So,” Catra shouts over the wind, “How do you like the wings?!”

“They’re fantastic, keep your mouth shut you’ll eat flies!” 

“We need a plan!” Catra shouts, “I’ve never met this lady but I’m betting she’s a serious type! Queens are serious right?!”

“I wouldn’t know, I’m a horse! Or- I was! I’m a pegasus now! Do pegasuses have key-weens?!" 

Catra frowns in consideration the shakes away the questions quickly forming in her head, yelling back, “I dunno! But I’m thinking you let me do the talking!”

“Good! I don’t know a lot about key-weens but I do know horses don’t usually talk! Or have wings!”

"Gre-” Catra was cut off when something caught in her throat. Oh by the First Ones, please no.

“What?”

“Nothing!” The magicat said swiftly trying to subtly rub the bug off her tongue- disgusting.

“You at a bug didn’t you?”

“Shut up!”

A question Catra, nor She-Ra, had ever asked was answered then: a horse’s laugh is one of the loudest noises known to man or beast, and it’s very annoying.

Silver Storm lands with all the grace of a newborn foal, bucking Catra off in the process, “Well this day just can’t get any better,” Catra groaned sarcastically, not yet moving from her position on all fours.

The pegasus huffed, “You’re telling me, I went from eating hay and napping to flying and abductions and prophecies!”

“Don’t be a baby about it, that’s so yesterday for me,” the magicat says licking her forearm trying to get the fur to lay flat, Silver Storm didn’t reply, instead, nudging Catra to get up. “Okay, okay I get it,” she says batting his hand away, she straightened her cloak and rights her suspenders, “Now don’t talk but try and look majestic or whatever. We don’t want people thinking you’re just some random horse I found.”

“Pegasus.”

“Pegasus, I know, I know.”

Silver Storm nodded, “Just so we’re clear.”

“Now-”

“I found her!” The woman announces triumphantly.

Catra looks around cagily, “What? Who?”

“You!” The guard said and just as Catra is contemplating pouncing on the woman to keep her silent she continues, “Come on the queen and princess have been worried about you.”

“I- Okay.”

The guard doesn’t question Silver Storm’s presence which is… odd but Catra keeps close to him anyway, in case they need to make a quick escape.

Without sparkle-face or arrowhead with her the castle seems a lot bigger, a whole lot less manageable but she’s met what the rebellion considers to be soldiers so she’s not exactly worried. The guard escorts her to the throne room, a place brimming with glittery cloth and purple stone because of course, it is.

“Your grace, I have located the magicat.” the guard calls out and woman with large wings and long hair rises from the throne.

“Thank you, Athena, you may leave.” The queen’s eyes don’t leave Catra’s it’s like she’s trying to look into her soul or something. Much more intimidating than the daughter.

Clearing her throat Catra waits for a moment to be asked… anything but silence ensues, so of course, she breaks it. “My name is Catra and I found this sword that uh… turns me into She-Ra,” not really as articulate as Catra would’ve liked but she’s tired and more than a little intimidated at the moment.

“Is that so?”

“Yes so,” Catra replied, a touch more confidently, “It’s just that I’m not in any danger so there’s really no need to do it right now. It seems like a waste.”

“It is a waste to prove yourself to me, Catra,” the queen challenged, eyes squinting in suspicion.

Catra tries a different tactic then, eyes skimming around the room, briefly landing on Glimmer, “Don’t you trust Glimmer’s word? As your daughter and as a commander in your army?”

“My daughter can be foolhardy in her claims,” Angella says eyes sharpening, “Show me your power or leave me presence, Catra.”

* * *

 

Glimmer had held her breath watching the scene play out. She’d felt her heart stop when she heard her mother say, in front of the entire court, that Glimmer’s word meant next to nothing in her book. It stung worse than any blow Glimmer had been given, but then again was the claim false? Could Glimmer be trusted? Sure Catra was She-Ra and Glimmer knew that but she had lied, and for what? To avoid another grounding? That would’ve been better than this.

* * *

 

“The flying horse doesn’t do it for you,” Catra asks gesturing to Silver Storm who flaps his newly created wings pointedly, the queen still doesn’t seem impressed so Catra finally concedes, “Fine,” Catra says ignoring the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, she thinks of She-Ra of the power she felt, the people she helped. Swears that she won’t use any words she learned from Shadow Weaver and lets herself be washed over with magic. Goosebumps covered her arms and her hair stood on end, “For the Honor of Grayskull!”

The power returns flowing through her at full-throttle enough to make her gasp and suddenly she’s floating. Magic seems to pour out of her and envelop her in something that’s distinctly She-Ra. Can she control this fanfare, cause if so she’s gonna need to cut the time down by like five minutes.

* * *

 

As she watches She-Ra grow into existence Glimmer contemplates coming clean to her mother but… what would that do? Her mom doubts her, her queen doubts her, proving that she’s right to distrust Glimmer wouldn’t help that, would it?

The She-Ra that stands in front of her is different, her posture is perfect as always but her demeanor has changed. There’s something lax that Glimmer can’t identify, and really can’t focus on cause that would mean ignoring She-Ra (even if she’s part jerk-magicat, she’s still freaking She-Ra Glimmer’s not gonna just _ignore_ her) “I am She-Ra, I've seen the Horde’s actions and your, frankly, pathetic attempt at rebellion,” Glimmer winces inwardly at that, she’s really not going for nice is she? “And I'm ready to stop them along with my steed. I know I can help the Rebellion,” her voice is booming and powerful, so much so Glimmer can’t think of anything else as She-Ra speaks, “I will turn the tide and restore balance to Etheria,” she smirks broadly, a sharp tooth peeking out, nose in the air, “After all it is my destiny, your grace.”

“Glimmer,” the princess gasps tearing her gaze from She-Ra to her mother who is staring at her, eyes serious, voice steady, “You will take responsibility for this strange Magicat and her… steed?”

“It- it would be an honor, milady,” Glimmer says trying to sound as official as possible which- for some reason- Catra and her mother did effortlessly. She-Ra catches her eye and winks.

“Then it is decided,” Glimmer’s mother announces gaze lifting to meet She-Ra’s unflinching eyes, “The Rebellion accepts your allegiance, She-Ra, Princess of Power.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Consistent chapter length? Never heard of her. Also, probably obvious by now but no beta's here we die like men. If you know who Ja'am is I shrek you so hard


	4. Pacifism in the Face of Unrepentant Cruelty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela is a smart, competent ruler. Plumeria smells like death, Catra and Silver Storm aren't into it at all. Bow helps, Glimmer wins a fight, and Perfuma is a bad bitch (you can't kill her). Meanwhile, Adora's trying to do the right thing, though it's getting more confusing figure out what that is.

Away from the clamoring court people, in an empty hallway, Catra transformed back, a sudden fatigue taking over her. Burying her hand in Silver Storm's mane Catra struggles to stay standing. The pegasus neighed, muzzle ruffling Catra’s hair in warning, making her stand straighter as Glimmer and Bow joined them.

“That went so well,” Bow says enthusiasm rubbing off on Catra slightly, her tail swishing happily, “I mean it could have gone terribly, especially since the sword was acting so weird and since you brought a horse, where did you get that?”

“His name is Silver Storm and you will treat him with respect, Arrowhead,” Catra purrs tail swinging behind her like a pendulum.

Silver Storm neighs, “I am a pegasus technically.”

“Also that.”

“I can't believe Mom is trusting me with your care,” Glimmer says under her breath, Catra looked at the princess, eyebrow raised in question “I mean… since I’m the idiot who scared you off in the first place.”

Catra rolled her eyes, she hated being the voice of reason, “You’re not an idiot, sparkle-face, and nepotism or not you’re her Commander, of course, she trusts you.”

“Yeah, that’s why she didn’t take my word for it when I said you were She-Ra.”

“Who would? She-Ra’s practically a myth nowadays right? Anyway I just said that just in case, I didn’t think it’d actually work,” Glimmer makes a noise of confusion so Catra knocks her shoulder, “Transforming really takes it out of me you know, if I could’ve gotten out of it I would’ve,” she informs, and that’s only half a lie. She-Ra was a power boost, but it was like a shot of adrenaline, with a crash that was ten times as bad.

Glimmer didn’t reply right away, expressive eyes turned toward the ground. Instead, arrow decides to speak up, his hand comes down on Glimmer’s shoulder, “Why don’t we just show her to her room? Do the tour and stuff tomorrow.”

Glimmer scrunches her nose, “Fine, I’m pretty tired anyway, it’s been a long day.”

“Let’s keep it short and sweet, glitter-face,” Catra says lazily, leaning against Silver Storm.

Glimmer rolls her eyes but starts moving faster, leading Catra and Silver Storm down various hallways until stopping abruptly in front of a tall door, “So, first and last stop of the short and sweet tour is your new room! Ta-da!”  
  
“I have my own room?”

Glimmer nearly gasps but stops herself just in time knowing she’ll just get a ‘Horde soldier since birth’ and condescending smile for her trouble. Instead, she holds up her hands asking rhetorically, “Wait, wait, don’t tell me; the Horde had you sharing rooms and toothbrushes?”

“Not toothbrushes, sparkle-face,” Catra said trying not to show her surprise when Glimmer opens the door, taking in the sheer decadence of what apparently was only a guest room. What must the queen’s room look like if this is considered standard?

“Well as an unofficial princess, vessel of She-Ra and, guest of a royal family member, also known as me,” Glimmer says gesturing dramatically to herself, “You have your own room in the castle.”

Glimmer makes sure to point out just about everything, trying to subtly explain what everything was to the former Horde soldier, “We don’t really have any clothes for you but I did have some maids bring my pajamas so your regular clothes can get washed overnight,” she gestures to the white nightgown on the bed.

"Then, of course, you’ve got your vanity, the bathroom is through there, these crystals don’t actually do anything, bell pull- that will summon a maid for you if you need anything, but like you should come to me first.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Catra says picking up the soft nightgown, “So you wear a dress to sleep?”

“It's a nightgown. Lot’s of people wear them.”

“Okay,” Catra agreed dubiously exchanging a look with Silver Storm who nods seemingly just as suspicious as she is.

“Oh, shut u-” Glimmer cuts herself off with a squeak as she takes in Catra who has apparently decided she has to change right now, uncaring of who’s there, “What are you doing?!”

Catra pulls her shirt all the way off, moving to pull on the nightgown, “I’m getting ready for bed, or do you do that differently here?”

Bow, who had turned away just as quickly as Glimmer, a blush rising high on his cheeks manages to choke out, “Catra, we don’t really change clothes in front of each other.”

Rolling her eyes Catra kicks off her trousers and pulls on the nightgown, enjoying the feeling of the fabric against her fur, “For rebels, you’re such prudes.”

“Just cause I don’t want you to strip in front of me doesn’t make me a prude,” the princess defended eyes squeezed shut.

“Show some decorum,” Silver Storm orders, moving to lap up water from the apparently ‘standard’ waterfall.

“Shut up horse-face,” Catra orders tugging off her mask next tossing it on the bed.

“Such a clever kitten.”

Catra can’t help but smile, ears perking up in an especially catlike manner. The magicat reaches out to flick Glimmer’s nose, “You can open your eyes, sparkle-face.” Glimmer glares at her but Catra ignores that in favor of jumping onto the bed trying to make herself comfortable, “why are your beds so fluffy?”

“I dunno they just come like that,” Glimmer says exchanging a look with Bow, “I’m going to be right down the hall okay? Five yards max. And Silver Storm-”

“Is going to stay right here,” he said sharply, Catra feels an unfamiliar sense of warmth spread through her as the Pegasus makes his way across the room to stand beside Catra.

Catra smirks at Glimmer, “Well there you have it, lock the door on your way out.”

"Pretty demanding for a cadet."

"I am a god," Catra purred turning so her back was facing Glimmer.

Glimmer rolled her eyes taking Catra's clothes with her, ignoring the way too adorable purrs coming from Catra. The soldier had already fallen asleep.

* * *

Waking in Bright Moon is all kinds of strange, she’s surrounded by softness and sunlight shimmers in from the giant windows. It’s like living in a cloud, high in the sky. Catra’s more on the fence about it than she thought she’d be.

Smacking her lips together Catra sits up shoving on her mask, slinking out of bed and toward the bathroom she hadn’t bothered using yesterday. Passing Silver Storm, who laid on his side amongst a truly ridiculous amount of pillows, Catra spotted her clothes. Weird… she hadn’t woken up to any noise the night before. She must've been really tired. Shrugging she scooped them up and entered the bathroom shutting the door behind her on the off-chance that Glimmer or Bow came in.

Like the rest of her room, the bathroom's got more than Catra knows what to do with. Flowery smelling soaps and a large basin big enough for three people, it can’t be the sink. Catra’d spotted that immediately as one of the few familiar things in the room despite how different it was from sinks at the Fright Side.

Setting her clothes down on the counter Catra begins her investigation. Judging by the faucet it could be some sort of trough, but this room is standard right? Surely not everyone brings a horse along with them to stay at the palace. Even if they did, it’d be in stables.

Climbing into the basin Catra nearly jumps, the stone is soft, smooth… Jeez, these rebels even made rocks soft. Looking up Catra finds something else familiar, though shiner, “Showerhead, so you’re like… a stupid shower? Why are there two water sources?”

“Where are you, Catra?”

“Nothing! I mean- I’m in the bathroom, getting dressed,” Catra shouts jumping out of the shower’s basin, throwing the door open coming face to face with Glimmer, “What?”

“Just wanted to make sure you didn’t run off or anything.”

“Of course I didn’t,” Catra snapped gesturing to the still sleeping pegasus, “Silver Storms still here.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes, hey Catra’s not the one throwing out stupid accusations, “Yeah, I can see that.”

“Fine, I guess I’ll just close this door so you don’t have to see me naked, prude.”

“I guess you will you-you exhibitionist!”

“Joke’s on you I don’t even know what that means!” Catra shouted quickly redressing, even wrestling into those dumb suspender thingies. Kicking open the bathroom door Catra puts her hands on her hips, “Okay, what’s on the agenda, sparkles? More meetings with your mom? Who by the way, definitely hates me.”

Glimmer grins, "Ther is a meeting with the Rebellion Generals today, and _you're_ invited. She wouldn't invite you if she didn't like you, even if you were kind of rude last night,” Glimmer says finger pressed to her lips in consideration.

“She would be a fool to not invite her greatest asset to any war council, your mother is no fool is she?” Silver Storm asks lazily, still on the ground.

Catra smirks inwardly and nudges him with her foot, “Go get some breakfast, frolic in the hills or whatever.”

“I don’t frolic,” Silver Storm denies indignantly flapping his wings pointedly, but he does leave, good. One less thing to worry about. Facing the princess Catra crossed her arms expectantly.

Glimmer rolled her eyes, “Just follow me, and try not to call the rebellion pathetic or my mom a fool when we get to the meeting.”

“No promises, sparkle-face.” Catra teased following the girl out, scooping up her sword on the way.

“Hey guys,” Bow called, inserting himself between the two girls, “Let’s get a move on okay? The meeting's about to start.”

“Right.”

Hands stuffed in her pockets Catra follows the pair, no idea where they’re going until they end up in a mostly empty room. There are only two other people, a large table and a dozen or so chairs taking up most of the space.

“Uh, chairs are still empty,” Catra said resisting the urge to scratch her ear nervously, were they in the wrong room? If so, they’re definitely gonna be late for the actual meeting, “Why- uh, where are the other princesses?”

“Those are for other Etherian Princesses. None have been active since I was a kid,” Glimmer explained sheepishly, “The Rebellion had a defeat years ago, most Princesses gave up. Now all the Kingdoms keep to themselves. New Princesses do the same.”

“Other than Spinnerella and Netossa. Hey, guys!” Bow greets cheerily then whispers to Catra, “We're not really sure what they do.”

Catra narrowed her eyes, well that’s bad, “Hey, you two are princesses right?”

“Um yes, we are,” the pink one says the woman beside her looking just as confused.

“So what kind of special powers do you have?”

Netossa’s confusion immediately turned to anger, “Bow, did you forget what I do, again? It’s literally in my name! I’m Netossa, a net-tosser.”

“And I can conjure cyclones," the pink one, Spinerella adds gently.

“Cool,” Catra looked at Bow expectantly, “Maybe try to remember that, arrowhead, spin-head, and net-thrower have been here for years.” As she spoke Catra had climbed into the nearest seat immediately hearing gasps, ears perking up she looks at the others, tail impulsive live wrapping around her waist, “Geez, sorry, Netossa and Spinerella, I got it.”

“That is not your chair,” the queen said intensely.

“Whose chair is it? I mean they all look the same to me: glittery and uncomfortable.”

“King Micah’s

“Where is he?”

“He’s dead,” the queen said abruptly, what an entrance. Very morbid, Catra would like her a lot more if all of the queen’s suspicion wasn’t focused on her. Looking at her as if the death of some old guy was something everyone should know about.

Catra shrugged indelicately, “I must’ve missed the news.”

“He was one of the first who lost their lives in the rebellion,” the queen replied.

The magicat has to hold back a scoff, looking up into the queen’s eyes, “I’m an orphan who hales from a species that is half enslaved and half dead, are you trying to intimidate me with the deaths caused by this war?” Catra retorted casually, something in the queen’s face falters as if she’d forgotten that little fact. The magicat does switch seats though, if only to calm Angella down, it wouldn’t due fighting the queen this early in the morning. “Now what’s going on?”

Pressing a hand to the chair solemnly the queen doesn’t speak for a moment, then straightens, “I’ve asked you all here because I received a distress call from Princess Perfuma. The Horde is laying siege to her kingdom. She's asking Bright Moon for assistance.”

“Are we allied with them,” is Catra’s first question, the second isn’t voiced but it’s: what the hell kind of name is Perfuma?

Glimmer shrugs, “Well no but-”

“Then we should hold off until they’re willing to pick a side, neutrality has no place in war,” Catra interrupted easily, surprisingly Glimmer doesn’t back down.

“The Plumerians are a peaceful people, Catra, we can’t force them to fight,” Glimmer argued.

“Peace means nothing when the Horde decides your done for, Magicats were neutral, they were peaceful,” Catra shook her head, “Where are they now? Slave camps or forced underground.”

Thankfully the queen nods, finally putting her two cents in, “This is true but if we leave them to fend for themselves the Horde will surely take over.”

“So we’re trying to sell them on joining the Rebellion over neutrality with supplies,” Catra continues on that train of thought, “Will we be allowed to use force against the Horde?”

“Only if there is an extreme necessity,” Angela says, “This is a peace mission, Catra, you’ll do well to remember that,” she gestures for a woman to step forward, “General, please.”

“Plumeria is located near the front lines, the Horde has set up camp in their territory cutting off their supply route.”

Catra looked at the raised map, scrutinizing it for landmarks, looking for any advantages the Horde had based on their position. Surprisingly she didn’t find many, considering the plain-like nature of the kingdom there was no true high grounds other than the odd hill. The woods are largely undocumented by the Horde so that should be an advantage for Plumeria, not the Horde. Then again if these supposedly ‘peaceful’ people lacked any sort of defense it’s no wonder the Horde took over.

“Oh! I have an idea!”

“Fight the Horde? You propose that at every meeting.”

“No! I was gonna say let's use aggressive fist-to-face sparkles.” Glimmer explained enthusiastically, sparkles of magic forming around her fist.

Cringing inwardly Catra started formulating a plan of her own, “Okay that plan is vague and lacks prowess, no offense Glimmer,” Catra said rising from her seat, “I’m all about getting these people on our side with humanitarian acts or whatever but they aren’t going to be much use if they’re completely dependent on us.”

“So what do you propose," Angela asks.

“I’m meant to restore peace and as I’m sure you know the Horde is the antithesis of peace at the moment,” Catra says inwardly cringing at the use of ‘antithesis’ how does she even know that word? “So I should eliminate their presence whenever necessary. In Plumeria, they have no typical advantages as far as I can tell, besides the fact that the people they’re fighting are useless in a fight. The soldiers out there are probably getting lazy, considering they don’t have to defend themselves and are basically just engineers for whatever mechanics they’ve got planted down there,” clearing her throat Catra continues, “I propose we strike under nightfall and wreck their shit.”

“Excuse me?”

“Break the machines,” Catra corrects herself, the She-Ra part of her is aghast but Catra pushes that part of herself down and continues, “If we do enough damage they’ll be forced to either call for supplies or retreat. Night guards are way scarcer than anything they’d have during the day so we won’t need a lot of people. I could probably do it myself, full-She-Ra style.”

The door opens, “You are hasty in your planning, Catra,” Silver Storm huffs, his hooves clicking against the stone flooring.

Catra blushed, eternally thankful for her fur, “We need to hurry if we want to actually make a difference, the Horde isn’t exactly going to wait on us to get there,” she turns to the queen, “You should send Bow, Glimmer and me for this relief mission, they can keep the Plumerians distracted and happy while I take out the threat. No harm’ll come to them or the Plumerians.”

Angela sighs, “I wish to discuss this plan of attack further with you but if it is as simple as you say I see nothing wrong with allowing the three of you to go,” her eyes connect with Glimmer, “Under no circumstances will you engage with the Horde.”

Glimmer stiffened and crossed her arms in silent protest.

“The three of you will leave at dawn, no sooner than that,” the queen said looking at Glimmer and Catra pointedly.

Bow chuckles awkwardly, “Well… at least we’ve got time for the tour now right?”

Catra glared at him.

* * *

“I see you’ve completed your Force Captain orientation, Adora."

“Yes, Shadow Weaver.” Adora agreed, keeping her eyes forward.

“Then I suppose you are eager to get back out in the field,” Shadow Weaver says, and Adora swallowed thickly, trying to remain calm.

“Of course, Shadow Weaver.”

“And this time I expect results,” Shadow Weaver says decisively arms behind her back, “Catra is gone. It is time for you to accept that.”

Adora fought to keep herself from screaming.

Ever since Catra’s disappearance and her first mission’s utter failure Adora has been more touchy than usual. Her squad’s noticed, the other soldiers at Force Captain orientation noticed, even Shadow Weaver’s noticed, and it has to stop. If she’s seen as unstable or hard to work with that could mean a demotion or worse, then where would she be? From this position she can travel Etheria, she can search for that forsaken princess and, hopefully, find Catra.

With that in mind, with Catra in mind, Adora nods, “Give me good intel and I will give you results.”

“Don’t be smart with me, Adora.”

“I was going for blunt,” Adora said then sighed, “That was a civilian town, they were… frightened of us, like we were princesses or something,” Adora says, not mentioning how those same people had reacted to the actual princess, Shadow Weaver clearly knew what Adora was implying. Instead of outright asking Shadow Weaver -the woman could be so duplicitous sometimes, Adora continues her defense, “We picked through the entire place and found no weapons. I have told you this.”

Shadow Weaver’s darkened magic swirled dangerously, “So you did.”

Before the witch could continue a loud knock came from the door, followed by a shrill, “Hey, uh, I was told to come here! I’m Scorpia, ya know the Force Captain? Remember?”

Shadow Weaver sighed deeply and Adora’s interest was further piqued.

“I have a new mission for you Adora, and it will require your entire focus.”

* * *

 

Leaving at sunrise was Catra’s style she was way too used to the Horde’s rigorous schedules to sleep in especially with the thought of her first mission in mind. Sure Glimmer’s feeling down about not being able to participate in Catra’s solo mission but she’ll get over it. Maybe Catra’ll throw one of the guards Glimmer’s way to get her in on the action.

"Solo mission" is kind of a lie though… really it’s like a duo, her and Silver Storm, who seems just as bothered by all the dead plants as her. The scent is dank and foul, the worst part is only she and Silver Storm seem to notice, the others in their little band of recruiters are fine, even when they’re practically surrounded by it. Catra tries valiantly to block out the smell with her cloak, but to no avail.

“Mom didn't say anything about the plants dying,” Glimmer murmured, taking in the sight of rotting trees with distaste.

“If the plant people are being attacked, then their plants are probably in bad shape,” Catra says with a shrug, beneath her Silver Storm nods in agreement.

“Hey, guys,” Bow calls attention to himself, gesturing to the smoke puffing up above the treeline, “What is that?”

“Must be from the Horde camp,” Catra replied squinting at it, “It’s not as far off as I imagined it would be but the plans still in action don’t worry.”

Glimmer nodded, again feeling put out at the mention of Catra’s mission, shaking off that jealous feeling in her gut Glimmer straightened and moved to greet the princess trying not to feel inferior. Sure Perfuma was in distress but she had responsibilities, real ones. Despite being taller Perfuma was clearly not much older than Glimmer, taking care of her entire kingdom when Glimmer rarely got to do anything for her own.

All that aside Glimmer stuck out her hand, “Hi there, Princess Perfuma, I’m Commander Glimmer and-” Glimmer made a small noise in confusion, her hand suddenly full of flowers.

Bow was faring no better, a crown of bright sickly smelling flowers on his head, “Ooh, I get a hat!”

“Try it and I’ll bite your hand off,” Silver Storm neighs hostilely, rearing back from the magical flower woman, thank the First Ones.

“Whoa horsey, relax, it’s just flowers,” she replied mildly, looking up at Catra, “I suppose you would be opposed as well?” Her smile is bright and earnest, if she weren’t about to pass out from the awful rotting smells Catra might’ve reconsidered, but those flowers are tainted. The smell dead and of tainted magic, something Catra didn’t even know she had a scent for until now.

Catra’s nose scrunched in distaste, “I’m getting enough of that smell just fine without it around my neck, thanks,” she replied briskly. Jumping off Silver Storm, Catra caught Glimmer’s hand pulling her closer, “What the hell is going on,” Catra whispers heatedly in her ear, the princess merely looks confused, “A festi-val,” Catra continues heatedly, the word coming off her tongue awkwardly, “They’re having a festi-val?!”

“I think it’s always like this around here,” Glimmer says taking in the ridiculous amount of flowers, living and dead before shrugging, “I mean they probably have more flowers.”

“More?!”

Glimmer can’t help the giggle that bubbles up, “You’re so weird Catra. Their main export is flowers and crops, of course, there’s usually more.”

The magicat puffed out her cheeks, “Whatever.”

“Everyone, come quick!” the princess urges, her soft voice carrying through the fields, “The universe has heard our pleas and has sent the legendary She-Ra to help us save our home,” the princess’ smile falters, “I- Where is She-Ra exactly? I was told she would be coming.”

Glimmer notices Catra tense up, and holds her hands up defensively, “Don’t worry she’s here.”

“Where?”

“Um… well this is Catra,” Glimmer starts putting a hand that she hopes is comforting, on Catra’s shoulder, surprisingly the taller princess giggles.

“No, you see we were expecting She-Ra, not Cat-ra,” Perfuma says smiling apologetically, “Did you make a typo in your message perhaps?” Glimmer feels like a stupid kid like Perfuma is just kindly offering her an out, the problem is she’s got She-Ra, she’s not some idiot who makes typos like that and besides, mom wrote that message, not Glimmer.

“No,” Catra spoke up, apparently over her nerves, “I am She-Ra,” Catra proclaimed hand on her sword.

“No, you’re not,” Glimmer scowls at the man who spoke, who does he think he is? An expert on She-Ra?

“Yes I am, flower-face and I don’t need to prove it to you,” Catra said barely containing her animosity when she finally faces the princess, “I only use my powers when in combat.”

“I understand,” she says looking a bit put out.

Glimmer speaks up, “But we are prepared to respond to your distress call, we’ve brought supplies and well- She-Ra if she’s even necessary that is.”

Perfuma nodded distractedly, “Come with me, I'll show you around. You're gonna love it. Our people have lived here for thousands of years,” and will probably die here in less than a month, Catra continued inwardly, geez these people were acting so nonchalant, weren’t they supposed to be starving or something? No plants means no crops right? Perfuma continues, “We're known for our beautiful flowers, our majestic trees. This is the Heart-Blossom, the center of our kingdom, the source of all my magical powers.”

Wow, it’s just… out in the open.

Catra’s no expert on runestones or anything but like, shouldn’t this be under lock and key? Certainly not at the center of town. Whatever maybe it’s what makes everything else grow.

Bow speaks before Catra can ask any number of insensitive questions, “At least this tree is fine. What happened to everything else?”

Deflating the princess fiddled with her long hair, nervously, “We're going through a little rough patch but I’m sure the universe will right itself soon,” The princess says softly, Catra’s ears flattened, this chick is delusional, she decided.

“Everything is dying.” Catra said bluntly, “I’m pretty sure that is a bit more than a rough patch.”

Perfuma heaved a regretful sigh, “Look the blight hit after the Horde arrived. We don't know why, and nothing I do stops it,” looking down at dirt she said even quieter, “Nothing grows.” Before Catra can speak Perfuma straightens up, a painfully forced smile on her face, “But we don't dwell on the negative here. The Heart-Blossom is still healthy, and the She-Ra is here, and the celebration's about to begin.”

“Celebration? There is nothing to celebrate,” Catra hisses.

Plumeria merely smiles, “Oh but there will be when you restore fertility to our lands.”

“She can’t do that.” Silver Storm said blankly when Catra takes too long to answer, he can see her hands shaking minutely.

“Of course she can,” Perfuma says half accusatory, half desperate her eyes turn on Catra, “If you’re really She-Ra you can, like in the stories.”

Catra finds her voice at that little claim, and she straightens up jabbing a finger at the Horde facility just downwind, “If they are polluting your land whatever fix I do will be like a bandage on an infected wound.”

“Catra-” Glimmer tries to interject.

“Come with me,” Perfuma orders curtly, Catra follows because what else can she do? The princess leads her to a far more secluded area, away from Silver Storm and Glimmer and Bow… Jeez if she weren’t the princess of flowers Catra might actually be a little nervous.

“The queen and princess of Bright Moon have said you are She-Ra,” Perfuma begins, Catra nods, “If that is true then you can bring fertility back to our lands. You could wipe out an entire army with the flick of your sword-”

Catra laughs uneasily, and tries to speak as casually as possible “I think these legends may have exaggerated-”

“Then what can you do,” the princess demands, “You can’t heal, you won’t transform, you haven’t exactly wiped any trace of the Horde from my land-”

“Exactly, _your_ land,” Catra interrupted heatedly, “Maybe you should stop acting like I exist to please you and start thinking about what _you_ can do for your land.”

Perfuma eyes went wide, clearly, she wasn’t used to being interrupted, well she better get used to it if she doesn’t stop acting like a brat. Oh shit… she’s gonna start crying, isn’t she? Admittedly Catra should’ve expected this. Awkwardly she reaches out to pat Perfuma’s shoulder, her eyes closed and she leans against the tree hands wiping away tears roughly, “I just don’t know what to do. My power… I grow plants, and even that power is fading.”

“You can start by growing up,” Catra says idly, taking the princess’ chin she forces Perfuma to look at her, “You’re their princess, this is your home and what? You’re just gonna let those people take your kingdom because of a little pollution? Because you feel weak? Who doesn’t feel weak sometimes? You need to grow up and show some initiative,” Perfuma’s not crying anymore but she’s still not moving, not saying anything so Catra demands, “Don’t you care about your people?”

“Yes!”

“Then do something!” Catra shouted gesturing to smoke rising from the Horde facility, “Come with me and take back the land that is rightfully yours, take it back and fix _your_ runestone yourself.”

“I- Yes, you’re right, you’re right but… what do we do? I’m not exactly a warrior.”

The grin on Catra’s face is both alarming and confidence building.

* * *

 

Perfuma doesn’t know what made her agree to this. She isn’t a fighter, she’s a pacifist leading an entire kingdom of pacifists, she’s not exactly Rebellion material. Catra, on the other hand, fits the bill to a tee, She-Ra or not. She’s assertive and strong, she stands up for what she thinks is right no matter the consequences and most importantly, Catra is ready to fight for her cause.

“Don’t freak too much okay, Princess?”

“What why-”

The magicat lifts the sword high, and shouts, “For the honor of Grayskull!”

Dead bushes and leaves scatter, and magic seemed to come off Catra in waves bathing her in bright white light and then- and then She-Ra was standing not a foot away from her.

Perfuma feels her heartbeat speed up, her face is flushed, “S-she-Ra.”

“Told ya,” She-Ra replied haughtily, stowing the sword in the scabbard, “You’re with me right?”

“Yeah,” Perfuma agreed dazedly, struck by how beautiful She-Ra’s smile is.

She-Ra nods, and shoves Perfuma forward, “Then let’s go."

As they, for lack of a better word, charged through Plumeria Perfuma notices they’re attracting quite a bit of attention, including the Commander and her friend Bow.

Perfuma finds it in herself to say, “We can’t involve my people,” rather firmly if she does say so herself.

Surprisingly enough She-Ra laughs, “Course not, princess, I mean you don’t have any training but at least you’ve got your magic,” She-Ra says ignoring the clamoring Plumerians, “We’re doing this so your people don’t have to fight, got me?”

“I- Okay.”

“What happened to the nighttime wreck their shit plan,” Commander Glimmer asks trying to keep up with She-Ra.

Perfuma’s gasp is muffled by She-Ra’s boisterous laughter, “A better plan emerged, we can’t be expected to come here every time the Horde decides to pick on them, can we? And besides, it wasn’t my choice, it was Petals here.”

“P-petals?”

“Don’t be offended she’s got nicknames for everyone,” Bow assures, which is sweet and Perfume would appreciate it but it’s totally unnecessary in this instance.

“She-Ra gave me a nickname!” Perfuma squeals excitedly, ignorant to Glimmer’s deadpan stare.

Bow shook his head but smiled anyway, “Alright let’s go!”

* * *

Intimidation can only get you so far but physically it gets She-Ra about… halfway through the Horde base. Sword brandished She-Ra plants her feet and gestures for Perfuma, Glimmer, and Bow to move. With every step the princess takes, flowers spring up, vines grow thicker, if it weren’t apart of the plan Glimmer would think she was trying to show off for Catra, sorry _She-Ra_. The guards' focus is solely on She-Ra and her mighty steed as Bow leads them.

Sure the Horde has blasters and tanks but She-Ra is basically an invulnerable goddess with impenetrable skin and a giant sword so she makes quick work of, thankfully, unfamiliar soldiers.

“She’s so amazing,” Perfuma whispered eyes widening in awe when they finally stop to catch their breath, half-hidden behind a platform.

Glimmer scoffed, “Don’t let her hear you say that, it’ll go straight to her head.”

“Guys we’ve got to focus,” Bow urged gnawing on his lip nervously.

“Right, stop the machines, overgrow the place with foliage,” Glimmer says, “She-Ra does some damage, we go home.”

“You’re making it sound way easier than it actually is,” Bow mutters, trying to focus on the unfamiliar technology, “Okay Catra-”

“She-Ra,” Perfuma corrected perkily.

Bow grit his teeth, “ _She_ told me to look for the main power source, it should be that one right in front of us.”

“So?’

“We don’t have any idea how many people are in there,” Bow said throwing out a hand for emphasis.

Just then a body flew between them falling atop a heap of Horde soldiers. Glimmer looked at it then Bow doubtfully, “I think we can handle the three people left in there not fighting She-Ra.”

Bow blushed, “I’m just trying to be cautious okay?”

“And my mom is gonna be super proud of you, now let’s go,” Glimmer urged tearing her eyes away from the chaos She-Ra was causing.

According to Catra, the only ones that wouldn’t be going after She-Ra would be the “nerd types that are useless in a fight anyways” so Glimmer isn’t exactly worried. Transporting into what is hopefully the building where the generators are located Glimmer immediately searches the room.

“I think we’re clear- OW!” Glimmer shouted covering her arms over her head defensively. Apparently, she’d missed one, a guy with a blaster, about eight feet tall with tusks, definitely not the nerd type.

Transporting Glimmer got some space between her and the guy, her head throbbing from the blow, “Not fair to hit someone behind their back, man!”

“I’m not the one trespassing, princess,” he spat taking aim and firing. On impulse Glimmer dove landing on the cement floor with a thud.

“Glimmer!”

“Bow, keep moving, I’ve got this,” Glimmer urged throwing herself toward the mammoth of a man sparkles enveloping her fist.

The punch, however well landed, only served to make him angrier sparkles sticking in his eyes like soap. Firing blindly the blaster hit dangerously close to Bow. Thick vines enveloped his arm completely covering the blaster.

Bow breathed out shakily, eyes finding Perfuma who sent him a thumbs up, “You’re doing great, Bow.”

“I- Thanks

“Focus on turning that thing off, we’ve got this,” Glimmer hollered shooting a blast of power at the mammoth-man, “Perfuma start covering the door, we don’t need anyone else coming in!”

“Got it!”

“Bow!”

“I’m gonna need some more time! It’s not like I’m an expert on this stuff,” Bow says loudly then adds, “And no! Smashing it won’t help!”

“Are you sure!?”

“Yes! Let me focus!”

Glimmer pursed her lips but returned her focus to the frustrated mammoth-man who was ripping apart the vines that had bound the blaster to his hand. Pulling herself in a more formidable stance Glimmer waited.

* * *

Despite Shadow Weaver’s plans and Adora’s persistent need to find Catra something else comes up. It’s important and this time Adora will actually be helping people not chasing after fictional weaponry.

Dodging Scorpia’s advances, hugger or no Adora’s reserved any physical contact for outside of the workplace (Plus well, Catra was the one she hugged, not some random Force Captain) Adora heads to the barracks.

Shoulders squared Adora approaches her squadron, “There’s an attack on the base 969, located in Plumeria,” Adora announced stiffly, deliberately not looking at her former bed, the one she’d shared with Catra not a week ago, “We’ve been asked to provide aid, we leave in five minutes. If you’re not ready and waiting by that time, I will leave without you.”

The crew saluted in sync, “Yes Force Captain!”

Lonnie being the first one to actually get on the move, Kyle being the last the entire group hastily pulling on their gear. Exiting the room Adora sighed, relaxing her stance.

The Scorpioni captain who had been hovering over Adora followed her out of the barracks, “Wow, that includes me, Captain? I mean I’m a captain too but-”

“Force Captain Scorpia, you are my superior,” Adora interrupted, trying to keep her voice steady and patient, “I have no say in what you do.”

The Scorpioni woman nodded readily, “Okay, but I’ll be ready to go too.”

“Yes, Force Captain,” Adora sighed, this was going to be a long mission.

* * *

 

Bow felt the sweat on his brow the red dull light of the generator kicking in as he began dismantling the generator. The main power source had been difficult, shouldn’t that mean that this generator should be easier? After all, it had less power.

In their rush to leave, an engineer left all of their tools out so Bow wasn’t left completely unarmed. Removing the connections was the first thing Bow should do, probably. He’d never actually done this before but that seemed the way to go. Too bad that the connections were sprawling, too many to sever easily

Instead, Bow moved to the breaker taking off the cover with a screwdriver.

“Bow!”

“I’m not ready-”

“Keep working,” Glimmer interrupted hastily, “Perfuma and I have got the place cleared we’re gonna move on to the other buildings, get on with the plan. Don’t worry we’re gonna block off the door, no one should bother you.”

“Tell She-Ra I’m almost done! Just buy me twenty more minutes and the whole grid’ll be down.”

“Got it!”

Bow threw himself into his work, snipping and reorganizing. Dodging electrical sparks and trying to ignore the commotion outside.

Overall of the blasters firing Bow could make out She-Ra, her shouts, her orders for Glimmer to “Move dammit!”

A rough landing seemed to shake the entire building and the unmistakable voice of She-Ra called out, “Bow, get a move on! We’ve got company!”

“I’m going as fast as I can,” Bow cried out, hoping that She-Ra could hear him. Impulsively he reached out and snipped a gathering of wires, then the emergency lights went out and he was left in pitch black darkness. The steady thrum of power had ceased. He’d done it.

Blindly searching Bow grabbed the nearest railing and guided himself down toward the lower level clutching the wall, trying to guide himself back to the nearest exit. Suddenly light poured in through the entrance, She-Ra stood proudly, “Good work, Arrowhead.”

“Ya think? I wasn’t sure if it was all connected,” Bow confessed sheepishly, dropping the wire cutters hastily. After all, he didn’t need them anymore.

“Judging by the smoke stopping, and pretty much nothing working, I’d say yeah. It’s all connected,” She-Ra replied, sword resting on her shoulder, “Perfuma’s working on turning this whole place into a garden, don’t know how that’ll help the pollution though.”

“Well, she knows more about plants than either of us,” Bow said, breathing in the fresh air rubbing away sweat with his free hand, it’d gotten hot quick in that building.

She-Ra pushed him forward, “C’mon Petals is coming back around soon to really cover this place,” suddenly a strange, familiar buzz filled the air and Bow’s stomach dropped. Quickly She-Ra grabbed him shoving him toward the tree line, “Go find Glimmer, get back to the Plumerians and get them inside.”

Bow’s steps stuttered and She-Ra brandished her sword, the onslaught of Horde ships becoming clearing along the horizon. She bellowed, “Now, Bow!”

“Okay! Got it! Going!”

* * *

If She-Ra’s being honest of course she expected the Horde to send backup, just not this fast. As the ships land, She-Ra tried to find Perfuma, the princess was in danger. Rounding a moss-covered building She-Ra found something surprising: plants.

Giant Plants.

With mouths.

And Perfuma's in the middle of it all, controlling these giant ass plants that are tearing down what remained of the Horde base.

On impulse, She-Ra shouts, “Holy shit, Petals, what are those?”

“Venus flytraps,” Perfuma muttered, awe clear in her voice, “I’ve never tried to make them that big.”

“And they, eat people? Things?”

“If I want them to,” Perfuma replied solemnly as one of the Venus flytraps latched on to a Horde ship.

“By the First Ones,” She-Ra sighed, her eyes wide.

As one of the ships landed, the other three hovering in wait in the air, a shrill, familiar voice shouted, “Two princesses?!” It was someone Catra knew all too well shouted, Ja'am was here, great.

“Hello, Force Captain,” She-Ra spoke out, her voice stronger than she thought she was capable of.

Adora faced her full on, “She-Ra, I should’ve known you’d be here.” Thankfully Glimmer isn’t here, she’d have only exacerbated the tension between She-Ra and Adora.

“Wait that’s She-Ra?! She’s so tall,” Ja’am enthused, feathers bristling with excitement.

“And she can hear you, little cadet,” She-Ra drawled flipping her sword, “Your people were trespassing on Plumerian land, I figured I’d escort them out.”

“Escort them out,” Adora repeated lowly, obviously angry, “You’ve attacked the entire battalion! Some are very gravely injured!”

Perfuma spoke up strongly, “Your people were poisoning my kingdom’s crops, destroying our ancestral land,” she declared, "I will not stand by and let this hostile takeover continue, abandon this base, immediately.”

“Poison,” Adora repeated, “The machines are hurting the land?”

“It’s caused a blight that I won’t allow to continue, now take your wounded and go!” Perfuma ordered loudly, her plants twitching threatening behind her, a wall of foliage, She-Ra inwardly preened, we might make a warrior out of you after all.

She-Ra can practically see the wheels in Adora’s head turning, sees the part that wants to fight to the bitter end battle with the smarter part of her that says high tail it out of there. Fortunately, the foolhardy side doesn’t win out, instead, Adora pulls out her communicator and stalks away leaving her squadron with She-Ra.

“So,” Ja’am drawls, “You’re the one that kidnapped Catra right?”

“No you idiot, that was another princess,” Lonnie corrects quickly, eyes darting around, avoiding She-Ra’s gaze.

A Scorpioni woman is there, far too chipper for the situation, “Wow, wild cat, you’re a big thing aren’t ya? I never get to meet people taller than me and you’re like _whew_ so up there-”

“Force Captain Scorpia, please stop exchanging pleasantries with the enemy” Adora requested, returning quickly, and faced Perfuma, “You are Princess Perfuma, correct?”

“Yes.”

“I would like to speak with you privately.”

She-Ra watches them go trying not to show her nervousness, it wouldn’t due to appear weak in front of these Horde soldiers. They’d no doubt tell stories about her when they went back and she’d prefer to be seen as a threat than a laughing stock.

Whatever their conversation consists of it’s quick and makes She-Ra question just how much power Shadow Weaver has given Adora. It must be a lot because it takes a single order from Adora to have the ships that arrived, that hadn’t been completely tarnished by Perfuma’s crazy plants, pulling up and soldiers boarding at a dizzying rate.

Before she leaves Scorpia stares at She-Ra, like she can’t quite decide what to say before announcing, “I’m a hugger,” and pulling She-Ra into what must be the most painful hug of her life. By the First One’s this woman is strong.

Thankfully Lonnie pulls her back, “Are you crazy?! She could kill you with, like, a snap of her fingers- uh, Force Captain, ma'am.”

“Me and wild cat here are gonna be great friends, you don’t kill your great friends, silly,” Scorpia announces assuredly. She-Ra narrowly keeps from growling at the woman. Lonnie looks ready to hit her superior, dragging the woman back toward the ships, She-Ra sighed in relief.

As the ships full of injured and confused Horde soldiers leave Perfuma moves to stand by She-Ra’s side, speaking quietly, “Force Captain Adora has given us a reprieve, apparently if we remain neutral, the Horde has no reason to return,” Perfuma sends She-Ra a sly smile, “So I guess I’ll have to be more discreet until you’ve finished them off for good. There was some talk of safe passage through the Whispering Woods but I’ll find a way to deny them when the time comes.”

“Good job princess,” She-Ra says scuffing Perfuma’s shoulder gently, watching the ships disappear beyond the horizon, “You did your people proud.”

“I guess I’m a rebel now,” Perfuma said enthusiastically, turning to face She-Ra well, now she was back to being little Catra but they’re practically the same.

Catra’s smile isn’t as magical as She-Ra’s but it’s no less bright, and it makes Perfuma feel just as warm inside and She-Ra's did, “Welcome to the alliance, Petals.”

Wiggling her shoulder’s Perfuma stopped resisting her earlier urge and swept Catra up into a tight hug, “Thank you, for everything, Catra.”

Predictably the magicat awkwardly patted her back but that was enough for Perfuma, releasing the girl, “Now come on, we have to give you a proper send-off, in true Plumerian style.”

A short hour later and the Bright Moon group were setting off back to their kingdom, this time even Catra and her temperamental horse donned flowers, a symbol of thanks from the people of Plumeria.

Glimmer giggled, “I can’t believe Perfuma actually got that on you.”

“Well it doesn’t smell like death this time,” Catra replied haughtily, trying to look as dignified as possible, a crown of pink roses perched on her head. Silver Storm huffed his agreement.

The princess rolled her eyes but continued on the path, “C’mon I wanna be home in time for dinner, so mom can congratulate us in front of the whole court.”

* * *

“You abandoned the base?!” Shadow Weaver’s anger was expected but no less frightening.

“I received permission from my superior to do so,” Adora countered trying to hold herself up high, trying to look unaffected.

Shadow Weaver’s magic flared, “I gave no such permission you-”

“I did.”

Both women turned toward the previously unnoticed man, Hordak. Adora swallowed, speaking to him on the communicator was different than actually seeing him in person was another.

“Lord Hordak,” Shadow Weaver said bowing her head, “I apologize.”

“Adora explained the situation to me and if the princess is truly as neutral as she claims we can save Plumeria for a later date, especially considering the damage she did to our original base.”

“All the more reason to attack, we can’t have someone of that power on the loose."

Adora raised an eyebrow, “She-Ra is on the loose, I’m sure she should be a higher priority than a woman who just wants to grow plants.” She was more than that, Perfuma was a reputable threat, and yet Adora had disagreed with Shadow Weaver, had gone around her to help a princess. There had just… that princess was trying to do something good. Even if she’d used violence to accomplish the matter, Adora wasn’t going to just torch her kingdom in the name of a bunch of pollutants.

That just isn’t right.

* * *

They make it home before dinner but don’t receive the warm welcome Glimmer had imagined she’d get, instead it's just mom looking very serious and solemn. That can't be good.

“Catra, I would like to speak with you please,” Glimmer knows that tone and resists the urge to point at Catra and go ‘ooh you’re in trouble’ because one, that’s childish and Glimmer’s still trying to prove to mom that she’s not that and two, if Catra’s in trouble it’s likely Glimmer is too.

Catra is ramrod straight like she’s well, a soldier. Glimmer almost forgot, honestly, that Catra is a trained soldier, a soldier trained by the Horde who rebelled at the promise of a weapon. Catra’s just so flippant about Horde life, it turned into kind of a joke between the three of them, ‘oh Catra doesn’t know what something is? Horde soldier since birth, dumbass, of course, she wouldn’t know’. Watch out! She’s been wielding knives since birth, they’re Horde regulation!

Glimmer’s stomach curdles at the thought. By the First Ones, she’d joked about child soldiers, more than once. Is she a bad person? No, she wasn’t the one that started it and Catra’s laughter, it had seemed so honest; unoffended and entertained.

But… what if her mom heard? First off, she wouldn’t find that funny, no way, but even worse, Catra might be exposed, as a Horde soldier, as a liar, as a thief -yeah Glimmer had eventually given the thing to her but still, it wouldn’t look good- and Bow alongside Glimmer would have a lot of the same accusations under their belt and it was all Glimmers fault. This was all because she decided that not telling her mom about her own mistakes was a good idea, was worth it even if it meant lying to the queen’s face about it. Even if it meant bringing a (former) Horde soldier into Bright Moon without telling her.

Glimmer held her breath and took Catra’s hand, “I’ll leave my door open, we’ll get through whatever this is,” she whispers, a twitch of Catra’s ears tells her the magicat heard, and an irritated look from her mother tells Glimmer she hadn’t. Good.

When Catra is finally alone with the Queen she barely finds it in herself to keep from shaking. The Queen’s gaze is unnerving as silence spread between them and then, “You have not been honest with me Catra.”

Catra gulped, “No your majesty.”

“What made you think I wouldn’t find out about your… ties to the Horde?”

“It- It wasn’t that I didn’t think you would find out I was just hoping by then you wouldn’t care.”

“And my daughter, what does she know,” Angela questioned, Catra’s tail twitched behind her, “Tell me Catra. Now.”

“Before you get mad I was the one that convinced her not to say anything.”

“Did you?”

“Well, I figured you might… treat her bad if you found out she brought a Horde soldier home,” Catra said softly, true it wasn’t an active part of her choice that original night but thinking back on it, yeah, she had a problem with authority figures, didn’t trust them and the queen had been no exception. The way Glimmer had described her mom, how she complained, Catra had thought maybe that was a way the rebellion and Horde were the same.

How wrong she was.

Eyes sharp with anger Angela spoke, “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

Catra puts her hands up defensively, “I know that’s not what would’ve happened, now, but,” she clears her throat awkwardly, breaking eye contact with Angela, “That’s what would’ve happened to me if I did half the things you let Glimmer get away with.”

“Catra,” Angela said, sounding unfairly surprised. Why were these rebels so confused by physical discipline? If it’s apparently so terrible shouldn’t they just assume the Horde’s doing it? They’re the bad guys after all.

“I know it’s not an excuse, I was an enemy soldier and I manipulated your daughter into lying to you, I’m sorry about that,” Catra continues before Angela can sum up whatever she’s thinking, “I can’t even say her getting hurt ‘cause of me was the only reason- I just…”

“What, Catra,” Angela demanded.

Catra forced herself to look at Angela, “I thought you’d take the sword back if you knew and I- I couldn’t do that. I couldn’t give it back, it’d be like-” Catra swallowed thickly, hot tears falling as she stubbornly tried not to acknowledge them, thankfully Angela seemed to be doing the same, “It hurt when Glimmer took it, in my soul like- like I was missing a limb and I couldn’t feel like that again.”

Mouth turned downward, Angela stared her down, “And you intend to stay?”

“Y-yes I don’t think- if I left She-Ra would just drag me back,” Catra stuttered, quickly realizing how that sounded, “Not that I want to leave, it’s my destiny to restore peace, I meant everything I said, I am an orphan, I want to help the rebellion, I am She-Ra. Nothing you know about me is wrong, I’m just- This gives you context.”

“That’s all?”

“It answers all your whys. I saw your face when I presented my plan, I knew it was dumb but I couldn't just wait for someone to offer up some fluffy plan that you'd approve in a second. I knew you'd ask yourself why does she know this and that about the Horde? And before when I screwed up with the king, I should've asked or something, of course, a citizen of Bright Moon would know that the king is dead," she listed out in a burst, feeling completely idiotic as she considered all of these blatant mistakes. By the First One's this queen is going to kill her, and she's going to deserve it. Catra added softly, "I'm not gonna pretend to know what you thought but I'm pretty sure every question you've had about me could be answered with she was raised in the Horde.” Catra closed her eyes against her tears.

_Please don't let her take the sword away. Not until the end. Please._

“Catra, look at me,” Angela orders, voice gentler than before. The magicat hadn’t even realized she was looking down, eyes locked on her own feet, Catra drags her eyes up, looking into green eyes, “y-”

Suddenly the door burst open and Glimmer was there, not in her room like she’d promised, “Mom it was all my idea I-!”

“That’s quite enough Glimmer,” Angela interrupted snippily.

“No, it’s not!” Glimmer denied boldly, “Look Catra might’ve been a Horde soldier but it’s not like she chose to be there, it’s just something she was born into and she already left! She’s with us and she’s helping us and you can’t punish her for something I did, it’s not fair!”

“I’m not punishing her,” Angela said mildly.

“You’re not?!” Glimmer exclaimed shrilly, Catra felt her legs buckle as she tried to stay standing. This was all too fucking much.

Angela’s hand reached out to cup Catra’s face, “You are a manipulative young woman but you’re no evil mastermind, your intentions were selfish but not especially nefarious-”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying! Probably!”

“Glimmer, I’m not punishing her but I may punish you if you don’t stop interrupting me.”

The princess crossed her arms being her back, “Sorry, continue.”

“After you leave,” Angela countered, “This is a private conversation.” The princess scowled but left anyway, Catra breathed out a sigh trying to settle herself, still feeling the dampness on her cheeks, after the jolt Glimmer’s entrance had given her.

“That was… really unexpected.”

“You have my daughter’s loyalty, I’m not surprised,” Angela mused not taking her hand away from Catra’s face, she looked deeply into Catra’s eyes, “Don’t take advantage of that.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Now, as I was saying, you are not your childhood, I suspect you’ve come to realize this yourself but if not consider this a fact, you aren’t just the orphan Horde soldier anymore. And Catra,”

"Yeah?"

"You being a Horde soldier doesn't explain everything about you," Angela informed quietly, "It doesn't explain why the sword chose you, and it doesn't explain why Perfuma trusted you with her life and her kingdom."

“Yes, your grace,” Catra said taking that as her cue to leave, barely keeping herself from bolting out the throne room.

Glimmer was on her in a second, “What happened? How’d it go?”

“Fine, pretty sure your mom’s pissed at you for trusting me but I’m fine.”

“ _What_?! You didn’t vouch for me?”

“I thought I was the one in trouble, sparkle-face,” Catra countered flicking Glimmer’s nose, “Now let’s go to your room.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this chapter feels kinda long, but I didn't want to take out any of the filler scenes (bathroom scene is really the only one (~`3`)~ but I like that part so fight me) so here's 9k words.
> 
> Extra Scene I didn't write cause this shit was already too long:  
> Adora: Hey hordak,,,,, can I just not arrest the princess maybe???  
> Hordak: why???  
> Adora: She-Ra's here and she's v scary  
> Hordak: I get that, b, make a deal or something  
> Adora: kk bye


	5. Apathetic Rulers Make for Empty Kingdoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer rocks into a meeting with a real plan. Silver Storm said fuck this chapter. Catra just wants to be on land again, please! Adora is on the hunt for princesses with Pinchers and the gang by her side. Lonnie is here but at what cost? Meanwhile, Sea Hawk is a menace but at least he's not trying to rob them blind, just stealing hearts (lbr it's just Bow's heart, Glimmer and Catra hate this sea clown).

After what Bow would consider to be his first ever real mission he feels weirdly distressed. That girl, that Force Captain had been there again, had left again without doing much damage at all, but she’d brought reinforcements, not enough to defeat She-Ra but enough to flatten all of Plumeria if she chose. In theory, Bow knew what the Horde was capable of. He knew that they needed Catra- She-Ra if they were ever going to defeat them but… seeing it was worse. Bow was lucky, he’d never lost anyone in the war, but if they kept traveling, kept making new friends and alliances, the likelihood that someone Bow knew would die was going to skyrocket.

That thought alone was stressful enough, but add on top of that Catra had been taken away immediately upon arrival and Bow was a mess. Bow sat on one of Glimmer’s many cushions, leg jiggling with anxiety, Glimmer was no help at all.

“By the First Ones, how did mom find out?!”

“I don’t know," Bow shrugs trying to contain his own worry and utterly failing.

“What is she going to do? Oh, what if Catra just doubles down on the lies and I screw it all up?”

Bow scrunched up his nose, “I don’t think Catra’s that stupid."

“You’re right, but she’s also kind of an idiot,” Glimmer says decisively, pulling herself up, “I’ll be right back!”

“Where-”

And just like that Glimmer was gone and Bow was left alone with his thoughts. Since when is he the stable secure one? He literally ran away from home to become a warrior!

Sitting in silence, clutching Mr. Bobo to his chest Bow wrestles with searching for Glimmer and Catra but running in half-cocked probably wouldn’t help either of them. If he’s being honest, Glimmer probably isn’t much help either, what with the way she and her mom clash.

Just when Bow amps himself enough to make it halfway to the door it swings open and Catra is standing there, “Hey arrowhead.”

“Catra I-”

“Thought I was a goner,” she asks, hands on her hips, “Me too, Glimmer sure was no help."

“I was too!” Glimmer shouted, appearing on top of her bed, “He’s seen you now go away!"

“Hey, I didn’t ask you to keep mouthing off to your mom, princess,” Catra reminded her lazily, before nudging Bow, “You okay? You look like you’ve seen a princess.”

“Hey!”

“Force of habit, in the Horde you guys are synonymous with monster so,” Catra shrugged unrepentantly, still looking at Bow expectantly.

“I’m fine it was just… a lot today, ya know with all the wires and tech. It was a lot of pressure, and then the thing with you happened- I’m fine. Totally fine.”

Catra’s ears twitched, a frown on her face, “If you’re sure,” she said, then looked up at Glimmer, “I’m going to bed.”

“Take a bath or a shower or something, you stink!”

“At least I’m not the one throwing a temper tantrum, sparkle-face,” Catra countered.

“So I guess now is not a good time to bring up group names,” Bow asked somewhat rhetorically, he was surprised to find Catra immediately had an answer.

“Cobra Force Alpha!”

“Glimmer and Glimmers!”

“Aw even your names are unclever, I thought it was just any plan you came up with, ever,” Catra snarked earning a shower of sparkles in return.

Bow looked between them, “I was thinking something more like ‘Best Friend Squad’ or something like that.”

“I-” Catra scrunched up her nose, “That’s not very cool.”

“It doesn’t even have a name in it.”

“You know what, since this one’s being difficult, I’m just gonna say yes and go to bed.”

“I am not- oh she’s gone,” Glimmer said using her power to land beside Bow, “She’s fast when she wants to be huh?”

“Maybe she’s still feeling weird about the whole talk with your mom.”

“Maybe, I mean apparently they had some real deep conversation before I got there, I ‘ruined the moment’,” Glimmer rolled her eyes, “Whatever, at least she’s not in the dungeons or anything.”

“So your mom knows about the Horde stuff?”

“Yes, apparently Catra made it ‘super obvious’ I didn’t think so, did you?”

“I mean we already knew so I don’t think we’re gonna be objective.”

Glimmer sighed, “You’re no help Bow.”

“Catra was right, wasn’t she,” Glimmer made a noise of confusion, “You totally threw a tantrum in front of your mom, didn’t you?”

Glimmer gasped, “Bow!”

* * *

Silver Storm’s waiting in the room for Catra when she gets back announcing, “It’s called a bath.”

“What?”

“I asked the maid who came here and that,” he said inclining his head toward the giant basin, “Is called a bath, you fill it with water to clean yourself.”

Enter the best thing Catra has ever done: take a bath.

The hot water is limitless and the soaps are fragrant without that annoying chemically smell Catra’s grown used to. Sinking into the bubble filled tub Catra sighed, eyes falling shut, “I could get used to this.” She informs Silver Storm who was laying down on the smooth tiles, comfortable as can be.

“What about Adora?”

Peeking at Silver Storm, Catra can’t hide her surprise, “I- What do you mean?”

“As I said, Catra, we’re connected, I know everything about you,” Silver Storm replied, large head still perked up, the magicat swallowed thickly at the implication. “So… again I ask, what about Adora.”

“Adora is,” Catra’s lips turned down in a frown, absentmindedly soaping up her arms, “I’m going to get her back, eventually.”

“So you say, what would Adora do if she saw you now?”

“Have an identity crisis then desert the Horde out of respect for me,” Catra jokes weakly.

“You don’t really think that do you?”

Catra shrugged forcing herself to relax, she needed a bath then sleep, not a damn intervention, “If we’re connected then you know exactly what I’m thinking.”

Huffing Silver Storm backed off, standing up, “You’ll have to accept it some time, kitten.”

Splashing water after the pegasus Catra didn’t spare Silver Storm another glance, instead, she sank further into the water.

* * *

Glimmer had come up with something she knew would impress her mom out of necessity. That little… disagreement they’d had last night had really set her back in the whole ‘earn mom’s respect’ thing. Now she was sitting beside Catra itching to share her plan.

“We're looking for plans to strengthen defenses against the Horde, who would like to go first?” mom began, looking completely unaffected from last night, weird enough Catra did too, despite having, like, a total meltdown. Eagerly Glimmer’s hand shot up. “Who besides Glimmer would go first?”

Glimmer sighed but spoke up anyway, if she wanted some respect from her mom she couldn’t let petty things like that get in her way, “Your Majesty, you should let me, Bow and Catra continue our Princess recruitment mission. If we form a new Princess Alliance, we would stand a chance for once.”

Mom sighed, ‘cause of course, she did, just once maybe Glimmer could get a ‘good idea, Glimmer’ out of her or something. “The Princesses withdrew from the last alliance,” mom began like Glimmer didn’t already freaking know that, “They chose to focus on protecting their lands.”

Surprisingly Catra spoke up then, “That was their mothers and I think we can all agree that these princesses aren’t their parents,” she says tilting her head in Glimmer’s direction in a telling manner.

Blushing with embarrassment Glimmer kicked Catra’s shin, “Shut up Catra- I mean thank you for agreeing with my really good plan, but shut up,” Glimmer ordered sitting back down, she looked at her mother, “Please your majesty, we won’t know unless we try, a diplomatic mission is… the best course of action.”

“I agree,” Catra says, “Not that we take votes or whatever, but that’s definitely better than your usual 'fight everyone' tactic.”

Mom, thankfully, seems to agree with Catra and nods, “What do you have in mind, Commander?”

Holy shit, mom’s calling her by her title! This is working! It’s so working! Clearing her throat Glimmer turned on the map, putting her hands behind her back, “Anyone approaching by sea passes the Salineas Sea Gate. It's controlled by Princess Mermista now that her father’s retired. With her on our side, the Rebellion could control the seas,” Glimmer speaks quickly, precisely, waiting for the inevitable interruption that doesn’t seem to come. The princess takes a breath and adds, “We need this alliance with her, Your Majesty.”

“That journey is treacherous, Glimmer, I’m not sure.” _Not sure_ is not _no_ and that’s what spurs Glimmer to keep talking.

“I know that, but the ends justify the means,” Glimmer argues, “And besides, we’ll have Catra she’s great at handling treachery.”

“I am basically treachery’s worst nightmare,” Catra agrees with a sure nod, “But we’re gonna need a vessel of some sort if this place is by the sea.”

“Very well,” Angela agreed.

Trying to contain her excitement Glimmer nods, “Thank you, you won’t regret this.”

“Glimmer I’m serious, no fights. No collateral damage.”

“Of course, mom,” Glimmer says transporting over to hug the queen before teleporting away with Catra and Bow to the main entrance of the palace.

Catra scowled, “I had to do a whole meeting for my plan and you get a 'very well',” Catra asks incredulously, “Not fair.”

“That’s ‘cause you’re a former Horde soldier and my mom’s a genius,” Glimmer snarked, “Now where’s Silver Storm?”

“Yes! Time for the Best Friends Squad’s first mission.”

“Ugh, I agreed to that didn't I,” Catra groans covering her face.

"No takesies backsies!"

* * *

“I’m not going,” Silver Storm replies plainly after Glimmer explained the situation.

“What? Silver Storm come on-” Glimmer tries to goad but he cuts her off

“I do not cross waters I cannot drink from,” the pegasus says, his distaste clear, “It is unnatural.”

Catra’s face screwed up in… jealousy? Weird. Even weirder she didn’t argue, “Fine. Fine, but we’re talking about this when I get back, Glimmer let’s go get your boat.”

“And experienced sea captain,” Bow adds, looking unfairly excited at the prospect.

* * *

The first place the end up at is in Seaworthy port, it’s a bar on the wrong side of town and for some odd reason, Catra feels perfectly at home. Glimmer on the other hand? Not so much. Bow’s gonna get himself punched out if he keeps talking though so Catra puts herself in charge at least for the moment.

“No pirates," Bow whines in disbelief.

“No pirates, arrow, they’re thieves and traitors. We’re more likely to be turned in by one for reward money than helped,” Bow deflates a little at that but Catra pays him no mind turning her attention to Glimmer, “Don’t worry princess I got this,” then louder, “Hey! Where the fuck can I get a ride to Salineus?” Somebody, with tattoos and scales gestures to a booth hidden in shadows and Catra nods at them. “Thanks.”

“Wow you’re so forceful,” Bow says, practically with stars in his eyes. He bounces back so fast.

“Yeah, well I am from the Horde,” Catra replied, “Now let me do the talking unless this guy's some sparkly _you_ kinda person.”

“I’m gonna pretend that’s not insulting and follow your lead,” Glimmer said trailing after the magicat.

The man is… well, just a guy. No horns or sparkles, just a stupid mustache. Catra’s kind of disappointed, “Hey, you’re the sea captain headed for Salineas right?”

“Yes, tis I, Sea Hawk,” he jumps up on the table like that’s a normal thing to do and says, “I see my reputation precedes me!”

“Your name is Sea Hawk?!”

“Yours is Bow,” Catra countered incredulously, “Mine’s Catra we’ve all got dumb weirdly informative names, don’t make fun of him.”

“I wasn’t! That’s the coolest name ever!”

Catra would’ve preferred bullying to this. Facing Sea Hawk she speaks up, “Besides a silly name, what exactly are your qualifications for sailing? Do you even have your own ship?”

Sea Hawk scoffs, dramatically and throws himself back in his seat, “Qualifications? I once ran the 50-klick Galebreath Gauntlet in less than 20 klicks!” What the fuck does that even mean?! “Maneuvered the Serpentine with nary a chip in my bow. My shanties are so desirable, sirens fling themselves into the sea at the sound-”

“Sirens _live_ in the sea you dumb f-!”

Glimmer covered her mouth before she could finish, giggling awkwardly, “Heh, just a second Mr. Sea Hawk,” she assured then turned their backs toward Sea Hawk, moving to whisper in Catra’s ear, “Let me handle this guy, okay?”

Catra took a deep breath, “Fine. Fine. Let him drive you crazy instead.”

“It is so shiny! You’re hired!”

“No,” Glimmer shouted, and pushed Bow back, “Look give us a number or there’s no chance of us doing any business.”

“Behold! My fee,” Sea Hawk says holding out a small slip of paper with a flourish.

Glimmer never thought so many numbers could fit on such a small piece of paper.

Catra peered over her shoulder then rounded the table, “Listen here, asshole I may not know a lot about sailing but I know a gambler when I see one. Right now I’m thinking this whole trip is gonna cost me one round with you.”

“Such a tiny magicat, it would be too easy, and besides that’s a terrible deal, for you and me,” Sea Hawk says pinching her forearm between his fingers.

“So you’ve got nothing to lose, ‘cept maybe your pride,” Catra countered.

Sea Hawk gasps, dramatically as per usual, “I’m an undefeated arm wrestling champion I’ll have you know.”

“Well I’ve got a magical sword that endues me with super-strength so let’s go,” Catra replied, a shark-line smirk forming on her face.

“Is that a joke? You’re not very good at them, you see I’m considered somewhat of a connoisseur when it comes to-”

“Just get on with the arm wrestling,” Glimmer squeaked and the pair geared up, she watched as Catra’s free hand reached for the sword, pressing her hand against the gemstone, and it glowed. Wow, Glimmer’s friends with a cheater. Big surprise.

Sea Hawk is visibly sweating, trying to keep his arm up, “Ha! The best you've got? I beat a Tyrosaur with biceps the size of my head in an arm-wrestling match that lasted two we- Ah!”

“I win,” Catra announces simply a broad smirk forming on her face.

“Well, truth be told I let you win so as to boost your confidence,” oh, believe me, captain, her confidence needs no boosting Glimmer thought watching the captain get up. “I’ve been wanting to go to Salineas anyway. Come on kids, adventures await!”

* * *

“We’ve been keeping tabs on other princesses, since ya know She-Ra’s been seen with two so far and guess what,” Scorpia orders excitedly.

“What?”

Scorpia frowns, “No you’re supposed to gue-” upon seeing the look on Adora’s face she cut herself short, “Nevermind I’ll explain it later, anyway Princess Glimmer is headed for Salenius! Some Horde soldiers spotted her heading toward Seaport and, well, it only makes sense.”

“Glimmer,” Adora questioned, trying not to let her excitement show, “Did they mention anything about a magicat?”

“Um… no? Just Glimmer, her companion uh, archery? No, Arrows? No, that’s not right either- Bow! His name’s Bow,” Scorpia said smiling broadly, “Yes! Didn’t mention anyone else, but no doubt Wild Cat’s gonna join them somehow. No confirmation on that yet but-”

“Wild Cat?”

“She-Ra! It’s my nickname for her, she calls me- well, nothing yet but I’m working on it. Maybe we’ll see her today! Also, no confirmation on her coming along yet but it only makes sense.”

“Yeah, princesses flock together,” Adora agreed, fingers curling in distaste. She really didn’t want to see that girl again. Especially if there wasn’t a chance of finding Catra. Smoothening her features Adora looked up at Scorpia, “Will we be traveling by boat or by land?”

“We’re taking my boat! And your squadron, but that’s a given.” Adora nodded distractedly as Scorpia continued.

* * *

“Welcome aboard the Dragon's Daughter, Three,” Sea Hawks announces dramatically.

“What happened to One and Two?”

“They went down in flames."

Bow gasped, “How did that happen?”

“I set them on fire,” Sea Hawk proclaimed then shouted, “Adventure!”

Catra’s eyes bugged out, “Are we sure about this guy," she asks Glimmer urgently, not moving away from her spot clutching the help, "I mean, I can still push him off the boat, just grab the map and-”

“You'll earn your keep by helping out around the ship.” Sea Hawk continued.

“Earn our keep? I already did that,” Catra proclaimed, “When I kicked your ass, remember?”

Sea Hawk ignores her, predictably and continues on his tirade, “I'll teach everything you need to know in shanty form,” oh First Ones no, please. No. “Oh -What are you doing?”

“Mainsail wasn't secure. I fixed it.” Catra nearly shouts at Bow to stop being so damn useful but that'd probably be considered rude.

“You did these just now?"

"Yes."

"Sea Hawk is impressed." what kind of asshole refers to himself in the third person? "Excellent work, even if it is beginner's luck.

“You know he’s a soldier right? They have like training and shit,” Catra said or tried to say but Bow violently began shushing her. Jeez, this guy’s got a crush the size of Eternia. Rolling her eyes Catra moves to actually do something, in fear of being sung at.

“We'll need to set a lookout,” Sea Hawk continues unabashed, then points to Glimmer, “Sparkle, we'll sing a duet and I'll show you how to climb ratlines.”

Glimmer scoffed and teleported to the lookout’s nest.

“H-how?”

“I unfurled the jib,” Catra said, feeling herself shake minutely, remembering the brush of the sea against her fur. Never again. She added for good measure, “Touch me or sing at me and that arm wrestle is gonna seem like a pleasure cruise,” Sea Hawk took a step back, good. Bow can deal with that clown. She and Glimmer have got this, even if Catra's feeling deathly afraid at the moment.

“And the name is Glimmer,” Glimmer proclaimed appearing at Catra’s side.

Sea Hawk looked gobsmacked, “Well, you are a strangely overqualified crew. What do you need Sea Hawk for?”

“Your map,” she demanded, snatching up the scroll Glimmer returned to her place atop the ratline “Can we focus on our important mission? More sailing, less shanty-ing.”

A woman after Catra’s heart.

“Of course Shimmer!” Catra snickered but Sea Hawk paid her no mind, “Top secret mission from the queen. I'll get you there. I'm as excited to see Mermista as I know she is to see me.

“My name is Glimmer!”

Catra, once again, regrets the whole ‘enhanced senses’ thing, because even covering her ears she can hear Sea Hawk’s _terrible_ shanty. With Glimmer’s directions, Catra takes up sailing this terrifying thing, over this even more terrifying sea.

* * *

As a very responsible, very competent Force Captain Adora attended Force Captain orientation, but just cause she attended doesn’t mean she actually learned anything. For instance, Sea-Gate? Shut. She didn’t learn how one would open it or anything like that, just that it’s a locked gate that exists.

Groaning out loud Adora tries to think of a way to get into Salenius without attracting too much attention, and turns to Scorpia, “Hey, why were you so excited to see She-Ra if there’s a whole gate in between us and her?”

“Well, I figured you’d get us around it somehow,” Scorpia says saluting Adora, “Force Captain.”

“You’re Force Captain too, Scorpia, you know that Sea Gate is impenetrable.”

“Not according to some recent reports,” this Scorpioni and her reports, “Apparently the princess, Mermista that is, isn’t doing too good a job at this whole ruling thing. Most of her people are gone so no one’s guarding the place.”

“Ran from an oppressive regime?”

“Maybe, we’re not sure, all we know now is that they refuse to return. Not that they’re joining our side either.”

Adora stared at the gate for a long moment, then nodded. She knew what she had to do. “All hands on deck! Prepare to take down that gate!”

“Wow, nice Captain yell.”

Adora blushed, “Thanks I’ve been working on it.”

* * *

Whether he realizes it or not Bow is doing his job perfectly, keeping Sea Hawk distracted and happy, sharing story after stupid story.

When Catra docks, lands, whatever you call it, she almost thinks they’re in the wrong place, but Sea Hawk proclaims loudly that they’re here, like he did shit to get them there. Catra leaps from the boat, happy to be on land once more, even if it’s disgusting grainy sand.

“Where is everyone?”

“Very odd indeed,” Sea Hawk said, stroking his stupid mustache, “If I know Princess Mermista,” then added hurriedly, “Which I do, something's amiss.”

By the First Ones did they hitch a ride from Mermista’s stalker or something?

Before Catra can voice her concerns a single guard appears shouting, “Halt! Halt! Halt, I say. Halt.”

Now if Catra wanted to, you know, not halt, there’s a pretty big distance between them but she stays still anyway. Waiting for the man dressed in scales to come to them. Huffing and puffing the guard leans on his spear, “What's your business in Salineas?

“We’ve come to speak with Princess Mermista,” Glimmer replied.

Predictably Captain Conceited has to speak up, “Tell her Sea Hawk is with them. She'll be excited to see me.” Yeah, Catra’s beginning to severely doubt that.

The princess has blue hair and scaled armor- if that can be called armor- to match. She’s got a bored disposition and upon seeing Sea Hawk groans and asks, “Who let him back in here?”

That’s a dumb question, her only soldier is right there, but whatever Catra’s not judging.

Okay, she is but not out loud.

“Princess,” Sea Hawk sighed falling on one knee, ever the dramatic, “It's been too long. I've dreamed of you night and day since we parted.”

“Uh-huh,” Mermista says eyes dragging up to meet look at Catra, something in her eyes only serves to piss Catra off more, like she's being looked down upon. Predictably Mermista doesn't speak to her turning her focus to Glimmer, “And who are you?”

“My name is Glimmer of Bright Moon. We've never met but our parents fought in the Rebellion together,” she explains, Catra expects that to get something but no, princess clownfish’s demeanor doesn’t change.

“Oh, yeah. I remember hearing about the old Princess Alliance. My dad said it was a total disaster."

“I didn't think it was possible, but your beauty grows greater.”

“Will you quit it? I'm trying to talk to Twinkle.” Mermista snaps, of course, Sea Hawk doesn’t even move an inch away, a total glutton for punishment. “Butler, bring us hors d'oeuvres.”

“Ooh, hors d'oeuvres!”

“For everyone but Sea Hawk.”

Catra doesn’t know what an hors d’oeuvres is but it doesn’t seem appropriate for a barren kingdom, Bow must agree, “Your guard is also your butler?” Bow asks incredulously as if he didn’t walk through the same abandoned kingdom Catra did.

“Uh, yeah,” Mermista says snippily, “I'm a little understaffed right now.”

“A little?” Catra scoffed.

Fortunately, she said it quietly enough that Mermista didn’t hear and she continued unperturbed, “Everybody fled because the gate is falling apart or whatever.”

”What?!” Bow and Glimmer screamed, gosh this thing must be important. Catra turned her attention away from this infuriating princess and to the large murals.

“I know,” Mermista agrees, finally getting up from her seat, “It figures I'd inherited a kingdom that's crumbling, but it's fine. I'm handling it. It's just kind of inconvenient because The Horde won't stop attacking us.”

“Why is it falling apart,” Glimmer asked urgently, and damn, Catra might actually know why. All the pictures covered in First One's language are really informative.

Mermista’s dull monotonous voice replies, “Who knows? But it's getting weaker. If the Horde attacks again, we're dead.”

Great, an opening, Catra’s gotta get this show on the road, “So you’re just letting this happen?”

"Listen, cat, I figured you were new and all but-"

Looking away from the mural Catra faced the princess, “The name’s Catra, not cat.”

Mermista's forehead ticked in annoyance, “Well Catra, you’re talking to a princess-”

“Of nothing,” Catra replied, “Oh sorry, you rule over that guard-chef-butler guy right?” Scoffing Catra grabbed Glimmer’s arm, “C’mon let’s go.”

“Catra we can’t just leave,” the princess argued weakly.

“If she doesn’t care about her kingdom then she obviously doesn’t care what happens to anyone else, let’s just go,” Catra says dragging Glimmer toward the exit, “Besides, she can’t even defend one measly gate. What help will she be to our Alliance?”

“Catra, we can’t just abandon these people,” Glimmer urged, damn she is so good at playing along even when she doesn’t know the plan.

“One person. This isn’t a kingdom it’s a sad joke,” Catra spat, glaring at the princess with disdain, “Where are your people, Mermista? Do you care?”

Mermista looks at her, betraying no emotions, "I-"

“Because if you don’t then I don’t care either, fuck Salineas.”

“D-don’t say that,” Mermista ordered, voice cracking.

“You’re saying that,” Catra growled, “Princess I-don’t-care. Your people are gone, your gates are crumbling yet _you_ can’t be bothered!”

“There’s nothing to be done!” Mermista blurted, teeth gritted in anger, “My people are gone, my soldiers have deserted their posts, my gate is, in your words, _crumbling_ and I have no way of stopping it. What exactly do you want from me?!”

“That.”

“What,” Mermista’s voice warbled, eyes widened, possibly in confusion at her own outburst. Catra got the feeling she didn’t do that a lot.

“Emotion, princess,” Catra purred, “Generally people have them, I just need to know you want me here, that you want my help and care about your kingdom.”

“So now that you’ve gathered that… what are you going to do?”

Catra casually unholsters her sword flipping it between her fingers, “I’m gonna do the best I can. From what I’ve gathered there is an obstruction between the Pearl and the Gate, I’ll go fix it.”

“That’s it? You’re just gonna do that?”

“Duh, it’s kinda what I do.” Catra says then hoists the sword high in the sky, “For the Honor of Grayskull!”

“What’s our move, She-Ra?” Glimmer asks eagerly.

“I’m gonna go connect with some First One's tech, she joins the Rebellion in return for my generous help,” She-Ra announced ignoring Mermista’s reaction, she does, however, face Sea Hawk, “Time for an adventure, right bird?”

He, like Bow, is a king at bouncing back, he’s instantly up and ready to go, “Alright tall girl.”

Mermista elbows him, “That’s She-Ra, you moron.”

You’re damn right I am, She-Ra agreed inwardly, leading their little group out to the gate, “I want you two to stay on the ground,” she says gesturing to Glimmer and Sea Hawk, Glimmer moves to protest but She-Ra pulls her aside, “That guy’s an idiot, and I can’t leave him alone with his personal cheerleader, okay?”

Glimmer puffs out her cheeks but nods in agreement.

She-Ra turns to face Mermista, “Now it’s just you, me, and Bow c’mon."

It’s a lot easier than repairing the Heart Blossom, then again Catra didn’t repair that so much as fight off the thing that was harming it and leave the rest for Perfuma but- whatever, the point is this is easy.

It’s easy until Mermista lazily points out a massive Horde ship headed their way with a freaking laser beam pointed right at the gate She-Ra’s trying to fix.

“You go try and stop that ship, I’ll try and finish this, Bow you too."

"On it!"

“Wha-” She-Ra sends Mermista a look that makes her straighten up, “Okay, I’m going.”

* * *

Adora has been looking through her telescope since they got close enough to see anything and true to reports, Salineas is deserted. That is until it’s princess comes into view. By her side stands She-Ra in all of her magical glory. Great, that’s who they’re looking for after all but Adora doesn’t stop searching. In her brain, she almost manages to convince herself she’s looking for soldiers but her heart knows the truth. She’s looking for that twice damned princess Glimmer and any trace of Catra.

“Looking for something?”

“AH!” Adora fumbles with the telescope almost sending it overboard. The Force Captain whipped around trying to hold some sense of decorum for whoever had snuck up on her only to find Scorpia.

The other Force Captain’s hands are up in surrender, “Hey, bud, didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s fine, I was just… looking for Princess Glimmer.” Adora confessed looking down.

“Oh,” Scorpia says then squints her eyes hard for a moment before pointing at the small bay, “Found her, what’s the prize?”

Adora’s hands tightened into fists but she forces herself to relax, “You get to go after She-Ra, I’ll handle the princess and her friend.”

“Got it! Wild Cat and Scorpia reunited!”

“Be serious, please?”

“Totally serious,” Scorpia agrees, saluting Adora before the blond launches herself off the boat into the water, her blaster and baton strapped on either hip.

Lonnie looks ready to jump after her, “How could you let her do that?”

“She’s the captain,” Scorpia replied simply then patted Lonnie’s head, “Don’t worry, she'll be fine. Hey maybe you should work the laser, that’ll cheer ya right up! I’ll be right back!” Then she's going overboard.

“What!?” Lonnie shrieks after her. Once again Lonnie questions all of the choices in her life that have led to this moment.

* * *

She-Ra focuses and presses the tip of her sword to the center of the pearl, “Let’s get this done nice and quick okay, magic sword?”

Magic sword doesn’t answer but if it could it’d say _fuck you_ because a second later the blast of the laser is cutting off She-Ra’s connection. It wracks her body with an unfamiliar tension. “Wild Cat!”

Really? We really need all of these obstacles today!? Lazily She-Ra looks up, yep, she was right it’s that weird-ass Force Captain from before, “Hey pinchers, you gonna try and make this harder than it already is,” She-Ra asked tiredly, knowing the answer but hoping for the more surprising option the ‘Nah I just wanted to hang out, carry on’ option.

Scorpia touches her heart, “You’ve already got a nickname for me?! That’s so sweet!”

“Thanks, now, are we gonna fight or what? Cause if it’s a yes I’m gonna need a minute.”

Scorpia raises her claws, “Sure take a minute, I got a cadet firing the laser so I don’t have anywhere to be.”

Nodding She-Ra takes another steadying breath and puts her sword away planting her feet firmly on the ground. Her fists coming up defensively, “Okay, let's get this over with.”

“Now that’s no way to talk to your friend slash enemy,” Scorpia lectured, not looking put out about it at all.

She-Ra rolled her eyes and dealt the first blow. Her foot shoots up. Scorpia's claw manages to catch her but She-Ra isn't deterred. Fist landing hard on Scorpia’s solar plexus, knocking the wind out of the Force Captain. Fighting in this form is different than what Catra has grown used to, her regular moves are for a smaller person. This stupid power-up is great but it's also throwing her off her game. She’s not small enough to dodge like she’s used to. Not small enough to jump onto someone without them toppling over before she's ready.

Besides those facts, there's also Scorpia. Crazy, strong -so fucking strong- Scorpia knows exactly what she's doing. If she gets her arm around She-Ra it’s not going to be good. She needs space, obviously but where is she gonna go? The water? Fuck that.

She-Ra draws her sword; wishing, not first the first time, that she had her baton back.

* * *

Glimmer sees someone paddling through the waves offshore and doesn’t really think anything of it, she's too busy focusing on how to help Catra. After all, it’s one person and Mermista’s already in the sea, and Bow’s throwing himself into the fight as well.

Then she realizes ‘someone’ isn’t just anybody it’s the Force Captain from before, the one that’s been on their tail for a while now and she's headed right for Sea Hawks boat. Gosh they’re just so lucky, aren’t they?

“Is that someone you know?” Sea Hawk asks, apparently noticing her reaction.

“Sort of,” Glimmer says urging Sea Hawk toward the helm, “C’mon let’s get some space between us and her.”

“What should we do?"

“We need to stop that laser in the meantime so maybe…” Glimmer trailed off, “I’ll work on it, just do what you do best.”

Sea Hawk nodded and took command of the ship, “Sure, thing, Twinkles- Oh she’s here, what a fast swimmer,” and for once Sea Hawk is not exaggerating, Adora is there, she’s clinging to the side, somehow holding on despite the speed of the ship. Should Glimmer like, push her or something? No that’s too mean- oh no she’s already climbed over.

Dripping wet and completely pissed off, Adora stands before Glimmer. “Princess,” Adora growled, and Glimmer saw pure hate reflected in those eyes, all for her. Adora’s voice carried over the thrashing waves- jeez, “Where is Catra?”

“How should I know!?”

“Don’t play dumb! I know you have her,” Adora somehow managed to get a grip on her and shoved her roughly against the ships siding, “Give her back _now_.”

“She’s not here! What do you want me to do,” Glimmer squeaked incredulously, her voice coming out even higher than before.

Adora seemed mystified, only for a moment then her anger is back, “I want you to let her go, you twit!”

“I didn’t take her!” Glimmer finally shouted Adora’s grip loosened in shock and Glimmer managed to pull herself away.

Unfortunately, she didn't get far and Adora had caught her by the collar, “What do you mean? Was it another princess? Someone else who-” Adora cut herself off, trying to contain herself, anger seemed to be building, jeez what did Catra do? The Force Captain reached out for her, grabbing her by the collar and lifting, “Who has her?!”

“You ever think maybe she just ran away? With friends like you, it’d make sense!”

Adora sucker punched her in the jaw for that. Ouch. Why was she saving up her teleports again?

“We’re ready, Glimmer!” Sea Hawk says proudly, it's only then that Glimmer sees a wall of fucking fire, and Sea Hawk grinning widely in front of it all, "Are you done with your little friend?"

“What the fuck, Sea Hawk!?”

Sea Hawk pouts, "I'm not trying to rush you but-"

Ya see, the boat is on fire.

Glimmer squirmed out of Adora’s grasp which had loosened out of shock. The Force Captain seemed to do a very quick analysis of the situation then abandoned ship. That's a great idea. Real inspired, Glimmers gonna take a leaf out of her book. Grabbing Sea Hawk by the collar Glimmer transported them back to the shore.

Huffing Glimmer rounded on Sea Hawk, ignoring the throbbing pain coming from her left cheek, "What was that about, Sea Hawk?"

“I set ships on fire, it’s my thing!”

“I just meant sailing the boat now what-”

A loud explosion sounded and Glimmer shielded her eyes, the boat had crashed into the Horde ship.

* * *

She-Ra was breathing hard, and luckily Scorpia didn’t look much better, then the weirdest thing happened: The Horde ship? Yeah, that shit exploded.

Scorpia pursed her lips, “I don’t think that’s supposed to happen, I should go. Reports to fill out, this is gonna be a nightmare.”

“Yeah, probably. Have fun,” She-Ra said sarcastically.

The sarcasm is completely lost on Scorpia who beams, “I will! See ya wild cat!”

“Bye, Pinchers,” She-Ra said smiling despite herself. Taking a seat on the platform She-Ra took a deep breath trying to steady herself, waiting for the Horde soldiers to disappear from her eyeline before she tried anything. If she knew anything She-Ra had the feeling she'd be back to Catra soon enough. It doesn't need to be said but no one, not even Horde soldiers that claim to be her friend, can know that Catra and She-Ra are one and the same.

Taking a deep breath She-Ra can practically feel bruises forming, geez, she needs more training in this body.

The others, who apparently had a way easier time than She-Ra considering how easily they’re moving arrive soon. Bow's hand comes down on her shoulder, "You okay, Catra?"

She-Ra just raised her hand, unable to speak at the moment.

Glimmer and Sea Hawk look a little worse for wear, Glimmer is covered in ash, a large bruise forming across her left cheek. She-Ra points to her own cheek, “And you?”

“Your crazy ex-captain lady kicked my ass,” Glimmer said crossing her arms, “What’d you do that was so bad anyway?”

She-Ra wheezes, “Wh-what do you mean?”

“She was so pissed, _give me back Catra. Where is she_ ,” Glimmer says in a poor imitation of Adora, she doesn’t seem to notice the way She-Ra’s eyes widen, “Like I’m pretty sure you’re in big trouble with the Horde even without joining the Rebellion.”

“Y-yeah,” She-Ra agreed trying to swallow her back her guilt, “All the more reason to keep my identity a secret.”

“So you gonna fix this thing or what,” Mermista asks, demands more like but She-Ra can't even muster up the energy it'd take to glare at her.

Looking out at the open sea She-Ra can barely see Scorpia who had been steadily paddling along Adora pulled across her back. The sigh of relief can be written off pretty easily so She-Ra doesn't worry about that too much. Right now she's just worried about finishing this. “Let’s do this thing.”

Focusing the power of the sword into the tip of the blade She-Ra positions herself in front of the pearl. The magic that overtakes the entire gate, pure and beautiful is the last thing Catra sees before she blacks out.

* * *

When they get back to Seaworthy Scorpia takes the lead, contacting some more local Horde bases, landing them a ride on a cargo plane back to the Fright Zone. Sitting there between Kyle and Lonnie Adora can't stop thinking about her earlier... conversation? Interrogation? Whatever. That princess seemed so _sure_ of herself. Staring down at her bruised fist Adora can't feel the pain that should be emanating from it. The almost physical pain in her heart distracts her, fills her eyes with hot tears and makes her wish she could feel nothing.

That's when Kyle's hand covers Adora's hand, "Adora... I know you're not feeling great but if you want maybe you can tell me what happened? It might make you feel better."

Against her better judgment, Adora does just that, knowing that Lonnie is eavesdropping. It keeps getting harder to speak, Adora's stuttering whether from anger or sadness she can't tell by the time she's only halfway through were her recount, "And-And then she has the audacity to say that Catra ran away. After I fucking knew- I _knew_ she took her. I saw her dragging Catra through the woods-" the dam breaks and suddenly Adora can't bring herself to speak. She's moved past that and into incoherent sobs. Lonnie's arm wraps around her and Kyle's hand tightens over Adora's.

"We're going to get her back, Adora, that's a promise," Lonnie says her eyes hardened with determination.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by in a blur for Catra she feels Glimmer wrapping her cloak back around her, and pulling on the hood. She doesn’t remember leaving Salineas or getting on the boat, which is a blessing and a curse. Pros: didn’t have to listen to Sea Hawk at all. Cons: that left whatever negotiations there were to Glimmer.

When Catra does finally regain consciousness she’s in her bed and it’s Silver Storm’s face that greets, “Catra! You’re awake!”

“Yeah, what-” Catra looks down at herself, someone had changed her clothes, which Catra can’t even deal with right now. “How long have I been out?”

“Since you got here,” Catra glared at him, or tried to, everything was feeling kind of fuzzy at the moment and he huffed, “I have no concept of time, Catra, you know this.”

Catra rolled her eyes and picked herself up getting out of bed, ignoring the dizzy feeling it gave her, “Have they served dinner yet?”

"Well, I ate, I don't know what you're gonna do."

“I thought you were wise,” Catra snapped, tugging up the shoulder of her nightgown, “I’m going to find _people_.”

“I’m very wise! Wise about stuff you don’t even understand!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Catra says shutting the door behind her.

* * *

When Catra comes into the dining room, dressed in a nightgown. Just a nightgown. One that is much shorter than the one Glimmer had originally given her. Glimmer gets up immediately feeling like she has to like, cover the magicat in some way. Jeez, she couldn’t have put on that stupid cape of her or something?

“Hey, Glimmer,” Catra purred, and Glimmer is very much ashamed of the blush that forms on her cheeks. How does she get her voice to sound like that?

“Catra, what are you doing up,” Glimmer asks nervously, trying to block her mom’s view of Catra.

“I’m feeling hungry, and I wanted to talk with Angie,” Catra said slurring her words ever so slightly, “ _Heeeey girl_ ,” Catra greets one strap of the nightgown falling off her shoulder, making her dangerously close to flashing Glimmer’s mom.

“She must still be delirious,” Glimmer says nervously.

“It’s fine Glimmer,” mom assured and gestured to the seat across from Glimmer’s, “Come sit, Catra. We’ve just begun. Perhaps you can tell me more about this diplomatic mission.”

Catra’s movements are somehow even more catlike in this weird, semi-delirious state. She shoves her chair closer than necessary to mom, “The captain we hired set his boat on fire,” Catra began and look- Glimmer was gonna get to that, but Catra ignores her pleading looks and continues, “And like apparently, that’s just something he does. We road there on his third boat and left on the forth.”

“I see,” Angela says eyeing Glimmer accusingly.

“But he was the only sailor willing to go to Salineas so we didn’t have a choice,” Catra says picking at her food before shrugging and taking a bite. “Don’t even get me started on Mermista-”

“No, Catra.”

Catra sneered and pointedly takes a bite of her dinner, “Yes, Catra.”

“Perhaps you can explain Glimmer’s injury.”

Catra giggles, “Injury? That? She’ll be fine, and besides Adora was just doing it outta love.”

“I- Excuse me? You said you were in trouble with the Horde."

That sets Catra off again, laughing loudly, “Nooo I ran away. Adora- oh I just looooooooove Adora,” Catra cooed, and hearts practically form in her eyes, “She’s so dumb sometimes though. She thinks you kidnapped me, the silly goose.”

“What?”

“The bird!”

“No I know that but-” Glimmer cuts herself off, watching as Catra gets distracted by a fork eyes crossing, and knows it’s hopeless to question her further, "Mom I-"

"None of this leaves the table, Glimmer," mom declares before Glimmer can even sum up... an excuse? Question of her own? Whatever the case, this is not how she expected her mom to react.

"What?"

"Catra didn't tell you this while of sound mind, therefore I will not have you sharing any of this information with anyone else, is that clear?"

"Sure I just thought that... well, you're taking this really well."

"I already knew." Glimmer doesn't even question it, because mom is probably a psychic or something. Who knows? "She has a look about her. I didn't know the person was Adora specifically but, I knew it must've been a Horde soldier."

"So... we're _not_ gonna bring this up to her tomorrow?"

Angela smirked, "Well, I didn't say that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if it's my age (who am I kidding I'm not even out of my teen years lol) but characters who just don't care? Not my cup of tea anymore. I like when people have feelings about things, sue me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ That's probably why I didn't focus on Mermista as much as I probably should have.
> 
> Also, I'm too lazy to look but should Glimmer's power be described as "transporting" or "teleporting" or are those interchangeable?


	6. Tech Genius ≠ Expert Maze Runner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra needs training and therapy. Bow needs more tact. Glimmer just wants everyone to FOCUS. Entrapta is just a fun bean with killer robots and a shit sense of direction.
> 
> (oh and I updated the tags lol)

Catra wants a lot of things in life, mainly Adora by her side and not in the Horde. This want is taking a backseat for the moment though, swiftly replaced by the want to _never talk about her feelings ever_  again. Smaller wants include: remembering whatever happened last night, making Glimmer forget whatever happened last night, and some more of those pain relievers that practically turned her brain to mush last night, for her headache. 

Apparently, a doped-up Catra doesn’t get why coherent Catra isn’t constantly talking about how amazing Adora is and spilled a lot of personal shit to Glimmer and the Queen last night. What personal shit Catra hasn’t found out exactly, but judging from the look on Glimmer’s face it can’t be anything good.

But considering Angela doesn’t look pissed Catra’s not too worried, especially when the Queen gets up and ruffles her hair like she’s a cute little kid or something. Shit, had being drugged made her super endearing?

“I told the healers to half your dosage of feverfew,” Angela informs, nails still scratching that spot behind Catra’s ear, practically turning her to mush, “I like my soldiers in control of their faculties, don’t you?”

“Yesh,” Catra slurred, pulled herself away from Angela’s touch, “I’m feeling fine. Great. Don’t worry about me.”

“Oh, I only have to worry for my blabbermouth daughter,” Angela says in a way that leads Catra to believe that those are her words being parroted back at her.

When the queen is gone, Bow asks what that was all about but Catra just shrugs, willing Glimmer to at least hold off on the torment until she’s figured out what exactly happened.

Decently enough Glimmer waited until Bow was gone to start in on Catra about whatever it is she _thinks_ she knows. Right, when Bow left, announcing that he was going to train with some archers, a weird little smile (is she trying to smirk? _Aw_ ) forms on Glimmer’s face, “So… wanna talk about how awesome Adora’s biceps are some more, Catra?”

Considering the main reason why Catra was keeping her feelings toward Adora secret was fear of retribution from the Queen, Catra’s not exactly embarrassed by what she apparently said last night. “Sometimes when she did chin-ups I’d jump on her back and she’d just keep going- like I weighed nothing,” Catra sighed at the memory, “That was so hot.”

“Wait- I- you’re not embarrassed?” Glimmer looks disappointed at that, hah it seems like Catra's rubbing off on her. Nice.

Catra preens. “Why would I be embarrassed about having a thing for my _extremely_ hot best friend?”

“Because you said it all in front of my mom? She’s a Horde soldier? Take your pick?”

Catra shrugged, “She’s not my mom and I was a Horde soldier too,” and since Angela hadn’t like, kicked her out or anything Catra figured it was fine for now, “Speaking of Adora, she’s not really the violent type, why’d she hit you anyway?”

Then Glimmer gets this… look on her face, not really better than that weird-ass smile but whatever, and she clams up, “No reason.”

_Yeah, that’s not_ _suspicious at all._

Frowning at the girl Catra squinted, eyes assessing every tick on Glimmer's face, “Really?”

“Yeah, maybe she’s changed since you last saw her, “ Glimmer says not quite making eye contact with Catra.

Ears flattened against her head Catra crossed her arms, “Fine then, I won’t tell ya how to avoid getting that bruise a twin.”

Glimmer snorted derisively, “Oh I can figure that out for myself, thanks.”

“You must’ve said something real shitty, Glimmer,” Catra mused, “I didn’t even know you guys _did_ mean.”

“Well, that’s between me and your evil girlfriend.”

Grip tightening on her fork Catra resisted the urge to throw it at the princess, instead, she swallowed down that feeling. Face a mask of indifference Catra took a final bite of her breakfast throwing her fork down with a little more force than necessary, “Fine, sparkles, but when you’re ready to stop acting like a total child I’ll be out in the woods.”

“I’m not the one who spent half an hour face planted in my food last night because it _felt nice,_ ” Glimmer blurted, okay so that explains why she’d smelt fresh soap this morning, someone must've washed her. Nice. The rest of Catra’s sentence seemed to register with Glimmer, “Wait, out in the woods, alone? Why? What are you going to do?"

“None of your business little miss punching-bag,” Catra says, getting up from the table.

* * *

Shadow Weaver’s frustration had been steadily growing for weeks. Catra being gone was a non-issue until Adora lost her mind but that wasn’t even the real problem. The problem is She-Ra is here. She’s here on Eternia when Shadow Weaver had been assured that _Adora_ was She-Ra.

Her parents had been the rulers of Eternia, she’s matched any description of She-Ra Shadow Weaver could find (blond, blue-eyed, _human_ ) but for some reason, the First One’s had rewritten history. Adora was here, she didn’t have the Sword of Protection and yet, it had been found and She-Ra had been reborn again.

Hordak wasn’t pleased, to say the least. Shadow Weaver would sympathize if he hadn’t been taking those frustrations out on her.

She had a new assignment, the same assignment as many of her Force Captains: find out She-Ra’s true identity.

At the moment they had little information, She-Ra was traveling alongside the Princess of Bright Moon and a companion. For the first time, descriptions of She-Ra were different, She-Ra was still a golden-haired goddess, but this time she had fur, a tail. She wasn’t human this time, this time she was a Magicat. Shadow Weaver would be a fool not to consider Catra but the thought of her being She-Ra made Shadow Weaver laugh, or something close to it.

She-Ra was a savior, a great warrior, a woman of peace and unity. Catra was none of those things in any sense of the word even if she’d been taken by the Princess Glimmer. That still didn’t make her a leader or thoughtful. Catra was a selfish brat, that was a fact Shadow Weaver knew with all certainty.

Besides that, Magicats were alive, not so much thriving but still very much existing, and every single one of them would’ve taken up the Sword of Protection if they could. If anyone had a reason to fight against the Horde it would be a Magicat.

Shadow Weaver could feel her anger building, dammit. She should’ve accounted for this, Hordak was always ready to blame her for anything but this mistake was unprecedented. She’d been watching over the wrong child for sixteen thrice-damned years!

When Adora had arrived she’d been bruised and even more determined to find Catra than when she left. Shadow Weaver had almost thought that impossible and yet, there Adora was, vengeance incarnate. Scorpia was no better, landing on the opposite end of the spectrum, excitedly informing anyone who would stand still that she’d gotten to fight She-Ra. Yes, _the_ She-Ra! The pair of them were absolutely useless at the moment, they hadn’t figured out who She-Ra was nor had they stopped her from fixing Salineas’ gate.

Shadow Weaver needed someone more controlled, less attached to the situation. More discreet.

“Shadow Weaver, you summoned me?”

“Yes,” Shadow Weaver agreed, turning around to face the cadet who stood at attention, “Cadet Lonnie, I have a special mission for you.”

* * *

When you get to the root of Catra’s problem, it's actually simple. She needs a new fighting style. She-Ra’s too big for what’s been ingrained in Catra since day one, so Catra needs ideas.

The camp Catra crashed through last week had some bigger people, probably not so light on their feet. Catra figures that’s the best place to start.

Catra doesn’t like this new style of fighting, it’s not her. It’s all She-Ra, no Catra. She can handle the stupid sword that's fine, it's like another limb to her, but now things are different. Now, instead of being quick as a flash, hitting pressure points and using her baton Catra’s belabored; she feels like she’s moving in slow motion almost, not to mention the crash that comes with turning from She-Ra to herself.

Stalking some veritable giants wasn’t Catra’s best plan but at least they’re pretty oblivious to her, and they seem to be somewhat skilled.

They’re still no Scorpia. Not even close.

Sure Tara’s got extra legs and Rasmir’s got those horns but… they’re not ruthless. Catra isn’t sure if she’s really gonna get anything out of watching them. Yet another thing about the Rebellion that Catra doesn’t appreciate; they’re soft on each other, their training isn’t as intense.

The blunt end of a sheathed blade hit Rasmir’s side, that would’ve been the real deal for Catra and she would’ve dodged it. She wouldn’t lose her head for a second. Nothing was different between the battlefield and training as far as Catra was concerned and her squad had agreed with her on that front.

Something in Catra twinged at the thought of them, of Adora mostly but Lonnie, Rogelio, even fucking Kyle. Even if she somehow convinced Adora, lovable, gullible Adora, to come with her join the ‘good side’ the others wouldn’t follow. The Horde had been their home and to be honest, Catra couldn’t offer something better than that. For Adora, she could only offer herself and wasn’t that a joke? Catra couldn’t make people quit the Horde, she couldn’t just fight soldiers and expect them to just realize that they’re wrong or whatever She-Ra thought she should be doing.

Scowling Catra pushed those thoughts aside, thinking about She-Ra and whatever she wanted just made it harder to focus on anything else. Every day for four days Catra came back to that same spot and watched. She watched and tried to absorb anything that could be useful even if they were going so soft on each other.

“You’re thinking too much, Ras,”  Tera (she’s a Manatea, with six legs and large bug-like eyes) lectured forcing the other woman, Rasmir (minotaur) to turn her focus to the task at hand. Just as Catra leans forward Tera’s eyes seem to find her, shit. “Hey,” Tera shouts, their swords clanking loudly, the noise makes Catra flinch just as much as the Manatea’s next words do, “Magicat four o’clock!”

Impulsively Catra scampers back, there’s no way the woman actually saw her right? Wait don’t Manatea’s have like crazy good vision?

Rasmir snickered, blocking Tera’s lunge easily, “Like I’d fall for that again.”

Again? Since when is Catra some novelty to spot? Why would it be exciting to see her (yeah Catra’s awesome but like, these rebels don’t know her)? Ugh, she wasn’t learning anything from these assholes anyway may as well leave before something weird happens. “Right over your shoulder, c’mon take five seconds, you’re gonna lose your mind.”

Too fucking late.

Catra jumped back when the minotaur's eyes locked on hers, for some reason they’d taken on a hazy almost fanatical quality, and then the pair of them were coming this way. Shit, she needed to leave. Pushing through the leaves sticking up high in the trees Catra tries to move.

“C’mon let’s go see where they’re doing,” Tera announces excitedly.

“W-we can’t just walk up to a Magicat Tera!” Rasmir hissed, “They’ll probably break out some ancient fighting style and, like, incapacitate us with one finger.”

Tera rolled her eyes, “Magicats aren’t freakin’ She-Ra or something Rasmir, and besides they _lost-_ ”

“They didn’t lose, losing implies competition they were ambushed. It wasn’t a fair fight and-” Catra tried to ignore the minotaur's words, focusing on leaping out into a nearby meadow, getting closer to the castle by the second. Catra knew Magicats were rare but running into the woods to find one? First Ones that’s creepy.

Taking a deep breath Catra tried to steady herself, hoping that she'd lost the pair in her mad dash out of the Whispering Woods.  Inwardly she swore she'd never go back but how could she not? Even if they kinda sucked they were all Catra had at the moment. Groaning out loud Catra took out the sword resisting the urge to yell at it. This was all the sword's fault anyway!

She can barely keep She-Ra from invading her thoughts at any given time, that only worsens when she transforms. That’d be fine if she was just trying to help but it was almost like She-Ra was trying to morph Catra into a lamer version of herself, softer, nicer. She-Ra is a fighter who knows what she’s doing, Catra knows that much from her first time turning into She-Ra but it’s like all of that information is locked in a box Catra doesn’t have the key to.

Maybe she should talk to Angela or something, she’s like immortal right? And if she led the war last time she can fight, maybe she can help Catra with this new fighting style. At the very least she isn’t obsessed with Magicats like those weird Rebel soldiers.

Hunched over the sword Catra trudged back to the castle, the sun was fully out now, beating down hot against her cloak. Maybe if Magicats weren't so rare she could take it off. Damn she couldn't wait to get back into the castle. As she walked she barely noticed anything else around her, too focused on the heat and her sword until a hand came down on her head, “Catra,” a familiar voice called out.

“I- ma’am hi,” a quick glance around tells Catra she’s well within the castle walls and the queen is standing in front of her, the warmth of her hand comforting through Catra’s fur and hood.

“You seem troubled is something wrong?”

She-Ra problems aren’t exactly something Angela can help with (fighting? Sure. Figuring out the elusive connection to She-Ra and trying to keep the bitch from taking over Catra’s mind? Not so much) nor does Catra want to advertise any problems with She-Ra so she half-lies, “I was watching some of your, uh, soldiers and one of them noticed me and started freaking out, I mean I know Magicat’s are rare and all but going into the woods to track me down is a lot.”

Angela hums in acknowledgment, guiding Catra further into the castle, “Why were you watching them, might I ask.”

“Uh, for new techniques,” Catra said, forcing herself to meet Angela’s gaze. For some reason, she felt… like a child. It was a weird feeling, one Catra would be happy to be rid of, “I get a lot bigger when I’m She-Ra ya know, can’t fight the same way.”

“I suppose not,” Angela agreed easily, “I’m sure if you wish many of our soldiers would be willing to assist you.”

Catra blushed with embarrassment, “I- I don’t really have control over my strength yet. I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“Then I will assist you myself.”

“Y-you will? Really?”

“Of course,” Angela agreed, “You’re She-Ra.”

Catra’s steps stuttered at that, of course. Why else would a queen offer to help some random Magicat? “Right.” As the pair walked silence stretched between them for some time before Catra asked the question she’d been dying to ask. “Queen-”

“Angela’s fine when we’re in private company, Catra.”

“Angela,” Catra repeated the name felt awkward to say, “I was wondering… why you were treating me a little, um, differently this past week.”

“You’re a child,” Angela said bluntly, “A fully trained soldier but a child nonetheless and until that incident, I don’t think I realized that.”

“So I act like an idiot with a crush and suddenly you’re acting all warm and nice to me?”

“Idiot will never be an accurate description of you, and crush is a bit of a juvenile way to describe your feelings toward Adora, don’t you agree?” Catra’s heart squeezed and she didn’t reply verbally, could only nod in agreement. “I know you won’t leave Catra, I trust you.”

“Even if ya didn’t the sword wouldn’t let me go.”

Angela wrapped her arm around Catra’s shoulders, “When this is over when peace is brought back to Eternia, you can do as you wish, Catra, and hopefully that time will come soon.”

* * *

Glimmer hadn’t apologized about what she’d said about Adora but Catra didn’t seem to be expecting one. The Magicat had acted roughly the same as always but Glimmer couldn’t help but feel worried. Catra had been disappearing right after breakfast and reappearing well after dinner, the fact that Silver Storm didn’t seem worried was the only reason Glimmer wasn’t losing her mind. Not an hour ago Brightmoon had received a distress call from none other than Dryl, a kingdom not yet affiliated with the Alliance whose princess was considered a mechanical prodigy.

Thus began Glimmer and Bow’s search for Catra. Glimmer took the castle while Bow searched the training grounds. Silver Storm had refused to help, of course, instead, focusing on eating his lunch.

Glimmer narrowly kept herself from gasping at the sight she stumbled upon. Catra and her mom were… hugging?

“Uh, hi,” Catra jumped back from the queen crossing her arms with an air of casualness, Glimmer rolled her eyes, “C’mon we got a distress signal coming out of Dryl they want you on the job, obviously."

“And you’re coming too obviously,” Catra sniped giving mom a pointed look.

“Fine, but you can’t avoid them forever Catra, I’ll have a discussion with them while you’re away,” mom relented, jeez Catra’s gotta teach her how to do that. “Take Silver Storm and Bow with you as well."

“Yes, ma’am,” Catra replied then turned to Glimmer looking the same as ever, pose relaxed and almost lazy, any sign of tension gone as she saunters across the room, “C’mon Sparkle-face, tell me all about Dryl.”

* * *

Dryl is a mining country that dabbles in technology development that is ruled by Princess Entrapta a “tech genius” who, like most rulers, has no idea what she’s doing.

Okay, so Glimmer hadn’t said that exactly, but Catra was getting the impression that teenagers, especially non-Horde teenagers, aren’t the most mature people.

“Princess Entrapta will be a total catch. My mom is gonna be so impressed,” Glimmer squeals excitedly as they walk along the path to Dryl.

Catra spoke from her usual spot on Silver Storm’s back, “Dude she’d be impressed with any princess, why’s this one so special?”

“She’s a brilliant inventor,” Bow enthuses, "She makes robots and rehabs old tech left by the First Ones. She's a pretty big deal in the Etherian makers' community. Which I am a part of because I dabble in gadgetry.” Bow then pulled out a miniature bow and arrow and fired. Catra’s ears clamped down at the noise of it.

“So she’d be an asset to the Alliance and Rebellion. Weapons wise right?” Catra asks, wondering not for the first time, what this girl is like. She’d never met an inventor or forge master before, and she’d never known of one so young.

Glimmer answers without missing a beat, “Yes! And then we’ll have weapons that can stand up to the Horde, and not just rely on you!”

“Like my trick arrows! I’m running low, so I built new ones,” Bow informed and thus began a showcase of weapons Catra couldn’t care less about. “-and this one? This one's just pointy,” That Catra could get behind. Bow didn’t seem to be done though, instead, rummaging through his bag before pulling out yet another arrow, “And here's my newest one: Sonic arrow!”

“Wouldn’t making a ton of noise kinda defeat the purpose?” Catra asks skeptically, poking the arrowhead with skepticism.

“It’s for distracting the enemy, or like, temporarily confusing them.” Bow said defensively, clutching the arrow closer.

Catra shrugged her shoulders, “Just shoot them right and confusing them won’t even be necessary."

Bow gasped, “You’re so aggressive!”

“She's just being realistic,” Silver Storm said making Catra preen, “You don’t win a war just distracting people.”

Bow raised his eyebrows at that but Catra paid him no mind instead, focusing on the journey ahead. A minor rockslide had occurred just a few yards in front of them but Catra wasn’t worried, who would build a kingdom where rockslides happen constantly?

Going around the large boulders Catra got her first look at Dryl’s castle and boy, was it… odd. For some reason there was lightning constantly striking on one high point and… well, it _felt_ weird. Catra’s fur stood on edge as the neared the castle. Bow and Glimmer looked no worse for wear, so it must be magic. Silver Storm whinnies hostilely not wanting to go any closer.

Similarly to Mermista’s kingdom, there was no one in sight. Catra sighed as she rode into the town square, another abandoned kingdom? _Really_? Great.

“Okay, maybe I shoulda mentioned this sooner but Entrapta’s got traps set up all over this place so we need to be careful," Bow says eyes darting around suspicious of everything.

Catra dismounted Silver Storm who quickly got in the air, “Go scout the area, Horse-face see if you can find… anyone.”

“Gotcha.” The pegasus agreed, flying away.

“And you,” Catra said, pointing at Bow, “Do you know anything more specific about these traps?”

“Well not to brag but I did nearly fall face first into one about a minute ago.”

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Catra snorted, “Right on. Let’s keep a lookout for more and find some civilians, or hey better yet, Entrapta herself.”

Bow and Glimmer nodded only for the princess to shriek.

“What now sparkle-face?”

“Don’t you _what now_ me,” Glimmer snapped grabbing what looked to be a hand off of the ground, “What happened here? There isn’t any sign of Horde soldiers…”

“The attack could be internal,” Catra posited, grabbing the robotic hand from Glimmer’s watching the way it twitched with life.

Bow gasped, “No way, Entrapta would never do something like this,” he defended passionately.

Rolling her eyes the Magicat half-turned to face Bow, holding up one finger, “First off, you’ve never met her, so stop acting like you know her,” then a second finger as if to emphasize her point, “Second, I didn’t say it was on purpose. People lose control of their shit all the time, especially when magic’s involved.”

That seemed to both irritate and calm Bow down in equal measure, whatever, people are weird Catra can apologize later if she's wrong. Suddenly something beneath Catra moved. Jumping off the sewer grate Catra watched as this tiny yellow... person peeked their head out.

“They’re coming,” the little troll thing announced shakily, “Get out of the square!”

Catra isn’t one to ignore sound advice so she immediately starts looking for a place to hide, plan, etcetera. Spotting an archway Catra pointed to it, “Look! There!”

Rushing toward the opening Catra put herself in the front and held up the sword defensively, not yet transforming. She didn’t need She-Ra trying to boss her around in a situation that was already nerve-wracking.

“Catra!” Glimmer screamed and that was the only warning Catra got before a freakin’ robot was on her.

“Wha- _AH_!” Catra broke off in a scream impulsively swinging her sword at the robot, slashing through the metal of its torso.

Bow seemed more concerned with the bot that her which _ouch,_ but at least she still felt in control. She-Ra hadn't pushed her to transform and she remained Catra. Nose twitching at the smell of battery acid Catra turned to the archer, "What's the deal, arrow?"

“Th-this," Bow looks over the damage Catra inflicted on the robot, "It looks like Entrapta’s tech… Catra you don’t you really think she’d-”

“Like I said, we don’t actually know her. This could go either way, but first, we have to find her, got it?” Catra asked rhetorically, already turning away from the archer to search for a door into the actual castle.

“Maybe you should transform,” Glimmer suggested, clutching Catra’s side as she nervously looked around the darkened corridor.

“And leave this shit to She-Ra? Please,” Catra replied rolling her eyes, “C’mon I can see a door,” the two of them stepped forward and just as Bow shouted for them to stop the floor went out from under them.

Awesome. Catra just _loves_ the feeling of falling.

Blindly, Catra reached out for Glimmer, arms wrapping around the princess’s waist as they fell for what seemed like miles. Eyes twisted shut, Catra fought not to scream even as Glimmer hollered in her ear. The pair landed in a heap inside a large cage.

“I hate this castle,” Catra muttered, picking herself up.

“No argument there,” Glimmer agreed, accepting Catra’s hand. As Catra straightened out her hair she could practically feel Glimmer's nervousness coming off her in waves, “We need to get back to Bow. He's all alone with those things. He needs us."

Of course, because we're in the Rebellion we need to hang out together all the time like best friends and _no one_ can ever be alone. Ever.

Rolling her eyes Catra takes a calming breath and finally faces Glimmer, “He’s gonna be fine, princess, he’s got an eye for spotting those stupid traps.” Catra assured, “Relax. We still need to get out of here though so, wanna teleport us somewhere? Anywhere.”

The princess didn’t seem completely reassured but grabbed onto Catra’s waist and teleported them out of the cage leading to a very… _interesting_ waste of five minutes. Catra almost finds herself getting bored of the whole damn teleporting thing. Until Glimmer lands them on the edge of a damn mountain.

The pink-haired princess didn't seem to notice, obviously dizzy from teleporting so many times, Catra grabbed her by the collar, "STOP GLIMMER!"

"Wha-AH!" Glimmer shrieked jumping back.

To make matters worse (or better?) a strong wind knocks them back against the castle, Catra's grip on Glimmer stays firm when Silver Storm comes into view, "Nothing to report, kitten."

"Stop flapping asshole!"

Thankfully the pegasus landed precariously on the side of the castle, "How's it going on your end?"

"Terrible," Glimmer squeaks eyes shut tight. Taking a sharp breath Glimmer grabs onto Silver Storm, "Let's do this one more time.”

"N-"

And they were off again.

Landing heavily on the princess, Catra breathed a sigh of relief as she took in their surroundings, not too small, inside and not a robot in sight. "Good job, princess.”

“Yeah, thanks uhm,” Glimmer cleared her throat awkwardly, “Wanna, uh, get off me now?”

It was only then that Catra noticed Glimmer’s face was beet red. The Magicat pulled herself upright, still straddling the princess and couldn’t help but laugh that escaped her, “Prude.”

"Oh stop teasing the poor princess," Silver Storm says voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“Shut up both of you! And get off me,” Glimmer ordered wiggling herself in an attempt to push Catra off, the Magicat rose in a single, smooth motion, ears perked. Slowly she drew her sword and Glimmer groaned, “Not another one.”

Catra ignored her, sword drawn, peering into the darkness. An oddly-shaped figure came into view. If this was a robot like the other one Catra was gonna be pissed.

But it wasn’t a robot. It was a girl, with… living hair? Holy shit that’s cool. The girl, or rather her hair, stepped forward, “Princesses! I’ve been saved!”

“Princess Entrapta,” Catra guessed, stowing her sword away, “Nice to meet you.”

“Is it though,” Silver Storm asked under his breath.

Catra ignored him and continued, "We're here because of your distress beacon, and would also like to recruit you for the Rebellion."

With her hair acting as her legs Entrapta comes closer, “Oh isn't that nice! Well, welcome to Dryl! Things are usually really fun around here but right now it’s all gone a teensy bit deadly.” The inventor giggles awkwardly.

“You’re tellin’ me,” Catra replied, already feeling drained but not letting that show.

* * *

“You’re lucky I found you,” Entrapta informs leading them down the hall, “I designed the castle as a labyrinth, I’m the only one who can navigate it.”

“That’s so cool,” Catra says, of course, she does and Silver Storm neighs in agreement. Is Glimmer the only one who remembers almost dying like three times since they got here? Apparently yeah because Catra’s doing this _thing_ with her face and now Entrapta’s blushing like crazy.

The engineer’s hair fiddled together and Glimmer wonders what the heck did she do to deserve this. “Yes, it is very cool!”

“But that also means you can help us find our friend,” Glimmer urges inserting herself between Catra and Entrapta trying to steer the conversation into something productive.

“Absolutely,” Entrapta agreed before launching herself off the balcony, only to land them back in the same spot moments later. Glimmer was inwardly freaking out but Catra seemed completely calm. It was kind of unnerving. She wasn’t losing her cool, even when Entrapta admitted that she couldn’t really take them anywhere, given that her map was affected too.

Instead, Catra keeps talking, “Why’d you invent killer robots, princess?”

“Well, they didn’t start evil- Hey! Is that First One's tech?! Can I touch it,” the engineer asked eagerly, making grabbing hands for Catra's sword, how she'd only just noticed it Glimmer had no idea.

Catra pushed the princess back with one hand, the other closed around the sword’s handle, “Considering what’s happened to everything else you’ve touched I'm gonna go with no, sweetheart.”

“Hey, I didn’t do this, it was the First One's tech,” Entrapta protested.

The Magicat smirked, “All the more reason to keep your hands off.”

Entrapta pouted, “Oh but it’s so shiny,” she whined eyes still locked on the Sword of Protection.

Glimmer ignored them, for the moment, after all, someone had to keep a lookout, and for good reason too, “Catra?!”

“What,” Catra asks distractedly, of course, she was, she's apparently decided the best way to recruit Entrapta is to flirt with her. GAH! Why does Glimmer have to do everything?!

“Robot, heading our way, change please. Change like right now,” Glimmer ordered, voice going a lot shriller than she’d like to admit.

Catra’s eyes widening was the only hint that Glimmer got of Catra’s surprise then the Magicat was running toward the robot, “For the Honor of Grayskull!”

Glimmer grabbed Entrapta tugging her away from the robot leaving She-Ra to take care of the bot for the moment. “I believe Bot 329 is acting hostilely.”

“Oh really,” Glimmer snapped, finally stopping peeking around the corner. She-Ra was in full force, easily taking down the bot, Glimmer breathed a sigh in relief but stopped short when she noticed something odd. She-Ra wasn’t stopping. “She-Ra!”

“Is there something wrong with the Magicat?”

“I- I don’t know,” Glimmer stuttered, "Silver Storm?"

"I'm not going near that tech."

Glimmer groaned in frustration then ran toward She-Ra calling out for her all the while. She tried calling out for Catra instead to get any sort of reaction out of the warrior, but she received none. She-Ra seemed to glow red and it didn’t take a genius to know that wasn’t good.

Impulsively Glimmer wrenched the Sword of Protection from She-Ra’s grasp, sending it flying across the room. Glimmer caught Catra easily and teleported them off the robot onto the stone floors.

“Catra! Catra wake up already!”

“It appears the sword has been infected,” Entrapta says fiddling with the gem of the sword.

“I- Imma,” Catra looked almost irritated with herself as she tried to speak, “We’re- Where’s Bow? Where’re we?”

“We’re in Entrapta’s castle remember?”

“Tapper,” Catra slurred obviously confused.

“En-trap-ta,” Entrapta pronounced slowly.

Catra’s eyes slid shut and Glimmer shook her, “No, no, stay awake! Catra, c’mon stay awake!”

When her eyes opened again they were… different to say the least. Her pupils were blown wide as she clumsily tried to get to her feet, “Adora! Where’s Adora!”

“Catra be quiet.”

“WHY?!”

Glimmer covered the Magicat’s mouth, “Shut up.”

Muffled under Glimmer’s hand Catra spoke, “You’re not Adora.”

“No, Adora isn’t here,” Glimmer tried to explain tactfully, Catra drooped looking ready to fall back on the ground, “No, no, no,” Glimmer said trying desperately to keep the Magicat upright, “Silver Storm! A little help here?!”

Silver Storm huffed but knelt low enough to take Catra on his back.

“So the Magicat transformed, twice! How’s it work?”

“She’s not an 'it' she’s my friend,” Glimmer snapped.

Entrapta had the nerve to roll her eyes, “Duh, I know that, I meant the transformation. It’s clearly because of this First One's tech right? Can I examine it?”

“NO!” Glimmer shouted impulsively, pushing Catra onto Silver Storm's back, “Now give me that sword back and stop asking.”

Entrapta’s hair drooped but she did as asked, “Fine, what shall we do?”

“Try and figure out how everything got infected and reverse it,” Glimmer suggested tiredly as she strapped the sword back into place.

Entrapta hummed. “Oh! That should be easy! It's actually really fascinating,” the princess enthused, “I've been experimenting with a disc recovered from one of our mines. It was a total game-changer,” Glimmer felt herself growing more irritated with the princess, “It held more First One's code than anything I'd seen. But it reacted with the tech that powers my bots. It infected them with a virus.”

“But why would that make She-Ra sick?” Glimmer asked, then gasped, “Is it because of the sword?”

“Well it is First One's tech, right,” Entrapta asked, Glimmer nodded hurriedly, “It must've spread through that.”

Glimmer sighed and looked at Catra, she felt a strange sense of hopelessness running through her until an idea popped in her head. It was so simple… it would be too easy. “So if we destroy this disc, will that stop the virus?”

Entrapta’s reaction was instant, “Destroy it? The experiment isn't complete!” 

“I think this experiment is a failure!”

“But what if it's not,” Entrapta countered, Glimmer simply stared at her until the lavender haired girl cracked, “No, it's a failure.”

“Issa win,” Catra slurred, oh great she’s awake again. The Magicat stumbled off of Silver Storms back, throwing herself at Entrapta, snuggling into her hair like it was a blanket, “You’re _soft_.”

“I- Uh, thank you.”

“Don’t mention it, hot stuff.”

"Cool it, kitten," Silver Storm ordered teeth clamping down on Catra's neck. Instead of shrieking out the Magicat just went still, seemingly content to be held up, wow she's more and more like a cat every day.

Filing that information away from later Glimmer put her hands on her hips, “Come on let’s get to this lab, now.”

Unfortunately for them, despite being quiet, the robots seemed to be well aware of where they were. Instead of mindlessly attacking the robots seemed to be working together, which was an “Incredible development” in Entrapta’s words and “terrifying” in Glimmer’s. After an embarrassing attempt at getting into the lab, Glimmer was beginning to lose hope.

Desperate for a way out (or in?) Glimmer pushed down her surmounting fear and grabbed Entrapta, pulling her out of a rogue robot's way, “Quick! Is there another way into that lab?!”

“The air duct. We can use that.” Entrapta said gesturing to the far out of reach vent, “Don't suppose you have other powers that could be useful?”

Pressing her eyes closed Glimmer shook her head, “I don't have enough energy to teleport without leaving some legs behind.”

“I'll give up one if you give up one!” If it were any other situation Glimmer might’ve laughed, now she could only squeeze Catra tighter and hope for the best as they pushed through a ridiculous amount of robots.

"I can't fit in that!" Silver Storm shouted, putting yet another problem on Glimmer's plate.

That’s when a dense fog surrounded them and Bow was back, this time with some strangers. Whatever Glimmer's not gonna ask how or why she'll just say thank you and be grateful that Bow's back.

"It’s Bow!”

“Rogelio?!” Catra exclaimed excitedly- which what? Who the heck is that? Whatever Glimmer can deal with that later.

With the surrounding robots out of commission, Glimmer breathes a sigh of relief, reaching out to Bow, “You're okay. I was so worried!”

Bow hugs her, "Same here!" The archer then moves to greet the princess, “Big fan of your work, princess Entrapta. Maybe not this, but your _other_ work."

Entrapta sends him a wide smile, half holding up Catra, who had somehow gotten herself out of Silver Storm's grasp and wrapped around the princess, “I’m a big fan of your friend!”

“I’m a big fan of you too,” Catra purred rubbed her face into Entrapta’s neck, looking half-asleep already.

“Hah! You’re so tickle-ly,” Entrapta laughed scratching behind Catra’s ears.

Bow leaned to Glimmer, “Is she okay?”

“Entrapta was experimenting and infected her machines with a virus. She-Ra's sword got infected, and it made Catra all weird.” Glimmer said trying to explain everything as concisely as possible including her failed attempt at infiltrating Entrapta’s lab.

“We don't need She-Ra. We can do this together,” Bow assured giving her a thumbs up.

 _We don’t have Catra either, and you_ know  _she comes up with, like, ninety percent of our plans_ Glimmer wanted to argue but she kept quiet. It wouldn’t due for both of them to feel discouraged.

Quickly the seven of them began shuffling into the air duct, Entrapta leading the way, Glimmer held off, for once not worried about Catra when Silver Storm spoke, "I can't fit in there. I'll find a way out and meet you on the other side."

"Oh you just don't wanna help," Glimmer tried to tease.

The pegasus bumped her forehead gently, "Take care of Catra for me."

"I- Of course," Glimmer promised because there was nothing else to say, of course, she'd take care of Catra, the Magicat had done as much for her on several occasions. Replacing the vents cover Glimmer quickly crawled through the duct catching up with the group in no time.

Soon they're out and in the lab, the robots seem unaware, and if they were lucky it'd stay that way. “Okay. Where's the disc,” Glimmer demanded looking around the robot filled room one had on Catra's shoulder.

“How fascinating,” Entrapta murmured, voice tinged with awe, “It has completely protected itself.”

Bow spoke up next, “We have to find a way to turn it off.”

Glimmer nodded in agreement and looked over to Catra only to realize she was gone. Fuck!

“ _Wahoo_ let’s do this thing,” Catra shouted and threw her hand in the air, “For the Honor of Grayskull!”

Glimmer cringed and squeezed her eyes shut hoping that the sword wouldn't work, wasn't that thing magic or whatever? Shouldn't it just _know_ not to work?

No such luck.

Looking up Glimmer gnawed on her lip taking in this new version of She-Ra, she was a lot more serious, and a lot more deadly. Glimmer huddled back watching as She-Ra decimated the robots, “Okay so this is the part where you two get to the control panel, right?”

Bow nodded uneasily, “Right,” then turned to the princess, “Entrapta?”

“Let’s go.”

“Alright,” Glimmer says finally facing the group of kitchen workers Bow had gotten together, “Let’s get you guys out of the way of all this okay?”

The man speaks up first, “But we can help!"

“Yeah, I could too but I’m not getting in that lady's way,” Glimmer said gesturing vaguely to She-Ra, who happened to let out a yowl -a literal fucking yowl- at that very moment.

“So you’re leading the way,” the same man says and Glimmer nods leading them back into the vents.

Glimmer didn’t have so much as a plan apart from ‘find a safe place for the random citizens that Bow decided to rally together’ so as soon as they’re all in the vent she closes it behind them and orders them all to keep quiet.

If her mother were here she’d probably be proud. At the very least she’d be happy Glimmer hadn’t thrown herself into battle at the drop of a hat.

“So that’s She-Ra? _The_ She-Ra?” A large woman with seafoam green hair asks.

“Sort of,” Glimmer whispered quietly, “She’s usually more in control of herself than this.”

“Well with her on our side this should be over in no time, right?”

Glimmer nodded readily, “Of course it will.”

“Good.”

The next dozen or so minutes were the longest of Glimmer’s life. Sitting in an air duct with some random civilians, acting as the only barrier between them and killer robots, Glimmer had never felt so responsible in her life. If anything happened to them, there’d be no doubt in Glimmer’s mind who’s fault it was. Back pressed tightly against the vent Glimmer ignored the bite of the metal bracing against the impact of robots and weapons alike. Explosions and castle-shaking hits had all of the people around her shaking and Glimmer was barely doing any better.

As it got quieter Glimmer’s heart filled with dread, one way or the other it was all over.

“Glimmer! Glimmer where are you!?” A weight Glimmer hadn’t been fully aware of lifted off her chest. Bow was okay, “Come out we won!”

Kicking out the vent Glimmer scrambled through the room until her eyes found Catra. Replacing the crazed-She-Ra was a shell-shocked Catra. Her eyes were no longer red but they were still unsteady. Pupils were blown wide, ears flat, the hair that covered her body stood on edge. The Magicat looked completely terrified, laying on her side, she was barely moving aside from uneven shakes that wracked through her body. Catra didn’t even seem to notice Glimmer when she came to her side, “Catra,” she whispered laying the Magicat flat on her back, Glimmer tried to get a better look at her, tried to look for some reaction. Tapping the Magicat's cheek Glimmer urged her to wake up, “Catra, are you okay?”

The Magicat’s eyes snapped into focus, “Gl-glimmer…what happened?”

“You transformed,” Glimmer said guiltily, “I’m so sorry I didn’t realize what you were doing util-”

Catra shook her head, forcing her hair to lay flat and she scrambled to stand up, “It’s fine Glimmer. I- I feel better now."

“Okay,” Glimmer replied, not believing her for a second.

"Thank you Magicat for saving our lives," Entrapta says fully facing Catra, Glimmer'd probably be insulted if she wasn't already too busy freaking out for Catra's mental state, "As a thank you for your help, I would be honored to join you and provide your Rebellion with weapons."

"We're happy to have you," Glimmer says when Catra doesn't respond.

"I also would like to see you again!" Entrapta announces abruptly.

Catra looked startled which was... good. At the very least, she was showing some emotion, she even manages to say, "I would like to see you again too."

Neither of them spoke so Glimmer inserted herself between them, laughing awkwardly, "Maybe you could show me around properly, no evil robots this time."

"But there's so much to see- Oh! Maybe we could have a sleepover!"

"Sleepover," Catra repeated quietly.

"She'd love to," Glimmer said grabbing Catra's side, "It was very nice meeting you, princess Entrapta."

* * *

After finishing up with Entrapta, Catra was leaning against Silver Storm, so Bow went up to her, "How are ya doing, Catra?"

"Fine, you?" Bow would argue that she didn't look very fine at all but kept his mouth shut. At the very least she was standing on her own. Perfect time to tell her about what he’d been up to today.

Catra was silent and, for a moment, Bow considered getting Glimmer back over here until the Magicat spoke voice tinged with confusion, "You what?”

Bow cleared his throat awkwardly, "Um I got the kitchen staff to help in the fight?"

"What a stupid thing to do," Catra said, her voice was different than usual, hollow almost, “They’re not like you or me Bow.”

“Yeah they are, I’m not magical or anything, Catra don't you remember-”

“That's not what I meant," Catra interrupted angrily, "You’re a trained soldier, like me. Those people aren’t and it’s not your job to force them into battle, even if it’s for their home. They don’t _have_ to do anything, that’s why we’re he-"

"Okay that's enough," Silver Storm says then clamps down on Catra's neck lifting her up and away trotting ahead.

"Told you so."

"Glimmer can you not?"

The princess shrugged, "I don't get to be right often, gotta celebrate it." she says lightly but the way her shoulders slump tells Bow she's just as drained as he is, "She's really shaken up by the evil-She-Ra thing, no control ya know? We're just lucky she went off on you and not Entrapta."

Bow nodded in agreement.

"What'd you say anyway? You didn't bring up the evil-She-Ra thing right?"

"Nope."

* * *

Angela doesn't need to ask to know something happened in Dryl. Catra is completely stiff, Glimmer looks tired, obviously needing a recharge and Bow seemed solemn.

"Catra, is something wrong?"

The Magicat stiffened, "No. No- just forget about it," Catra urged, eyes unsteady as she tugs Silver Storm away, "I'm going to sleep, please don't disturb me."

"Glimmer-"

"I'll explain at dinner," Glimmer interrupted already rushing after the Magicat out of the meeting hall.

Sighing Angela finally faced Bow, "And where will you be running off to?"

"I- I think I messed up."

"Really?"

"Well, it's not all my fault but I mean, I didn't help," Bow said hand rubbing his neck, "Catra kind of got... possessed? I think that's a good word for it, by some First One's tech."

"Oh?"

"Yes," Bow says not quite making eye contact with her, "Entrapta had been experimenting with it but something went wrong, that's why we got the distress signal. Glimmer said somehow the sword got effected and well She-Ra got all red and wild and Catra was completely wiped out after the fact."

"And what did you do," Angela questioned, not moving from her seat, she can see the guilt riddled on his face, muddled with confusion.

"I knew she was feeling bad but I just kinda started talking about recruiting some of the staff to help," Bow blushed, "I was feeling proud I guess, but Catra took it wrong. Got real mad about the whole thing then Silver Storm carried her the whole way back."

"I see," Angella says pursing her lips in consideration, "You may go Bow, I'll handle Catra."

"I really wasn't trying to make it worse I just-" Bow tried to finish his sentence but shook his head.

Angella nods in understanding, "I will talk to Catra, you leave her be for the moment, Bow, I'm sure you aren't the only reason for her strife."

The archer tried to speak but once again words seemed to fail him and he left.

When she arrived at Catra's room she found the door closed. Pushing open the door Angela took in the room, Catra's curtains were drawn and the Magicat laid catatonic on her bed. Glimmer was worriedly pacing the room while the pegasus had laid himself against the 

"Leave us for a moment both of you," Angela ordered, Glimmer instantly teleported away, hopefully, to recharge, but Silver Storm stared her down for a moment, "I won't ask again."

The pegasus huffed making a point to stomp out of the room, leaving Angela alone with Catra.

Oddly enough, Angela found herself at a loss for words, watching as Catra stayed still, Angela almost thought she was asleep until a groggy voice spoke, "I didn't think it could get worse."

Angela walked closer her dress dragging across the blanket-covered floor, "What could get worse, Catra," she prods gently, keeping her voice calm, soothing almost.

"Being She-Ra," Catra said, voice warbling like she was holding back tears.

Sighing Angela finally sat on the edge of Catra's bed, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder, "I was told you were possessed for some time."

"I've been possessed since I touched that stupid sword," Catra spat, curling inward.

Well, that's new information. Angela gently rubbed Catra's back as she tried to consider how to approach such a sensitive topic. The Magicat's shoulders shook, "Catra I want you to be honest with me. Really honest."

"I-I c-an do that," Catra stuttered.

"Catra, has turning into She-Ra been harming you," Angela asked gently.

"She's been trying to get rid of me," Catra admitted voice thick, "And just when I get used to that- then that _thing_ gets into the sword and I- I couldn't even try to fight it."

"Get rid of you," Angela whispered quietly, completely mystified. She'd never heard of She-Ra being aggressive against her vessel, then again most concrete evidence had been lost after the Horde invasion. She would need to consult with scholars, especially ones whose focuses were on She-Ra. Leaving that for later Angela took a steadying breath and spoke, "Catra why have you kept this to yourself?"

"Because there's nothing to do!" Catra's outbursts barely startled Angela anymore but this one, in particular, filled her with pity, especially when Catra continued, "You're either gonna take the sword and find someone better, someone, that She-Ra doesn't freaking _hate_ or say sorry Catra nothing I can fucking do, but good luck!"

For the first time in a long time, Angela acted on her impulses and pulled the Magicat into a hug. Surprisingly Catra didn't resist it, slumping against her, face buried in Angela's neck. Angela tries to gather herself, listening to Catra's ragged breathing feeling Catra's tears against her neck.

"First, I have never said the word fuck in my life, this moment excluded," Catra snorts at that, "Second, I would never take the sword from you. It is yours, I don't have a say in the matter."

"Still nothing you could do though," Catra muttered tiredly, but her eyes peeked up at Angela's and that's enough progress for her.

Angela smiled kindly, "Catra, I may not have the answers but I will do everything in my power to help you find them." The Magicat looked at her with eyes that glowed in the dim light, cat's eyes, and didn't speak at all, completely taken by surprise. Angela would've been offended by the sheer lack of faith this girl had in her if she was a more ignorant woman. Instead, she pulled Catra even closer, "It's going to be alright Catra, I swear it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter could be better. 
> 
> How? 
> 
> Idk but I just wanted to get this out before 4th of July!
> 
> Next chapter is probably gonna take a while cause I'm excited as hell to binge Stranger Things Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ


	7. The Pool of Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and She-Ra have a heart to heart. Shadow Weaver's plans backfire. Adora just wants Catra to be safe. Lonnie's scared for her life. They all need a nap tbh

Waking up Catra was usually… no Sherry supposed there was no usually when it came to that situation because when Sherry arrived Catra was almost always awake and waiting for her clothes. Today was different and she had little knowledge on why that might be.

 

Being a maid to She-Ra was an honor of the highest accord, one Sherry didn’t take lightly but she wasn’t just there for She-Ra. She was there for Catra too, and her pegasus so when she arrived to find Catra face down in her bed Sherry was concerned.

 

The pegasus, Silver Storm explains it to her simply enough, “She went through a lot yesterday.”

 

“More feverfew in her system,” Sherry asks, having already grown used to the pegasus, looking down at Catra instead. The Magicat’s fur was matted with sweat and dirt, and her face drew tight in pain, “She may need more.”

 

Silver Storm’s mane swished when he shook his head, “No feverfew, just some all-natural stress. Knocked her out for a good twelve hours.”

 

“I see,” Sherry hummed, pulling back her red hair she moved closer to the bed, “Are you awake kitten?”

 

Catra squirms under the covers and burrows her face into a pillow,  “No.”

 

“C’mon, I brought you breakfast.”

 

Prying her eyes open Catra meets Sherry’s gaze with dry eyes, “Hi Sherry.”

 

“Hello sweetheart, I heard you had a bad day,” she says softly wary of Catra’s sensitive ears, “I ran you a bath.”

 

Catra yawned arching her back in a very cat-like way, “Don’t let me fall alright?”

 

Af if she would, Sherry rolled her eyes at the order moving to help Catra out of bed. Catra’s a lithe little thing, barely weighs anything at all. Sherry watches Catra try to stand on shaky legs and gathers her up easily, “No worries, dear, let’s get you into a nice hot bath, get some food in your system while we’re at it.”

 

“Can I eat in the bath?”

 

“You sure can.”

* * *

 

Bow has been standing outside of Catra’s door with Glimmer for the better part of twenty minutes, silently urging Glimmer to make the first move. When the princess stays stubbornly still Bow groans in defeat and finally knocks.

 

“Come it,” Silver Storms voice rings out and Bow enters quickly Glimmer following behind him.

 

Instead of sobs or the uncomfortable dead silence of yesterday Bow can hear laughter. He looks at Glimmer who shrugs helplessly, that doesn’t sound like Catra at all but Silver Storm doesn’t look perturbed. “Hey Silver Storm, how’s she doing?”

 

“Wonderful,” he drawled sarcastically, how had Catra taught him that so quickly? Oh well. Bow maneuvers around him toward the bathroom, “Catra!”

 

“What?! I’m in the middle of telling a story!”

 

“Your best friend squad’s here.”

 

“Well then let them in,” Catra shouts, “The doors open.”

 

“You go, you’re the one that knocked,” Glimmer urges, moving to sit on Catra’s bed.

 

Bow rolled his eyes, but headed to the bathroom on his own all the same, “Catra?”

 

“What’s good,” Catra asks snarky as ever no sign of the sorrowful magicat from yesterday. She’s covered in bubbles and shampoo from head to toe and seems fine, it was nerve-wracking.

 

A part of Bow just wants to accept that, ignore what happened yesterday and move on but he can’t and besides, they’ve already got a trip planned. “We’re going to Mystacor!”

 

After Bow’s explained what exactly Mystacor is Catra lets out a loud dissatisfied meow something Bow couldn’t help but frown at, “I don’t need rest I need to work! This alliance isn’t going to re-form by itself.”

 

Bow knows that Catra’s willing to see reason, well usually she is, so he speaks quickly because he knows if Catra found an opening she’d take it in a second, “First we had you blacking out in Salineas then add on top of that the number the First Ones’ tech did on you. This time _Catra_ -you, not She-Ra-you. You need to relax and heal before you can be of service to anyone including the Queen.” 

 

The magicat pursed her lips and didn’t speak, the maid that she’d been laughing with continued rinsing off Catra’s hair unperturbed by the conversation at hand. A moment or two passed before Catra spoke, “And the queen approved this?”

 

“Duh,” Glimmer says from the bedroom, “We’re not stupid, Catra.”

 

“I’m going to speak with her,” Catra announces abruptly standing, Bow averts his eyes like a normal person, well a normal person wouldn’t expose themselves to a whole room of people in the first place but that’s Catra for you.

 

A squeak from Glimmer tells Bow that Catra’s already made her way to the bedroom, and he opens his eyes to find a maid in front of him, “You higher-ups are so darn prudish, aren’t you,” she asks rhetorically, her red curls bounce as she laughs at his expense. Pushing past him easily the maid throws a towel over Catra, “Catra, dear, dry off first.”

 

“I am,” Catra shouted as she roughly toweled herself off, “I am going to see the queen and you too,” Bow didn’t have to look at Catra to know she was glaring at them, “Stay here and don’t do anything stupid.”

 

Catra’s fast, probably so efficient because of time spent in the Horde, Bow’s just thankful she’s fully clothed, “We aren’t gonna do anything stupid,” Bow argued defensively.

 

“Sure,” Catra agreed dubiously then stalked out the door.

 

Beside him Glimmer shook her head, “She’s such an ass sometimes.”

 

“You think she’s gonna try to convince Angela to let her stay?”

 

Glimmer shrugged, “Mom already agreed, and she saw her last night, she knows as well as we do that Catra needs a break.”

* * *

Catra keeps herself steady, rolls her shoulder and takes a breath willing any stress to fall away as she stands outside the throne room. Angela had made her a promise last night. She’d sworn to help her with this She-Ra thing and now she was foisting her on her sister in law like she was some problem to be gotten rid of. Well, Catra wasn’t gonna take that lying down.

 

“Enter,” Angela commands.

 

Stomping through the entrance Catra keeps her eyes upon Angela, “Is this some kind of punishment,” Catra snaps losing control of herself for a moment, “Sending me on a trip to some hot spring instead of letting me continue my mission.”

 

Angela pursed her lips, “Catra calm down.”

 

“Not until you explain why I’m going to Mystacor of all places when I could be in the Kingdom of Snow convincing their princess to join us or searching the Whispering Woods for information on She-Ra.”

 

“I arranged for you to visit the Pool of Vision in Mystacor, it is merely a happy coincidence that Bow and Glimmer decided to take you to the healing springs.”

 

“Happy? I don’t wanna be concerned about them while I go to the-” Catra cut herself off in confusion, “What is the Pool of Vision exactly? And why is it more necessary than reforming the Princess Alliance and bringing peace to Etheria? Ya know that thing the sword ordered me to do,” Catra exclaimed shaking her sword at Angela for emphasis.

 

Angela rolled her eyes and Catra was finally starting to see the family resemblance. Dammit she was just as annoying as her daughter, only _more_ confusing, “I did not forget our agreement so easily, Catra, the Pool of Vision is a magical body of water that allows one to see anyone across time and space,” Angela explained briefly, her eyes didn’t waver from Catra’s and the Magicat couldn’t bring herself to look away, “I feel that its’ necessity is considerably higher than visiting the Kingdom of Snow.”

 

“S-so that means…” Catra was unable to finish her sentence, a shiver running down her spine at the thought that she might actually…to finally talk to-

 

“It means you may be able to contact She-Ra or a previous vessel,” Angela supplied, interrupting Catra’s train of thought, “I would come with you if I could but I’m meeting with some council members with the same concerns in mind.”

 

“Do Bow and Glimmer know about this,” Catra asks, knowing that Bow would’ve likely protested given what he’d said in the bathroom.

 

Angela shook her head, “No, and they will remain unaware unless you decide to tell them.”

 

“Angela I’m not… I don’t know about this,” The queen rose from her throne and Catra feels like she miscalculated, “Sorry- Uh, Queen? No doubts here. No questions at all just forget I-”

 

“Catra.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Catra asks weakly.

 

“I’m not mad at you,” Angela assured reaching out for Catra, “I truly regret not being able to come with you, if you’re anxious I could postpone-”

 

“No,” Catra breathed, relief filling her over, “I’ll be fine. I’m gonna t-alk to She-Ra and you can do your council thing, one of us is bound to figure it out.”

 

Angela stared at her, eyes searching, “If you’re sure.”

 

“I’m sure,” Catra replied firmly, the promise of a mission settling her, “I’ll leave for Mystacor as soon as possible.”

 

“I don’t believe Glimmer and Bow intended to leave for a few hours.”

 

“The sooner the better,” Catra says clutching the sword attached to her hip, “We’re leaving before the hour’s out.”

* * *

 “She has to be Catra,” Lonnie blurts out, filling the silence of the room. After Shadow Weaver had assigned her a secondary mission of finding She-Ra Lonnie had been frantic in her searching. She had a group of soldiers across Etheria feeding her intel and they all came back the same, Magicat wearing a cloak, tan fur, brown tail traveling with Princess Glimmer and her companion. It was obvious and Lonnie needed to say it no matter how Shadow Weaver felt.

 

“It can’t be,” Shadow Weaver replied, predictably, Lonnie was growing tired of this nonsense.

 

Shaking her head the cadet defended her theory, “She left and She-Ra comes back as a Magicat, that’s unprecedented-”

 

“Don’t you think I know that?! You are my subordinate cadet, not the other way around now-”

 

“I’d like to hear what she has to say.” Lonnie’s entire body stiffened, she knew that voice. Turning on her heels Lonnie saluted Lod Hordak. She’d never actually seen Lord Hordak, only heard him, now he was in the same room looking at her expectantly, “You’ve located She-Ra’s vessel?”

 

“N-not precisely, Lord Hordak,” Lonnie stuttered, clearing her throat she began again, “I have identified the most likely candidate for the vessel though. A deserter.”

 

“One of our own,” Hordak muses almost sounding amused, he looks to Shadow Weaver, “Right under your nose, oh great sorceress, how embarrassing for you.”

 

Lonnie spoke before Shadow Weaver could say anything she might regret, “Her name is Catra. Soldier 3120, we were members of the same squadron until she was captured,” Lonnie presented the Magicat’s folder to Hordak who took it, flipping through it lazily, “That’s what we originally assumed. Now I believe she went with Princess Glimmer and her companion willingly.”

 

“And you’re reasoning?”

 

“She-Ra’s change in description, the timeline of her rebirth and her reaction to us…”

 

“Reaction?”

 

“She- Instead of fighting us like she’s done with other Horde soldiers, this She-Ra asked us to leave, politely. It just… it all adds up. Sir.”

 

Hordak looks up from her papers to Shadow Weaver, “I entrusted you to contain She-Ra and instill loyalty into my troops. Why did you decide on such extensive corporal punishment for the Magicat,” he asks, Lonnie cringes because, yeah she’d noticed that too. Never spoke up because she’d known Shadow Weaver would’ve just moved on to her or Kyle, maybe even Ja’am considering she wasn’t human. Hordak doesn’t even seem mad about that style, and why would he be? It usually works, but with Catra… Lonnie doesn’t shake her head, instead, she swallows thickly and tries to keep her decorum. “I know why you did it, Shadow Weaver,” Hordak is saying, shit had Lonnie been ignoring them? “I only wish to know what possessed you to focus so harshly on this soldier. What made you decide to stop punishing the entire squadron for a cadet's mistakes? Why have you focused so much suffering on this one soldier?”

 

“She was an insubordinate little-”

 

“No. That’s not it. I know exactly why,” Hordak interrupted harshly, “You were so obsessed with your little pet and torturing her through another that you ignored the signs of change,” he snapped, Lonnie’s trembling, hopefully, it’s not too noticeable. What if one of them attacks the other? What’s she gonna do? “I allow you to live,” Hordak continues, voice deep and measured, as if he’s trying to hold back anger. Lonnie better not die cause of Shadow Weaver’s stupid obsession with Adora and Catra. “I allow you your power and this is how you repay me? By isolating the very woman we needed absolute loyalty from?!”

 

“Lord-”

 

“Silence, _witch_ , you will locate Catra and you,” the Lord turns to Lonnie then, “Cadet, your mission has changed.”

 

“Yes Lord Hordak.”

 

“No more intel gathering, I want you to work with Shadow Weaver, find this _Catra_ and I want you to kill her.”

 

Lonnie’s eyes widen and she hears ringing in her ears, kill Catra? How could she kill Catra? She- she couldn’t- No. No, she had to. If she was ever going to get anywhere, if she wanted to live through this war she would have to kill Catra.

 

“Yes Lord Hordak, sir!” Lonnie’s voice is loud and steady, more than she thought she could manage.

* * *

Traveling through the Whispering Woods is like, super easy when you’re not apart of the Horde, which is great but also pretty boring. Catra can feel magic in the air, healthy and strong, contrasting completely with herself. With the pressure She-Ra was putting on her, Catra could only hope they got to wherever they were going soon and she stayed conscious for it.

 

Silver Storm huffed beneath her, jolting Catra back into reality, trying to listen to Glimmer as she prattled on about her aunt the sorcerer and healer. The one that was awaiting their arrival in Mystacor, the very same woman that would be helping Catra today.

 

“She’s head sorceress,” Glimmer brags to her proudly, “And they’re totally ready for us to arrive.”

 

“How do we get there exactly,” Catra asks. She’d memorized maps while still in the Horde she’d thought every inch of the planet had been marked down but she didn’t recall mention of a kingdom called Mystacor before.

 

Glimmer’s eyes sparkle with excitement, “Oh you’re gonna love it! Mystacor is a floating kingdom and it’s protected by this invisibility spell, which means the Horde doesn’t even know it exists.”

 

“Neat. Why haven’t they shared this invisibility spell with anyone else exactly?”

 

Bow rolled his eyes, “We aren’t all sorcerers Catra, and besides,” he continues, like it’s the most obvious thing, “The bad guys already know where we are.”

 

Glowering at the archer’s back Catra resisted the urge to make a snappy comment, luckily Silver Storm had no such qualms, “Dumbasses, the lot of you.”

 

“Hey, now, none of that!” Glimmer orders, rubbing against Silver Storm’s flank absently, “The sorceresses have to work round the clock to keep their barriers up, it’s time-consuming and taxing on even the most capable sorcerers,” Glimmer explains, “Even if they wanted to they couldn’t build a shield large enough to encase something the size of Bright Moon.”

 

“And Mystacor is constantly moving, they’re hard to track anyway,” Bow ads looking pointedly at Silver Storm, “And I’m not a dumbass.”

 

“Debatable.”

 

“ _Catra_ ,” Bow whines and Catra wishes, not for the first time, that Silver Storm would just shut up sometimes. Barely able to keep her eyes open Catra failed to notice a dark presence lurking too close for comfort.

* * *

Given that it’d been a direct order from _the_ Lord Hordak Lonnie takes her assignment of finding and killing Catra with utmost seriousness. She knows it won’t be easy but Lonnie can’t back down, not with these expectations. Besides… it’s not like Catra was ever her friend. It’d be like killing any other rebel, albeit a bit harder considering Catra’s a magicat _and_ she’s got the powers of She-Ra.

 

Once again Lonnie had been summoned to Shadow Weaver’s private chambers, and once again she felt a chill overtake her. The sorceress was stressed, that much was clear but she was also determined, leaning over the bowl (magic is so stupid sometimes, who wants a magic _bowl_?) “Shadow Weaver, ma’am, you requested my presence?”

 

“Yes… I’ve located Catra.”

 

“Very good, ma’am.” Lonnie says, then cleared her throat, “Should I go after her?”

 

“No,” Shadow Weaver hissed, “The brat has taken up too many man-hours as is. No… I will bring her back myself.” Lonnie would argue Shadow Weavers been the one wasting hours, given that she’d refused to accept reality for a while but she wouldn’t say that aloud.

 

“I- Of course, ma’am, what do you need from me?”

 

“Stand guard outside my door, make sure I am not disturbed.” Shadow Weaver’s glowing eyes found Lonnie’s it was like looking directly into the sun and yet, Lonnie couldn’t force herself to look away. Shit. She hates this feeling. “Close the door, cadet.” Shadow Weaver ordered, then turns away from her.

 

Without those eyes on her Lonnie feels like she can breathe again. Lonnie didn’t run as fast as she could out the door and she  _definitely_ didn’t slam it on her way out. No of course not. She’s a very brave cadet, and she’s not scared of some witch.

 

Definitely not.

 

Jeez, how did Adora (or Catra for that matter) ever stand to be around that crazy old bat?

* * *

"So this place isn't far from Dryl, right? Cause after this little rejuvenation trip I've got a sleepover."

 

"It shouldn't be," Glimmer says finger to her mouth in thought. The princess stops abruptly when they reach a clearing, scratch that. A cliff, “Hey! We’re here!”

 

Catra looked down dubiously, her grip on Silver Storm’s mane tightening, “We’re on a cliff, Sparkle-face. And I doubt a whole kingdom's gonna fit here, invisible or not.”

 

“C’mon pussycat,” Glimmer orders then does the unthinkable and launched herself off the cliff. Bow, the idiot, follows right after her.

 

Silver Storm looks up at her, “I’ll survive,” he tells her assuredly before jumping off the cliff too. His wings flap as he glides down, meanwhile Catra begins writing a speech in her head for Angela ‘hey in case you were wondering, Glimmer’s still a dumbass and this was so not my fault-’ Silver Storm’s whinnies cut that train of thought as they land hard.

 

“You made it!” 

 

Brain jumbled Catra looks to find Glimmer and Bow unharmed, “Why didn’t you say there was a landing? You had me thinking you were dead,” Catra squeaks losing her cool for only a moment.

 

Bow shrugged, “I guess that’s just the dumbass in me coming out,” he snarks.

 

Catra scowled at them both, “I’m just happy you’re okay, then,” she says getting off of Silver Storm she feels a shiver run up her spine, as quick as it came it was gone. It had felt… no, it couldn’t be. “Did you feel that?”

 

“Is this a lead in to some kind of joke,” Bow asks his confusion clear.

 

“No, I-” Catra turned and saw nothing but clouds, the scent of fog filling her senses, “Nevermind. I just felt something… bad.”

 

Glimmer’s joking smile disappeared, turning into an expression of concern, “Hey… It’s okay, Catra you’re back to yourself, we’re gonna get you all rested up and you’ll be good as new.”

 

“It’s not-” Catra cut herself off and nodded, “Okay, let’s meet your aunt.”

 

The princess braces Catra for a moment, sparkling eyes searching heterochromatic ones, “If you’re sure,” Catra nodded, “Okay, now fair warning, my aunt Casta can be a lot.”

 

“Glimmer! Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes!”

 

“Hi, Auntie!”

 

“And Bow, how wonderful to see you again!” Castaspella exclaimed, just as exuberant, she faces Catra and Silver Storm finally.

 

“I’m Catra, Queen Angela said you would be expecting me.”

 

“Wait you talked to mom about this,” Glimmer asked looking between Castaspella and Catra expectantly.

 

“Don’t look so blue Glimmer, Catra is going to make use of our Pool of Vision, then have some relaxation time of course,” Castaspella says waving her hand dismissively, “I’m just so happy Glimmer is making new friends!”

 

“Aunt Castaspella!”

 

Catra’s tail twined around Glimmer’s leg, “I’m honored to be her friend, m'lady,” she purred, leaning against Glimmer who sputtered incredulously.

 

“I’ll have to knit you a pair of socks!”

 

“I don’t wear shoes,” Catra explained wiggling her toes for emphasis.

 

“A sweater then, I’ve been meaning to practice my sweater making.”

 

“I love sweaters,” Catra says enthusiastically, then when Castaspella turns away, she leans in to whisper in Glimmer’s ear, “What’s a sweater?”

 

“It’s a thicker version of a shirt with long sleeves.”

 

“So it’s like field jackets?”

 

“Sure, they’re very comfortable, you’ll like it,” Glimmer assured running her hand on Catra’s forearm, “C’mon, let's check out the grotto.”

 

“Not yet, I- There are things I have to do first,” Catra informs, “It shouldn’t take very long, right Aunt Casta?”

 

“It will take as long as it needs to,” Castaspella says mysteriously the four of them straighten up at that. The illusion of seriousness is quickly shattered when the sorceress smiles brightly, “But most likely it’ll be an hour. You three go have lunch in the meantime.”

 

The three seem reluctant to leave but Catra waves off their concerns. Glimmer and Bow relent but Silver Storm holds her gaze for a long moment, studying her until he neighs seemingly satisfied. Catra will worry about that later.

 

Castaspella is charming, she assures Catra that after they’re done she can enjoy the springs and, should they stay the night, the eclipse ceremony. Catra figures that’s gonna be a yes on her part, she’s never seen an eclipse or a magical ceremony that didn’t end in some sort of destruction.

 

Several sorcerers are surrounding a pitch-black pool, Catra assumes they’re gonna help with the ceremony and Castaspella confirms as much. “I must confess, I’ve never actually tried to contact She-Ra, though I suspect your connection will help.”

 

Catra shrugged, “The connection is kind of why I’m here,” she confessed, no reason to lie this woman was the only person able to help her through this, right?

 

“Put this on,” Castaspella urges handing Catra a simple white shift, “Get rid of the rest, these robes are purified and ready for your travel.”

 

“Alright…” Catra agrees then hands over the sword and her mask to Castaspella, “Keep these somewhere safe okay?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Now should I go somewhere to change or are you fine with me doing it here?”

 

Castaspella merely shrugs, “The sooner the better, we’ll have to join the other citizens for preparations for the eclipse soon after this ceremony.”

 

After dressing in soft airy fabric Catra is led to the edge of the inky black pool by two sorcerers, “I want you to clear your mind of everything, aside from She-Ra that is,” Castaspella orders. Catra let her eyes fall shut, pushing back the worry, “Now step forward, the pool is shallow.”

 

Doing as she was told Catra gasped at the frigid feeling of the pools. Felt the magic of it thrumming around her, She-Ra. She-Ra. Focus on She-Ra.

 

Of course, things were never that easy. In her mind, Catra felt something foreign, at first she thought it was the pool’s magic but… no. This was something dark. The shadows around her spoke and Catra’s fears were confirmed. She couldn’t think of anything except Shadow Weaver, of her fear. The smokey, dark magic was curling around her mind whispering in Shadow Weaver’s voice, “ _Mara-_

 

_Tell her about Mara!_

 

_TELL HER ABOUT MARA_

 

Catra cried out in pain, collapsing forward into the pool, faintly, beyond the voices she could hear Castaspella, the sorcerers all of them shouting after her.

 

Then it was silent.

* * *

“Hey, we brought lunch for-” Glimmer’s sentence stopped abruptly as she took in her aunt’s shaken form, “What happened?”

 

“I- I’m not sure,” aunt Casta admitted, looking ashamed, “She was doing so well and then-”

 

Silver Storm interrupted her, “What happened to Catra?”

 

“She went into the pool.”

 

Bow looked at the pitch-black pool anxiously, “That- That’s what she was planning on doing right? Mission accomplished?”

 

“No,” aunt Casta denied, “She was focused, about to enter on her own accord when these tendrils came out of nowhere and dragged her in- That has never happened before. I must consult with the council. Our barriers have likely been breached,” this was the aunt Casta Glimmer never really got to see. The serious leader, not the fun-loving aunt. Looking down at Glimmer aunt Casta continues, “The three of you stay here, watch for signs of trouble and call for a sorcerer if anything else happens. We have to get her out of the pool as soon as possible.”

 

Aunt Casta left in a whirl of her long skirts, Glimmer gnawed her lip in concern, “Why was she using this stupid pool anyway?”

 

“It was on your mother’s recommendation,” Silver Storm answered stiffly. Glimmer looked at him in confusion but the pegasus offered no other information instead staring into the black pool, expressions carefully blank.

* * *

Wherever Catra was it was unnerving. Then again Catra never felt quite comfortable when Shadow Weaver was involved. Getting to her feet Catra peered around, it was darker than what the average human could see through but even with her enhanced vision Catra felt lost.

 

True she’d thought of Shadow Weaver but Shadow Weaver had shoved thoughts into her head, made her think of vessels of She-Ra rather than the goddess herself. Tentatively Catra called out, “Mara!” Her voice didn’t seem to travel, there was no echo only heavy darkness.

 

Then color  _exploded_.

 

She was in Etheria, Catra knew that in her bones but it was all different. Looking around she finds a war-torn territory, a single woman standing among the debris, glowing with golden light.

 

This must be another She-Ra, Catra knew distantly, judging by the armor. She looked hurt, in pain. The magic of She-Ra disappeared leaving only a woman, tall, blond and blue-eyed, she was crying. Catra tried to move toward her, was this Mara? It had to be.

 

With every step she took Catra felt like she was only getting further away. The woman clutched her head and shouted out, “Shut up! Just stop! Please! Please just stop! I don’t want it anymore. Get rid of it- just- just let me go!”

 

“MARA!”

 

The blond looked up, her fearful eyes connecting with Catra for an instant, “Please! Please just make her stop!”

 

“Who?!”

 

“She-Ra,” Mara sobbed, bowing forward, her forehead touching the ground.

 

Suddenly the world was moving at regular speed and Catra was getting closer and closer to the vessel. As she got closer the colors of the world seemed to fade

 

“NO! Wait! Just give me a minute,” Catra pleaded, with the pool, Mara, She-Ra, whoever was controlling this. She slid the rest of the way, knocking into Mara, “Mara? You were the last She-Ra right?”

 

“Make her stop, get her out, I- Let me think for five fucking minu-!” Mara’s eyes grew unfocused as the blue seemed to be sucked from them, leaving Catra in a steadily fading black and white world.

 

“She-Ra, what the fuck did you do to her?! SHE-RA!”

 

The world disappears and Catra tries to focus on She-Ra and nothing else, that’s why she’s here after all. Don’t think of anything else, Catra’s ears bear down on her skull when the shadows return.

 

_Show the cat what a sham she is_

 

_Tell her about the real She-Ra,_

 

 _The_ ** _true_ ** _She-Ra._

 

“Fuck!”

 

There goes her focus and here comes the next person. The ‘real She-Ra’ whatever the hell that means.

 

“Adora,” Catra whimpered, the blond’s eyes darted up from her paperwork, widening in shock.

 

“C-catra? How are you-?” Her voice is frail, she looks like she’s fraying at the edges and Catra knows it’s her fault, that Adora would be fine if not for her. The Force Captain scrambles from her seat reaching her hand up, just out of Catra’s reach, “Catra, come down,” she urges, “I don’t know what’s going on but just let me-”

 

Catra closed her eyes and covered her ears, trying to focus, trying to focus on She-Ra, “Show me She-Ra dammit! I’m not thinking about Ad- _her_! Show me She-Ra! I’m the one here, not Shadow Weaver, stop listening to her!” Even with her eyes closed, Catra could feel the world around her change, could hear Adora shout out for her even as she tried to tune her out.

* * *

Adora is shaking with confusion and something akin to fear. Catra, drenched in black tar, staring at her confused and terrified, screaming that she needed to see She-Ra.

 

She moves without thinking. Abandons her private rooms, and goes to search for the sorceress Catra had screamed against. Demand answers or beg for her help, Adora hasn’t decided.

 

“I need to see Shadow Weaver,” Adora informs Lonnie, trying to move past the cadet.

 

Lonnie steps into her path, looking far too casual about blocking her Force Captain for Adora’s taste, “Sorry, I’ve got orders to keep everyone else out.”

 

“But I saw Catra,” Adora blurts impulsively, Lonnie’s surprise is pure but Adora’s not sure she should’ve shared that bit of information.

 

“W-what?”

 

“Shadow Weaver’s messing with her head now let me in, I need to stop her,” Adora ordered, half on the tips of her toes.

 

“No she’s not,” Lonnie said, shoving Adora off-balance, “She’s tracking She-Ra, okay? I swear, whatever came to you… that’s got nothing to do with Shadow Weaver.”

 

Adora doesn’t believe her for a second. She wants to scream, pummel her stupid insubordinate cadet but she doesn’t. It’s not gonna get her anywhere.

 

Instead, she glares at Lonnie, “I’m not leaving until that door opens, cadet. Remember who you’re talking to.”

* * *

 “You dare summon me,” She-Ra demands, hostilely. Shit, Catra doesn’t know how to deal with this. She’s huge and domineering and- and- and she looks like Adora.

 

“What the fuck,” Catra whispers under her breath. “W-why do you look like Adora? Shadow Weaver is this one of your tricks?! Cause this shit’s getting old!”

 

“I am not this Shadow Weaver you speak of, insolent cat. Adora is my true vessel, why shouldn’t I share her features,” She-Ra snapped.

 

“ _Adora_? My Adora?”

 

She-Ra sneered, “I’ll have you know that girl is mine. My vessel. Now do what you should have done in the first place and give the sword to its’ true owner.”

 

“First off, I called dibs on Adora when I was like a baby so shut your mouth right now,” Catra orders, the goddess balks, “Second, I’m the only thing that gets you out of here so  _you_ don’t get to give orders. Not to me anyway, and you certainly don’t get to claim Adora!”

 

“You are a child! You know nothing-”

 

“I know enough. I know the sword chose  _me_! I know that you’re fucking stuck with me,” Catra hollered right back, “You get in line or I’m not letting you out again, you got it?!”

 

She-Ra lets out a loud breath, obviously annoyed and thinking very hard about her next words, “You... C’yra you are _my_ vessel you are tasked to carry me through to Etheria not to make demands.”

 

“Well maybe it’s time the vessel got some say in the matter,” she argued, “I mean look how well it went last time!”

 

“Do you speak of Mara?” She-Ra asked scrunching her nose in distaste, “The treacherous louse.”

 

“Because you drove her insane,” Catra countered, she may not know everything but that much had been clear in their brief interaction. “I refuse to allow you to do that to me. Even if that means you don’t give me your power. I will defeat the Horde _myself_ if necessary.”

 

It’s only then that She-Ra seems shaken by Catra’s words, “Y-you couldn’t-”

 

“Watch me,” Catra seethed, she closed her eyes and tried to focus on getting out of the room. Wait for it. Wait for it. Wait fo-

 

“Stop!”

 

Goddess or not, She-Ra’s as predictable as anyone.

 

Opening her eyes to face She-Ra, Catra’s shocked to see a reflection of herself, a brighter fantastical golden version sure but it’s her, “C’yra… we are connected. I know this but I’ve ignored what that truly means,” She-Ra admitted quietly, “My past vessels have been more lenient with me, allowed me to take total control, you’re an exception in that respect which is something that caught me by surprise.”

 

“That’s an understatement,” Catra scoffed.

 

“You’re a punishment,” She-Ra continued, that stung only slightly, “A punishment, a lesson in humility for my past sins and I- I didn’t want to listen. I apologize for my puerile behavior.”

 

Catra’s got no idea what the fuck that means completely disconnected from She-Ra, but judging by the look on her face She-Ra means it. The Magicat reached out, putting her hand on She-Ra’s shoulder, “You and me? We’re connected, we’re not gonna overpower each other or ignore each other, not again, that’s a promise from me to you.”

 

“And I, you,” She-Ra says pressing her forehead to Catra’s shimmering light surrounded them and Catra felt a _push_. Suddenly she couldn’t feel Shadow Weaver’s presence anywhere, instead, she was enveloped in the power of She-Ra.

* * *

Castaspella had left hours ago, working with her best sorcerers to find the source, though Silver Storm had thought the answer obvious. They reach the same conclusion soon enough: Light Spinner was back. The disgraced sorceress went by a new name -Shadow Weaver- but her techniques are the same, not easily combated but not impenetrable. She had chosen the best (or worst depending on whom you ask) time to attack when half the sorcerers were already engrossed in their duties for the eclipse ceremony.

 

Silver Storm couldn’t do much, as his eyes wandered from the Pool of Vision to the lone sorceress watching over it. She was adept and very familiar with the Pool of Vision, Castaspella had assured.

 

Glimmer had taken to pacing, teleporting when she got even more anxious but Silver Storm didn’t move. That’s not to say he wasn’t worried for Catra, but that he was waiting. Watching the pool Catra had disappeared into intently. She was not dead, he would no. They were connected, he felt her confusion, her fear but no pain.

 

He feels her struggling, pulling herself up, trying to get to the surface and that’s when he finally speaks, “Sorcerer, I think it’s time you get-”

 

The sorcerer in question, a woman with short green hair was already moving before he finished. She dove headfirst into the pool’s inky black depths without hesitation, clearly, she’d felt it too. She’s under for over a minute, the water sloshing around.

 

Glimmer tries to go after her but Silver Storm gets in her way, “You’ll taint the pool.”

 

“It’s already tainted if that crazy sorceress has anything to do with it,” Glimmer argued throwing her hands out in anger.

 

Silver Storm gets in her space, princess or not he’s not gonna let her do whatever she wants. Especially if it’s at the expense of Catra. “Do it and you’re dead.”

 

“Guys look!” Bow interrupted their heated staring contest.

 

The smell of fear, the sound of a loud yowl filled Silver Storm’s ears. He reared around, “Catra!” Glimmer tore herself away from him watching as a tar-covered Catra appeared, gasping loudly for air.

 

Her white dress was drenched in black as she clawed her way out of the pool, gasping for air. The sorceress has Catra in her arms, hefting her toward Silver Storm. “She needs space, all of you back up,” the sorceress demands.

 

Silver Storm’s wings flap with nervous energy as the woman lays Catra out on the ground pulling several small containers from her robes, “Open her mouth,” she says, and Glimmer moves forward prying open the Magicat’s mouth.

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

“The Pool of Vision is meant for untainted passengers, that sorceress corrupted it. The Magicat needs to be purified,” the sorceress explains sorting through her bottles almost frantically, “I know I have it somewhere…”

 

“Where do you usually keep it,” Bow asks rising from his spot by Catra’s legs, Silver Storm only feels slightly guilty for not noticing him before.

 

“Check the-” the sorceress cuts herself off holding up a small milk-colored substance, “I’ve got it.” Uncorking the bottle she dumps the contents into Catra’s mouth, “She should be fine but we need to clean her off immediately.”

* * *

Light Spinner was supposed to be an old wives tale, but Castaspella knew better. She had studied alongside the sorceress for a time until she’d been banished. Now she had to thwart another one of this witch’s heinous attempts at gaining immeasurable power.

 

“She is obviously trying to harness the power of the eclipse,” Castaspella’s right-hand says, Hera looks worried, unsure. Castaspella feels the same but doesn’t let it show.

 

“Then we will cast her out, just as we did before,” Castaspella replied concisely, the sorcerers around her were worried but there was no place for that here, “Join me in renewing Light Spinner’s banishment, my brothers and sisters.”

 

She hates to think this way but, fortunately, Catra went into the Pool of Vision the way she did. Had that not happened they’d have been left unaware, vulnerable to Light Spinner’s attacks.

 

Sorcerers young and old gathered around Castaspella, powers joining until the force became impenetrable. Light Spinner was strong, yes, but the powers of the many will always outweigh the powers of one. 

 

A banishment spell is one of the hardest a sorcerer can learn. It was even more taxing because of the energy they’d already spent on preparing for the eclipse ceremony. It’s no matter, with Light Spinner invading the grounds they can’t have the ceremony, not without risking funneling the power into Light Spinner.

 

Castaspella can feel Light Spinner as well as she can feel the power of her kingdom. She’s angry, confused, trying to take something she has no right to, something Castaspella has no intention of giving.

 

Finding her center, absorbing the power of her people Castaspella’s eyes open, her eyes shine white devoid of color, emanating more power than she’s ever felt. Light Spinner was strong, but even she couldn’t fight this.

* * *

Lonnie had always been a little intimidated by Adora, whether by the fact that she had a feral cat in her corner or Shadow Weaver’s favor (maybe both), and that had been fine, it’s okay to be intimidated by a girl with everything. It was fine until Adora decided to stand not even a foot away from her, staring her down for nearly an hour, waiting for the stupid door to open. As she tries to ignore Adora’s hardened stare Lonnie starts rethinking her life choices, killing Catra had seemed… well not simply but easy enough. She could do it but now she was thinking about the after. About what would happen if Adora found out.

 

A chill runs up her spine at the thought.

 

The door opens behind Lonnie, a wash of dense fog falls from the room, she’s suddenly at a loss for what to do, should she keep Adora out or let her in? The blond makes that decision for her, shoving her harshly out of the way. “What did you do,” Adora demands loudly, clearly this is no time for formalities, “I know you found Catra, what did you do to her?”

 

Lonnie follows the Force Captain at a slower pace, not wanting to be mixed up in the inevitable fight but when the fog clears she gasps. Shadow Weaver’s on the ground, still upright but exhausted by whatever she’d been doing.

 

Adora pays that no mind, hands on her hips looking down at Shadow Weaver expectantly, “I don’t know what you did, Shadow Weaver but-”

 

“I did seek out Catra, Adora, but not for the reasons you seem to believe,” Shadow Weaver says, her voice calm and even. Lonnie gnaws on her lip, a nervous tick she hasn’t managed to kick, listening as Shadow Weaver does what she does best: lying. “Her mind has been corrupted.”

 

“What?”

 

“The princess took her to a sorceress, a formidable one, made her very agreeable.”

 

“So… so you mean, like- like she’s been brainwashed or something?” Dread seeps into Adora’s voice and if she hadn’t been so rude Lonnie might feel bad for her, even if Lonnie knows Shadow Weaver's totally full of it.

 

“I suppose you could put it that way,” Shadow Weaver purrs behind her mask, “Her thoughts are not her own, no matter how in control she seems. I tried to prevent it but…the Princess Glimmer has a very powerful sorceress at her beck and call. The only way to reverse it would be if Catra were here.”

 

Adora seems resolved, standing straight up, “Then I’ll have to get her back.”

 

The Force Captain leaves the room as abruptly as she entered and Lonnie’s left alone with Shadow Weaver, “What was that bullshit about,” Lonnie asks before she can help herself.

 

Shadow Weaver seems overwhelmingly pleased with herself, “The only thing better than a dead She-Ra is one that serves the Horde,” though the way she says ‘serves the Horde’ makes Lonnie think she means to say ‘serves me’ and isn’t that a terrifying thought.

* * *

When Catra regains consciousness she shoots upright, heedless of warning to remain still, “Shadow Weaver-”

 

“Hey, we know, we know Catra,” Bow assures, “The sorcerers have been on it since she dragged you into the Pool of Vision.”

 

“Th- How long was I out,” Catra asks, shaking her head in an attempt to rid herself of the patches of black fogging her vision. Glimmer and Silver Storm are there along with a sorceress Catra faintly remembers being at the purification ceremony, “Guys, an answer would be nice.”

 

The sorceress speaks up, “You were in the pool for an hour or so, then spent another hour unconscious.”

 

“Great, so Shadow Weaver got two hours running free in this place,” Catra groans trying to get up. Someone had redressed her in garish purple cloth and her sword laid nearby, thankfully, so she doesn’t have to worry about that. She manages to stand for a minute then collapses again.

 

Silver Storm nudges her, “There’s nothing for you to do, Catra.”

 

Something in Catra’s heart hurts at that, Silver Storm was never one to doubt her, even when he knew about her struggles with She-Ra. A cursory glance at Glimmer and Bow leaves her feeling hollow. They’ve got the same look on their face: pity. She can’t stand it so she forces herself to get up and stay up. No more falling.

 

“Me and She-Ra made up so yeah, I think there’s a lot I can do,” she says hostilely, standing toe to toe with Silver Storm.

 

“The elders have banished Light Spinner during your rest,” the sorceress explained concisely.

 

“Wh-what?”

 

Glimmer shrugged, “They’re sorcerers Catra, and she invaded _their_ kingdom, it’s their duty to protect it, especially since you were meant to be here healing not fighting.” Inside her, She-Ra balks and Catra narrowly avoids doing the same. They were meant to protect all of Etheria, healing or no. “C'mon Aunt Castaspella and the elders are going to be in the Grotto soon in preparation for the eclipse ceremony, you can talk to her about it there.”

 

“Grotto?”

 

“Oh, you’re gonna love it.”

* * *

“I hate steam!” Catra shrieks wrapping her arms around herself protectively as steam rose up around her.

 

“It’s not like bad or anything it smells like lavender,” Bow argued moving to get in the hot spring.

  

“I’m gonna find your aunt.”

 

Glimmer rolls her eyes, “And we’re coming with you, last time we left you alone and look what happened.”

 

“That wasn’t my fault.”

 

“Yeah it was the crazy lady,” Bow agrees affably.

 

Catra scrunched her nose in frustration, “If she somehow ruined the ceremony-”

 

“She didn’t, now calm down, Catra, it’s going to be okay.” 

 

“I- I'm trusting you on this sparkles, so don’t make me regret it,” Catra says the warble in her voice kind of negates any threat in her words.

 

“I wouldn’t betray your trust, Catra,” the other two look at Glimmer dubiously, Glimmer rolls her eyes, “At least not when Bow is around.”

 

Catra’s tail sticks up and swishes happily, “I’ll trust that,” the Magicat says her smirk is closer to a grin than it usually is so Glimmer counts it as a win, especially when Catra grabs Glimmer’s forearms for stability, trusting her to keep Catra upright.

 

Thankfully Aunt Castaspella is not too far and soon Glimmer is helping Catra into the pool. When she finally gets in Catra’s tail sticks straight up, “This is- “ Catra’s teeth chatter a little and she wiggles around a bit, “This feels nice.”

 

“Isn’t it just, the perfect thing to follow up a battle,” Castaspella agrees.

 

“I told you you could trust me,” Glimmer says pulling an arm around Catra guiding her to a protruding slab for her to sit on.

 

“How did you beat Shadow Weaver?”

 

“Oh is that what she calls herself now,” Castaspella asks, “How gloomy.”

 

“Yeah sure, but seriously, what’d you do?”

 

Castaspella shrugs, “One thing Light Spinner- sorry _Shadow Weaver_ , failed to understand was that the power of one could never equal the power of many.” She-Ra huffs at that, offended at the idea but Castaspella continues unaware of the goddess’ anger. “You should know it is far better to fight alongside others than have them be dependent on you, that is what the Princess Alliance was for, so She-Ra could have those of equal power surrounding her, fighting by her side. Even the most powerful being in the world needs help.”

 

She-Ra’s offended but Catra sees her point, She-Ra couldn’t have saved any of those kingdoms without their princess’ trust. She’d surely have been dead if Glimmer hadn’t dragged her along through Dryl.

 

“So what, she failed a teamwork seminar and got sent packing?”

 

Castaspella’s mood darkened, “No dear, no it was much worse than that. She was a dark woman, heartless in her plans for the world and needlessly harsh,” the sorceress shook her head in distaste, “No. She had no place here, and she never will.”

* * *

Catra remembers very clearly that she’d planned a sleepover with Entrapta to follow this Mystacor trip and well, being fully healed and in control of herself now it seems like the perfect time to go, Shadow Weaver or not. She tells Glimmer and Bow as much and the girl instantly goes into a panic while Bow mutters about never being invited to sleepovers. Catra ditches them both to change into her regular clothes.

“I’m refreshed, fully dressed and emotionally repressed,” Catra says coming out of the bathroom.

“What was that,” Glimmer asks looking up from the bag she was packing.

Catra shrugged, “It’s just a dumb rhyme from the Horde, half of them probably don’t even know what it means,” she says with a laugh.

“It’s kind of a downer,” Bow says like Catra doesn't already know that, she's not one of the morons who doesn't get what repression is.

“Child soldier,” Catra gestured to herself still laughing, fully aware that the joke had gone stale for the princess and the archer, then smacked Silver Storm’s side, “Let’s go, man, Entrapta promised you’d have as much room as you needed.”

“Tch. You seem to have forgotten the architecture of Entrapta’s castle.”

Catra rolled her eyes, “Worse scenario you leave and come to get me in the afternoon, that sound fine to you?”

“But before that, we have to go over some sleepover protocol before you fly off on your talking horse,” Glimmer says.

“Pegasus.”

The princess smiled, “You guys are so cute when you talk in sync about dumb things,” she says sounding as sweet as can be. Catra and Silver Storm balked at her assessment. “Now, you’re the guest, but don’t go making any crazy demands.”

“There goes my plans to get us all jetpacks.”

“Be nice to the staff, don’t make fun of her-”

“She’s already agreed to the nickname Squints so-”

“Catra, I’m being serious,” Glimmer sighs tiredly.

The Magicat smiled, “I know you are, Glimmer, and it’s very sweet but trust me, I know people and I know how to keep them from getting pissed off.” Glimmer opens her mouth to speak but Catra hurriedly presses a finger to her lips, “Don’t worry kid.”

“Just- Don’t be a jerk okay?” Catra didn’t dignify that with a response -she was  _always_ nice, well… nice- _ish_.

“For the record, I think you’re both overreacting,” Bow says, “Look at me, I’m not even complaining that Catra gets to hang out with the tech genius of our time despite the fact that she isn't even a _trial_ member of the inventors guild,” he crosses his arms petulantly, “Not even a little upset.”

“Sure.” Catra agreed dubiously. She accepts the bag from Glimmer and climbs on Silver Storm, “I’ll be back to Bright Moon tomorrow, don’t piss your mom off too much, sparkle-face.”

“I-" Glimmer sputtered then shouted after Catra, "She’s the one that pisses me off!”

 

Catra's laughter rings through the air as she and Silver Storm disappear into the clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, how the fuck do you spell Mystacor(Mysticor???) I swear I switched between both spellings twenty times. Mystacor is a /mystical/ place or whatever right? So shouldn't it be spelled with an 'i'?? and I swear when I googled it, it came up as "Mysticor" then I watch the episode and it's like "yeah we spell that shit different here" ლ(ಠ_ಠლ) I give up.
> 
> Also, Shadow Weaver was like "Maybe I can make Adora feel bad with words" and I'm like "Yeah Catra doesn't give a shit what anyone has to say so that's not gonna work". I also think that Catra and Adora have different lessons to learn as She-Ra. Catra needs to learn that her self-worth isn't dependent on what other's think of her or what she can do for other people (hence why I didn't have her fight off Shadow Weaver like in the og), she needs to know that fighting isn't all she's good for and that people care about her even when she isn't saving them.
> 
> (Grammarly told me some sentences lacked "clarity" but wanted me to pay money to know which, so definitely tell me if you don't get what I'm saying in a sentence lol)


	8. Of Parties and Cat Burglars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Catra are besties. Kyle is smarter than you give him credit for. Scorpia just wants to make new friends and Glimmer wishes everything would just. stop. changing. (Bow's got a date so he doesn't really have any probs atm)

Catra had stayed longer than agreed, had ridden back looking triumphant and very pleased with herself. If she hadn’t looked so earnest Glimmer might’ve been mad that she’d been gone so long. “I now have a sweater! It’s called a turtleneck,” she explains enthusiastically tugging at the high collar of her purple sweater. Glimmer wrinkles her nose, a sour feeling settling in her stomach. She wouldn’t have just taken a princess’s clothes right? No, Catra’s not that dumb. Still, Glimmer asks.

“Where’d ya get it?”

“Entrapta,” Catra says then gestures to herself, “She gave me this outfit and gave me a set of pajamas- did you know they come in like sheet form?”

“What?” Catra tugs out a set of (purple, of course) satin pajamas, the kind that’s probably worth twenty of the nightgown Glimmer had loaned her. “That must’ve cost a fortune.”

Rolling her eyes the Magicat stuffs the new clothes into her backpack, “She’s a princess, she can afford it.” Glimmer stutters at that insinuation (because not all princesses are rich, well… okay so maybe they’re all pretty well off but that’s a little presumptuous) but jumping off of Silver Storm’s back, “And she likes me so mission accomplished.”

“I- so you and Entrapta are friends now? Is everything good?”

Catra nods lazily in agreement, “First thing I did was demand that she give me an extensive castle-wide tour.”

“Catra,” Glimmer scolded, “I told you not to make crazy demands. That palace is huge!”

“And I told you I know people, sparkle-face, and even strung out on bad First One’s tech I knew she was a total showoff. Practically dragged me through the place. ”

It’s no worse than what Catra’s said before (it’s pretty tame actually), the Magicat’s just rough around the edges but somehow she felt worse. Even without knowing much about Entrapta Catra had her all figured out, how was she so good at that? Whatever Glimmer should’ve expected it, Catra’s a total showoff. Glimmer still asks softly, “So you didn’t need my help at all, huh?”

Catra shrugged, and says in a blunt way Glimmer hates, “Nope.”

“Catra,” Silver Storm says, tone warning, “Don’t be rude.”

Rolling her eyes Catra continues, “I don’t really need anyone- well that’s not totally true but since She-Ra and I are good. Have I mentioned how good we are?”

Only a few thousand times since you got back from the Pool of Visions, Glimmer grumbles inwardly but says, much more pleasantly than Catra deserves, “Yes, you’ve mentioned it once or twice.”

“But without you and Bow and Angela we wouldn’t be doing so hot so,” she shrugs going for flippant probably but it still warms Glimmer’s heart a bit; that Catra’s willing to admit (even begrudgingly) that Glimmer’s been some kind of help to her. “Take that however you want. I’ve got a meeting to get to, like now.”

“Oh yeah, since you and mom became besties and all,” Glimmer says sarcastically.

Catra giggled, actually giggled, at that, “She wishes, I’ve gotta talk to her about getting some untainted First One’s tech for Entrapta, keep her happy and all. I’ll meet you in your room later, okay?”

With Catra gone Glimmer turns her attention to Silver Storm, “So, did you have fun?”

“It was awful but Catra enjoyed herself,” Silver Storm replied, hooves clicking against the stone floors as they walked down the halls, “That princess is an odd one, not who I’d select for a companion.”

Glimmer agrees with that wholeheartedly, of course, but she’s working on duplicity so instead, she says, “Normal is a very subjective idea, isn’t it?”

“Yes, but she’s weird no doubt about it.”

Glancing around the empty hall Glimmer shrugs, “Yeah, you’re right, let’s go find Bow.”

* * *

“You’re not invincible,” Angela argues for what seems like the hundredth time. Honestly, Catra had thought this conversation would’ve been way faster more like Angela going, _hey you do the thing_ , Catra being like _you know I did_ then getting a pat on the back for being so damn efficient, but no. Catra just had to mention She-Ra’s little plan and Angela just had to poke a million holes in it.

“I’m practically your God!” Catra (really it was She-Ra who is just about the most overconfident person Catra’s ever met) argued, Angela nearly laughs at that but Catra continues despite the embarrassment burning through her. “Look, I’m not saying that reuniting the princesses for the alliance is a bad idea I’m just saying that I am the leader right? I’m foretold and She-Ra is confident that she and I can do it.”

“This is from the same woman that nearly destroyed your mind just two days ago, mind you,” Angela counters casually, carefully sipping at her tea, “We are talking about _that_ She-Ra aren’t we?”

Catra rolled her eyes, “I’m not an idiot, Angela, and she’s already apologized, alright? And let’s not forget that you’re the one that set up our little talk. You wanted us to get along right?”

“Yes, so you two could reach an equilibrium and retain your sanity, not so you could develop She-Ra’s insatiable messiah complex!” Angela argued her exasperation clear.

The gasp that comes out of Catra is not quite her own, Catra isn’t so offended, nor is she surprised by Angela’s reaction, however with She-Ra’s anger bubbling up inside her Catra’s words come out harsher than she wishes. “I don’t have a messiah complex! I’m supposed to defeat Hordak alright? Me! Not Glimmer or you or any of those princesses. She-Ra, ergo _I_ need to come up with a plan of attack, and soon. Something that’s gonna show the Horde I mean business and, more importantly, get the princesses to realize that I’m strong enough for them to stand behind me.”

“Beside.”

“Huh?”

“They are to stand beside you,” Angela elaborated, “You are saving the people of Etheria with the help of this planet’s leaders and their armies. She-Ra couldn’t stop the Horde on her own and yet she persisted,” Catra’s ears turned back as the queen continues, softly and calmly. “You have been given her memories to work toward a greater outcome. One that doesn’t end in heartbreak, do you understand that?”

“Yeah, and do you understand that I’m completely in control of myself when I say I need to prove myself to these princesses,” Catra demanded, carrying on when Angela doesn’t say anything to her, “Cause I am! I know what it’s like to be defenseless and confused, I know how they’re feeling and to get them on my side I need to prove to them that I can and will protect them from harm.”

Angela’s gaze hardened, “Catra I will not allow you to fight-”

“I am held under a greater power than you,” Catra interrupted with mounting intensity, “I am She-Ra’s vessel, her will is mine and I will defeat the Horde, that’s a promise.”

“You are little more than a child, I won’t let you fight this battle on your own.”

Catra growled at that, a child? She’d never been a child! Now that was less true, she was She-Ra and she didn’t need permission to do anything. “ _You can’t stop me_!”

“Catra,” Angela snapped, “Stop this instant.”

It was only at this order that Catra realized what was happening, her hand was clenched around the hilt of her sword. Her stance was strong as if preparing for a fight. Immediately she let go of the sword. Something in her body snapped into place, and her posture slumped, She-Ra apologized tightly, _Something about this woman makes me more combative, my sincerest apologies._ Catra took a breath and shook off the feeling of being controlled, of words that weren’t her own coming from her mouth. It was getting harder to distinguish what thoughts were her own when it came to the safety of Etheria. Catra is still trying to decide if that’s a good thing or not.

Angela stares at her, and Catra may not read minds but she can read people so she shrugs, “I’ll talk to She-Ra about the whole teamwork thing and we’ll see. No promises though alright?”

“Catra that is far from the point-”

A loud knock on the door interrupted her as a guard rushed in, “Milady, there is an urgent message for She-Ra.”

Catra jumps at the chance to leave, “Duty calls, see ya later, Queen.”

Just as the Magicat makes it to the door Angela’s voice rings out, “You will come to me after you receive this message, Catra, and we will discuss She-Ra’s control of you at length.”

And she’d been so close to getting out without Angela getting in a word edgewise. Begrudgingly Catra nods, “Yes, milady.”

The door shuts soundly as Catra pads down the hall, vaguely aware of the guard scrambling to follow her. “You really need to calm down,” Catra informs She-Ra under her breath.

_She refuses to listen I don’t like her._

Catra rolled her eyes, “Yeah, that’s why you have to leave it to me, I’m the brains you’re the brawn.”

_I am over millennia-old-_

“And yet you still think swinging your sword around is the answer to everything,” Catra interrupted, “Let me do the talking okay?”

“Um… Ma’am?”

Stopping abruptly Catra is suddenly very aware that she’s been talking to herself for a while in front of this guard. Clearing her throat Catra tries to regain some semblance of maturity and faces the guard, “I was told there was a message for She-Ra or was it not as urgent as you claimed?”

Thankfully this guard seems just as ready to forget Catra’s slip up, “Yes, ma’am,” she thrusts a sizable scroll at Catra eyes trained toward the ground.

“Thanks, you can go or whatever.”

Catra pointedly ignored the guard's grumbles about confusing cats and focuses on the shimmery scroll. Hopefully, it’s not another distress call, going to Entrapta’s castle had been fun but tiring not to mention Shadow Weaver's attempt at infiltrating Mystacor.

Unscrolling the scroll Catra cringes at the onslaught of information, or more accurately, the lengthy invitation. Catra scrunches her nose at the invitation. Normally she’d go to Angela for answers but considering their last conversation and the fact that this is a Princess ball she goes to Glimmer instead.

* * *

Glimmer couldn’t believe it! She and Bow were both absolutely freaking out with excitement when her bedroom door opened, revealing Catra holding an identical scroll. Bow immediately calls out, “Catra! Did you hear the news?”

“Does it have something to do with this invitation for the All-Princess Ball, Winter Wonderland?”

“It’s for Princess Prom!” Glimmer squeals then she and Bow start jumping around, chanting like a demented pair of children, “Princess Prom! Princess Prom! We are going to the Princess Prom!”

Catra rolled her eyes, she’s never any fun so Glimmer’s not surprised, “Someone explain this to me or I’m leaving!”

“The Ball is a meeting of Etheria's princesses.”

“And a giant party! Oh, how was your sleepover?” Bow asks seemingly interested but Catra refocuses the conversation, good Glimmer doesn’t need to hear about what a mastermind Catra is again.

“Great,” Catra says quickly then demands, “What’s this party for?”

“There’s dancing, food, fancy dresses.”

“Yeah and?”

“It happens once a decade, I've been waiting for this!” Glimmer squeaks not letting Catra’s blunt tone bring down her mood, ”And now you get to come too!”

“This invitation is addressed to She-Ra,” Catra says, gesturing with the scroll, making both Glimmer and Bow stop in their tracks. Glimmer looks to Bow who’s already staring back at her silently urging her to speak up.

Bow’s crazy good at puppy-dog eyes so, of course, Glimmer relents, “I- So do you wanna go as… She-Ra?” That seems like a safe question, one that Catra seems to mull over reading the scroll, humming to herself.

“This thing is gonna be neutral territory right,” Glimmer nodded watching Catra’s expression for signs of any negative emotion. She found none, only a steady contemplative gaze. “Our enemies could be in attendance right?”

“Yeah, I guess that’s true.” Glimmer agreed, gosh were there any princesses that she’d consider to be their enemies? Well, there was that Scorpioni princess but she’d never gone to any gatherings before.

“Then I wouldn’t want them to realize me and She-Ra are the same person,” she says then looks to Glimmer, smiling, “Want a date to this thing, sparkle-face?”

Glimmer can practically feel her blood rushing to her face and inwardly prayed to the First Ones that Catra didn’t notice. Judging by the way Catra’s smile turned sharp, Glimmer was clearly out of luck. Thankfully Bow spoke up, “That’s a great idea, I’m going with Perfuma so you still have a plus one.”

“I mean I guess but-” Bow’s words catch up with Glimmer and she stops, “Wait- what? You’re going with Perfuma?”

“Even if you weren’t I’d go with Entrapta, she thinks we’re best friends now.” The magicat says swiftly, something about her tone makes Glimmer falter.

“You aren’t?”

Catra seems to hesitate, “Adora’s my best friend,” she says after a moment, “No one else could compare to that.”

Oh, little Miss Sucker-punch is her best friend? Sure. Sure she is. “Pretty sure she’s your girlfriend.” Glimmer argues.

Catra’s ears flattened on her head, her tail fluffing up, “Yeah? What’s the difference?” She demands.

Glimmer pursed her lips, “Well I don’t see you making out with me or Bow.”

“Cause that’d be gross, duh,” Catra said with a disgusted look on her face, which- ouch but whatever, Glimmer doesn’t really wanna make out with her either. Glimmer just looks at Catra who rolls her eyes and admits, “Fine, she’s my girlfriend, Entrapta’s my best friend are you happy?”

“Why didn’t I make the cut for a best friend?”

Catra rolled her eyes, “You’re my brothers in arms, my friends whatever, it doesn’t matter all of these stupid terms don’t mean anything!” The Magicat looked frustrated as all get out, “Entrapta can take me if you’re gonna get pissed off _again_ because I don’t know all this shit.”

The princess rolled her eyes, “You’re so dramatic, of course, we can go together,” she laughed a little at Catra’s confused expression, “I just like watching you flip out over silly stuff.”

Catra’s fluffed up hair instantly smoothed out at that claim, “I’m rubbing off on you,” she accused looking proud of that.

* * *

Deep behind the borders of the Fright Zone Adora sat at the desk located in her private quarters. Kyle was lounging on her bed when the cadet had arrived, Adora wasn’t sure but she was thankful for the company. She had a lot on her mind and needed to vent to someone, someone who wouldn’t immediately go tell Shadow Weaver (i.e. Lonnie) and that she knew well (unlike Scorpia).

“Lonnie’s up to something, I can feel it,” Adora says a strange knot in her chest forming as she considered what that something maybe. She’d long-since abandoned her report, unable to focus on anything other than Shadow Weaver and Lonnie’s dubious activities. Looking over at Scorpia she continues, “Shadow Weaver is acting even cagier than usual around me. I’m thinking this might have to do with my uh… fixation on Catra.”

“I want to get her back just as much-” Kyle cuts himself off, “Okay maybe not just as much as you but I do wanna get her back. A lot.”

Adora nodded, “I got what you were saying Kyle, I just- They’re planning something behind my back and I know it.” Adora looks down at her unfinished report. She knew she wasn’t going to finish it so she abandons her desk completely, turning around her chair to face Kyle. “Lonnie is my subordinate but she’s receiving direct orders from higher authorities and more importantly, has been sneaking around with my squadron to do it.”

“Not me,” Kyle squeaks

“I know that Kyle that’s why I’m talking to you about this

“Like as in you trust me?”

“Implicitly,” Adora agreed. “I just need to find Catra and whatever evil princess kidnapped her and- and,” Adora trailed off whispering lowly, “And then I’m going to leave.”

“Wh-what?” Kyle’s ever worried tone is a bucket of cold water over her head. Trusting Kyle with her worries was one thing but leaving the Horde? The punishment for that was severe, even if you were only planning it.

Adora looks up, eyes wide, “Nothing. Sorry, I misspoke I- I-”

“Adora,” Kyle says gravely, “If she’s brainwashed you can’t just leave you- you’re gonna need Shadow Weaver to fix her first.”

He looks serious, Adora didn’t even know he could be serious, but his words make her think, makes her start revising her plans. “We both know Catra’s not gonna get a slap on the wrist for this, willing or not Shadow Weaver would punish her harshly and- I’m not gonna let that happen. Not anymore.”

“So that means you need to do something that will keep Catra from Shadow Weaver before she can… discipline her.” Kyle continues, Adora nods.

“I need to capture She-Ra to get in Hordak’s good graces so he’ll be lenient on Catra and allow her to get the treatment she needs without letting Shadow Weaver do anything else. I’m going to need him on my side especially since Lonnie’s been acting so suspiciously, working with Shadow Weaver and all.”

“Right, so you’re gonna have to try something at the All-Princess Ball,” Kyle says and Adora looks at him in confusion, he shrugs sheepishly, “I read a lot. The scorpioni princess is still invited to the ball despite not being a rebel. It’s supposedly neutral territory.”

“Okay, so I need to get her to go to the Ball, that shouldn’t be hard right?”

“From what I’ve read the ‘neutral’ stuff is in name only, she’s invited but no one actually expects her to show up,” Kyle scratched his cheek, “I dunno. It might be hard to convince her.”

“I will,” Adora says conviction clear, “I’m gonna do it right now.”

The Force Captain stands up moving to the door when Kyle speaks softly, following her to the door, “Adora, when we get her back,” Adora preens at his choice of words, yes, yes they will get her back. “You both have to leave.”

That was unexpected. “Well that all depends-”

“If Shadow Weaver gets in her head there’s nothing to stop her from doing it again,” Kyle interrupted his hand comes down on her shoulder, eyes serious, “You want Catra safe? You take her far away and never come back.”

Adora took a deep breath in and opened the door instead of replying.

* * *

“Wait- You’re going with Perfuma?” Glimmer stutters like Catra hasn't done since she was five.

“I said yes," Bow says with a shrug, "I didn't think it would be a big deal.”

Glimmer quickly replies, or rather lies poorly, “It's not. It's fine. I'm just surprised.”

“Hah, it’s so not fine,” Catra snickers watching the scene play out with amusement.

Glimmer glares at her, “I’m just wondering when they would have even talked about it.”

“Oh. She was super slick,” Bow says then recounts a not so slick date proposal. Catra looks over to Glimmer who seems as unimpressed as Catra, good. At least she’s not alone in this one.

“That's super slick,” Glimmer asks dubiously.

“I thought it'd be fun,” Bow says definitively but Catra doesn’t really care about that, what she cares about is why the hell did Perfuma ask out Bow?

“Wait- Petals asked someone else out when I was right there,” Catra demanded incredulously earning another glare from Glimmer, this time joined by Bow, apparently her asking a question annoyed them into getting on the same side again. Catra’s not getting paid enough for this. “Obviously I would’ve said no- I mean, I’m in a committed relationship with my _girlfriend_ , Adora,” she says to Glimmer who nods begrudgingly, fuck yeah she’s good with new words, “But seriously, you know she wants me.”

“Ugh! That is so not the point! The point is, we always go to events together. We wear matching outfits, share inside jokes. And then we eat ice cream afterward. It's our thing," Glimmer squeaks at Bow who doesn't seem all that bothered.

“Nerds,” Catra coughs into her fist.

“Oh, you’re just mad your girlfriend’s not here!”

Yeah, that may be true, but Catra's got the tact not to show it. “And you just don’t like change,” Catra countered hands on her hips, “Now get over it, familiarize yourself with the codes of the Kingdom of Snow and get it together, you and I have a princess to woo,” Catra says, informing them that she’ll be visiting with Angela (because apparently, Glimmer is gonna be useless for the next couple hours). Jeez, she spends a lot of time with Glimmer’s mom.

Glimmer glared at the Magicat’s back then turned to Bow, “Look I just- Okay so maybe Catra has a point.”

Bow put a hand on her shoulder, “You’re my best friend Glimmer, of course, we’ll still hang out at Princess Prom,” he grins at her broadly, “We’ve been waiting for this thing for ten years!”

Glimmer’s not so sure about that but doesn’t speak to the contrary.

* * *

Scorpia is easy to find and get her to a secluded area is even easier. Getting her to agree to go to the All-Princess Ball Winter Wonderland (apparently that’s the lastest theme they’ve got cooked up) is another beast entirely.

She talks about the other princesses not liking her and if Adora’s instincts are correct it probably has less to do with the Scorpioni thing and more to do with the non-rebel thing, but Scorpia thinks otherwise.

No matter, Adora will convince her, Catra depends on it.

Adora’s eyes softened, as she reached out for Scorpia, “Scorpia, please, I can’t go by myself and- and I need to get Catra back and this seems like my best shot.”

The princess gnawed her lip, “I dunno they- What if I just drop you off?”

“No, no, we need to be a unit,” Adora says, “I need you in there by my side Scorpia and I swear to you I won’t let anyone say anything to you, no one's gonna so much as breath wrong in your direction.”

Scorpia’s eyes searched Adora’s, for what she didn’t know, but when she speaks Adora’s given some clarity, “You really care about her don’t you?”

No one had ever asked that. It was just… known. They were Catra and Adora, they were a unit. They were companions, friends, sisters in arms, everything. Of course, Adora cared about Catra. Cared didn’t even seem to cover how she felt, it didn’t seem to hold enough weight but Adora nods anyway. “I do; more than anything.”

That seems to be the answer Scorpia was looking for, “Then we’ll get her back.”

* * *

Reaching Angela’s chambers Catra enters scroll in hand, “Okay so She-Ra says she’s sorry but you’re annoying," she explains as bluntly as possible. Best to get it out as quick as she can.

“Excuse me?”

Catra shrugged, “Apparently she’s mad that you’re trying to tell her what to do but I don’t have that problem so we’re good.”

“Have you decided to forget that she attempted to attack me? Or are you presuming my memory is that bad?”

“She wanted to transform, something about asserting her dominance,” Catra lies, in truth She-Ra had been planning an attack but telling Angela that wouldn’t help the situation.

Angela seems to consider this, studying Catra intently for a moment. The minutes drag on like hours until she speaks, “Tell me about this urgent message you received.”

She nearly sighs in relief at the change in topic. “Your guards are super dramatic,” Catra says handing over the ‘princess prom’ invitation to the queen, “I’ve decided to attend at Glimmer’s plus one.”

“A fine idea, I see they’ve added a no weapons clause,” Angela hums then pats the open cushion beside her, “Let’s review acceptable behaviors shall we?”

“Wh- I’ll be fine, I’ve got snooty She-Ra in my head,” Catra argued already knowing it was a losing battle.

Angela rolled her eyes, “Forgive me if I don’t trust She-Ra’s manners, come sit. I’ve already had this discussion with Glimmer many times, it’s only fair you hear it too.”

* * *

When Adora announces that she will be accompanying Scorpia to the All-Princess Ball and the entire squadron will also be in attendance Lonnie knows she’s gotta think fast. It’s her job to kill Catra, and if Adora gets her hands on her first she won’t have a chance.

She gathers her courage and goes to Shadow Weaver and informs her of Adora’s plans, it’s still all bare bones but the general idea is there: she will take She-Ra or Glimmer in a botched effort to locate Catra. Little does she know Lonnie will be right there, ready to take She-Ra by force.

“She still has no idea?”

“That will probably change by the time she retrieves the princess,” Lonnie says, “We have a limited window of time to do whatever you plan to with She-Ra. Adora’s loyalty to Catra is unparalleled.”

The laughter that comes from Shadow Weaver is as unexpected as it is unnerving, “You doubt my control, young cadet?”

“She loves her more than she fears you,” Lonnie argued, “Don’t delude yourself, ma’am. We need to plan accordin-”

“You will bring her to me, that is your duty and you will not elect to inform me of things I should know,” Shadow Weaver says heatedly, her voice rising with every word, “I know the truth and won’t hear falsehoods from a simple cadet! Do you understand?!”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Then you will do as your told and bring Catra directly to me, cadet.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Lonnie has no intention of bringing back anything more than a corpse. After all, if a dead She-Ra is what Hordak wants, then that’s what he’s gonna get.

* * *

When their set time to leave comes Glimmer finds herself anxiously waiting in the foyer for Catra who insisted on getting her clothes together herself. Taking a deep breath Glimmer considers the pros and cons of bursting into Catra’s room only for a loud shout of, “I’m ready!” comes from the hallway.

“Do you need me to, like, announce you or something,” Glimmer questioned tapping her foot impatiently, “Come on, I don’t wanna be late!”

“Fine,” Catra shouts and finally Glimmer gets to see what Catra decided to wear.

The magicat isn’t wearing any of the dresses Glimmer had seen going in and out of her mother’s chambers, instead, she’s wearing a suit that matches Glimmer’s dress perfectly. She even ditched the usual mask for a lilac headband that matched her button-up shirt. The magicat still didn’t bother to put on shoes and neglected to tie her bowtie but that’s fine, Glimmer doesn’t think she could’ve asked for more, “So are you ready to go?”

“I- Yeah, yes. I’m so ready, you look great.”

Catra seemed startled and smiled looking almost shy which can’t be right. Glimmer’s talking to Catra after all, “Thanks, your mom helped me. You look nice too.” The image of Catra and her mom picking out clothes together is…just as weird as when Glimmer first heard about it but Glimmer immediately stows her questions away for later. Catra offers Glimmer her arm, “Shall we?”

Glimmer takes the Magicat’s arm, feeling her earlier excitement for the Ball return, maybe this would still be fun after all. “We shall.”

Getting to Princess Prom wasn’t too hard, considering they had Silver Storm, Glimmer hadn’t considered how Bow was going to get there but at the moment she was still a little irked with him so she didn’t care. Okay maybe she did but she was gonna focus on Catra and making sure she didn’t do anything stupid instead.

* * *

“Don’t make an idiot of yourself okay?”

“What you’re not coming in?” Catra asks looking at the pegasus with skepticism.

Silver Storm shrugs, “This party’s not my scene and this ice? Not good for the hooves. I’ll come back when you call.”

That puts a dent in Catra’s escape plan (she’d never been to a party but she’s got a feeling it’s something she’s gonna wanna cut out on early). No matter she’s got this. Glimmer’s still here and Bow will be soon.

Since she’s a plus-one rather than an attendee Catra let’s Glimmer do the talking. She curtsies when she should and listens with perked ears for her cue. Catra is… suitably surprised that Frosta is so young. It seems like something that should’ve been mentioned to avoid any crazy reactions from Catra but oh well, she can chew Angela out later. Clearing her throat Catra steps forward after Glimmer finishes her introductions and Frosta’s done her silly little welcome spiel Catra speaks, “Your Grace, I am Catra, Princess Glimmer’s guest.”

“A Magicat, how quaint.”

Catra’s claws come out without her consent, she’s suddenly thankful that she’d crossed her arms behind her back, “I am not a cottage in the woods, your grace, and quaint is not a befitting adjective to describe me or my people. We have been through more than most could imagine, no thanks to you or your forefathers.”

Gasps ring out but Catra ignores them, focuses on Frosta’s reaction. Notices her surprise, then her anger. Frosta’s cheeks are pink from the cold or her anger, Catra can’t tell, “Watch your tongue, cat.”

“Catra.”

“What?”

“My name is Catra, I’m no housepet, _princess_ ,” Catra says stiffly then stalked away. This is already turning out fantastic.

Catra barely makes it to the bar when Glimmer’s hand comes around her arm jerking her around, “What was that about?!” The princess demands full of sparkles and unwarranted fury.

“I sized that kid up the second we walked in,” Catra said, “She’s got enough people fawning over her, we need to be aloof, demanding. Smart, you get me?”

“I- I guess,” Glimmer says it more like a question like she doesn’t trust Catra’s intuition entirely but Catra’s fine with that for now.

She pats Glimmer’s shoulder assuredly, “Don’t worry kid, she’ll be eating out of the palm of my hand in the next hour.”

Scowling the glimmering princess flicks her nose, the sparkles that bouncing off her fingers make Catra sneeze. “We’re the same age.” Glimmer informs, like that matters.

“I’m not the one getting pissed that Bow is on a date,” Catra quipped looking around the ballroom.

“I- Shut up,” Glimmer orders

Catra slipped an arm around Glimmer’s waist, “Sparkles, I’m feelin’ insecure over here, I’m your date remember? Focus on me,” she orders, smiling teasingly.

Glimmer sputters and moves out of her grip, “Shut up, I’m gonna get a drink”

“Aww at least save a dance for me,” Catra calls after her. Now to go see Entrapta. From their sleepover, Catra’d say she knows Entrapta best out of all the princesses and one of Entrapta’s biggest traits is her flightiness. The girl would probably flip flop sides like no one's business if she thought it’d be good for her and Catra needed to make sure she knew Catra’s side was the best.

Thankfully Entrapta sees her and one of her ponytails wraps around Catra’s waist dragging her the rest of the way, “Hey! You made it!”

“I did, Glimmer’s clingy insisted I go with her,” Catra jokes, though she’s not sure it got across. Entrapta’s all set up on her perch scoping out unsuspecting guests with earnest, “What’s the deal Squints? Anyone get into it?”

“Well, you certainly upset Princess Frosta.”

“Nice,” Catra says blindly reaching out to high-five Entrapta who obliges.

“What are you two up to?” Glimmer asks two drinks in hand, aw even when she’s mad she’s nice.

Catra takes her offered drink easily, “People-watching, wanna join us? It could be _our thing_ ~”

Glimmer looks at her skeptically but moves to stand beside her, she goes from that to upset in a matter of seconds when something catches her eyes, “Th-they’re matching! That’s our thing!"

“Bitch we’re matching,” Catra says flippantly, “Calm down.”

“You don’t get it Catra-”

Before she can finish Mermista arrives, “Hey, I’m here don’t make a big deal about it.”

“We won’t,” Catra says keeping her eyes on Glimmer, “He’s your best friend that’s different than girlfriend right?”

“Well yeah but-”

“Then you’ve got nothing to worry about, look you should talk to him or something. We’ll dance later and you’re gonna be smiling when we do it you got me?” A mad Glimmer’s not good for anyone especially if she’s mad at Bow, their resident peacemaker. Catra wiggles out of Entrapta’s hair when an idea comes to mind, “Mermista you and me should talk.”

Mermista remains aloof as ever, “I mean if you want.” She says with a shrug, looking like she couldn’t care less.

“Oh I _want_ , c’mon fish-food,” Catra says, taking Merista’s hand in her own.

“Do you know if they’ve got a kelp bar,” Mermista asks idly, pretending that she’s not scoping out their immediate area.

“Probably not that sounds gross, but we can look,” Catra says dragging her along, “You brought that stupid pirate didn’t you?”

“He’s not stupid,” Mermista says defensively.

“Glimmer told him to do his thing and instead of sailing the boat safely to shore he set it on fire,” Catra says bluntly

Mermista rolled her eyes, “Your friend should’ve known that setting boats on fire is his thing. Now what do you want oh She-Ra,” she asks lazily her glancing down at Catra skeptically.

“I want ya to tell me about Frosta.” Catra orders as they walk across the dance floor, dodging couples and other party-goers.

“What? Cause our powers are similar you assume we’re friends,” Mermista asks rhetorically, moving faster through the crowd, “That’s weak Cat-ra.”

“Don’t call me that,” Catra orders taking a side step closer to Mermista in order to stay close. Damn, how many princesses were there? Did people get to bring more than one plus one? Cause if so that’s bullshit. “And I presumed you knew each other considering your kingdoms territories border each other, or did you forget that little fact?”

Mermista swats one of Catra’s ears, “I did not forget, you’re just annoying me. What was all of that about earlier? You didn’t even mention you were She-Ra.”

“I doubt she’d be impressed,” Catra replied arms crossed, “And I don’t want to announce that to a room of possible enemies, so I’d thank you to keep it to yourself.”

Rolling her eyes Mermista stops at the buffet table, thankful it’s not as crowded as the bar, “I don’t get why, everyone knows it’s a Magicat, and like, you’re the first one I’ve seen above ground in… sixteen years. I mean I remember when I was three I met some it was the king and queen they’d just had a daughter, I think her name was-”

“Thanks for bringing up my people’s genocide, it’s such a fun topic,” Catra interrupted with more heat than she meant to.

“Sorry,” Mermista apologized, “I wasn’t thinking, but you should know they aren’t all dead, they just retreated. Underground. I meant that literally, like caves and stuff. They’re sneaky, like you. Pretty sure the queen’s still alive.”

“And the daughter you met?” Catra can handle a queen but it’d be harder to work the princess alliance angle if there were no princess.

Mermista’s eyes look more guarded than before, “I dunno, taken probably in a slave camp or worse. They have a son though. He’s thirteen.” She says it quickly like she’s afraid of Catra’s reaction. Odd. Maybe it’s because Catra is a Magicat, maybe because she doesn’t think Catra wants to hear about a prince, well she’s wrong. That prince is joining her alliance whether he likes it or not. “But, like, if you wanna talk to Frosta she’s alone. I’ve gotta catch up with my date.”

“Make sure he doesn’t say anything about my identity.”

“Whatever.”

Catra curses under her breath, she should’ve sent out like a memo or something.

Straightening up Catra spots Frosta still up on her stupid throne doing greetings- why had Mermista lied? Catra briefly considers going after Mermista but then she sees something that makes her heart stop.

Adora.

* * *

When Glimmer finally takes a breath and tears eyes away from Bow and Perfuma (Why had she felt threatened, Perfuma knows like one story and it's not even that good, oh well. At least she's still hanging out with Bow) she spots Catra, frozen by the punchbowl. Her eyes are wide and her tails stuck straight out. It’d be funny if Glimmer didn’t see exactly what she was looking at.

The Force Captains.

Glimmer rushes down and toward Catra in an instant. Even if that scorpioni princess doesn’t know who Catra is the blond one sure does.

Running across the ballroom Glimmer catches Catra by the crook of her elbow dragging her behind an ice centerpiece. “Why were you just standing there?”

“I was in shock, Glimmer,” Catra snaps like this is something Glimmer should already know, honestly Glimmer expected more from her fierce leader. Now instead of her duplicitous leader, she’s gotta deal with a jealous child. Catra’s got her bottom lip jutted out and her arms crossed angrily, “Imagine, Adora, going out with someone that’s not me! What the fuck?!”

“You’re on a date with me right now,” Glimmer points out, pretty smartly she thinks. Catra, of course, disagrees.

“Yeah but I’m not on a date with someone that tried to kill her,” Catra snapped, peaking around the centerpiece, pure hate in her eyes.

Glimmer put her hand over her heart, “Excuse you.”

Catra spares her a glance then has the gall to roll her eyes, “ _She_ tried to kill _you,_ that’s different,” she says like that should make Glimmer feel better before resuming her pouting, “I can’t believe she came here with that- that crab!”

“Actually she’s a scor-”

Catra hissed, “I don’t care!”

“Catra-”

“Go stalk Bow or whatever I’m going to talk to her.”  


“I really don’t think-” but Catra’s already abandoned her side. Dammit, how come Catra’s so much better at this whole ‘holding people back’ stuff?

* * *

“Hey, Adora,” Catra says with laziness she doesn’t feel she's leaned casually against an ice pillar in full view of the Force Captain. Adora’s eyes seem to shine, a smile taking over her face, “You steppin’ out on me?”

 

“Catra!” Adora squeaks throwing herself at Catra, the Magicat lost her footing and slid across the ice, Catra could ignore the biting cold her arms tightening around Adora’s waist. Letting out an ‘oomph’ when they hit a wall of ice, Catra looked up at Adora who was blushing brightly, “Sorry, sorry I’m just- I missed you so much.”

 

Any irritation Catra had felt over Scorpia dissipated instantly, “Missed you too.” Catra said, trying to sit up, Adora barely moved seeming content to sit on Catra’s lap for the moment. “So, who’s your date?”

 

“That’s Scorpia, she’s the only reason I could get in-” Adora cut herself off to pull her arms tighter around Catra, “But that doesn’t matter! Y- you’re here!” Adora squeaked, pressing kisses to Catra’s cheeks, “I can’t even believe it!”

 

“I didn’t think you were gonna be here either,” the Magicat said her hand coming up to cup Adora’s cheek, it’d been so long since she’d seen the blond girl smile. “Can I get up off the floor now? Ice is kinda freezing my butt off.”

 

“Oh, geez, yes of course,” Adora says scrambling to get up and then pulled Catra up, “Do you wanna dance?”

 

Despite her better judgment (She-Ra let's be honest), Catra nodded leaning into Adora’s embrace, “Still got two left feet, blondie?”

 

Adora blushed, “Shut up, that was one time, don’t even get me started on when you first got your baton,” she said, flustered, and damn if Catra hadn’t missed this.

* * *

Wow. Catra just has to look at a girl and she comes running. Where can Glimmer learn that? The same Force Captain that had been chewing her out and throwing her around only a couple of weeks ago doesn’t look the least bit threatening all gooey-eyed and smiley.

 

Glimmer rolls her eyes, at least she doesn’t have to worry about a fight breaking out.

 

Adora gently, cause apparently she can do that now, lifts Catra from the floor and leads her to the dancefloor. The smile on Catra’s face is genuine and bright, it’s something Glimmer doesn’t think she’s ever seen before. Is this the Catra, Adora always sees? Watching them makes her feel like she’s intruding on something. Glimmer tears her eyes away, instead, she turns her attention to Princess Frosta. Catra had encouraged her to start making deals on her own right? Maybe this would be a good way to start.

 

“Hello, Princess Frosta.”

 

“Princess Glimmer, I presume you wish to discuss the rebellion? Or apologized for your cat’s manners?”

 

Catra’s reaction, while calculated had seemed genuine before, she'd been offended, and Glimmer knew she hated being called a cat. Glimmer considered her next words carefully, keeping Catra’s advice in mind, “I was actually coming to ask when you planned to apologize.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“And don’t refer to her as a cat again, she has a name,” Glimmer adds, anxiety bubbling in her stomach as she spoke. Was this the right call? Catra wasn’t always right, right? “So, will your apology be in writing or in person?”

 

Frosta glared up at her, “If you think this sort of reverse psychology is going to make me want to join your rebellion you’re mistaken. Now I don’t know what you think you’re going to accomplish but-”

 

“Hopefully I will confirm that my companion will be apologized to by you for your rude behavior, Princess,” Glimmer interrupted.

 

“You actually want an apology?” Frosta asks bluntly, "That's it?"

 

“You did call her some derogatory names, do you think you shouldn’t have to apologize?” Glimmer counters, doing her best 'queen Angela' impression.

 

“I- well she-” Frosta cuts herself off with a frown, “I'll send her a letter,” she relents.

 

Glimmer suddenly has an entire plan of attack laid out, because one letter means one reply and soon enough Catra could be penpals with the most powerful princess in Etheria. “That sounds lovely, princess,” Glimmer curtsies and wishes her a good evening.

 

A glance to her right tells her Catra’s still swaying intimately with her crazy girlfriend, so she leaves to find Bow. She’s gotta brag to someone about this!

 

Spotting him surrounded by new people Glimmer can’t even sum up the anxiety she’d felt before about approaching him (was this how Catra felt all the time?) “Bow! I need to talk to you!”

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“More like something’s right!” Glimmer cheers, then notices the people around her, “Uh, but can I tell you about it in private?”

 

“Sure,” Bow says excusing himself from the group, “You know that elk guy? Was just talking about a species of lions that-”

 

“I totally convinced Frosta to write Catra an apology letter!”

 

“W- you what?” Bow asks completely confused.

 

“Well you weren’t here but Catra was telling me all about how she was gonna get Frosta on her side and long story short I totally set it up for Catra.”

 

“Set what up?” Bow asks then looks around the overcrowded room. “Where is Catra?”

 

“Dancing with her girlfriend,” Glimmer says with a flick of her wrist, “So Frosta is gonna write her apology then, of course, Catra will write back and before you know it they’ll be like penpals. Catra’s already so smart when she’s talking off the cuff just imagine how much smarter she sounds on paper when she's got a chance to think about everything!”

 

“You mean manipulative.”

 

Glimmer rolled her eyes, “Yes Bow, she's manipulative but for a good cause,” she reasons, not for the first time.

 

Bow seems to consider this then shrugs, “I guess you’re right, now which girlfriend are you talking about? Entrapta? I saw her with Mermista earlier too.”

 

“No silly, her actual girlfriend, the crazy Force Captain.”

 

The archer’s eyes seem to bug out, “Do you really think that’s a good idea!?”

 

Glimmer shrugged, “I dunno, I think she deserves it. You know how much she misses her.”

 

“Yeah but-”

 

“When the waltz starts I’ll grab her okay? It’s not like Adora would ever hurt her,” Glimmer says trying to assuage his worries, though hearing them out loud made her stomach flop nervously. What if Adora had something planned? "Right?"

"Right, but she might sucker punch you again if she sees you, though."

"Right, you ask Catra to dance instead."

* * *

She and Adora fell into a slow waltz, Catra leading the Horde soldier around the dancefloor with ease. It’s only when the song ends and the music lulls that Adora speaks up. Catra had been waiting for this, had noticed the stress in the blonde’s eyes, the Force Captian was worried, for what Catra wasn’t sure. “So…”

“So?” Catra asks, still smiling, trying to urge Adora to do the same.

Adora smiles at her briefly, “How- How did you get here?”

“What do you mean? I was invited, sort of… Princess Glimmer asked me to come as her date,” Catra says quickly then curses herself, especially when Adora’s entire mood seems to darken.

“Princess Glimmer,” Adora spits, “She’s the one that kidnapped you.”

“No- I mean,” Catra straightened up, putting some space between herself and Adora but the Force Captain wouldn’t let her go. Cards on the table time. “No one kidnapped me, Adora, I left,” she tried to sound as convincing as possible.

“That- That’s not true, why else would you leave? You loved the Horde,” Adora says, it sounds more like she’s trying to convince herself than Catra. Good. It’s nice to know some of her work as She-Ra is paying off, she could never be sure.

“I loved-” Catra scoffed, “I love _you,_ Adora, the Horde meant nothing to me.”

“Shadow Weaver was right, they obviously brainwashed you somehow.” Oh no. That’s the game Shadow Weaver’s playing? Mind control? How can Catra disprove that? Fuck. Fuckity Fuck.

“Adora no one forced me to do anything,” Catra tries to assure her but that only seems to make things worse.

It only makes Catra’s beautiful blond idiot of a girlfriend/probably-soulmate more worried than before, “That’s what they want you to think,” Adora whispered urgently, eyes darting around the room as if anyone could be listening in on them.

“Adora please-”

“Catra!” Adora shouted, her grip on Catra’s hand went on the wrong side of too tight, attracting the attention of some other dancers. The Force Captain’s grip doesn’t lessen but her tone became hushed, “Catra please, come with me. Shadow-Weaver can fix you and-”

Finally having had enough Catra wrenched away from Adora’s grip, “There’s nothing wrong with me!”

“Catra!”

Moving through the crowd Catra tried to find Glimmer, Bow, anyone in the sea of unfamiliar faces. She needed to get out of here before it was too late. Shoving past a man Catra breathed out a sigh of relief, Entrapta stood right by the main exit, “Entr-!”

She felt a faint pinprick against the back of her neck and she collapsed, despite her vision growing fuzzy she could make out Entrapta rushing toward her. Then everything went dark.

* * *

“Nothing to see here, just gotta pick up my Magicat,” Scorpia says trying to lift up an unconscious Catra as casually as possible.

 

“Hey! Claw-hands put the catgirl down,” a purple-haired woman called, Adora panicked, another princess, what to do? What to do? They were attracting more attention than before, acting on impulse Adora stabbing a pin covered in numbing drought in the woman’s neck, “Ouch! Hey, what are you-”

 

“We have to move,” Adora informs her fellow Captain, hefting the princess onto her shoulder, then spoke into her mouthpiece, “Lonnie, get the ship ready.”

 

“Ready and waiting, Captain.”

 

“Hey, the good news is she ran toward the exit,” Scorpia says as if that’ll make Adora less worried.

 

Into her walkie, Adora asks, “Still no sign of She-Ra?”

 

“Nope, you got the princess?”

 

“Better, we’ve got Catra.”

 

“Y-you do,” Lonnie stuttered, almost sounding happy about that fact but Adora can’t dwell on that.

 

“Wow, she’s like a mini Wild Cat that’s adorable,” Scorpia coos doing way worse at the whole 'not attracting attention' thing than Adora.

 

“Don’t talk about her like that,” Adora squeaks then shoves the other Force Captain forward, “Just move Scorpia!

 

“Catra!”

 

“She’s got the princess!”

 

“I told you she couldn’t be trusted!”

 

“Yeah! I got that Bow! Now get out of my way!” Adora would recognize that voice anywhere. It’s that princess, the very one that took Catra from her. Adora doubles her efforts running faster than before.

Without a thought she jumps over the cliff, her stomach dropping when she falls into the ship, her knees screaming out in pain. She doesn't care about that though, not with Catra here.

Laying out the other princess Adora scrambles to Catra, scooping her up and away from Scorpia with ease. Lonnie speaks up, "Force Captain-"

"Get us out of here, cadet, that princess has magic on her side," Adora says not taking her eyes off of Catra, for fear that she'd disappear. Kyle's hand comes down on her shoulder, silently reminding her of the rest of their plan. Adora takes a breath and holds Catra tighter, praying everything will go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took extra long on this because the episode that this chapter is based on is what inspired this whole fic and I wanted it to be perfect. Thanks for reading! (Also the third season is coming out TOMORROW I'm excited)


	9. The Infiltration of the Fright Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer finally gets her very own mission.

Adora never expected to ever have cause to hold her cadets at gunpoint, yet here she is. Lonnie and Rogelio are traitors (does it count if they’re following Hordak’s orders? Yes, Adora thinks so, they’re betraying her after all) but luckily she’s got Scorpia and Kyle on her side.

“Adora you need to get out of the way,” Lonnie says firmly as if Adora’s being the unreasonable one.

“Why?! So you can kill her,” Adora demands her eyes darting to Lonnie's gun, set to kill rather than stun. She's suddenly thankful for her own forethought, Catra’s safely shoved behind her, Lonnie can’t get a shot through without shooting Adora down first.

Lonnie doesn’t even have the decency to look guilty, “Hordak wants her dead, I’ll be a lot more merciful than he is, don’t even get me started on what Shadow Weaver plans to do.”

“They’re not gonna touch her either!"

The cadet, surprisingly enough, looks amused, “You’re so naive Adora, you really think if you bring _She-Ra_ to the Horde they’re not gonna hurt her?”

“W-what?” Adora stutters because she must’ve heard Lonnie wrong. Must’ve. There’s no way-

Lonnie’s laughter is cruel, dispelling Adora’s thoughts with equally harsh words, “I always knew you were an idiot but you really didn’t know? I could’ve sworn you were playing dumb to save your friend,” she taunts then looks up at Scorpia, “What? Are you protecting She-Ra now? Did you defect without me noticing?”

“I- I didn’t that is not She-Ra she’s way too small,” Scorpia argued, then to herself, “That can’t be her.”

_It can’t be. It can’t be. Catra isn’t She-Ra. She isn’t because if she is then that means--_

Just as the thought enters her head a dozen or more memories follow, snippets of conversations compiling into one big truth. One Adora didn’t want to hear.

_You may call me She-Ra, I have been called upon to bring peace to all of Etheria._

_You ever think maybe she just ran away? With friends like you, it’d make sense!_

_Her mind’s been corrupted_

_I love_ you _Adora_

_Adora no one forced me to do anything_

_Adora, please!_

_There’s nothing wrong with me!_

Adora can feel her hands shaking as the revelation rocks through her. How had she not seen it? How had she been so blind?! Horror fills her, it’s a sick feeling that makes her stomach drop, a cold sweat breaks out against her temples. Catra was She-Ra and Lonnie (Not to mention Shadow Weaver and Hordak) had _known_ , she’d played right into their hands hadn’t she? She captured She-Ra.

* * *

Glimmer's heart felt like it was in her throat. She'd been wrong. She'd been so totally wrong this time and she couldn't take it back. Catra had been taken, she was in some Horde ship and it was all because Glimmer had trusted Catra's judgment.

To be fair it was usually as trustworthy as clockwork but Glimmer should've known, it was Adora. Even if Catra knew Adora had something planned she would have ignored it, Glimmer should’ve known that. As her mother said, it was obvious how Catra felt about Adora, she was her weak point.

Now Catra and Entrapta were paying the price. All because Glimmer went and trusted Catra’s judgment of a known Force Captain.

The Princess Alliance was together, and yet it wasn’t. Catra wasn’t here, Entrapta wasn’t here, Frosta was. The young princess had claimed responsibility for the events that took place the night prior (citing that it was her party) and was trying to force her way into the rescue mission.

“Look didn’t you claim to have She-Ra on your side or was that a farce to get more princesses in your alliance? Just call She-Ra and she can go save the princess and your cat.” Perfuma gasps at Frosta’s abrupt tone and Glimmer feels like she’s about to snap but luckily (for future relations between Bright Moon and the Kingdom of Snow and all) Silver Storm beats her to it.

“Catra _is_ She-Ra you condescending brat, and don’t you dare talk about her like that,” Silver Storm shouts, the pegasus had been pacing and neighing and huffing since he’d gotten word of Catra’s abduction.

Glimmer wasn’t doing much better, she felt like screaming, the young Commander didn’t bother looking for Frosta’s reaction running her hands roughly though her hair, “By the First Ones what are we going to do?”

Bow was at her side in an instant, “Breath, Glimmer, breath, we can’t help Catra or Entrapta without our minds right.”

“Catra would want us to fight, to take her back by force. No deals, no waiting,” Perfuma said abruptly then scratches her neck sheepishly, “That is if she doesn’t break out herself.”

“I don’t think she will,” Mermista says quietly, all heads turn to her, “She was… unconscious when they took her, Entrapta too. I don’t know what they were injected or gassed with but they didn’t look like they’d be up anytime soon.”

The two doors opened abruptly and the Queen crossed the room to take her seat at the head of the table, “Have you any sort of plan in mind?”

“Catra is our planner we-”

“She isn’t here Glimmer, she’s relying on you,” Angela interrupted, saving pleasantries for a more peaceful time, “What are you going to do?”

“We- We are going to infiltrate the Fright Zone and find Shadow-Weavers private chambers,” Glimmer begins.

“Why?” Frosta asks though she seems much less standoffish, her face focused, a true ruler, not an impish child, maybe a scolding from a pegasus is all it takes to get Frosta’s attention.

“She came after Catra when we were in Mystacor, and Adora- one of the Force Captain’s that kidnapped Catra- takes her orders directly from Shadow Weaver.”

“But she’s like- in love with Catra, she was trying to save her,” Bow argues, then to the other princesses, “She thinks Catra’s been kidnapped which she kinda was at first but-”

 “Then Shadow Weaver is no doubt going to discipline her for being taken captive or worse,” the queen inserted offering no explanation. Glimmer has no time to demand answers, it’s probably from one of Catra and mom’s late-night chats.

“Good enough for me,” Frosta says, “We can’t go in blind though, and Fright Zone inner workings are largely unknown, even by their allies.”

“Bow.” 

“On it,” the man says pulling out a tablet, “Entrapta was working on a program, I think I can follow the steps she was taking. Give me a couple of hours.”

“Two.”

“What?” 

“You have two hours, go,” Glimmer says then faces Perfuma, thinking back to Catra’s assessment of Entrapta, “Entrapta is easily manipulated, I need you to find her and get her out as soon as possible, we don’t need the Horde convincing her to stay.”

“Got it.”

“Mermista and Frosta, you’ll be with me, we’ll be going after Catra while Perfuma and Bow go after Entrapta.”

“And me?”

“When we get Catra you’re gonna be the one to get her out, being the fastest and all, so… Stay with me but be ready to move if need be,” Glimmer says almost hesitantly, Silver Storm just nods and goes back to his pacing, ears perked to listen.

Frosta brings up a good point with her question, “How do you know they’ll be separate?”

Glimmer gestured to Mermista, “You saw what happened didn’t you?” The sea princess nodded, “Who seemed like the true target?”

“Catra. I- I saw her running but I thought she was just joking around or something I didn’t-” Mermista cut herself off, the warble of her voice enough to tell everyone how she felt, clearing her throat the princess continued, “They got her. The Scorpioni princess stung her with her tail and Entrapta noticed. She tried to grab Catra so they took her too and ran off.”

“They probably have Entrapta in a cell of some sort and Catra with Shadow Weaver if the Queen is correct, we need to act fast.”

* * *

Catra woke up alone strapped to a chair and knew she had messed up. Playing back the night in her head Catra wished she could’ve played it better. She-Ra simpers about Catra’s feelings, about how Catra might not really be the brains of this operation. Damn, Catra wished she could shut her up. She already knew she was a moron. 

“You’re awake.”

“Four-eyes,” Catra groaned, “What th-”

“Quiet, I don’t have a lot of time,” Kyle orders softly, he doesn’t move to undo Catra’s binds, not that Catra expected him too. They don’t exactly know each other. “I’m so sorry about all of this I can’t believe that Shadow Weaver-”

“I can,” Catra interrupted intensely, “Are you letting me go or what?”

“No, I-” Kyle cut himself off, “I barely got in here, and Adora’s locked up so-”

Catra fought against her binds, “Excuse me?”

Kyle shook his head, “She realized who you were Catra, I was hoping that wouldn’t happen, you know Adora, she tried to take over the ship and yanno how they feel about mutinies around here. It’s all my fault really,” Kyle says, but Catra has no words for that, lets her head fall back on the headrest. Everything had been going so well, Adora had no idea who She-Ra was but she’d still cared for Catra, she’d still loved her. “Lonnie figured out you were She-Ra I really underestimated her intelligence, if I hadn’t I would’ve insisted it just be Adora, me, and Scorpia. I mean, of course, I pretended to go along with Lonnie’s plan, Adora’s probably pissed at that but she should know I’m not gonna hurt you.” 

“Then why am I strapped to a table, Kyle,” Catra ground out in annoyance.

“Well I can’t just take you by myself, I’ll have to free Adora, get a plan together, hopefully, whatever Shadow Weaver’s planning takes a while to prepare for.”

A chill runs through her but Catra tries to remain steady, “What’s she going to do?”

“Nothing you wanna be awake for,” Kyle says brandishing a suspicious-looking syringe, “Hopefully this’ll put you out-”

“Don’t you dare,” Catra squeaked, once again annoyed at her own fear, “I don’t know if you realize this but I’ve been through all this shit before, and I don’t need whatever that stuff is to take whatever she throws at me.” 

“Catra, you don’t want to be awake for this,” Kyle says softly, were it any other time Catra might be a little more appreciative of his efforts, and surprised, was this really Kyle? The guy she made fun of for being so cowardly? He was sneaking around Shadow Weaver's back like it was nothing. Maybe she'd underestimated him.

“I’m She-Ra, and _when_ I get out of here I’m gonna be conscious, you hear me?” Catra demands fiercely, Kyle’s got this almost… thoughtful look on his face, but he nods so Catra doesn’t hesitate to order, “Now go get Adora and make sure you keep your mouth shut, they’re probably looking for a reason to lock you up too.”

* * *

Preparing for battle was something Glimmer had done before, had _thought_ she’d done before but this time it felt different. Everyone was rushing around and preparing when Glimmer edged away. She didn’t run but she couldn’t take putting on a brave face for a moment longer. In her head, she could hear Catra telling her to stop acting like a brat and do something useful. It sends her to the weapons room, a very productive place to be, but it’s also isolated. Glimmer can feel the tears falling down her face before she even realized she was crying.

When the door opened behind Glimmer she tensed, why had she thought the weapons room would be a safe place to cry? Wiping away her tears Glimmer turned around to find her mom standing there. She doesn’t look worried, Glimmer would be mad if she didn’t know her mom, her mom’s scared. She loves Catra, Glimmer knows that, and she’s worried Glimmer’s not gonna be able to get her back.

Crossing the room mom speaks in a quiet conversational tone, “Have I ever told you about when your father found out I was pregnant?”

Glimmer can’t do anything to contain her surprise, “I- mom I’m not sure this is the time-”

“Your father and I were trapped behind enemy lines together, I had been waiting for the right time but there really isn't a _right_ time to tell someone that,” mom continues heedless of Glimmer’s protests. She shakes her head, “I told him and he was shocked of course. Told me I shouldn't have come, but I was stubborn I wouldn’t stand by while others fought my battles for me, "Angela smiled at Glimmer then, like they were sharing a secret," but that was when I was young, unafraid of consequences. He was emboldened by my confession, was sure he would get us both out and as we ran and dodged and fought tooth and nail to get out I couldn’t help thinking what this little girl-”

“Or boy.” Glimmer can’t help but interrupt.

“Yes, or boy, I didn’t know at the time, would be like. Would they be like me, or their father, would they be brave, have a keen mind? So many questions and expectations filled my mind,” Glimmer felt her shoulders slump, could feel tears welling in her eyes, that was Catra. The exact daughter her mom had wanted, and Glimmer had gone and lost her. Glimmer couldn’t breathe, wanted to run away, didn’t want to hear another word when her mother did something unexpected. She reached out and tilted Glimmer’s chin upward so they were looking at each other, “Glimmer… I’m so glad she turned out to be you.”

 “M-mom,” Glimmer couldn’t keep her tears at bay any longer and threw herself forward, Angela hugged her tightly. “I’m so sorry!”

“None of this is your fault, Glimmer. None of it. And you’re going to save Catra, I know this in my heart,” mom assured running her hand through Glimmer’s hair, They stood like that for who knows how long until Angela broke the silence, “I want you to take the sword with you.”

Glimmer reared back, eyes suddenly dry, “But… I can’t use it.”

“Catra can,” mom reminded her gently, “I have no doubt she will make use of it if she is able.”

Glimmer bit her lip, trying to keep her tears at bay, “Mom I- I swear I’m gonna get her back. I’m gonna bring her home.”

“I know you will, you’re my daughter,” the queen said then straightened up, “Now go. No time to waste.”

Rubbing her eyes of unshed tears Glimmer snatched up the sword tightening the belt across her chest. “Yes, ma’am.”

She met the rest of the group in the hall and seeing them all made something in her steel, “Bow how is Entrapta’s tech?”

Bow crosses the room, his eyes directed to his tablet, “I’m still sorting through some data but look at this-” he turns the tablet toward her and she notices a blinking, purple dot.

“Explain, please.”

“That’s Entrapta! She implanted a tracker in her tooth,” Bow says turning the tablet back to face him, “Even without a map we’ll have an idea of where she is. It’s mostly guesswork but Shadow Weaver uses the Scorpioni runestone, so-”

“So if I follow the magical energy I’ll find her,” Glimmer finishes, not mentioning that she may have to rely on Frosta and Silver Storm for this particular plan to work. “How are we going to get in?”

“Catra’s ship,” Perfuma explains gesturing to double doors that led out to the pasture that the royal horses graze in (don’t ask what makes them royal Glimmer’s got no idea).

Definitely, don’t ask her now cause she’s too busy being shocked to answer. “W- Her what?!”

Perfuma holds up a scrap of paper, “ _Dear Catra, I thought your flying horse could use a break so here’s Bunty my latest and greatest creation! She runs on solar energy so keep her in a sunny spot! Sorry, I couldn’t see you off myself but I’ll see you at the social experiment of the year, okay?_ Smiley face, _Entrapta_ ,” she reads aloud, then gestures behind her to the pegasus, “Silver Storm showed it to us, apparently she insisted on giving it to Catra.”

“She got a ship and didn’t tell me,” Glimmer blurts in disbelief, the looks to Bow, “Did you know about this?”

“No! And before you ask, yes I’m totally jealous!”

Glimmer looks at the only other person who could’ve known about this huge gift, Silver Storm whips his mane not facing Glimmer when he says, “Given how you reacted to the pajamas we thought it’d be better if you didn’t know.” 

Glimmer rolled her eyes but conceded that she probably wouldn’t have taken it well, “Let’s move.”

“What no speech,” Mermista asked sarcastically as she moves toward the ship.

“I’m sure Catra’ll have a lot to say when we get her back,” Glimmer replied voice rougher than intended.

“Then we better go get her,” Perfuma says brightly, though her smile doesn’t reach her eyes, “For the honor of Grayskull!”

“For the honor of Grayskull,” the rest of the group parroted back, even Frosta though she looked a touch bewildered.

Glimmer watches as the others board the ship and heaves a steadying breath, “Please be okay.” She whispers under her breath, hoping that everything will just… go right.

Without Glimmer realizing it, Silver Storm moves to stand by her side, “If anyone should feel guilt, it is me.”

“Wh- You weren’t even there,” Glimmer says looking at the pegasus skeptically.

“Exactly,” Silver Storm replied gruffly, “Now get on the ship.”

* * *

Adora can’t believe it. Not only is she sitting in a cell, but Catra is somewhere alone with Shadow Weaver. The only person who could tell her what was happening was Kyle and she wasn’t even sure if she still trusted him. No, strike that. Adora trusts him. Kyle told her they had to get Catra out, they couldn’t get Catra out if both of them were locked up. He’s gotta have something planned.

“Hey Adora,” those words, no matter how insignificant they seem, grate against Adora’s nerves. Not the words themselves but who is saying them, how she’s saying them. It’s Lonnie standing tall on the opposite side of the green wall of electric energy, “How’s life in a box?”

“Better than your Catra impression,” Adora spat then orders Lonnie to leave, “Go away, cadet.”

Lonnie covers her mouth, feigning surprise, “Oh you haven’t heard?” She lets out a little gasp, further adding to her one-person show, Lonnie pulls out a tiny familiar pin from her pocket, making a show of putting it on. “It’s Force Captain now,” Lonnie says with a proud smirk on her face like it’s something Adora should be jealous of; she’s not. Can’t even think about something as petty as a promotion in a time like this.

“Aw, you couldn’t even get promoted until I got knocked out of the running? Poor Lonnie,” Adora says sarcastically, bantering at Lonnie is at least keeping her from crying.

Lonnie’s happy mood darkens and she says, “Joke all you want, your little pet’ll be dead by dusk and that’s if she’s lucky.”

“If you really think that you’re as dumb as you think I am,” Adora counters, even to her own ears she sounds confident, that’s nice. She wishes it were true. “By now we both know Glimmer wasn’t her kidnapper and-”

“And we still have She-Ra,” Lonnie interrupted, “I know you can be slow on the uptake but c’mon, none of those princesses stand a chance without her.”

Adora rolled her eyes and admitted honestly, “I wasn’t really thinking when I kidnapped those two princesses in full view of their friends and colleagues but I could’ve sworn a genius like you would’ve realized what a bad idea that was.”

Lonnie doesn’t see it that way though, instead, she looks gobsmacked. “Why did you- Why would you just grab them in front of everyone,” She sputters, glaring darkly at her while Adora smiles back.

“Well according to you I’m a moron so it only makes sense for me to do something stupid, right? Maybe you and Shadow Weaver should’ve come up with your own plan instead of back-packing off of mine.” Adora, yes she was worried but if Catra was She-Ra then that meant she’d been the one meeting princesses and if Adora knew Catra (and she did) she’d made allies, whether as She-Ra or Catra and they were all coming to save her, there was no doubt in Adora's mind about that.

“Oh you little-” Lonnie cut herself off and started moving, probably to scramble a plan together before the princesses got here.

“Well, she’s in a rush.”

Adora doesn’t recognize the voice but there are only a few options, either way, Adora pipes up, “She just realized her plan is trash.”

Laughter reaches Adora’s ears, then, “I coulda told you that! The Princess Alliance will come to save us soon. Well, they’ll definitely save me, anyway!”

* * *

When Shadow Weaver comes in Catra has a little intro ready to go. She’s had time to consider her words carefully but she decides being sarcastic is the easiest way to go. “This is pretty sweet of you Shadow Weaver, going to all this trouble just to hang out with me,” Catra said casually, her claws picking at the straps that had her pinned down, “You should’ve called, I mean we could’ve had a good time-”

“Don’t think I don’t see what you’re doing, Catra,” Shadow Weaver warns, Catra forces herself to roll her eyes, going for aloofness and utterly failing.

“What am I doing? Please, Shadow Weaver, share with the cla-” the scream that rips from Catra is louder than she thought she could be, it’s a caterwaul and if her brain weren’t so numbed by the pain she might be embarrassed. The pain that courses through her is familiar but somehow more visceral, her body was on fire her skin felt like it was stretched too thin across her body.

The buzz of magic rings through her, not her magic, not She-Ra this is all Shadow Weaver, Catra had almost forgotten what it felt like, at the very least she’d pushed away the memories. A deep breath in and Catra forces her eyes open, “Is that it? Are we done? Cause I’ve got an appointment in like an hour so-”

“Insolent child,” Shadow Weaver interrupts.

“Say it again, louder,” Catra orders with false bravado, it's better not to show weakness, though her voice is rough and she already feels drained. She presses both of her hands against her thighs, trying to stop them from shaking. Shadow Weaver hasn’t gone again with her stupid stone so Catra shoots her shot, “What’d I do? Did I ruin your plans for Adora? Take her shiny sword and make you look like a moron?”

The result of her words is instantaneous Shadow Weaver is on her, “How did you get the sword?”

“More like it got me,” Catra snarks, “It’s mine, doesn’t even want Adora anymore. Deal with it.”

“Oh Catra, I plan on dealing with it all right, and you’re not going to like it one bit,” Shadow Weaver’s claim isn’t really a big one, Catra’s likely to hate anything she does but her tone sends shivers up Catra’s spine. What’s she gonna do? Before Catra can ask the burning feeling of wrong, bad, _tainted_ magic rocks through her and her mind is blank.

* * *

Entrapta’s ship is practically autonomous, after Bow boots up the thing and she practically runs herself. So what’s left to do but worry? Well for Bow he has Entrapta’s tech to work on, but that doesn’t stop his mind from drifting. The last time he saw Catra was a day or so ago wasn’t it? That didn’t seem right, with everything that happened it felt like weeks had gone by, but it had to be.

Thankfully the ride is quick, it feels like barely any time has passed, “Thank you for choosing me for all your transportation needs, return soon,” a cheery voice proclaims as they land soundlessly. Silver Storm is the first one off the aircraft and hardly waits for his team, Bow can’t blame him but he can see how frustrated Glimmer is with the pegasus.

Bow can’t focus on that, instead, he turns to Perfuma, “We need to find an entrance.”

“Shouldn’t we try to go in the same way? So they won’t suspect more of us,” she suggests twiddling her fingers with doubt as she takes in the Fright Zone. Suddenly she covers her mouth looking every bit like she's about to be sick. Bow immediately goes to her side, the princess waves him off, “I'll be fine. I just- The air here makes me nauseous.”

“I- Yeah it smells pretty bad I guess,” Bow says leading her to follow after the others. The princess didn't respond for a moment, pulling the extra fabric of her dress to cover her nose.

“It’s sick. Nothing grows here. The air is artificial and-” she cut herself off with a shake of her head, “Sorry, you wouldn’t know the difference, your senses aren't as attuned to nature.”

“N-no I-” Entrapta’s tracker dinged and he looked down, the map had changed. Had become more complex and Entrapta’s signal seemed to almost be… brighter wasn’t the right word but Bow knew he could find her. He knew it. “She’s signaling us? Holy cow!”

“What,” Glimmer demands, rounding on him, the others stop too and suddenly Bow’s faced with an entire group of expectant faces.

“Entrapta’s sending out a beacon, I mean she already was but,” Bow stopped short, there wasn’t time to explain the intricacies of Entrapta’s tech, “It’s different. We can find her easier but we’ve still got to find a way in, after that, I've got this blueprint.”

Mermista heaves a heavy sigh, “I may have seen a sewer pipe big enough to fit us,” she says then looks to Silver Storm, “I mean… most of us.”

Glimmer is quick to say, “We’ll go and I’ll come back for him when we find a more open area," she sounds as confident as Bow wishes he was.

“What about when we’re getting out, won’t we have the same problem?”

“Hopefully Catra knows a way out, she grew up here after all,” Glimmer the gestures to the sewer and orders, “Now bust that thing open and let’s go.”

Mermista and Frosta oblige the former drawing up water for Frosta to freeze, throwing the chunk of ice across the barren grounds. Perfuma practically dives in, Bow follows close behind, staring down at his tracker. The smell is terrible, and Bow’s shin-deep in stuff that’s definitely not just water, this day can’t get any worse. As he wades through the sewage Bow tries to get a feel of which way to go.

“I can feel the runestone’s energy,” Frosta announces looking around blindly at the dark sewers, eyes slowly adjusting, “This way!”

Glimmer doesn’t follow immediately instead latching on to Silver Storm’s leg, “Get in here,” she orders then sparkles fill the crowded area, and Bow jumps back just in time for Silver Storm to splash in, “Let’s go. Bow, Perfuma!”

“We’re heading the opposite direction, use your communicator!”

“Got it!”

The group takes the glow of magical energy with them leaving Bow and Perfuma bathed in artificial light trying to navigate their way to an exit.

* * *

The Magicat’s screams were an annoyance Shadow Weaver wished she could avoid but stuffing her mouth would’ve been counter-intuitive. She needed a baseline, refractory periods. Unfortunately, Catra seemed more resistant to Shadow Weaver’s ministrations than prior to her desertion.

It’s likely due to her connection with She-Ra though Shadow Weaver is still struggling to accept this as fact. Hordak has no such trouble. Right now he’s standing by her side, taking in the scene with a dubious look on his face, his doubt isn’t as amusing as she’d once found it.

“Is all of this really necessary,” Hordak asks skeptically. He is standing over Catra, whose eyes were squeezed shut in pain, she doesn’t seem to hear him.

Shadow Weaver resists the urge to roll her eyes, “We need to weaken her mind.”

Hordak gestures to the wailing Magicat, “This is not weakened,” he asks almost sarcastically like Shadow Weaver is enjoying the Magicat’s incessant noises. Her headache argues differently. 

“She has built up a certain, resistance to magic.” Shadow Weaver admitted, “The power of She-Ra-”

“Yes, I’m sure your earlier ministrations have done nothing to with the Magicat’s _resistance_ ,” Hordak drawls, looking at Shadow Weaver expectantly, the sorceress remained silent meeting his gaze. The first one to break is Hordak who sends Catra, now gasping sharply for air, a scornful look before crossing the room, “Her strength is a product of your childish actions Shadow Weaver, never forget that. Call me when you get the location of the sword.”

“Yes Lord Hordak.”

Hordak stops short, his face so close Shadow Weaver can see his eyes quite clearly, sees the intensity burning in them, “Don’t fail me again Shadow Weaver.”

* * *

Frosta is strong, she’s smart, the only reason she’s not queen is because of a simple ceremony, so it’s only natural that she takes the lead. She finds herself at the head of the pack, leading the trio through the sewage that comes up past her thighs. It’s disgusting but she has to keep going, She-Ra’s life is on the line.

“Alright enough is enough,” the pegasus announces and Frosta has no time to respond when the sewage sloshes around, the pegasus is right beside her, “Get on, we’re wasting time.”

Frosta’s cheeks heat with embarrassment but she gets on gripping the pegasus’ mane in her hands, “Take the next right,” the pegasus presses onward. As they navigate the neverending tunnels Frosta pays little attention to her companions save for Silver Storm (the pegasus) until the princess of Saleanius, Mermista, speaks.

“Wait!” Mermista orders, stopping them in their tracks, “I see light.”

“Wh-” Glimmer pounces on the small speck of light, “It must be for drainage,” the light shines on her face, her expression determined, “Grab on to me.”

“This again,” Silver Storm groans but obliges, pressing his muzzle against Glimmer’s shoulder Frosta reaches out for Glimmer, cautiously. The Bright Moon princess’ magic feels like being sucked through the eye of a needle, Frosta doesn’t like it but it’s better than staying in the sewer.

“Halt!”

“It’s Princesses!”

Okay maybe that was an exaggeration, Frosta tugs Silver Storm’s name, urging him to move, “Come on!”

The pegasus remains on the ground, “Get on both of you,” Silver Storm orders. Glimmer stutters something but Silver Storms quick to speak over her, “I can carry a ten-foot-tall giant on my back I think you three are fine,” Silver Storm huffs flapping his wings, flying over the Horde soldiers. Frosta forces her eyes closed, not enjoying the sudden swoop of flying on Silver Storm’s back. Behind her Glimmer and Mermista are attacking throwing sparkles and flooding the area while Frosta navigates- or rather tries to. She knows where the runestone is but this place is a maze and Frosta has no map.

It takes a few dead ends and a significant amount of defense on Glimmer and Mermista’s part but Frosta is sure of it. The runestone is at the epicenter of the Horde base behind a large intimidating door. Behind this door is She-Ra, Catra.

Frosta jumps off of Silver Storm, “She’s behind this door,” Glimmer asks like Frosta isn’t completely sure of herself.

“Yeah, now let’s go before those Horde soldiers you pissed off catch up with us,” Frosta says taking Glimmer’s hand who looks at her confused, Frosta rolls her eyes and gestured to the door, “Get us in there."

“I- Well you see I can’t visualize what it’s like in there so-” Before the princess can explain herself Silver Storm’s hooves come down hard on the door, the metal groaning under the pressure.

“Back up, dude,” Mermista orders lazily, summoning water in large puddles overhead; Frosta doesn’t even have to ask what the plan is. She freezes the water in mid-air and launched it at the hinges of the door.

Between the three of them the door’s pulverized in minutes, a woman (a sorceress of some kind) whips around to face them, not moving from her position standing over Catra’s still form, “Oh look, Catra, your little friends have come to join us.” The sorceress tilts Catra’s head in their direction, her hazy unseeing eyes don’t seem to register them.

“Jealous you don’t have any,” Catra asks, her voice is rough from use but snarky as ever. Frosta thinks she might actually learn to like the Magicat’s capability to laugh in the face of danger, but right now it only fuels her anger. The Magicat is so obviously hurting, her body quivers from stress and yet the sorceress feels no empathy. She makes Frosta angry, makes her want to act irrationally but the Bright Moon princess speaks up first.

“Let her go,” Glimmer shrieks, Frosta can’t tell if it’s her imagination but she thinks she can hear water. Rushing loudly in her ears, but the sorceress doesn’t seem to notice. She looks to Mermista who winks at her. Frosta starts taking deep breaths knowing she might not have a chance to in a minute.

The woman chuckles letting go of Catra’s chin, “You princesses think you’re so strong but I know-”

“Jeez lady, I can see why Catra ditched you,” Mermista muses, “Could ya save the monologue for later?” She asks rhetorically throwing her arms forward, then Frosta is floating. The sudden influx of (clean) water surprises them all but water is just another form of ice, Frosta adapts quickly enough. She fights off her coat and starts treading through the water as everything around her is thrown off-kilter, everything, that is, except for Catra. The table she was strapped to must’ve been bolted down. Frosta curses and pushes toward the surface of the water, searching for Mermista, “She’s stuck!”

The sea princess nods and dives down, as Frosta swims toward Silver Storm, searching for Glimmer. “She’s fine,” Silver Storm announces, jutting his head rightward. Frosta follows his gaze, finding a drenched Glimmer across the waterlogged room. Climbing on Silver Storms back Frosta urges him to take flight.

“What are you gonna do?” 

“I-” Frosta cut herself off, “Just get out of the water,” she orders. Silver Storm obliges lifting them both out of the water, wings flapping off the water. Frosta breaths and ice surrounds her. It’s a friend she’s known since birth, a cold one that bends to her will. The ide spreads around her, searching through rushing waters for its target.

The ice jolts out in menacing spikes, dodges past Glimmer, freezes through the binds that held Catra down and finally- finally finds Shadow Weaver. Frosta’s ice is no friend to Shadow Weaver, but it embraces her all the same.

* * *

When Mermista floods the room Glimmer is caught off guard, she grabs her communicator and tries to contact Bow, whose response is mainly shouts of ‘Take cover!’ and ‘We’ve found her but we need more time’ Glimmer feels like she’s got nothing left but time and even that’s running out.

As she floats above the water Glimmer eyes darting around the flooded room, Glimmer’s breath escaped her, Frosta’s ice jutted out around her legs. Chilling the water around her. Not touching but warning, of what Glimmer isn’t sure. She takes a gulp of air then goes down. Finding Catra is imperative and while Glimmer trusts Mermista she needs to help somehow.

Catra is completely immobile, air no longer coming out in bubbles above her head. Mermista is snapping frosted locks when Glimmer gets down to her level, immediately working on the other locks.

Three straps. Six locks. Mermista has taken care of two and Glimmer’s snapped the third and fourth, her hands are shaking and her face feels hot, the need for oxygen hurts so much. Her lungs are burning but she presses forward.

_One more lock._

_One more._

Mermista is on her in a flash shoving her away from the lock she’d been trying (and failing) to break, “Go up,” Mermista ordered, Glimmer can’t speak and her vision’s blurring but she shakes her head anyway, “Glimmer you’re no use to us unconscious. Now get up there!”

Glimmer feels hands latch on her ankles and shove her upward. As she rises she can feel herself choking on the water. When she surfaces it’s all she can do to try and breath. Her eyes burn from the water and her hair is matted against her skull but her breaths are coming out more evenly. All for it to woosh out of her in an instant as Silver Storm clamps on her collar dragging her out of the water.

“Catra’s still down there!”

“Mermista will get her,” Frosta countered pulling Glimmer up onto Silver Storm’s flank, water turning to frost and slush. Glimmer’s freezing on the back of Silver Storm’s back, “You focus on getting warm.”

The ice certainly doesn’t help, her breath comes out in puffs but at least the room isn’t flooded anymore. A giant wave of ice covers half the room, Mermista and Catra are on the water slick ground the former pushing against Catra’s chest oddly enough. Even stranger is when she leans in to kiss Catra.

The second Silver Storm lands Glimmer pushes herself toward the pair, “What are you doing?!”

“CPR, calm down, sparkles, Frosta keep an eye on that sorceress,” Mermista orders already continuing her ministrations until Catra seemingly comes back to life. She coughs up water and fresh tears fall from her eyes.

 “Shitty tactic guys, really shit,” she coughs forehead pressed against the slick floor. Mermista’s hand rubs over her back as she regains her breath, Glimmer resists the urge to twiddle her fingers, unsure of what to do.

Catra eventually sits up, eyes pressed closed, “Just give me a minute.”

“A minute seems pretty short,” Glimmer says softly. This has an effect she didn’t intend, Catra’s eyes open, they look glassy like she’s drunk.

“He-ey Glimmer, we didn’t… we didn’t get to dance together,” Catra slurs dazedly, a clawed finger dragged against Glimmer’s lip lightly, “I’m sorry.”

“C’mon Catra, let’s go home.” Glimmer urges, pulling the Magicat upright, thankfully Silver Storm had rushed to her side.

“Home?” Catra slurred, leaning heavily against Silver Storm.

Frosta huffed and smacked her hands together, “I don’t know how long this wall’s gonna stay up guys.”

“Do you have her,” Glimmer asks eyeing Catra worriedly. Silver Storm simply looked at her, Catra safely on his back, right. Dumb question.

“Maybe we should I dunno, give her the sword,” Frosta suggests quietly eyes not leaving her wall of ice.

Glimmer reached for the sword on her back, at the mention of it, “What? Why?”

“Well, it’s like a power boost right?” Frosta asks looking away from the ice wall, “Maybe-”

Rather than the splitting sound of ice cracking apart Glimmer heard the tell-tale sound of blasters. The girl horde soldier- the one who was usually with Adora, not the scorpioni one either- charged in “Put the deserter down!” one of the other cadets shouted while the lot of them began shooting at the ice wall breaking it apart with ease.

“Frosta,” Mermista shouted but Glimmer was already pulling off the Sword of Protection.

“I told you I didn’t think it’d last long! The sorceress is fighting my magic, give her the sword!”

Mermista immediately moved to wake Catra, pulling the girl up on wobbly legs, locking the girl’s knees, “Wake up, Catra, wake up.”

“Imup,” she slurs unconvincingly. Frosta groans as she tries to refreeze the wall, trying to keep Shadow Weaver trapped but it’s not working. The sorceress is strong, even stronger than Frosta. 

Glimmer shoves the sword into Catra’s hands, “Take the sword,” Glimmer orders covering Catra’s hands with her own, gripping the sword’s handle.

“For the-” Catra broke off in a yawn, her eyes drifting shut. Mermista impulsively yanked her tail, “ _YOW!_ For the Honor of Grayskull!” 

“Thank the First Ones,” Mermista whispered tugging Frosta and Glimmer behind her to shield them from the blinding light of She-Ra.

Glimmer felt someone move behind her and glanced back, Frosta jumped on Silver Storm's back, “Gotta be ready to run right? I’m the slowest, ergo I get the horse,” Frosta says clutching Silver Storms mane as She-Ra transformed before them. There was no time to fight it, especially when half the Horde soldiers went slack, Glimmer had expected the news of She-Ra’s identity would’ve traveled fast but apparently, it hadn’t.

The somewhat familiar Horde soldier stopped, her purple skin looked pale, the gun falling from her slackened hand, “Catra…”

“Ja’am,” She-Ra said in a mocking tone, “Try to keep your head down and I might not kill you.” 

The cadet nodded readily and ran, were all Horde soldiers so easily defeated? Not even defeated, she’d just run off after a stern warning. Glimmer filed that information away for later and looked to She-Ra, “What’s our next move?”

She-Ra didn’t respond right then, instead, running toward the exit, flashes of light surrounding her, “She’s even got to lead her own rescue,” Mermista murmured but her excitement was clear to Glimmer. The group ran to keep up with She-Ra, “Hey, Cat-Ra where the fuck are we going?”

“To get Entrapta,” She-Ra proclaims striding confidently around the confusing maze of dark hallways.

Silver Storm speaks up before Glimmer has a chance to, “We have Perfuma and Bow on that!”

“Oh really?” She-Ra asks skirting the hall, leg sweeping two random soldiers knocking one out with the butt of her sword. “Update, now.”

“He said they’d run into some trouble,” Glimmer adds then clicks on her communicator, “Bow, we’ve got She-Ra!”

“We’re in trouble,” Bow squeaks, “Perfuma’s hold her own but- ACH!”

Static filled the speakers for a moment and Perfuma spoke, “ _We need backup_ **_now!"_**

Glimmer doesn’t have to look to know She-Ra’s feeling pretty superior right now as she leads them further into the Fright Zone toward the holding area. When they finally reach a seemingly immovable barrier Glimmer finds a sight she didn’t expect. Three Horde soldiers, two holding one down, “Kyle.” She-Ra greets casually. Of course, she knows this guy.

“Hey, Catra,” the boy says weakly, “Got kinda held up.”

She-Ra rolls her eyes, “Are you serious? I gave you a singular task,” she says swinging the sword around for emphasis.

“You won’t win Catra!"

“Desist, Lonnie, I would ask how you managed to convince Rogelio to go along with your convoluted plan but I honestly couldn't care less,” She-Ra announces not waiting for a response. When she moves, Glimmer can barely see her. She’s a blur, faster, stronger, there’s control there that Glimmer hadn’t seen before. Lonnie and Rogelio lay unconscious, it had all happened so fast Glimmer couldn’t quite tell what happened but that stupid trip to the Pool of Vision’s must’ve been worth it. She-Ra face’s them she glances at Glimmer and the other two princesses, “Let’s go get my girlfriend.”

“Wh- Adora?” Glimmer squawks.

The Horde soldier that had previously been laid out on the ground stood, “No her _other_ girlfriend- _duh Adora_!”

Glimmer rolled her eyes, “I was just asking!”

“Isn’t she the one that kidnapped you,” Frosta demands heatedly, literally on a high horse, had Glimmer not been so tired she might’ve laughed.

“And now she’s the one in prison,” Kyle, who the fuck does this guy think he is anyway, says, trying to keep up with the group of princesses, “She- whew you guys are fast- she should be on level C cell 23."

“Bow said Entrapta’s on that level,” Glimmer says, more shocked than she should be, of course, they put them close to each other. “Get on the horse, Horde scum.”

“He is an ally, you would do well to remember that,” She-Ra informs lazily.

* * *

She-Ra took more control this time than she had before, Catra had insisted but She-Ra knew to be discreet this time around. The Princess of Bright Moon and her companion knew of She-Ra’s previous indiscretions, of which there were far too many. The shame She-Ra felt for her actions was absolute and so she would save Catra’s lover, her girlfriend as the princess had put it, as an atonement for a simple apology was insufficient.

None of the princesses seemed to suspect her but a glance at her steed told her she hadn’t been nearly as convincing as she thought. No matter, they have people to save and after all, She-Ra is a savior above all else. This she can handle.

In the back of her mind Catra is weak, a whimpering mess of open nerves, She-Ra pushes her back and takes control. The soldiers that the pair of rebels are fighting against are not weak by any means but holding your own against flowers and arrows means little in a battle against a First One, especially She-Ra.

The other princesses turn their focus to Perfuma and Bow, good. She-Ra has always worked better on her own. She wields her sword as an extension of her arm, its’ weight a comforting reminder of her own power. She slashes and parries, kicks and sweeps through a relentless group of soldiers. The four of them, nameless to her but probably known to her vessel, keep coming back, they’re formidable soldiers but they haven’t had the time to learn as She-Ra has.

“She-Ra! You have arrived to save me,” the purple princess cheers, momentarily making She-Ra lose track of one of the soldiers. Predictably they took the opportunity for what it was and jumped on her back. She-Ra swings around one hand clamping down on her opponent swinging them off of her and away. Turning quick as a flash She-Ra turned and stabbed through the electronic mechanism.

“That’s not gonna work,” Bow shouts but clearly he doesn’t understand her intent, she knows Horde technology, it’s different from the magic of Bright Moon and the tech of the First Ones, it’s rudimentary, from the brain of a childish leader who couldn’t be bothered to try harder. The green wall evaporated and the young princess cheered.

“I’ve been saved!”

She-Ra examines her sword, frowning at the charred tip, then glances at the hyperactive mechanical prodigy, “Go open the next cell and we will take our leave.”

Entrapta, thankfully, is not in the habit of questioning straightforward orders and salutes She-Ra with a flick of her hair.

Though it may be harsh, She-Ra knows they can’t afford to wait, so she orders her troops to their feet, “The sorceress Shadow Weaver and her allies have likely realized where we are.”

“And after we get your girlfriend you can lead us all out,” Mermista drawls lazily, not moving from her spot on the ground beside Perfuma.

She-Ra scowls at her. No, she did not like this princess much at all. Clearing her mind of frustration She-Ra turns back to Entrapta who is humming a song tapping away against the keypad, pulling tools from her hair. “How much longer Entrapta.”

The princess grins looking up from the tech, “Just another minute giant woman.”

“Catra, your new friends are really weird,” the Force Captain, Adora, says from behind bars, her bright eyes shifting between She-Ra and Entrapta uneasily, “Did you know she’s got, robot parents? I don’t even know how that would work.”

“Adoption may be a logical answer,” She-Ra replied, Adora raised her eyebrow but didn’t respond further. She-Ra has the unsettling feeling that the former Captain knows Catra isn’t in control at the moment. 

“Done,” Entrapta cheers, “We should leave now. Before the bad guys wake up, anyway.”

She-Ra nodded, “Do you have a way out?”

“We- borrowed your ship,” Glimmer explained awkwardly, “It’s parked on the outskirts of the Fright Zone near the Whispering Wood.”

She-Ra nods dutifully, “Follow my lead.”

* * *

Kyle follows She-Ra because there’s nothing else to be done. He’d shown his hand to Rogelio and Lonnie, who would certainly rat him out to Shadow Weaver so what else was there to do? Riding on Catra’s pegasus (or was it technically She-Ra’s?) Kyle tried to keep his cool, but so much was happening so fast, he couldn’t keep up.

The princess riding in front of him is probably twelve at most but possesses more power than most soldiers Kyle has seen. As the sea princess shoots out water from busted pipes for the young princess to freeze in midair. She throws chunks of ice at oncoming Horde soldiers. Shadow Weaver is down for the count, not that she's willing to admit it. Her magic is weaker than Kyle's ever seen it. Whatever these princesses had done to her had been effective.

Adora doesn't start fighting surprisingly enough, she just tries to keep up with She-Ra avoiding the princesses that surround them. Kyle's thankful for that, it wouldn't do for Adora to accidentally piss off their saviors so soon. Even the one throwing sparkles looks pretty menacing in the right lighting. Ice, water, flowers, arrows, and sparkles surround him as they make their great escape. He feels useless but then again, he already did his part sorta, he found Adora just like Catra had asked (commanded). Honestly, he deserves a break considering how much Catra and Adora have put him through emotionally in the last twenty-four hours.

When they reach the ship and She-Ra is no longer necessary Kyle spots signs of fatigue he hadn't noticed before. She's standing tall but Kyle can see the way she teeters from side to side, dizzy and weak as the ship rises up and out of the Horde's clutches. Until they were out of Shadow Weaver's sight She-Ra stood strong, looking every bit like an indomitable force. The second they were in the Whispering Woods, She-Ra dropped her sword and Catra took her place. Kyle watched Adora move to catch her, gracefully kneeling on the ground, “Catra!”

“Naptime,” the magicat sighed collapsing against her.

“What just happened to her,” Adora demands, keeping her grip on Catra tight, Kyle has a few theories but keeps quiet, looking to the Rebels who have surely dealt with this before.

Bright Moon's princess tries to take a step forward but her companion grabs her, “Leave her, Glimmer,” he ordered watching Adora intently, “Turning into She-Ra takes a lot out of her, add whatever that crazy lady did to her-”

“Shadow Weaver. Her name is Shadow Weaver,” Kyle interrupted making the conscious decision to stand between the Rebels and his former squadmates. They were the ‘good guys’ sure but Adora was still considered the enemy, so was he. “And she wanted to get She-Ra on the Horde’s side by any means necessary if you know what I mean.”

“Like… by using Adora as leverage?” The archer asks.

“More like mind manipulation,” Kyle corrected, earning gasps from the princess and her companion, he turns away from them, “Adora, how’s she doing?”

The former Force Captain’s eyes don’t leave Catra’s face, “I- Her breathing’s steady, pulse is normal I don’t- She really can fall asleep anywhere, can’t she,” she asks gently, weary of the sleeping Magicat laying against her. Kyle tears his eyes away from the pair.

“How long until we arrive?”

“Half an hour? Maybe forty-five,” Entrapta (she'd gleefully introduced herself to Kyle among the chaos) looked over her shoulder, eyeing Catra worriedly, “Is she okay?”

“I don’t know. Shadow Weaver was probably using her runestone on Catra. The Black Garnet, I think it's called? I have no idea what it did to her.” The princess turned to Adora, who was running her hand through Catra’s hair speaking softer than Kyle could hear, she looked distrustful, honestly, Kyle was waiting for that. Glimmer seems to put all of her hate for the Horde into one sentence when she says, “I’m sure you would know.”

Adora doesn’t seem to notice Glimmer’s anger, her eyes remain locked on Catra as she speaks, fingers threaded through the Magicat's hair, “Only Shadow Weaver and Scorpia know how that stupid piece of rock works. Catra might… she’s always been so sneaky. Kyle?”

“I’ve read some things but Shadow Weaver keeps information about the runestone close to her chest.”

“Are you sure we shouldn’t bring her to Mystacor,” Bow asked cautiously turning Glimmer’s attention to himself rather than the Horde soldier.

“We’ll debrief and I’ll take her to Mystacor myself if need be.”

“Glimmer-”

“She needs a healer, we have those right at home,” the princess says firmly. Kyle’s in no position to argue so he leaves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so damn long to write lol, honestly I got distracted by the season 3 premiere (hooooooooooly shiiiiiiiiiiiiit that was A LoT you guys)


	10. Welcome to Bright Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra's sleeping, Adora's panicking, Lonnie's planning and Bow just wants everyone to share his love of crop tops.

“Kyle I need you for… something,” Entrapta calls, breaking the awkward silence, “A real something that’s definitely not just to distract the others from your existence.”

 

Kyle moves away from Catra, finally, over to Entrapta, for reasons unknown. Mermista follows standing on Kyle’s other side looking almost… intent about something. Bow’s never seen her look more than slightly interested before so you can imagine his confusion. Bow leans over to Glimmer, “You ever seen that one before,” he whispers watching Kyle closely.

 

Glimmer shook her head, “I don’t think so but Catra knows him and he was helping her so,” she makes a face that says she doesn’t like whatever she’s about to say, “I guess we can trust him. He’s kinda standoffish to me.”

 

“Maybe he’s just nervous,” Bow suggests watching Kyle gnaws at his lip as he tries to explain… _something_ to Mermista who looks angry now, should Bow go over there? Then the look of anger is replaced with a non-threatening look of calmness, her hand on Kyle’s shoulder. Bow decides against interfering, surely Entrapta would say something if things got out of hand.

 

Catra is laid against Adora who has yet to say anything further to anyone aside from remarking to Silver Storm that he should sit on the left side of Catra after they’d boarded.

 

Bow clears his throat sticking out his hand to the ex-Horde soldier, “Uh, hi, I’m Bow.”

 

Adora looks up at his hand skeptically but doesn’t take it, “Adora.”

 

“I know,” Bow says awkwardly retracting his hand.

 

“Of course you do,” Adora says quietly looking down at Catra, “Did she tell you? Probably called me a moron or something.”

 

“Don’t feel bad, she doesn’t really mean it,” Bow says flapping his hand dismissively.

 

Adora looks more offended than reassured, “Yeah, I know that. We’ve known each other since before we could talk.”

 

Bow smiles awkwardly, “Right.”

 

“How could we forget,” Glimmer says probably going for casual but sounding exhausted all the same, “She talks about you all the time.”

 

The Horde deserter instantly brightens, “Really?”

 

“Of course she did Adora,” Kyle’s voice is shaky, whatever he and Mermista talked about must’ve really gotten to him, “Probably didn’t mention me though, right?”

 

Glimmer exchanged a look with Bow, they shrugged but Silver Storm was the one who spoke, “Never to them,” and doesn’t that sound ominous?

 

“It’s fine, I didn’t just betray the most powerful force in the world for her or anything. This is fine,” Kyle's voice comes up more nervous than before as he speaks mostly to himself, running his hand through his hair in an agitated manner as he walks across the length of the ship. Bow looks to Adora who is already returned to giving Catra one hundred percent of her attention. “And that’s not even mentioning mermaid-chick’s thing.”

 

“It’s Mermista and keep your mouth shut  _Kyle_ ,” Mermista orders taking a seat at the control panel.

 

“What secrets are you trying to keep, Mermista,” Glimmer demands.

 

Mermista shook her head, “Thanks a lot, Kyle,” she drawls sarcastically.

 

“Kyle tell me what she told you,” Glimmer orders like that’s really the most important thing right now.

 

Kyle rolled his eyes, “Listen, the last person giving me orders was literally made of stone, you’re not gonna intimidate me.”

 

“Wanna bet?” Glimmer asks taking a step toward him. Kyle let’s out a little ‘eep’ at the threat and Bow knows it’s time to interfere.

 

“Glimmer, Mermista’s allowed to keep information to herself, if it’s important she’d tell us,” Bow says then looks to Mermista expectantly, “Right?”

 

“Right,” she looked to Kyle, “Nothing is confirmed, okay?”

 

Kyle glared, “Strangely enough that’s not comforting!”

 

“Kyle-"

 

“So why did you tell Kyle if nothing is confirmed? And what does he have to do with it anyway?”

 

“None of your business, sparkles,” Mermista says decisively.

 

Kyle shook his head, “You guys are worse than the Horde.”

 

“Are not!”

 

“Are too!”

 

Bow gets between the two of them and puts a hand on Kyle’s shoulder, “Hey, it’s gonna be okay Kyle, Catra might not’ve mentioned you but you helped us, you’re gonna be welcome in Bright Moon,” Bow tries to reassure him.

 

“Yeah,” Kyle asks rhetorically, “And what about when your ruler decides she doesn’t want Horde soldiers, deserters or otherwise on her land? How welcoming are you gonna be then? Can’t imagine Catra was honest with you guys about us.”

 

“I mean… _eventually_ , she was and Queen Angela’s been pretty okay with it,” Bow explained then cringed at the crow of laughter from Frosta, he thinks he preferred her when she was all serious and mission-focused.

 

Kyle laughs, which is kinda surprising, and presses a hand to his forehead, “Oh this is just great!”

 

“Calm down Kyle, we have Catra on our side,” Adora says holding up Catra’s unconscious body for emphasis, “She’s like their god or something now, right?”

 

“No,” Bow squeaks but Kyle already seems to be convinced of that, walking over to Catra’s prone, kneeling with the other two.

 

Glimmer stood a touch closer to him, “Have I ever mentioned how good you are at talking to people?”

 

“I am good at talking to  _normal_ people,” Bow whispered defensively.

 

Glimmer rolled her eyes, “We-”

 

“I believe we need to consider our options when we arrive in Bright Moon, given this new information,” Frosta says, the abrupt tonal shift catching Bow by surprise but he’d expect nothing less from a queen to be. She’s facing Adora and Kyle now, “You two are former soldiers of the Horde, yes, but I see that as an asset. I propose that you come to my kingdom should there be any dissent from Queen Angela,” she shrugs, “That is, of course, dependent on if Catra can convince her to let you stay.”

 

“I’m not leaving Catra,” Adora said, offering no room for discussion.

 

Frosta shrugged, “Catra is free to go where she pleases if the Queen rejects you then she’s more than welcome to come to the Kingdom of Snow as well.”

 

“Whoa, hold up. Catra can’t just leave,” Glimmer argued throwing her hands up at the idea.

 

“We aren’t going to be separated I know that much,” Adora spat.

 

“Yeah, and I’m not staying somewhere with people that wanna kill me. I mean… Not again.” Kyle agreed and turned to face Frosta, “So yeah, we’ll come with you if the Bright Moon queen gets antsy.”

 

Glimmer shook her head, “No one’s going to the Kingdom of Snow, especially not Catra.”

 

“Why not? It’s not like she’s a citizen of Bright Moon,” Mermista countered lazily, “She can go wherever she wants, in fact, She-Ra probably shouldn’t be so blatantly attached to one kingdom.”

 

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Glimmer denied heatedly.

 

“I believe Glimmer is inciting the rule of dibs,” Entrapta says 

 

“No, I’m not!”

 

Perfuma, who had been mostly silent thus far shrugged, “I get it, you found her, she’s yours.”

 

“I never said that,” Glimmer protested, “Why are you all ganging up on me?”

 

“We’re not ganging up on you,” Perfuma admonished softly, “Why are you so defensive, Glimmer? Nothing is set in stone unless of course, you think your mother will reject Kyle and Adora.”

 

“That’s what I was thinking,” Entrapta says, “My data suggests Catra has a 62 percent chance at convincing Queen Angela though I understand your doubts, Glimmer.”

 

Glimmer groaned, “Would both of you stop putting words in my mouth? It’s not-” Glimmer’s words are cut off by Kyle scrambling backward knocking into her, “What the f-”

 

“Look,” Kyle ordered and Bow couldn’t believe his eyes. Catra was emanating a glowing red light, her mouth opens in a silent scream. Bow moved before he could think better of it and grabbed Adora dragging her back.

 

Silver Storm was, thankfully, already pulling back, “You all need to keep away from her,” he says shakily.

 

“Well obviously, but how are we gonna help her,” Kyle asks

 

“Th-that’s Shadow Weaver’s magic,” Adora whispered her hand moving to cover her wrist, “You need to get a sorceress.”

 

“Yeah, no shit!”

 

“You’re the one with a runestone, _princess,_ ” Kyle snapped, obviously frustrated, “Why don’t you figure it out?!”

 

“Both of you calm down, we can’t do anything for either of them until we get off this ship and to the infirmary,” Bow ordered heatedly, “Silver Storm, do you think you can get to Mysticor?”

 

Silver Storm huffs, “Of course I could.”

 

Bow gestured to the exit, feeling something close to relief as a plan began to form, “Go. We’ll keep Catra here in case she starts… going red again. Get a sorceress and then hightail it back to Bright Moon if you manage to get there first get the queen up to speed.”

 

“Got it. Open the hatch for me, Bunty,” Silver Storm orders his wings flapping in anticipation.

 

“Opening the cargo bay entry in thirty seconds. All personnel please strap into the nearest seat.” Bunty orders, her sweet voice began counting back from thirty as everyone scrambled to strap in, dragging Catra into her own seat.

* * *

When a pegasus lands square in the middle of her courtyard Castaspella was relatively surprised. “Silver Storm,” she says impulsively, for he was the only pegasus she knew.

 

The pegasus trots over to her, his silver mane was tangled and he looked tense as he spoke, “I need a sorceress, one who knows about Runestones.”

 

Something inside her hardens as she rose from her chair, “What happened? Is Glimmer-”

 

“I wouldn’t be in such a rush if it was just _her_ ,” Silver Storm interrupted briskly, “It’s Catra.”

 

“Of course it is,” Castaspella says breathlessly, momentarily ignoring Silver Storm’s statement, he’s clearly upset and now is no time to get angry.

 

Silver Storm nods in agreement, still looking at her expectantly, “Give me a healer.”

 

Castaspella nods and turns to the nearest guard, “Tell Meditrina she is to gather her supplies and travel to Bright Moon to assist She-Ra.”

 

“Yes milady,” the guard says before walking briskly toward the medical wing.

 

“Tell her the damage was done by the Scorponi runestone,” Silver Storm calls after him a haunted look in his eyes, “She keeps glowing red.”

 

It’s only after that, that Castaspella notices that Silver Storm is trembling. He doesn’t look angry or annoyed like she’d previously assumed. No, he looks petrified. Crossing the distance between them Castaspella laid her hand on Silver Storm’s muzzle, “She’s going to be okay, Silver Storm.”

 

“You- You don’t know that!” he shouts and then lets out a groan. Castapella tries to offer her assistance, but honestly what’s she gonna do? Talking or not he’s still a horse, she can’t hold him up. “Yo- you can’t feel it, not like I can,” Silver Storm’s eyes are downcast as he tries to push himself upright, his wings are fluttering uncontrollably, “We’re connected, she- if she doesn’t get better… I don’t know what would happen to me.”

 

Castaspella kneels in front of him, looking up into his wide eyes, “Catra is going to be fine, do you hear me,” Silver Storm seems to have reverted to simpler mindset, making incomprehensible noises. He’s starting to sound more like a common horse than the wise pegasus she’d come to know. “Silver Storm I asked you a question, answer it!”

 

“I-” he whinnies, she’s honestly never heard him make that noise. It’s odd. He’s clearly fighting himself as shakes, “Where is that woman; we need to go!” His wings flapped seemingly without his consent. 

 

Castaspella tries to steady him, “You can’t just leave,” she says in disbelief. Not like this. He can barely speak, let alone fly.

 

“Don’t you see!? The only reason this is happening is because of Cat-” another loud whinny cuts him off but he stubbornly continues, “Until she is healed I’ll be like this.”

 

“That may be so, but you can’t truly believe that you’re in any condition to fly to Bright Moon.”

 

“If I cannot fly then what good am I,” Silver Storm demanded, eyes flashing with unbridled anger. Before Castaspella can speak Meditrina enters, her normally perfectly styled hair was out of place. “Are you the healer?”

 

“Yes,” she says stiffly, then stronger, “Are you my transportation?”

 

“N-”

 

“Yes, I am,” Silver Storm glares at Castaspella, unfurling his wings pointedly as if daring her to contradict him. “Get on, Meditrina we’re on a time crunch.”

 

The healer seems nervous, eyes looking to Castaspella. The ruler takes a deep breath, praying Silver Storm will make it to Bright Moon and nods, “Go with him, Meditrina. I wish you safe passage.”

 

“Thank you, milady,” Meditrina says, bowing her head in respect. Castaspella feels a pang of guilt, this woman trusted her, and yet Castaspella was sending her off to slaughter. The pegasus looked stronger than ever at the moment, but how long would that last?

 

“You’re gonna have to hold on tight, I’m not gonna take this slow,” Silver Storm says wings flapping, his hooves stamping the marble flooring anxiously.

 

Meditrina grips the pegasus’ mane, “I’m ready.”

 

And then they’re off. Castaspella holds her breath as they soar through the sky, praying to the First Ones that they make it back to Bright Moon safely.

* * *

Silver Storm bursts in, a green-haired woman on his back that Glimmer vaguely recognized from their last visit to Mysticor. “Where is she,” the woman demands as she jumps off Silver Storm.

 

Glimmer starts walking, knowing the woman will follow, “We set her up in the infirmary, Adora came into contact with her when she flared up. She seems okay physically but she's been freaking out since it happened-”

 

“The runestone effects are significantly lowered when its’ power passes from the source to something else, she’ll be fine.” She says, “I’ll confess my expertise in that of the Scorpioni runestone is not based on any practical work but I will do my best.”

 

“Well last time we met you saved Catra’s life so I’ve got faith in you,” Glimmer cut pushes open the large double doors that lead into the infirmary, there’s a crowd surrounding one bed, Adora’s strangely enough. Glimmer points Meditrina in the right direction before heading over to Adora, “Is she getting worse?”

 

Asa, the head healer nodded, “It appears that she’s having a panic attack.”

 

“I’m not panicking!” Adora shouts sounding very panicked in Glimmer’s opinion, there’s sweat forming on her temples and she’s shaking, even more so when she tries to get lift herself off the bed to get a look across the room at Catra, “I- I just need to see Catra. Please.”

 

Glimmer shook her head, “No can do, the healers need space and you seem like the type to get in the way,” Adora glares at her but Glimmer doesn’t stop, placing a firm hand on Adora’s shoulder, “Take a deep breath and accept that there’s nothing for you to do right now.”

 

“That doesn’t make me feel better,” Adora says sarcastically.

 

“I’m not trying to make you feel better, but if you want Catra to get better you need to calm down,” Glimmer urged, then gestured to the healers, “Look! All these people are focusing on you instead of Catra, and why? Cause you won’t behave!”

 

Adora’s hands tightened into fists and for a moment Glimmer thinks she’s gonna get sucker-punched (again) but then Adora huffs out a deep breath and nods, “You’re right.” She admits. The healers look at her cautiously, “I’m fine. Just… tired. A little hungry, but I’m fine. You should go help Catra.”

 

After receiving the go-ahead from Glimmer the healers disperse leaving her and Adora alone. Catra cried out and Adora squeezed her eyes shut as if the sound physically hurt her. "Do you want to leave," Glimmer asks quietly.

 

"No," Adora snaps, the quieter, "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be mean but... but I can't leave her. You understand?"

 

Glimmer nodded, stealing a glance at Catra before she had to look away. She wasn't Adora, she wasn't Catra's... _everything_  not like Adora, but she was pretty sure Catra considered her to be her friend. Impulsively Glimmer reached out for Adora's hand, the blond flinched, and Glimmer awkwardly pulled her hand back. Sitting there Glimmer could feel a surmounting pressure building, whether from Adora's arrival or Catra's tenuous condition she couldn't decide. All she knew was she needed to get out. “Hey… would it help if I got Kyle?”

 

“Why would that help?”

 

“Cause- well I mean,” Glimmer scratches the back of her neck, “Well, you know Kyle right?”

 

“Yeah, so?”

 

“So he might make you feel more comfortable.”

 

Adora looks at her like she’s an idiot but Glimmer’s got an idea in her head now, “I’ll go grab him, you stay right here, okay?” Adora nods cautiously, Glimmer feels her eyes on her back as she leaves the Healing rooms.

 

Since Glimmer hasn’t had to deal with enough people today, the world decides that now is the time to have Frosta accost her. “Please give this to Catra when she wakes,” Frosta says stiffly, Glimmer accepts the scroll, eyeing it dubiously. The young princess explains quietly, “It’s my apology.”

 

“Frosta-”

 

“Whatever you want to say, please don’t. I’m emotionally and physically drained at the moment and I cannot pretend to care about what you have to say, however poignant it may be.” Frosta interrupted, rubbing her eyes as if to emphasize the point. Glimmer wants to say something, of course, she does but stops herself, Frosta takes her silence as permission to leave, walking toward where Mermista’s carriage was located apparently they’d traveled to Bright Moon together.

 

Glimmer fights the temptation to tear open the scroll and makes a stop at Catra’s room on her way to Bow’s dropping the letter on her bed. She’ll probably brag to Glimmer about it anyway.

 

When Glimmer finally finds Kyle he’s in new clothes (namely one of Bow’s tops and pants) and silently freaking out, hiding in a closet, “Hey Kyle, Adora is kind of upset too, I thought being together might help with the transition.”

 

“Is this a trick to get me to talk to your mom?”

 

Rolling her eyes Glimmer too Kyle’s hand, “No. Surprisingly enough my mom’s got more important things to attend to than Horde deserters.”

 

Kyle frowned, “Well… I mean she could at least say hi or something.”

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Lonnie isn’t stupid. Well… that isn’t popular belief but, like, she is smart and more people should talk about it. Like right now, when everyone is scrambling over Adora and Kyle (she’d never trusted that boy) deserting and the She-Ra escaping she’s cool and collected.

 

After a brief stint in the infirmary, Lonnie had rolled up her sleeves and gotten to work on a new plan, one that would blow Adora’s out of the water. See, Lonnie isn’t stupid, even when she was taunting Adora she was paying attention, she’d been listening to that princess for a while before the rescue team showed up. Had heard her hypothesize to herself about their ‘inferior’ technology to herself for hours and nabbed a few ideas for herself. Now it was time to take her ideas to the commander (cause unlike Adora or Shadow Weaver, she’s not gonna blatantly lie to the guy that decides if she lives or dies).

 

"Hey, bud, where are you headed?"

 

"None of your business."

 

Scorpia rolled her eyes, "Sure it's not. You know you've got a lot of paperwork to fill out, right? Like a ton, especially since Wild Cat escaped with her friends."

 

Scowling Lonnie said, "I already told you: don't call her that."

 

"And, as I've informed you many times, you're not my boss," Scorpia countered, "I mean you should be counting yourself lucky that you got to keep your promotion at all," Scorpia gestured with a large file, "From what I've read you were tasked with eliminating Wild Cat, not save her for Shadow Weaver."

 

Feeling head rise on her cheeks Lonnie scowled at the Force Captain, "I'm not the one that protected her."

 

Scorpia didn't seem perturbed, "Adora asked me to help her save her friend; I did. How was I supposed to know Catra and She-Ra were the same person?"

 

Lonnie stopped in her tracks and jutted a finger up at the Scorpioni, "You may have Hordak fooled but I know what happened on that ship, Scorpia. I know what you did."

 

"What'd I do," Scorpia asked innocently, then shrugged, "I didn't let her go."

 

"Well, you weren't much help," Lonnie countered clutching her files tighter.

 

"Too bad there's no punishment for not being much help," Scorpia said with a shrug, "Maybe you can take it up with Hordak, though I don't know when would be the best time: before or after you propose this wild goose chase?"

 

Before Lonnie could reply Scorpia strode away, this new attitude was even more unnerving than her boundless happiness had been. Whatever, she was Shadow Weaver's problem, right? Lonnie didn't have to deal with that shit right now. Instead, she continued her trek to Hordak's chambers.

 

“Commander Hordak?”

 

“Lonnie, I believe I requested a report, not your presence,” he says in that haughty, threatening way of his.

 

“Well yeah but-” Lonnie cut herself off, no time to mess around, “I would like to propose a new plan.”

 

“I’m no longer interested in She-Ra.”

 

“That’s a mistake,” Lonnie says before she can think better of it.

 

Hordak’s eyes widen in surprise, “Watch your tongue Force Captain,” he snaps.

 

“No- Sir, the people I’ve been talking to about She-Ra all have some inconsistencies-”

 

“So you’ve mentioned,” he drawled condescendingly.

 

Dammit, she couldn’t wait until she was the boss, then no one would fucking interrupt her mid-sentence again. Especially since she was probably the only one with anything important to say at the moment, or ever to be honest. “Except for one thing,” she opened a file to reveal the ruins of a group of people known as the First Ones. “Her power comes from First One’s tech.”

 

“Please skip to the point, Lonnie, before I get angry,” Hordak ordered and maybe if Lonnie wasn’t so sure of herself in that moment she’d be scared. Right now she’s just irritated with this man who _just keeps fucking interrupting._

 

Taking a deep breath Lonnie forced herself to calm down before she spoke, “Sir, I would like your permission to seek out new First One’s tech.”

 

“And what do you plan to do with it?”

 

“Well she’s got one sword, right? And you wanted it. What's that one sword gonna do when she’s faced with a fleet made from First One’s tech combined with our already overwhelming forces?” Lonnie asked, then quieter, “Sir, I don’t know what kind of power she’s packing but you know as well as I do, she plans to take you down, whether you are interested in her or not.”

 

Hordak stares her down for what feels like hours then nods at the file, “Leave that. I will consider it.”

 

And that’s what Lonnie calls a success. The only thing that could make this better is if Lonnie just… manages not to see Shadow Weaver at all today. She doesn’t need a lecture from the bitch that got turning into an ice cube by a _child_.

* * *

“You took longer than anticipated, I took a shower,” Adora explained when Glimmer burst through the door, a very reluctant Kyle in tow. Adora now wore a pink robe which she pulled tighter across her form. Okay so maybe the whole ‘nudity doesn’t matter, prude’ thing was more of a Catra-thing than a Horde-thing. Privately Glimmer eager to confirm that.

 

“How’s Catra,” Kyle asks leaning over the Magicat.

 

“Meditrina says she’ll be fine, apparently it wasn’t the Runestone that did the most damage,” Adora crossed her arms, “It was She-Ra.”

 

“Wh- that can’t be right,” Glimmer denied softly, “I mean sure turning into She-Ra can tire her out but-”

 

“Are you calling me a liar,” Adora demanded even more hostile than before. Oh shoot, Glimmer’s really gotta learn when to keep her thoughts to herself.

 

“If she’s gonna be fine then there’s nothing to worry about,” Glimmer said holding her hands up in surrender, privately deciding to talk with mom or Meditrina about this later. “Right Kyle?”

 

Kyle shrugged, “Yeah sure.” He moves to sit next to Adora on her sickbed, “You look different.”

 

“You do too… where’s the rest of your shirt,” Adora asks quietly, looking at his top mystified.

 

Kyle followed her gaze, “Oh, this is the whole thing. Rebel guys are weird about their shirts.”

 

Glimmer purses her lips, she’s gonna need to have a talk with Bow, isn’t she?

 

Adora eyes the striped top speculatively then tugs in down ineffectively, “Aren’t you cold?”

 

“Yeah but when am I not,” Kyle jokes already pulling a blanket around his shoulders.

 

Adora pulls him closer rubbing his bare forearm, “Well if that’s what you’re supposed to wear then I guess we can make do.”

 

Okay, yeah she’s definitely having a talk with Bow, damn why’s she have to do everything right now? “I’ll be right back!”

 

“Wh- okay, where are you going?” Kyle asks innocently since when do Horde soldiers (even ex ones) sound innocent?

 

“To get you a sweater, you’ll love it,” Glimmer assures.

* * *

Adora leans on Kyle heavily, “Have you met the queen yet?’

 

“N-no, you?”

 

“No,” Adora watched Catra forlornly, “The princess mentioned that she’d want to see her though. She said they had grown… close.”

 

Kyle gnawed on his lip, “Do you think she’ll send us away?”

 

Raising her eyebrows in challenge, Adora looked at him, “Are you doubting yourself, Kyle? Or Catra?”

 

“I’m not doubting anything,” Kyle protested quietly, “I’m just _asking_. She’s not exactly awake to defend us,” Adora tore her eyes away from Kyle back to Catra.

 

A whirlwind of emotions battle through Adora as Kyle sat beside her as they watched Catra shift between unmoving and uncontrollable shaking. “She doesn’t need to defend us, Kyle. She already saved us.”

 

Kyle sighed, but nodded his head, good Adora wanted them to be on the same page. "So what did Meditrina say?"

 

"You see that sword," Adora asked gesturing to the Sword of Power, "After she'd checked Catra's vitals that gem on it started glowing. Gave Meditrina the idea to examine it, she said the runestone weakened Catra so bad that- that the She-Ra just kinda took over when she got the chance. Basically rung her of all her energy then left her like- like that," Adora stumbled over her words, biting hard down on her lip, "Right Meditrina?"

 

"She-Ra was allocated more control over their shared body, thus allowing her to use more energy than she has before. I suspect if She-Ra had continued at the rate she was going Catra would be comatose,” Meditrina agreed, though her explanation sounded way smarter. She looked over her shoulder at them, her green eyes twinkled, "But don't worry my dears, she's gonna be fine."

 

Kyle made a noise in the back of his throat, "So... so does that mean She-Ra saved us?"

 

Adora was filled with something akin to embarrassment, she had been so focused on Catra, on what She-Ra had done to her that she hadn't considered what Meditrina's words really meant. "I guess so," she whispered, unable to take her eyes off the gemstone.

 

"That's good," Kyle whispered back.

 

"Y- yeah," Adora agreed, she could feel Kyle move beside her, probably about to speak when the door burst open. The shock tore Adora's eyes from the stone, catching sight of an impossibly tall woman striding into the room, her head held high.

 

“What is her status, Meditrina,” she demands in a way that expects answers.

 

Meditrina, however, doesn’t seem intimidated, “As I informed you, your grace, she needs time,” Meditrina did not look up from Catra like she had when she'd spoken to Adora. The blond couldn't help the small feeling of victory surge through her. It felt like a win for some reason, that she'd gotten attention where this woman had not. “Your vibes are gonna throw me and her off so stop trying to hover. Go sit with Adora and Kyle or something."

 

“Adora,” the woman repeated then her eyes were on Adora, cold and assessing, “I didn’t believe Glimmer when she told me.”

 

“What’d she tell you,” Adora challenged resisting the urge to curl up in a ball.

 

Kyle elbowed her side, pasting a smile on his face as he said, “Hello Queen Angela, thank you for your hospitality.”

 

“Quee-” Kyle’s glare made Adora contain her surprise, honestly she should’ve guessed sooner but, c'mon, Glimmer looks nothing like this woman, except for the sparkles.

 

Angela squinted her eyes at them both before taking a seat in one of the chairs near Adora’s sickbed, “Catra has mentioned you before.”

 

“All good things?”

 

“Extremely,” Angela says bluntly, “You must understand my concerns.”

 

“No,” Adora said softly, “Catra says I’m great but… you’re concerned? About what?”

 

“She thinks Catra’s judgment of you is impaired,” Kyle explained his eyes drifting down not meeting the queen's gaze, “Catra’s bias toward Adora would be an issue if Adora was some sort of evil mastermind but she’s not.”

 

Angela laughed, “I know that much, child, don’t take me for some sort of fool,” she ordered voice haughty, Adora felt like hitting her especially when she continued, “She may not be a genius but she did kidnap my- she kidnapped Catra for the Horde.”

 

“Because I thought you were brainwashing her,” Adora blurted out defensively, crossing her arms over her chest, “And- and _obviously_ I wouldn’t have taken her if I’d known the truth!”

 

“Oh yes, brainwashing,” Angela spat condescending, “Did Shadow Weaver tell you about that? Before or after she started torturing your friend with a runestone?”

 

“Before,” Adora shouted. She sat up on her knees finally at eye-level with the queen, “What exactly has Catra told you that makes you think I’d ever willingly put her in danger?”

 

Angela merely squinted at her, shook her head dismissively, “Your intent doesn’t matter if you’re constantly hurting her anyway.”

 

Adora didn’t look away sure that her anger was clear on her face, fists clenching. “Do you want to, like, fight me or something-?”

 

“Adora, you can’t fight the queen of Bright Moon,” Kyle protested tugging her down to sit on the bed.

 

Nostrils flaring Adora tore her gaze from Angela sitting back down heavily. “She’s being mean,” she said defensively.

 

“Excuse you, I will not stand for-”

 

“You’re sitting,” Adora interrupted snarkily before she could help herself. This only served to irritate the queen more, Adora was kind of proud, and she knew Catra would’ve been proud but with the way, Kyle was scowling at her she kind of regretted it.

 

“You’re both being very immature and only one of you has an excuse," Meditrina finally snapped from across the room, “Now, either quiet down or leave immediately!”

 

Adora winced at the reprimand but still raised an eyebrow at Angela, “So you gonna leave?”

 

“Be quiet and I’ll allow you to stay,” the queen informs her.

 

“I-” Kyle’s hand slapped over Adora’s mouth.

 

"Thank you, ma'am," Kyle said, he almost managed to sound genuinely grateful.

 

Angela, however, seemed to buy it and shifted her attention to him, “Now, Kyle was it? How precisely do you know Catra?”

 

Great, now Kyle’s got to do the talking. Adora doesn’t even have to look to know he’s nervous, he hates talking to people with authority.

* * *

Glimmer really hates getting mad at Bow, really it’s the worst, but she can’t help the niggling feeling of annoyance running through her. Kyle is their guest, he should be able to wear whatever he’s comfortable in right? Right. And sure, maybe she shouldn’t be focusing one something as inconsequential as clothes right now but not focusing on that meant she’d have to focus on something much more serious. She’d have no choice but to focus on Catra and look where that had gotten Adora. She was mid-meltdown for hours until she got a distraction. Glimmer couldn’t be like that. She refused to be like that.

 

Mermista stops her on her way to Bow’s room, “I’ve got some stuff to deal with so I’m leaving.”

 

“O-okay I’ll send word when Catra gets better,” Glimmer says, it sounds more like a question than she intended but Mermista just nods.

 

“Yeah, the queen said she’d do the same, you know her and Adora are glaring daggers at each other in the healing room, right,” Mermista asked casually and Glimmer cursed inwardly. “Anyway, tell Catra I might be able to set up a meeting with that boy I mentioned. She’ll know what I’m talking about and if she doesn't... direct her to Kyle for me.”

 

“A boy?” Glimmer asks but Mermista’s already gliding away. Oh well, hopefully, Catra can explain it to her when she gets better. She tries to think of any special boys Mermista might know but draws a blank except for Seahawk (who Catra would never request to see).

 

Whatever she can find out later, now to get that stupid sweater, and maybe read Bow the riot act if she had the time.

 

Arriving at Bow’s door Glimmer enters without knocking, he doesn’t deserve that courtesy at the moment, “Bow.”

 

“Glimmer,” Bow says imitating her tone perfectly, “I feel like you’re mad at me but I don’t know why.”

 

“You can’t just force every guy you meet to wear crop tops,” Glimmer snaps as she rummages through his drawers for something that isn’t cropped, which is no easy task.

 

His reaction is instantaneous, “But crop tops look cute on everyone,” Bow whines, and let the record show Glimmer called this.

 

“That doesn’t mean he has to wear them! He thinks that’s all rebel guys wear!”

 

“Is that a bad thing though,” Bow asks skeptically.

 

Glimmer rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, “Yes! He gets cold easily, ya goof, he’s been freezing this whole time,” predictably Bow looks torn by this new fact but it doesn’t last long.

 

“So the answer is long-sleeved crop tops,” Bow says triumphantly, pointing one finger in the air.

 

“No! It’s a sweater,” Glimmer shouted back holding up a green cashmere sweater for emphasis, “He’s wearing this and you’re not gonna complain.”

 

“I mean, I will. Privately. In my head. Often.”

 

Maybe Bow was right about making new friends, she really wished she had someone to vent to right now.

* * *

Catra wakes up groggy and confused, She-Ra niggles at the back of her mind, soft and gentle, _I saved you, Catra, I saved you and I brought you home_. She sounds so earnest and overjoyed by it that Catra groans in distaste, sure she’s happy to be saved but she sucks at this sappy stuff.

 

“What happened?” She asks, her voice comes out quiet, little more than a whisper. It’s annoying but Silver Storm’s got good ears, he’ll hear her just fine.

 

“I dunno you tell me,” Silver Storm snarked or tried to, his voice sounded suspiciously watery “I send you to one party and you manage to get yourself kidnapped and then come home with Horde soldiers.”

 

Catra’s eyes flicked to the end of the bed, and she couldn’t believe her eyes. There, slumped over on the bed was _Adora_. She was dressed in clothes Catra’s never seen her wear but… but she’s there. Catra looks to Silver Storm who just looks away pointedly. Catra takes a deep breath and reaches out, pressing her finger to Adora’s cheek, “Hey Adora.”

 

Predictably Adora’s eyes snap open, “Catra!”

 

“You- How did you get here?”

 

“I came with you,” Adora answered promptly getting out of the chair and climbing up on the bed. She immediately presses a hand against Catra’s forehead, “You’re still warm, I should go get the healer and-”

 

“No!” Catra shouted impulsively, grabbing Adora’s wrist to keep her from leaving, Adora hummed in confusion, “I- I just want you to stay with me for a while, okay?”

 

Adora’s concerned frown instantly morphed into a smile, “Okay,” the blond agreed pulling herself up to lay beside Catra, “You’re not feeling too bad are you?”

 

Shrugging Catra turned on her side mirroring Adora’s position, “I’m fine. What about you? You left the Horde… that must have been difficult.”

 

“It’s the easiest thing I’ve ever done,” Adora argued, her hand moving to cup Catra’s face, “It was you or some stupid title, there wasn’t a contest,” she said, then quieter, “Even if I am mad at you.”

 

“Mad? You’ve got a funny way of showing it,” Catra teased, or tried to, everything was coming out more serious than she wanted. It was weird, this lack of control. Catra didn’t like it.

 

Adora’s lip wobbled, _please don’t cry, please don’t cry_ Catra silently begs, “I thought you’d been kidnapped I- I thought-”

 

“I know,” Catra interrupted softly, “And if I could’ve told you I would’ve but who knows what Shadow Weaver would’ve done to you.”

 

“To me? Think about what she actually did do to you,” Adora countered, sadness replaced with righteous anger, “All because you didn’t tell me what happened.”

 

Catra scowled, and defensively said, “I tried to tell you.”

 

Adora rolled her eyes, clearly not finding that satisfactory, “Yeah, after weeks away from me, how was I supposed to know Shadow Weaver was lying?”

 

Only harsh responses came to mind but Catra ignored them, ignored Adora’s question in favor of stating the obvious, “I’m fine now, who knows if you could say the same.”

 

Adora didn’t reply for a moment. “Catra…" Adora began quietly, "Why exactly do you think Shadow Weaver would’ve punished me if- if I had known about you?”

 

“Because you wouldn’t have told her,” Catra said, “I know you. You’re stupidly loyal and you would’ve kept your mouth shut, but she would’ve found out somehow and- and it wouldn’t have been good, okay?

 

“That’s where you’re wrong.”

 

Catra smiled ruefully, “Adora I know Shadow Weaver’s got a soft spot for you but-”

 

“No, you’re wrong because I would’ve just _followed_ you,” Adora interrupted, voice quiet by fierce, “Just like I followed you three days ago.”

 

 _Three days?!_ Catra snaps and She-Ra’s sheepish _It’s not my fault you were tired_ almost distracts Catra from the swell of emotion rising in her throat. “Adora…” Catra can feel tears welling up in her eyes, she’d never actually considered that. Not even in her most ludicrous daydreams. It seemed too good to be true.

 

“I would follow you anywhere, Catra, I hope you realize that,” she urged softly.

 

Catra feels a smile form on her face, “I would like to say the same but, you know how bad you are with directions.” Adora, predictably, laughs and Catra takes that moment to wipe away her unshed tears. Time to change the subject. “Hey… have you seen my bedroom?” 

 

Adora nodded a cautious look on her face, “In passing, why?”

 

“Well do you want to try out the bath with me?”

 

“The what?”

 

“You’re going to love it,” Catra said, abruptly sitting up, only for the room to spin, oh her head did not like that. “Ugh,” she grumbled hands coming up to cover her face.

 

Adora predictably was on her, a warm hand splayed across Catra’s back the other holding her shoulder, “Are you okay? Are you tingling? Ms. Meditrina said to watch out for tingling.”

 

“I’m not tingling,” Catra snapped, or tried too, Adora was so hard to get annoyed with especially when she was acting so earnest. Instead, she bent her head on Adora’s shoulder, pressing her eyes closed, mumbling, “Who’s Meditrina?”

 

“The princess said that you knew her, something about a pool,” Adora said rubbing Catra’s back absentmindedly, “I dunno, but she’s good at her job.”

 

Catra gnawed her lip, the image of a young green-haired woman filled her head. She was fine with that. “It’s just a headache, now c’mon it’s time to take a bath.”

 

“Well I’m intrigued, what do you think horsey?” Unbeknownst to Catra, Silver Storm had moved across the room, maybe to give them privacy, maybe cause he didn’t wanna hear anything they were saying, either way, Catra appreciated it.

 

Silver Storm huffs, “Again it’s Silver Storm, and yes, you’ll like it. Everyone likes it.”

 

“Then yes,” Adora decides, pulling back from Catra, the loss of warmth is instant but Catra doesn’t complain, well… not out loud anyway. “I’ll even carry you to this bath of yours,” Adora announces perkily.

 

“You don’t have to-” before she could finish Adora had lifted her up, “Adora!”

 

“You’ve been asleep for nearly three whole days, I don’t need you tripping over your own feet and knocking yourself out or something,” Adora reasoned shifting her arms, one under Catra’s knees the other supporting her back.

 

Catra rolled her eyes ignoring the blush forming on her cheeks, “That’s not how that works, you nerd.”

* * *

Armed with his sweater and general knowledge of the layout of Bright Moon Kyle tries to make his way to Catra’s room. He’d been there once with Adora to get sleepwear for Catra but that was yesterday and everything here looked the same.

“Are you lost?”

Kyle squeaks in surprise, turning around to find a tall, imposing person wearing a cape standing behind him, “Um, I’m looking for Catra’s room?”

“Three more doors down, on the right.”

Kyle nods but bolts the second the guard’s not looking, he’s not a coward but these people are intimidating. Bursting through the door Kyle finds Silver Storm lounging near a pond (yeah Catra just has a pond in her stupidly big room) and fights the urge to shriek at the sight of him, after all, he’s like ninety percent sure Silver Storm’s not gonna trample him. “H-hey, Silver Storm.”

“Hello, Kyle,” Silver Storm greeted lazily, “Adora and Catra are in there.”

Sighing in relief Kyle went toward the half-open door, “Thank you.”

“Is that you Kyle,” Catra asks from inside.

“Yeah, how are you feeling,” Kyle asks peeking his head in, the girls surrounded by foamy white stuff in what looks to be a giant basin.

Catra shrugged, “As good as I can be,” she says tiredly, there are visible bags under her eyes.

 

“We’re taking a bath,” Adora announces brightly, wrapping an arm around Catra’s bare shoulders, “It’s like a shower but you sit down for it.”

Kyle nods without really understanding, “Cool.”

Adora holds up a foam-covered hand, “And these are bubbles!”

Cautiously Kyle reached out, only for the foam to pop into nothing when he touched it, “Wow!”

Just then Catra’s hand swats him across the face with the stuff, it's soft, and weird feeling, not to mention warm from the water. “It’s fun," she announces, then orders, "C’mon get in.”

“He’s not gonna fit,” Silver Storm’s voice echoes from the next room.

Catra scrunches her nose, “Fine, then I’ll run him one after we get out.”

It’s only when Catra and Adora are dressed and Kyle is enjoying his first-ever bath that Glimmer and Bow burst into Catra’s room, just when Kyle thought he’d get a chance to be alone with someone who  _doesn’t_ think he’s some kinda pro-assassin.

* * *

“Hey.” Adora says waving her hand at Glimmer, “Catra’s awake,” she says like it’s not entirely obvious. Glimmer doesn't resist the urge to hug Catra who lets out an embarrassing squeak when Glimmer and Bow squeeze her tightly.

 

“Stop!” Catra squawks pulling out of their grip, moving to block Kyle from Glimmer and Bow’s view, “You guys need something?”

 

“Happy to see you too," Bow replied cattily then, gestured to the bathroom they'd all been crowded in, "Why are you guys watching Kyle take a bath?”

 

“To make sure he doesn’t drown, _duh_ ,” Catra says with a flick of her wrist. “Now I repeat: you guys need something? I'm recounting this apology note to Adora and Kyle,” Catra reiterated, holding up a familiar blue scroll pointedly.

 

Glimmer’s not gonna touch the bath thing or the apology letter thing right now, and elbows Bow’s side, “Ow! Oh right! Entrapta left.”

 

“Entrapta’s gone? Already,” Catra asks, sadness seeping into her voice, or maybe that’s just Glimmer’s imagination.

 

Glimmer shrugged, “Said she had work to do, got some ideas from the Horde.”

 

“That doesn’t sound good,” Catra muttered, then pointed to Bow, “Maybe you should visit her, keep her out of trouble.”

 

“I mean I’d love to but I was gonna help Kyle with something.”

 

“I’m helping Kyle, though,” Adora says and gestures at the bathtub, “Look, he’s not even drowning.”

 

“It’s true, I’m not,” Kyle’s voice echoes through the bathroom, but again Glimmer can’t actually see him.

 

Catra nods anyway looking to Bow, “Exactly and right now I need you to focus on making sure Entrapta doesn’t start working for the Horde or something. We don’t need any wild cards going unchecked."

 

Kyle and Adora practically cackle at that, “Oh that’s so good coming from you,” Adora says, still laughing, “Oh my go- I can’t even breath!”

 

“ _We don’t need any Wild Cards says_  the cadet with the most demerits in Horde history,” Kyle snorted, some water splashing over the side of the bathtub.

 

Catra gasped dramatically, “This is slander! I remember very clearly that Historia-”

 

“Moved to second after you deserted, you  _rebel_ ,” Kyle interrupted still laughing.

 

Catra scrunched her nose, “Damn,” she said crossing her arms, “No matter, I’m She-Ra here, totally competent, smart, goodie-two-shoes warrior, who knows what’s up. People listen to me.”

 

“Only ‘cause we have to,” Glimmer can’t help but joke, Catra looks at her incredulously while Adora giggles something about a mouse that sets Kyle off again.

 

“Why do you decide to be sarcastic _now_ of all times?!”

 

“Aw, am I embarrassing you in front of your friends,” Glimmer asks, but quickly composes herself, “Sorry, sorry. I’ll stop,” she says then turns to Adora since she can’t see Kyle, “She-Ra is our de facto leader on the battlefield unless she’s indisposed. Catra represents her during battle strategy meetings and since she’s smart mom usually goes with her plan, so yeah: we listen to Catra, and she’s not that much of a wild card anymore.” Adora, predictably, looks very proud, Catra looks bashful (Glimmer didn’t even know she could look bashful) making mooneyes are Adora and Glimmer wants to leave. 

 

Thankfully Kyle lifts himself up to peer out into the bedroom, water dripping off him onto the floor, “Except when you lied to the queen’s face,” Kyle says looking at Catra pointedly.

 

“You told them!?” Catra squeaks, her voice coming out shrill.

 

“It just kinda happened to come up,” Bow says awkwardly, “Sorry.”

 

Catra stared at him for a moment then shook her head, “Whatever it’s fine, just… go get permission from Angela and then head over to Entrapta’s even if she’s not up to anything shady you might learn something.”

 

“Wait I’ve got something else to tell you," Glimmer says hastily.

 

“What?”

 

“Mermista- she and Frosta left too by the way- told me to tell you that she’s trying to set up a meeting,” Glimmer says, “With a boy.”

 

“He’s not just a boy he’s a prince. The Magicat’s prince,” Catra says but her voice wavers. “Mermista told me about him, his older sister was taken by the Horde, presumably dead. He’s the Magicat’s rep for the Princess Alliance.”

 

“Oh so she told you,” Kyle asks, once again peeking his head out, this time looking right at Glimmer, “Mermista asked me about some Magicat stuff when we were on that ship-thingy- does this have anything to do with that?”

 

“Kyle, if you wanna talk you’ve gotta get out of the tub, you’re getting water everywhere.”

 

“Never," the boy shouted throwing himself back into the tub, water splashing over the edge.

 

Catra rolled her eyes but turned her attention back to Glimmer, “Look I need to talk to him so that the Magicats have some representation in the Alliance, that’s it.”

 

“Catra, _you’re_ a Magicat,” Glimmer can’t help but state the obvious but it only gets her a scoff from Catra.

 

“Yeah, one raised by the Horde,” Catra counters arms crossed, “I’ve never even met another Magicat before, I don’t get to speak for them.”

 

Adora hums a little at that, “It might be nice to meet another Magicat, and that Mermista girl was pretty cool.”

 

“Nah you’re thinking of Frosta,” Kyle chirped then lobs some bubbles in Catra’s direction to get her attention, “She offered us sanctuary.”

 

“That was really nice,” Adora agreed, “But the queen has been… well not _nice_ but we’re not in prison.”

 

“That’s because they don’t have a prison.” Kyle countered casually, how he’d found that out, Glimmer’d never know.

 

“We don’t have a prison?!”

 

Glimmer was hoping that would stay a secret for a little while longer. Jeez, they probably seem so lame right now.

* * *

In the time that had passed since Catra’s escape and Adora’s desertion, Shadow Weaver has suffered through enough embarrassment to last a lifetime. Being frozen was torture in its own right, being frozen by a mere child was even more so; the cadets that had defrosted her would likely never view her the same way and Shadow Weaver couldn’t express her anger at that without exploding anything within a miles’ radius.

 

Then there was Lonnie, the Horde’s most recently promoted Captain for her efforts in capturing She-Ra and her supporters. The idea of promoting her had flitted through Shadow Weaver’s mind but she had dismissed it soon after, Hordak, however, did not.

 

“I have decided to allow Lonnie to continue with her plan,” Hordak informs her, ah, yes, _the plan._  

 

“You mean that futile mission to recover First One's Tech?”

 

“It’s only futile if her efforts are rendered fruitless,” he pointed at Shadow Weaver, “You will both, of course, assist her, considering her team has lost two members in a single night.”

 

"I feel like that's a Lonnie problem," Scorpia says pressing a finger to her lip in consideration, "She's not really inspiring loyalty in her team, I mean poor Kyle was really a desertion waiting to happen."

 

Hordak nodded, "Be that as it may, they are gone. She will need help in this venture, especially since some of my officers are... less qualified than I originally presumed."

 

“This was not my fault,” Shadow Weaver said defensively.

 

“Oh, so you weren’t incapacitated by a child?”

 

People really need to stop bringing that up. It wasn’t like the princess was a normal child after all. She was imbued with significant power! It shouldn’t be shameful to lose to a magical powerhouse like the ice princess. Instead of saying as much Shadow Weaver decides on something cattier, “When did you become an expert in First One’s Tech, Lord Hordak?”

 

Shadow Weaver relished in the look he gave her, “Do not presume to ask questions of me, Shadow Weaver.” So he knows nothing, Shadow Weaver had assumed as much, that just meant that with First One’s tech they would need someone with expertise in that field, but who? "Force Captain Scorpia, assemble your team and inform Force Captain Lonnie of my decision."

 

"Yes Lord Hordak."

* * *

After Catra forces Glimmer and Bow out of her room and wrestled Kyle out of his bath Queen Angela requested her presence in the war room to discuss ‘important matters’. Kyle really hated the vagueness of the message but Catra seemed used to it, grabbing Adora’s hand and gesturing for Kyle to follow.

 

“Are you sure we can come?”

 

“Duh, where else would you go,” Catra asked rhetorically, “And besides, Angela totally digs me.”

 

“Oh does she,” Adora asked, and Kyle knew that tone anywhere. Dammit, if she demanded the queen fight her one more time Kyle was gonna explode.

 

Catra nods unaware of (or stoking purposefully) Adora’s jealously, “Yeah, she’s been _very_ helpful.”

 

Adora scoffed at that, "Whatever."

 

The hostility they receive when they entire the war room is stifling, but Catra doesn’t seem to mind. She strides in with confidence and takes a seat across from an unfamiliar woman.

 

“Do we just let anyone into these meetings now?” The woman asks lazily, one hand idly stroking her helmet.

 

“You let Bow in,” Catra countered casually, elbows leaned against the table, purposefully ignoring the guard. Geez, she’s just as petty as Kyle remembered, it’s as comforting as it is worrisome.

 

“Hey!”

 

Catra shrugged without remorse, “Sorry, man, I fail to see how an archer has more right to be here than a former Force Captain with unparalleled combative prowess- well except for me of course.” And Kyle. Kyle is also here, but sure, focus on your girlfriend whatever.

 

“ _Catra_ you’re gonna make me blush, and let’s be real I could so beat you.”

 

The Magicat rolled her eyes, “I’ve got super-strength now, Adora,” she reminded.

 

Adora frowned, “Well, without that I’d totally beat you.”

 

“Oh, would you?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

Kyle felt like banging his head against the table, they’ll never change, will they? Just when Kyle went to brace the table Bow leaned into his personal space, “So, is this gonna be a regular thing now?”

 

“Worse,” Kyle replied, then spoke a little louder, “May I ask what this meeting will entail?”

 

The guard looks torn between arguing her issue further and getting on with the meeting, thankfully she chooses the latter. “We have received intel that Horde soldiers and Horde sympathizers have been searching for First One's Tech,” the guard announces without preamble.

 

"What's that," Adora asked curiously, "I mean I know Catra's sword is made out of it, but why would they want it?"

 

Glimmer spoke up and, thankfully, didn't seem hostile, "I think the running theory is that thye want to make weapons. First Ones were a very intelligent species any inventions of there's are miles ahead of either side in this war."

 

"So does that mean we should be taking it for ourselves," Kyle questioned, earning stares from the Queen and the stranger, "I- I just mean if you wanna beat the Horde then being stronger than them is the way to go."

 

Angela nodded, "That may be true but First One's temples are sacred ground, stealing their technology is sacrilegious."

 

"What?"

 

Catra explained, "It means if we use their technology in a way they did not intend we would be violating their sacred grounds and traditions or whatever."

 

"Precisely," Queen Angela agreed. She folded her hands over one another, "The good news is we have found no evidence that the Horde have any way of locating First One's temples."

 

"Except for me," Catra said softly.

 

Adora had taken Catra's hand in her own, "It's true, Shadow Weaver has shown me, she's been following Catra this entire time."

 

"Why Catra? Why not any of us?"

 

"You didn't exactly grow up in her care did you," Catra asked rhetorically, "I'm an easy target for her magic, and I'm fucking She-Ra."

 

"Language, Catra."

 

 

"Whatever, if they're watching me, then let’s give ‘em something to look at,” Catra suggested flippantly.

 

“Catra-”

 

“I’m serious, She-Ra is practically a First One’s tech magnet, I’ll find some in no time, maybe draw in a couple soldiers and find out what they’re up to.”

 

“We cannot guarantee that they’ll follow you.”

 

“If I can find a temple it’ll be a total light show,” Catra explained patting the sword strapped to her side, “She-Ra’s told me so. They’d have to be blind not to notice, especially if they’re still tracking me.”

  

“There’s always a chance that Shadow Weaver has been removed from this assignment though, right,” Bow asked, “I mean they couldn’t even keep Catra locked up for a whole day.”

 

Kyle waved off the notion, “Doubt it, even if Shadow Weaver is receiving some kind of punishment she would still be tracking Catra. Hordak doesn’t exactly have a bunch of magic wielders on standby.”

 

The queen spoke then, “Catra, are you sure about this? You’ve only just recovered from your last encounter with Shadow Weaver.”

 

Kyle watched Catra intently, noticed how her shoulders tensed then smoothed out in seconds, watched her lazy posture straighten. The smirk on her face was false, full of bravado but empty of genuine confidence, “That was nothing, Ang just needed a nap and I’m good to go.”

 

"So I guess we're scrapping the whole, visit Entrapta plan?"

 

The queen raised an eyebrow, "The what?"

 

Catra waved her hand dismissively, "Nothing. we can talk about it later."

* * *

“Clearly I’m not gonna let you go alone,” Adora argued gesturing to Catra, “You’re barely healed!”

 

“Same!”

 

After feeding Silver Storm another carrot Catra finally faced them, “First I'm not alone, Silver Storm is coming with me and since I've got him I'm definitely not gonna let either of you go into some magic-infused temple with me, it’s too dangerous,” she pointed at Glimmer, “You remember what happened last time.”

 

“Well, _yeah_ but-”

 

“And besides," Catra continued, heedless of either of them, "Adora might be the rightful She-Ra or whatever but that doesn’t mean she can just charge into this temple.”

 

“Wait- what?”

 

“It’s nothing. Just some stupid mumbo jumbo about destiny, you’d hate it,” Catra deflected, already knowing anything she said would just make Adora more suspicious.

 

Adora’s eyes narrowed, “You’re explaining this to me when you get back.”

 

“Of course,” Catra agreed then pressed a kiss to Adora’s cheek, and whispered, “Take care of Glimmer and Bow. They’re kind of ditzy.”

 

Adora’s laughter was little more than an exhale, “You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

 

“Is it working?”

 

The blond pretended to consider this, “A little, yeah. Tell me how much cooler I am next.”

 

“Eh, it’s hard not to be cooler than them,” Catra says flippantly, “But you and Kyle make it look downright easy.”

 

Adora took a minute to catch on but swatted at Catra, “Shut up! I’m totally cool! Definitely cooler than Kyle!”

 

“If you’ve gotta say it it’s probably not true,” Catra teased then took a step back, “Okay I’m heading out, don’t miss me too much.”

 

“No promises.”

 

Catra got onto Silver Storms back and off into the night sky they went. All of five seconds pass before Glimmer moves to stand beside Adora, crossing her arms, "We're not really letting her go alone, are we?"

 

"Fuck no," Adora agreed already walking toward the stables, "C'mon, if we're gonna catch up we need to move."

 

"What about Kyle," Bow asks.

 

Adora didn't pause her stride, "Kyle's distracting the queen, can't have her knowing we're sneaking out, right?"

 

"Wow, when were you planning on telling us?"

 

"I wasn't," Adora offered honestly, "But you're coming now so this is a win for you, right?"

 

Bow and Glimmer both halted as Adora began the task of boarding a horse, "She really is Catra's girlfriend isn't she?"

 

"I still can't decide if that's a good thing or not," Glimmer says as they watch Adora try and fail to hop onto the horse, the princess sighed, "Let's go help."


	11. Catra's Very Good Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra has a plan. Lonnie needs to do her job. Glimmer is sick of being the sensible one.

When it comes to planning, Catra’s your girl. She doesn’t like surprises, she loves having all her ducks in a row, and even after being down for the count she isn’t going to leave anything to chance. When she leaves the castle on Silver Storm a plan is already half formulated. Luring the Horde soldiers to her so she can see what exactly they intend to do is only the start. One thing that had caught her attention about the Horde's inquiries was the terminology they used. "First One's tech" is such an umbrella term. A quick talk with some guards near the stables had told Catra that most people wouldn’t know the difference between a First One’s government issued information jewel and a personal diary gem. That's not a bad thing, far from it, Catra is counting on the Horde being a group of ignorant nubiles when it comes to tech that is not their own.

If they send Scorpia, which seems highly likely, Catra can just hand over some tech that is virtually useless, the scorpioni wouldn't question it, considering how starstruck she's been every other time Catra's been around her (technically it was She-Ra but that's just semantics). If they sent Lonnie or anyone who knows Catra really, they'd be suspicious so Catra might have to be a little more sly about it, but it's still a non-issue. They want tech, she has it. It's not like they have other options.

The only kink in her plan (which is still pretty fragile at the moment) is Shadow Weaver. It's always Shadow Weaver though, isn't it? The problem is, She-Ra isn’t impervious to Shadow Weaver’s powers, so Catra's plan of action is going to have to be a gamble until she gets into the temple.

Okay, it's a gamble but like, probably the most straight-forward one Catra's ever partaken in. Shadow Weaver is a fucking ice cube at the moment, or at least she was when Frosta left her if the young princess's letter was to be believed.

“You’re pretty confident for a girl who wrecked a temple the last time she was in one.”

Catra rolled her eyes, “I didn’t wreck anything, that was all Glimmer’s fault, and besides, She-Ra won’t set off any sensors, I’m their all-powerful hero slash god,” she jumped off Silver Storm’s back and raised her sword, “For the Honor of Grayskull!”

Silver Storm reared back slightly from the light, “I don’t get why you have to do that every time. Once was enough really.”

“Shut up, now if you’ll excuse me I’ve got tech to plant,” She-Ra moved to stand in front of the temple’s entrance, “Give me a warning when they get here.”

“I’m just a glorified look-out to you aren’t I?”

“And don’t you forget it.”

* * *

Scorpia may or may not be a genius that sort of helped save She-Ra’s life while receiving zero consequences in the process. Then not even a week after that fiasco, she even managed to get assigned a mission that’ll have her up close and personal with She-Ra. A total win by anyone’s standards.

“Scorpia! Get moving already!” Okay, _almost_ a total win, Lonnie’s barking orders at Scorpia like she’s High Commander, whatever. Scorpia can deal with this sort of nonsense, it comes with the territory of new leaders, but still, it’s kind of annoying.

“I’m coming,” Scorpia called as cheerily as she could. Honestly, Wild Cat better be at this supposed First One's temple or Scorpia might riot.

Well, that’s mostly a joke but seriously, Scorpia hasn’t seen her in almost a week and the last time she got a glimpse of her, Shadow Weaver had Catra strapped to a table. Now she’s on a transporter with confirmation that not only is Catra alive, she’s sent out a beacon from a previously impenetrable First One's temple.

The trip is quick (of course it is) and when they land about a dozen kilometers away from the entrance Scorpia leads the charge on foot. She’s not very experienced with Magicat’s in combat, before her time really, but she knows they were revered for their capabilities and Wild Cat, in particular, was a formidable combatant, mainly with a baton but she wasn’t exactly a pushover with a sword. The only way to take her on, if that’s what they plan to do, is by taking her by surprise. That means keeping silent, staying downwind and no lights.

Lonnie thinks she’s going overboard, a lot of the cadets seem to agree but they listen. They might’ve grown up fighting Catra, sparring with her but Scorpia was the only one that had faced She-Ra, so of course, she was running point. Well, that and of course, she’s got seniority.

Scorpia raises her claw as they nearly stumble into the clearing. They want to stay out of sight after all, and Wild Cat is perched atop her flying horse, tiny-Wild Cat is actually scarier than her She-Ra form, what with her training being oriented for a smaller bod and all, from what her files had entailed, so she’s weary. Mini-Wild Cat jumps down, “Might as well go in, see ya on the other side, alright?”

“Fine, but be careful, and don't do anything stupid,” the horse says (yeah talking horse, wild right?) 

Mini-Wild Cat’s eyes glow in the moonlight, her teeth glint as she turns and seems to stare right into Scorpia's eyes, “I never do anything stupid," she replied eyes flitting past Scorpia as she raised her sword, turning into regular Wild Cat.

Holy shit she’s cool.

“I’m going to follow her in,” Lonnie says boisterously, over whatever Wild Cat said to make the temple open, gah Scorpia remembers when she was like that. All headstrong and ready to take on the world. Sure it was only a couple of months ago but it was nice to reminisce sometimes. Oh well, save that for later, Scorpia’s got to be the smart guy right now.

“Don’t you think that might be like, exactly what she wants?” Considering she literally said as much, Scorpia can’t be far off.

Lonnie rolled her eyes, “Obviously, but what am I going to tell Hordak? Sorry sir, I didn’t follow her in to collect the First One's tech I promised cause I was a hundred percent sure she knew I was there already,” Lonnie challenged already rolling her eyes.

Scorpia shrugged, “You have a point, Hordak doesn’t exactly accept failure,” she tapped her lip in consideration, “Okay, I’ll let you go in after her but on one condition.”

“Let me-?”

“Lonnie, please stop deluding yourself into thinking you’re in charge just because you thought up the bones of this mission. I’ve got seniority, and if I say so we’re gone,” Scorpia interrupted, keeping her voice calm as can be. Gosh, she’s good at this whole seniority thing.

Lonnie nods in begrudging acceptance, “Okay, what’s the condition?”

“Could you ask Wild Cat how she’s doing for me?”

“W- okay fine,” Lonnie agreed clearly trying not to roll her eyes, “Anything else?”

“Ask her if she’s sure about Claws, cause I feel like I deserve something cuter like- I don’t know Wild Cat’s favorite Horde soldier.”

“Pretty sure that’s Adora,” Lonnie corrects, hah jokes on her that’s old news.

“Yeah, but she’s not a Horde soldier anymore and Wild Cat  _so_ doesn’t like you. Checkmate.”

Lonnie shrugs that off but seems to consider something, “Octavia.”

“Who?” That’s new information, like totally not fair _s_ _hould’ve been mentioned sooner_ kind of information.

“Octavia. She was Catra’s, like, mentor or whatever when we were younger. She probably likes her the most.”

Damn, mentor-mentee relationships are pretty tight if the mentor isn’t a total jackass. Whatever can’t focus on that now. Scorpia turns Lonnie around jutting a claw toward the door Catra was disappearing into, “Go on the door’s probably automatic, can’t imagine they leave that sort of thing open for long.”

Lonnie nodded then, a little awkwardly, said, “Thanks for letting me do this, Scorpia.”

“Don’t thank me yet, the Temple still might explode with you trapped inside or something.” Scorpia says with a broad smile, “Now don’t forget to talk to Wild Cat for me, okay?” Lonnie nods dazedly but Scorpia is totally sure that counts.

* * *

“Hey, has anyone told you your girlfriend is kinda… overzealous?” Bow asks Adora. He’s always hated silences, and twenty minutes seemed like way too long of a lull in the conversation even if you’re stalking a girl with heightened senses. Whatever, Glimmer's sure Catra's already at the temple by now since her horse literally flies. It must shave a lot of time off of commutes.

Adora purses her lips one finger tapping her chin in contemplation, “What's a girlfriend?"

"Oh not this again," Glimmer groaned, "A girlfriend is like... your favorite person who you, like, want to kiss and stuff."

"O-oh and who's my girlfriend?"

"Catra, duh," Glimmer explained flippantly.

Adora breathed out a sigh of relief, "Good, I wouldn't want you guys to get the wrong idea," Gimmer sent Bow a dead-panned look, he was holding back his laughter as Adora spoke, heedless of their reactions, "Anyway, I don't really know what oven-sell-us means but the way you’re saying it makes me think it must be accurate,” Adora says then smiles at him broadly, “Does it mean, like, totally awesome and a bit of a show-off?”

Bow squinted, “Well, I guess so,” he looks to Glimmer who shrugged then offered her explanation.

“It means she’s real enthusiastic about what she’s doing and wants everyone else to feel that way too.”

“Oh! Then yeah, I totally see that, you could say I’m a little oven-sell-us too sometimes,” Glimmer and Bow exchanged a look but neither bothered to correct her. Adora looked forward, resolute, “So, we will guard the entrance and wait for Catra to exit sound good?”

“Well yeah, but what if someone got in before the doors closed?”

“Then Catra can take care of them, with or without She-Ra she’s a formidable fighter, you know, almost as good as me.”

"I've literally watched you get your ass kicked before," Glimmer reminds her bluntly, though the ex-Force Captain doesn't seem all that affected.

"And I've literally punched you so hard you couldn't magic anymore, so bite me," Adora retorted.

Theoretically, Glimmer knows Catra is a good fighter, but Catra had been reliant on She-Ra’s powers for a while now, couldn’t that be an issue? Especially if Catra and Adora had been exaggerating about her capabilities. Bow seemed to sense Glimmer’s doubt and looked at her, “Glimmer it’s gonna be fine.”

“Yeah I know but-” Adora's hand slapped over her mouth.

"Both of you quiet." The blond hunkered down low behind her horse, "The Horde was faster than anticipated."

Glimmer removed the girl's hand, "What do we do?"

"We're going to retreat and find another point of entry and then-"

“Hey, guys! It’s Adora!” A loud familiar voice boomed.

“Oh shit,” Adora whispered instantly crouching further behind her horse.

Glimmer hunched over, “Is it too late to hide?”

“Yes, I think scorpioni's have like, night vision or something," Bow whispers urgently, head bent low as if that will keep the Horde from spotting him.

“Why are you whispering,” Scorpia asked loudly, already walking over to them, “Wow, what a coincidence, you leave and then _bam_ I see you not a week later."

“Yeah, so weird,” Adora agreed, then cleared her throat forcing a casual pose as she asked, “So- so how’s the Horde?”

“Tamping down on rebellions whenever we can, planning She-Ra’s demise the usual,” Scorpia says equally as casual read: not casual at all. Glimmer is cringing so hard right now.

Adora seems immune to it all, nodding, “Right. Right.”

“Not me though,” Scorpia assured,  “I’m more interested in like, fighting her,” she used one of her claws to gesture to the temple, “She’s in there now, right?”

“She might be,” Glimmer says elusively but Bow’s sure she knows as well as he does that the answer is obvious. He can understand not wanting to outright confirm it though so he remains silent. “What about you guys? Do you have anyone in there? ‘Cause it can be really dangerous if you aren’t, well, _She-Ra_.” Glimmer says with faux concern, kind of amazed and worried about how fast she’s picking up this whole deceit thing from Catra.

“Nah Lonnie’ll be fine, after all, she’s in there with a hero,” Scorpia says directing her attention back to Adora, “So how’s Wild Cat been?”

“Heh, again don't call her that but: great! I mean I’m totally mad about the whole She-Ra thing but other than that: awesome!”

“Good, I was so freaked when we, like, had to turn her over to Shadow Weaver and stuff!"

Adora nodded avidly, “I know, that was a total plot-twist for me! Like, Catra is She-Ra? No thanks, I want her all Catra all the time, but you _know_ she can’t just give it up.”

“Yeah, but like who would give up the ability to turn into an all-powerful, badass?”

“I-”

“Adora please stop making small talk with the enemy,” Glimmer pleaded.

Adora patted Glimmer’s head, “Don’t be silly, Scorpia’s not gonna fight us, she’s super nice, she was really helpful when I was searching for Catra.”

“You mean trying to kill me,” Glimmer corrected somewhat harshly.

Adora pouts at her, “Are you never gonna let that go?”

“I only just had a full conversation with you like a week ago!”

“Well if it helps, our mission is to get First One's tech not, like, take hostages, unless you want to fight,” Scorpia asked looking to Adora who shrugged. Both turned to Glimmer questioningly.

Glimmer shook her head, “Of course I don’t want to fight! Gosh, you Horde soldiers are weird sometimes.”

Bow, who Glimmer was hoping would be sensible, speaks up, “If we’re just talking can I ask: do scorpioni’s see in the dark?”

“Nope, we glow.”

“What?!”

“Biolumi-whatever,” Scorpia says, “It’s cool but kind of sucks for night ops.”

Why, oh why, is Glimmer the sensible one all of a sudden? Cause it totally sucks.

* * *

Following Catra, or rather She-Ra, into a dimly lit room is never how Lonnie wants to spend her night but considering the alternative, she sucks it up and tries to be as light on her feet as possible. Hanging back Lonnie tries to give her eyes time to adjust to the lighting, identifying She-Ra right off the bat. She’s talking to this… person, “Light Hope! Are you here?”

“What is your query?”

“I am She-Ra I would like to know why the fuck my armor changed, thanks,” She-Ra drawls, sounding far more like Catra than she had last time Lonnie had seen her.

“Query not recognized.”

“Yeah? Well you're a dumbass, dumbass,” She-Ra snapped then rolled her eyes half-turning toward Lonnie. The Horde Soldier quickly sidestepped behind a pillar to avoid her gaze. She heard the warrior sigh and continue, “Okay, fine, I’ll play along. Why has my armor changed?”

“Query not recognized”

“You suck. Does She-Ra’s armor change?” As She-Ra dealt with the infuriating figure Lonnie made her way toward a large glowing gem. It was closer to She-Ra than she would’ve liked but it also seemed loose than the others. Fishing out her survival knife Lonnie levered the small blade in the gap between the column and the gem and started pushing.

Whatever damage was done should’ve been kept to a minimum but honestly, Lonnie’s not really worried about that right now, because if She-Ra catches her, Hordak is gonna be the least of her problems.

The second the gem dislodges is when everything goes to shit. The holograph is still for a moment then turns an ugly shade of red, “Unauthorized presence detected.”

“Finally,” She-Ra mutters turning around on her heel, sharp eyes looking into the darkness spotting Lonnie instantly because of course, She-Ra got to keep Catra’s night vision. Of course. “Are you kidding me? Of all the people Claw-hands could let in, she sent you?! Honestly, I would’ve preferred her fawning.”

“Don’t blame me! I didn’t choose to be here,” Lonnie’s shouts trying to cover the noise that snapping the tech from its slot makes.

She-Ra’s footsteps grow louder as Lonnie hurriedly shoves her prize into her pouch. Her hands are shaking as she zips the pouch shut.

“You’re ugly when you lie,” She-Ra said and though Lonnie can’t see her, it’s almost like she can feel how close the warrior is. Lonnie takes a breath and tries not to shudder. Damn, she hated this woman.

“I’m not lying,” Lonnie crowed against her better judgment.

“Then I guess that’s just your face,” She-Ra snaps viciously then reaches out suddenly, grabbing Lonnie by the neck pressing her against the nearest wall. The air is knocked out of her by the force of it but at least she has that stupid piece of tech. “Did you get what you came for?” She-Ra demands, her breath puffing against Lonnie’s face.

“Wha- I have no idea--” Lonnie’s protest was cut off with a shriek, the room went from dim to pitch black in an instant.

She-Ra kept her hold on Lonnie firm, the strain of it was both bothersome and comfort, at least she knew her captor. “Just so you know, I blame you for this.”

Lonnie immediately kicked forward, foot catching She-Ra’s calf, "Let me go, you know I can’t see shit right now.”

Reluctantly She-Ra did so and reached for her sword, the runestone’s glow did little to help but it was better than nothing. She raised it above them both, obviously for Lonnie’s benefit, “How many besides Claw-hands?”

“Not gonna tell you that, you’re not in charge of me, no matter how big you get,” Lonnie replied crossing her arms, “Now what is going on here?”

“The temple wants you gone and apparently it doesn't understand that you can't leave if all the exits are closed.”

“This sucks,” Lonnie bemoaned, "So now wha-" just then the ground seems to shaked and She-Ra's grabbing her again.

Lonnie shook her head, making a fruitless attempt to get out of She-Ra’s grip, “Figures you’d only get a leadership position if you were surrounded by dumbasses.”

“Stop being rude or I’ll leave you to be torn apart by robots,” She-Ra orders playfully then she whips around, the tell-tale buzz of electronic whirring fills Lonnie’s ears and She-Ra drops Lonnie on the ground for a rough landing. "Stay down," she orders then brandishes her blade.

"Wh-" Before Lonnie can finish her question a giant robot drops from the ceiling, "Wow! Are we sure they wanna protect this temple? I mean they sure are wrecking the place!”

"Don't question robots, Lonnie," She-Ra ordered swiping at the nearest bot, "They're all idiots just waiting to go evil- hey they're kinda like you," the taunt came out winded. Geez, if these things were tiring out She-Ra then Lonnie was right to try and get her hands on this tech.

"Oh shut up," Lonnie called, then she shouted louder, "On your left!"

Raising her sword instantly She-Ra tried to plant her feet standing against the large robot. "Don't you know a First One when you see them!?"

"Maybe it's because you're-" Lonnie cut herself off with a frustrated sigh, "Ugh, because you're protecting me?"

"Oh that's dumb, 'Catra save everyone' 'no, Catra just save the people that don't come into our temples,' make up your mind already," She-Ra shouted lodging the blade into the robots power source.

When no other robots appeared immediately Lonnie got up cautiously and dusted off the rubble from her person, "You work for idiots."

"So do you," She-Ra said then sniffed the air in consideration, "I'm going to transform and you will not make a move against me, is that understood?"

"I don't think you're in any position to make demands," Lonnie said if only to be contrary.

She-Ra raised an eyebrow looking down at her, "And you are?"

Lonnie glanced at the destroyed robots and the large pile of rubble they'd left in their wake. Nowhere to go except forward, with Catra, and only one of them could successfully disarm those things. Taking a breath Lonnie nodded, "Point, made."

She-Ra nodded and lifted her sword, the shimmer of light that followed made Lonnie want to rub her eyes, but she resisted the urge, keeping her arms folded tightly. When Catra appeared, finally, something in Lonnie's chest loosened, a discomfort she wasn't entirely aware of vanished along with She-Ra. Catra shoved the sword into its sheath and gestured, "Shall we, _Captain_?"

"Don't think this means I owe you anything."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

The conversation lapsed as they trudged down the hall both searching for an exit. The weight of the First One’s tech in her pouch seemed to grow with every step she took. She forced a groan and said as casually as she could, "It's like this place doesn't even want me to leave!"

Catra nodded looking almost sympathetic, "I know, and it's probably gonna like- give us weird dreams or something."

"It can do that?" Lonnie demanded eyes wide in horror.

Tapping the sword Catra nodded, "Did it to me, like four times until I was like _fine I’ll be your She-Ra, knock it off, you blue bitch_."

"Damn, you guys suck," Lonnie quipped stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"It's not me," Catra said defensively, "It's the First Ones and their stupid tech."

"Stupid tech like that," Lonnie asked gesturing forward at the large archway that seemed to appear out of thin air. Catra followed her gaze and nodded, "Well. I guess we'll just turn around-"

"And what? Chip at rubble and hope we don't starve in the process," Catra suggested sarcastically, already walking toward the door. Damn Lonnie hates her sometimes."For once in your life just follow my lead, you'll be fine."

"Somehow I doubt that," Lonnie grumbled.

"Eternia," Catra said pressing her hand against the door. The door flew open and the pair entered, "Stay close to me, okay? I don't need your death on my conscience."

"Since when do you even know the word conscience?"

"Fuck off," Catra ordered, then the lights went out, leaving them in pitch-black darkness again. Impulsively Lonnie reached out for Catra, her hand found the Magicat’s with surprising ease.

"Great, First Ones don't like naughty words."

"Yeah? Well, they like intruders even less, Lonnie."

As they bickered Lonnie failed to notice something was powering up. Fortunartely Catra did, unfortunately, she ended up shoving Lonnie towards it. “Oh, fuck no, she’s the invader, not me.”

“Wow, you really are the shittiest hero.”

"Hey, I'll have you know-!" the light grew much too bright and they were… transported.

Right in the middle of the Fright Zone.

* * *

Catra scowled, and rounded on Lonnie, “What’s the idea, Lonnie? Shadow Weaver gets real good at magic in three days?”

“She’s already good at magic, moron,” Lonnie countered putting some space between them, “But honestly, this can’t be her. I was sent to get First One's tech, not you."

“And Shadow Weaver’s never disobeyed Hordak before," Catra drawls sarcastically.

“How did you-”

“She bragged about it to me,” Catra snapped, looking around the base, “This place smells wrong.”

“Smells?”

“Yeah,” Catra said pointedly sniffing again, “I don’t know what’s going on but we need to find a way out of here. Now.”

Lonnie rolled her eyes, “Yeah, you maybe, I’m not gonna be in trouble for being in the Fright Zone,” Lonnie said turning from the deserter, “I’m going to go find a guard.”

“Wait-” Catra cut herself off with a groan, how pissed would the others be if she left Lonnie in this weird hellscape? Glimmer and Bow would care in the sense that they were good people. She-Ra would be mad because she was constantly trying to prove how much better she was than the Horde and well, abandoning people is kinda shitty.

Taking a breath Catra started after Lonnie, “Lon-” she cut herself off when a very small Lonnie -eight or nine?- appeared, “What happened to you?!”

“What are you doing out here on your own,” tiny-Lonnie snapped and poked her and- Well then tiny-Lonnie seemed a whole lot bigger. Something in Catra’s mind seemed to shrink and she couldn’t focus, couldn’t recall what had happened before this moment or why she’d been so confused.

Catra scowled at Lonnie, arms crossed tightly across her chest, “Why do you care? Leave me alone, Lonnie.” She ordered turning away from the girl.

“Oh, I can’t do that, pussycat,” Lonnie says, Catra wills herself not to react, stupid Lonnie and her stupid nicknames. Unaware of Catra’s thoughts Lonnie continues unabashedly, “So, answer the question; did Adora finally ditch you?”

“Fuck you.”

“You’re not supposed to say that,” Lonnie teased, and you know, maybe if Catra liked Lonnie Catra wouldn’t care about Lonnie’s teasing but she doesn’t and it’s really starting to piss her off.

"Don't call me that! What if I started calling you-- I dunno, normie! Or stupid human," Catra suggested pursing her lips.

"Careful, me and Adora are the same thing, it'd be a shame if she heard you talking about us like that,” Lonnie says, the threat isn’t lost on Catra but she doesn’t care. It’s not like Adora really cares about Lonnie, she’s just nice to her like she is with everyone.

"Nah, cause she's not stupid, and she doesn't like you anyway."

"Oh because she likes you so much?"

"Duh,” Catra agreed; everyone knows how much Adora likes her. They’re each other’s favorite, it’s just a fact.

"Well… everyone likes their pets," Lonnie snarked. No one could blame Catra for what happened next. Well, no sane person would anyway.

“I told you not to call me that,” Catra shrieked and threw herself at Lonnie, claws lengthen and she swiped at Lonnie, barely missing her skin.

Lonnie boxed Catra’s ears throwing off the girl’s equilibrium sending them both to the ground. The pair of them were kicking and scratching mindlessly until Catra was being yanked up and away from Lonnie, still yowling and clawing in Lonnie’s direction.

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Octavia doesn’t hate kids. She doesn’t hate Catra. What she does hate is a nuisance and right now, she and Jina are the only ones to break up this mess. Jina is human, pretty weak in comparison to a cephalopodling like Octavia or a magicat like Catra so Octavia grabs Catra.

“What is the matter with you,” Octavia snapped, holding Catra up and away from her, staring her down expectantly. Catra, clever or not, is still a little girl and her emotions are painted on her face: anger, fear, recognition, fear again and then, sadly, a worn-out look of acceptance.

Catra has called Octavia a dumb face, to her face; it was, like, a year ago but c’mon, Octavia’s not gonna hold that against her. Idiotic kids say dumb shit all the time.

Catra’s eyes went wide as she tried to say something, anything to defend herself, “I- I didn’t-”

“She’s crazy! She just attacked me for no reason,” Lonnie cried holding her arm to her chest, pathetically. And sure, she’s like bleeding or whatever but Catra’s fur is standing on edge and her ear is bent unnaturally. Jina is holding Lonnie securely and has obviously made up her mind, glaring at Catra for all she’s got. 

“Is that true, Catra," Octavia asks looking at her expectantly, trying to at least look a little nice, which is hard when you’re covered in battle-scars, Catra can’t meet her eyes, looking down at the ground. She didn’t say a word.

Jina rolled her eyes, “Are you blind Octavia? That’s obviously what happened,” she lifts Lonnie, "C'mon let's get you to the infirmary, you're not in trouble."

“But she said-” Catra started but Jina wasn't listening, carrying Lonnie off to the infirmary, just as well, Octavia doesn’t want to hear Jina rant about what a liar Catra is later on.

"I don't want to hear it, Catra,” Jina interrupts, the orders, “Octavia take her to Shadow Weaver, I'm sure she'll want to hear about this."

“Wait-” Catra’s words died in her mouth when Octavia kneeled setting Catra down on the ground, a firm grip on her shoulder. Octavia looked over Catra’s head, waiting for Jina to disappear around the corner before she spoke.

“Tell me what happened, Catra. For real.” Octavia ordered and Catra does, as concisely as possible, like if she shows any emotion over this Octavia’s gonna hit her. It only serves to make Octavia sigh, Catra’s always been volatile but this is really making everything worse for her. "You can't prove 'em right, Catra," Octavia lectured softly.

"But she's wrong and I-” Catra threw her arms out uselessly as she stuttered through her defense, “A-and she's a liar!"

Octavia put a hand to her cheek, "Catra, that doesn't matter to people like Jina, just... just don't let her get to you, okay? She doesn't matter to you, right?"

"R-right," Catra agreed quietly.

“And you know she’s wrong,” Octavia prodded.

Catra rolled her eyes, “Well, _duh_.”

Octavia smiled and hoped that it didn’t look too menacing, “Then you’re all good.”

“But what about Shadow Weaver? Jina said-”

“Jina isn’t my boss, she can’t order me around,” Octavia explained, standing up. She ruffled Catra’s hair, “Go on, find Adora or something, okay kit?”

“O-okay,” Catra agreed, the tears in her eyes seemed to dry up instantly, a bright smile on her face.

“And don’t get into any more fights, you hear me,” Octavia called after her.

* * *

Catra skidded around the corner, as Octavia calls after her but her voice is warping, and suddenly Catra’s back to herself. The tears are still matted into her fur which is fucking embarrassing. Catra aggressively started scrubbing her face as she turned tail- Lonnie must be in the infirmary. Horde or not, enemy or not, she’s the only one here that Catra knows is real.

Catra stubbled and reached for the railing, trying to balance herself. As her head spun she only had one thought: fuck First One's tech.

Shaking off the vertigo of growing a foot Catra started running, trying to get to the infirmary before everything changed around her. As she rounded the corner she smacked right into the Force Captain she’d been searching for, “Catra,” Lonnie shouts and looks like she might hug Catra, “I thought you were gonna be like- seven!”

“Lonnie, what the fuck is going on?!”

“You tell me, you’re the expert on First One’s stuff aren’t you?”

“Oh please, I-”

“Catra  _come on_! I’m not gonna get blamed for you being late, again,” both of them jump at the new voice. Catra looks down to find a very serious (as serious as a child can be) Adora, she’s fourteen at most and she grabs Catra.

She looks to Lonnie, desperate for any kind of explanation but Lonnie is next to useless torn between cooing at this tiny Adora and screaming ‘not this shit again’ then, in a flash of light, Catra’s younger, only something is different… Catra can feel that something’s not right. Something’s missing, which is a completely foreign concept. She’s got Adora right here, what can be missing?

Catra glances over her shoulder at Lonnie and- well this Lonnie is old. Older. “Catra you need to grow back up, okay?” She calls, Catra glances at Adora who doesn’t even react, like Lonnie isn’t even there, “I know you can’t control it but this is First One’s tech right? You know it better than me so-” and then something even weirder happens Lonnie goes from too big to- to gone.

“You’re such a slow-poke, Adora,” Catra squeaked, trying to cover up her overwhelming confusion about _everything_.

That did not just happen. Lonnie did not just, like, disappear into nothingness and- a weight settled on her hip as she walked. Nope. No way. Don’t look. Don’t look and it’ll go away, just like old-Lonnie. They arrived at the training room with no time to spare, their instructor looked pissed but that was to be expected.

“You two are late,” she said.

Adora is, of course, the one to speak up, “Sorry ma'am, we got held up in the-”

“Infirmary,” Catra interrupted, elbowing Lonnie’s side, “This one tripped. Total klutz.”

“I did not!”

“I don’t care what happened just get in line. All of you.”

“Ma’am, yes, ma’am!” Adora replied like the goody two shoes she is.

“Adora, Catra since you’ve decided that class is less important than your free time, you’re first up,” the instructor orders. 

Catra immediately latches onto Adora who takes on her weight easily. “Like it should be,” Catra says, her arms and legs are wound tightly around Adora“You wanna forfeit already or what?” Catra asks face not even an inch away from Adora whose cheeks are already turning pink, but her eyes… there’s something wrong. 

Adora laughs moving her arms to properly hold onto Catra- something about the movement is strange. Like Adora’s arms aren’t really her, can’t land where they’ve settled. That’s can’t be right. This is Adora. Catra knows her better than anyone, “As if! Show me what you got, kitty,” she challenges before tossing Catra toward the sparring mats, shaking Catra from her thoughts abruptly.

As they squared off Catra’s movements were different than usual, the baton was more of an extension of herself than a weapon. Her head was aching as she dodged then her something completely foreign pressed against her mind and she stumbled.

“Catra? You’re not giving up that easy are you?”

The baton fell from her hand and she collapsed. Adora was on her in an instant, “Guys get a medic, something is wrong- she’s shaking.”

“Lonnie, go get Granger.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Shivers rolled through her and Catra did something- something weird, “Catra? Catra what are you-” Adora’s words were cut off and Catra could feel herself slipping, felt herself being replaced by something older.

“I’m putting an end to this bullshit,” Catra says, her voice comes out rougher and her mind is warping- it’s painful but Catra’s been through worse, she’s Shadow Weaver’s least favorite after all, but still. As her mind seems to expand her arms move without her consent. Her hand is gripping at nothing and then- then there’s a sword.

Rolling her neck Catra tries to loosen up, being stuck in your fourteen-year-old body is a bitch but all things considered, Catra’s handling it pretty well, “Lonnie are you with me?”

“What just happened to you, Catra? You look so… different.”

Of course, Catra’s got to deal with child-Lonnie on top of this First One's bullshit.“Then I guess I’ll have to save you too,” Catra says drawing her sword.

“Save me?” Lonnie sputtered in confusion.

Catra smirked, “With pleasure,” she says and raises the sword in the air, “For the honor of Grayskull!”

She-Ra for her part didn’t seem to know what was going on or didn’t care to explain it. She flipped the twin-headed glaive -that was new- testing the weight before she grabbed Lonnie and made a run for it. The young versions of Catra’s old… acquaintances were quickly morphing into First One's robots. “I don’t understand why they did this for you, no offense Lonnie but Catra doesn’t even seem to like you, let alone harbor intense conflicting feelings over you.”

“Gee, thanks,” Lonnie spat sarcastically, apparently back to normal, “How about you tell them that?!”

She-Ra stopped short, “Do you think that would work?”

Lonnie groaned, “No, of course not! Run!” She-Ra rolled her eyes but did as she was told.

Outrunning robots while carrying another person isn’t exactly how She-Ra prefers to fight, she’s the head-on sort, a retreat isn’t her style so at the first chance she gets, she drops Lonnie and starts actually fighting. Robots are easier than people, they don’t have a brain, they have code. They can’t really surprise you, well not She-Ra anyway.

Taking them down is a non-issue, the problem is getting back to familiar territory and getting Lonnie -who She-Ra had apparently thrown with more force than intended, oops- there while she’s passed out.

Throwing Lonnie over her shoulder She-Ra begins the long process of working her way back to the sanctum they’d entered originally. Maybe if Lonnie was still out by the time they got back she'd have a little chat with Light Hope. Seriously those flashbacks were an unnecessary annoyance.

* * *

 

“So is this the part when you try to save me from the Horde or something?” Lonnie stood casual as she could hoping it didn’t seem forced. It was easier than before, thanks in no small part to the fact that Catra was out of that Gigantor form, she was significantly less intimidating this way.

“What? Is Shadow Weaver taking all this shit out on you,” Catra countered, mimicking her pose easily.

Lonnie raised an eyebrow at her, “No?”

Catra shrugged letting her hands fall to her sides, “Then I don’t need to save you from the Horde, only reason Kyle tagged along was ‘cause he didn’t wanna go to prison,” she put a hand to her heart, “My job’s to bring peace, not save everyone. Sure bringing peace’ll make people happy, but it’s not my responsibility to make you do shit as an individual. You wanna leave? Leave. You wanna stay? Stay. One person’s choice doesn’t make a difference to me. I’m all about the big picture.”

Lonnie eyed her suspiciously the silence between them felt weirder than ever, suffocating even, so she spoke up, “I’m not going to be your spy or anything.”

“You’d be a shitty spy,” Catra groused

“I’m staying with the Horde,” Lonnie stated firmly.

“Cool, I’ll kick your ass later down the road.” Just like that, the moment was over, the tension was gone. Catra seemed to take it away with her as she walked out of the temple, “Feel free to take that tech you’re trying to hide, I’m sure your idiot boss won’t know what to do with it but you’ll be off the hook.”

Lonnie’s eyes widened and she reached for her pouch, feeling for the chuck of tech she’d pried off the wall. It was still there. That damn cat was underestimating her  _again,_ wasn’t she? Nostrils flaring Lonnie breathed out and straightened up, “We’re not going to lose Catra.”

Catra paused near the now opened entrance, not even bothering to turn around, “You know… I lied before,” Lonnie instantly reached for her gun when Catra looked over her shoulder, golden eye-catching the moonlight, “You’re actually kinda cute. When you lie, that is.”

Clenching her teeth Lonnie stomped out of the entrance after Catra resisting the urge to hit her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took way longer than I expected, I think it's because I knew I didn't want it to be the same as the OG episode but I also didn't want to stray too far from the OG series as a whole. Well not for now anyway. Next chapter will be a whole lot more divergent from canon events that's for sure.


	12. C'yra of D'riluth the Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra is tired. Adora's jealous. Kyle sucks at discretion. Bow and Glimmer get in a teensy bit of trouble. Lonnie is a badass don't underestimate her. We're deviating more from canon than ever before!

On top of her daughter sneaking off to stalk Catra on her mission, Angela had to deal with Kyle’s horrible attempts at distraction for nearly an hour until she finally broke- there was only so much information on Kyle’s mothers she could take before she exploded.

“I am well aware Glimmer and Bow have gone after Catra, Kyle!”

“Whew- I was really running out of steam there, I was gonna move on to Mermista’s Magicat-royalty theory-”

Angela nearly groaned, nearly because she is the queen, after all, that’d be uncouth. Instead, she shouted, “By the First One’s why didn’t you lead with that?! It sounds so much more interesting.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know my mom-”

“Is a general in the Horde and is married to your other mom who is a field-doctor in her unit. Yes, I _know_!”

Kyle blushed, “Okay, so I’ll tell you about the Magicat thing.”

“No that's unnecessary,” Angela breathed out, "I'm sure if it's important Mermista would've mentioned it to me or Catra."

* * *

It is known that Magicats are blind when they’re born. 

The oldest of Magicats insist that it is because those who live in the dark have no need for sight. Of course, Talon doesn’t believe that it’s a myth that just serves to make them more mysterious. The truth is most Magicats develop their sight eventually, it just takes longer than other species.

The long lost princess, Talon’s sister, for example, was an early bloomer so they say, her eyes cleared and her claws sharpened long before any of her peers. And of course, with an early bloomer came an early naming ceremony.

Magicats are not simply given a name. They have three.

First is the name that is known by even strangers, this name holds no power, and is given by the young kit’s guardians. For the princess, that name was C’yra, after her mother and mother’s mother.

The second is more peculiar, it’s chosen by the entire pride and had the power to heal or to harm. For C’yra this name was Talia, a strong name if common among Magicats.

The final name, the one no one may know, it is one that holds your very soul. Call her C’yra, call her Talia, it will make no difference in your everyday tricks, but call her by her true name? 

No. Mustn’t consider that.

Talon’s mother, the queen, had long considered her daughter to be dead so even considering what would happen if someone knew her true name was ridiculous, Talon knew this, but some part of him believed she was still alive. Today a woman came and only served to fuel those beliefs.

She was a princess from another land, an odd place where her people only had one name -hers was Mermista- and, if they were anything like her, their skin was disturbingly bare of all fur save for their heads. She had come to visit and brought word of a Magicat living, _surviving_ , on the surface. Mother had scoffed but from his alcove high above them, among limestone and quartzite, Talon’s interests were peaked.

Mermista spoke, undeterred by mother’s skepticism, “She is your daughter, I’m certain of it.”

“Certain,” mother spat, not moving from her throne. Staring down her nose C’yra spoke, her voice broking no arguments, “You will not speak of certainties to me, you _larvae_. Do you think because we live underground, we are deaf to the world around us? I have heard what has become of your kingdom, I have heard of the Kingslayer’s daughter and her ludicrous claims.”

“The She-Ra has returned, your majesty and she is a Magicat! Those are facts,” Mermista argued valiantly, “Your daughter is in Bright Moon!”

“She-Ra is dead, just like that Kingslayer’s pathetic attempt at rebellion,” mother denied easily, “Whoever is fighting alongside the rebellion is a foolish girl with a powerful weapon and no daughter of mine.”

“Your grief and anger have made you blind, your majesty, if you would just come with me-”

“And leave my kingdom unprotected,” mother interrupted, rising from her throne. Talon skirted back on the off-chance that he caught her eye. This princess was seriously tactless, everyone knows you don’t bring up the kingslayer to mom. Everyone. “My daughter is dead. I’d thank you not to sully her memory by mentioning that foolish woman in the same breath as my Talia.”

“Queen Angela-”

“Is no queen of mine," mother interrupted coolly, "And if that Kingslayer has taken another Magicat from my pride, she will earn my ire. Make sure she and this supposed She-Ra are aware of that fact. Now leave.”

 “Your maj-”

“I said leave!” Talon’s ears clamped down as his mother practically roared at the girl. As the guards stepped toward her Mermista stood, turning toward the exit with a huff.

As mother sighed putting her head in her hands Talon felt something like hope bloom in his chest. That girl had been so sure. If there were even a sliver of a chance…

Decision made Talon moved in the shadows toward his most trusted advisor.

Well, _advisor_ is a strong word. He’s Talon’s friend -best friend-, and since Talon’s literal royalty he calls him an advisor, sounds way more mature than friend. Ramon is a year older, a year wiser, and he knows just about everything about the world. Above and below.

“How do I go to the world above?”

Ramon barely looks up from the large tome on his desk, “Excuse me?”

“I-” Talon cleared his throat crossing his arms in a way that was probably more intimidating, at the very least his voice sounded confident, “You heard me; how do I go to the world above?”

Ramon rolled his eyes because of course, he does, laughter tinging his voice when he speaks, “My sweet prince, what has you trying to do something so foolish?”

“My sister is alive,” Talon stated firmly, and that got Ramon’s attention. The grey Magicat looked up with pity in his eyes, but Talon doesn’t need that right now. Right now he needs help. “She’s in Bright Moon and she’s She-Ra.”

Ramon’s ears flattened, “Does she have wings as well,” he asked sarcastically.

“No, the princess- Mermista, she came here- do you know how long it’s been since a human came down here? How difficult our caves are to navigate for them? She didn’t come here to give false hope, she came here with the truth,” Talon insisted with an eagerness he hadn’t felt in a while, especially concerning his sister. Ramon seemed to notice too even when Talon jutted out his lower lip in a pout. “Not that mother believed her,” he continued bitterly.

Ramon eased back in his chair, looking up at Talon expectantly, “Did the queen say you could do this?”

Talon shook his head, “Of course she didn’t but you know her. She decided Talia was dead years ago and can’t bear to hear any different but-” Talon cut himself off abruptly, rounding the desk to get in Ramon’s face, “I know she’s alive, Ramon, and I need to find her. I won’t leave her in Bright Moon.”

“Talon…” Ramon never actually calls Talon by his name, says it’s improper, so he must be a little convinced of Talon’s determination, “If she’s alive,” Ramon conceded, and really, that’s half the battle done, “And that’s a big if. You’re going to need a map of Etheria.”

“I have a map,” Talon argued but moved out of the young sorcerer's way nonetheless.

“For the world above, my simple prince,” Ramon says, his tail smacking Talon’s leg as he begins searching through his shelves for that stupid map.

Talon puffed his cheeks, “I knew that” he fibbed, peeking over Ramon’s shoulder, “So what else do I need, mister responsibility?”

“A route, food and shelter are generally the basic necessities of a trip.”

“You’re very funny, now be serious, I’m going on this journey for real, this isn’t a hypothetical.”

“I’m surprised you know how to use that word correctly.”

Talon leaned against Ramon, “I’m going to be king one day, you shouldn’t underestimate my intelligence, Ramon.”

“Not if your sister has anything to say about it, my prince,” Ramon countered rolling up a long leaf of paper handing it to Talon as he spoke, “She’ll be our queen.”

“A weight off my shoulders, of course.”

Ramon shrugged him off crouching low to scoop up a roll of white fabric, “You mustn’t go with unshielded eyes.” Talon rolled his eyes pulling away from Ramon.

“How am I meant to see where I’m going then?”

“Our eyes are sharp, my reckless prince, you will see just fine, but remember: the sun is your enemy, don’t look at it under any circumstances.”

Talon rolled his eyes, but accepted the bandage, “I am not a fool. I trust you to wait until I’ve left before going to mother?”

“Of course, my prince.” Ramon agreed, Talon took a half-step closer and nuzzled Ramon’s cheek. Ramon mirrored the gesture thrusting a map into Talon’s hand.

“I’ll be safe. Promise.”

* * *

“Lemme get this straight,” Glimmer says fingers pressed to her temples, “You just let her have it?”

Catra nodded, pressing her eyes closed, her legs felt like lead but she kept moving, knowing that if she’d stop she’d probably fall asleep standing. Clearing her throat Catra forced her eyes open and spoke, “Yeah, remind me to bring Entrapta around here to take a look at the place, I’m pretty sure she screwed up the sensors in the plate, I mean we’ve gotta like walk through memories or whatever but it’ll be fine.”

“Walk through memories,” Adora asked, subtly putting an arm around Catra to help keep her upright. Adora wasn’t the most observant but sometimes she knew exactly what to do. “That’s so weird- don’t think it’s weird enough to distract me from what you mentioned before you left.”

Catra frowned, features softening, “I forgot I mentioned that,” she admitted softly, her ears flattening against her skull.

“Well I didn’t,” Adora said poking Catra’s cheek, “We’ll talk later after you sleep.”

Sleep sounded like an amazing idea, turning back and forth from She-Ra to herself was so not fun, but she couldn’t exactly sleep now so she forced herself upright, pushing away from Adora. “Not if I distract you,” Catra taunted, reaching out to ruffle Glimmer’s hair who instantly bristled. “Aren’t I good at that, Sparkle-face?”

Glimmer elbowed her off as Adora pouted at Catra, “You can’t just distract me that easil-”

“Did you know Lonnie had a crush on you when we were like ten,” Catra asked casually.

Adora was, predictably, gobsmacked, “What?! No way!”

Nailed it.

“Wait! You’re trying to distract me, stop it!” Adora ordered smacking Catra’s shoulder.

Okay, maybe she didn’t nail it. Whatever. At least they wouldn’t be talking about everything right now with Horde soldiers nearby. “Um… she had a crush on me when we were fourteen?”

“Now I know you’re making stuff up,” Adora says arms crossed, “She was totally mean to you!”

“Yeah, you know, the whole pulling on pigtails?”

“You never wore your hair up.”

“Baby, it’s a metaphor,” Catra explained softly, really the Horde was bad but she can't have Glimmer and Bow thinking their numbskulls.

Adora just rolled her eyes, “Yeah I know, but still, Lonnie didn’t have a crush on you she didn’t tease you she was _mean_ and I totally would’ve noticed, I'm, like, the expert on liking you.” Catra rolled her eyes but conceded for now. 

Sparkle-face cups her face in her chin, “Hmmm… which one is Lonnie again?”

“I think she’s the girl that went in with Catra,” Bow says, mirroring her curious expression perfectly.

“I can confirm that,” Silver Storm said inserting himself in the conversation, “Lonnie is that girl.”

Sparkle-face shrugged, “I feel weird calling her girl, I mean she’s got a position of power, woman seems more appropriate."

Adora ignored the other three, still focused solely on Catra, “You know who does have a crush on you? Scorpia. I noticed that and I don’t like it.”

“Oh you don’t,” Catra asked with a poorly concealed smile, Adora rolled her eyes but a similar smile was forming on her face.

“Yeah, but she’s not older than us,” Glimmer argues loudly, then grabs Catra’s shoulder to get her attention, “Right Catra?” Oh great now she’s apart of this stupid conversation.

Catra leans against Adora, who wraps an arm around her apparently over the whole Scorpia thing, “Right, but mentally I’d say us Horde soldiers are like five years older than you guys. Except Adora.” Silver Storm laughs but no one else seems outright amused, but that’s what Catra gets for being an asshole. Totally worth it though.

Pinching her side Adora scowls, “That’s so rude, kit,” but her hold on Catra remains, so Catra’s not gonna worry about her staying mad.

“You’re just so happy,” Catra replied defensively, “And you kind of sucked at battle strategy.”

“Did not!”

“Your plans consisted of ‘go beat up everyone and win’, not exactly complex,” Catra shrugged, unrepentant.

“Yours were the same but, like, with a tank,” Adora argued incredulously.

“That’s true.” All Silver Storm does is speak to make it worse for Catra doesn’t he? Damn he’s the worst sometimes.

“Put a sock in it, horse face,” Catra snapped, “My plans are fantastic!”

Bow wrapped an arm around Catra and Silver Storm, “Hey guys, let’s not fight about this alright? We should probably get going since like, the Horde soldiers are hanging out like two feet away.”

Catra rolled her eyes, “Like they can do shit,” she said then turned to Lonnie’s gang, “Hey! You guys leaving?”

Lonnie raised an eyebrow and pointedly looked at Scorpia, “Prepare the ship, we need to get back to the Fright Side immediately.”

“Wow, she’s really just ignored you,” Glimmer says, looking ready to burst out laughing, what a dick.

“It’s okay we had a real heart to heart already, that’s enough emotions for today,” Catra said waving her hand dismissively. There were clearly more important things going on, “ **_Scorpia_** , Lonnie mentioned you wanted to talk to me!”

Scorpia practically shrieks, and Lonnie’s _very serious_ orders have been thrown out the window in favor of running over to Catra. Score. “Hi! I feel like we should hug-”

“I don’t know about that-”

“Forget it, I’m going for it,” and Scorpia scoops Catra up into a very tight hug,

Faintly Catra can hear Adora saying very pointedly, “Okay, I don’t like her. At all.” So now she’s in trouble on top of receiving the tightest hug ever, and if she does kind of melt into it, Catra’s gonna blame the sleep deprivation and near-constant fighting inside that stupid temple.

When she finally gets out of Scorpia’s hold and onto Silver Storm the other’s are more than ready to leave, Adora even more so. Which- this whole situation is weird cause usually Adora’s the one getting hit on and Catra’s the one getting all jealous. Damn, she’s probably gonna hate Entrapta too, that princess is just _so t_ ouchy.

“Jealous?”

“Extremely,” Adora agreed bluntly, then waved her hand seemingly oblivious to Catra’s inner freak out. Okay, let’s be real, she’s totally oblivious but seriously Catra’s not supposed to be the one getting embarrassed right now! “I guess I’m just used to everyone else not realizing how awesome you are.”

Catra felt her face heat and her tail swipe around, “Shut up! You’re trying to embarrass me aren’t you?”

“It’s true!”

“Well- Well shush, Scorpia doesn’t like me anyway, she’s just got a thing for She-Ra.”

Glimmer’s laughter rang out, “Yeah, okay _mini-Wild Cat_.”

“Don’t you dare start calling me that,” Catra squeaked but the group didn’t listen, apparently all her stupid nicknames have caught up with her. The ride back home is longer than the ride to the temple, but that’s to be expected, Catra can’t just abandon the others even if they spend the better part of the ride home discussing what nickname they should pick for her, they land on Sourpuss which- _hate that_. Even if she wanted to ride off with Adora on Silver Storm, Adora wouldn’t go for it because one, that’d be rude, and two, Adora’s gotten very attached to her silly horse. The basic thing doesn’t even have wings.

Whatever, they’ll get home eventually and she can just roll with the nickname thing, at least until she comes up with something cooler.

* * *

Given how heavy the tech in her pack was Lonnie was hopeful. Bigger was better right? As Rogelio took to the control panel and powered up the ship Lonnie began considering her options.

Shadow Weaver would expect Lonnie to go straight to her but Lonnie wasn’t too sure about that. Especially not with Catra’s words clanging around in her head. Their time in that place, their time together, it had given Lonnie some insight and now she was certain: she didn’t want to be on Shadow Weaver’s radar anymore than necessary.

The next option is Hordak, honestly, that is probably the best option considering First One's tech is his new favorite thing and he’s ultimately the one it’s going to anyway. 

Lonnie looked out the window, downward at Catra who had wiggled her fingers at them, not a care in the world. What was her endgame? For the longest time, Lonnie had considered Catra to be little more than an insufferable pet but now she was learning to think differently. Let Shadow Weaver underestimate her, let Hordak think she was just another Force Captain, let them think that right up until Lonnie’s ready to show what an asset she is.

Scorpia who had boarded the ship last, was visibly happy, “Did you find out anything important or something?”

“Yeah, Catra’s got like super soft fur," Scorpia practically coos.

Lonnie glared at her, and snapped, “Anything important to the mission, Scorpia.”

“Oh," Scorpia says and seems to take a minute to rid herself of whatever she was cooing over -Catra's fur is not _that_ soft, Scorpia needs to calm down- then says, "She-Ra is really exhausting for her, poor mini-Wild Cat looked dead on her feet.”

“She did take a beating in that temple," Lonnie mumbled to herself. Unfortunately, most of the people around her had heightened senses.

“Oh,” Rogelio says then asks with a challenging smirk on his face, “And why is that? You get on over on She-Ra?”

“Hardly,” Lonnie scoffed, then softer, “She… She saved me.”

“Wow, these guys must have something really special to turn Catra into a bleeding heart,” Rogelio says laughter tingeing his voice. The rest of the crew joins in but Scorpia’s gaze is set on Lonnie like she’s searching for something in Lonnie’s very soul.

“Are you with us Lonnie?”

“What’s the other option? Follow Catra,” Lonnie scoffed, “She couldn’t lead her way out of a paper bag, let alone defeat the Horde. She’s just lucky all these princesses are stupid enough to trust her. We’ll get the drop on her soon.” She held up the chunk of tech she’d procured victoriously, “And this is going to make us unstoppable.”

* * *

Talon is straight up, not having a good time right now.

Thankfully he could travel pretty quickly underground but now that he'd reached Bright Moons borders, he had to actually go above ground. The sun is hot and bothersome, his fur is matted all over and the blindfold, while helpful, is sort of itchy and people look at him weird anytime he encounters them.

None of them have seen a Magicat before, apparently, and their parents didn't teach them manners. Entering a bar Talon removed the blindfold, eyes quickly adjusting to the dim light, much better.

“One more day,” Talon grumbled to himself taking a seat on the nearest barstool between one of those lizard people and a seemingly average human. When the bartender glanced at him Talon slapped down a coin, “One dinner. Nothing leafy if you can manage it.” The bartender snatched up the coin with a grunt.

Talon resisted the urge to lay his head down on the counter, when the human next to him spoke, “One of those carnivore types huh?”

“Well, I don’t have these for nothing,” Talon says gesturing to his fangs, he looked up at the man, he was lean with long brown hair and patchy facial hair, probably young then. Talon didn’t have much experience with other species. Talon half-turn in his seat to face him, “So what about you? One of those vegetarian types?”

The man gave a hearty laugh, “No, no. Just a regular old human. Omnivore.”

“Just human? Not half scorpioni or lizard or something?”

“No, just human, it’s kinda my thing,” he says with a shrug. Okay, so it’s not just Talon who thinks this is weird. Good to know.

Talon scrunched his nose, “You’re weird.”

“Yeah I get that a lot,” the man says and sticks out his hand for Talon to shake, “Call me Harvey.”

“Drury,” Talon introduced, human or not you don’t just give your Pride name out to anyone.

"Double Trouble," the lizard on Talon's left says.

"Well happy to know we've all been introduced," Talon says awkwardly, Double Trouble's eyes are disconcerting, there's so much going on behind them. When they blink it gets even weirder. Those creepy eyelids.

“Where are you headed," Harvey asks and Talon nearly breaths a sigh of relief.

He forces a laugh, “None of your business.”

“Oh, so it’s like that, then?”

“Magicats aren’t exactly known for being gossips, Harvey," Talon informed with a roll of his eyes.

“So that’s what you are? Never heard of Magicats before.”

Talon couldn't help but scoff, “What are you twelve?”

“Seventeen," Harvey corrected, looking unfairly offended.

Double Trouble giggles, "He's a human, you can't blame him Drury, you're practically a myth to them."

Talon nodded feeling a sense of camaraderie between himself and the Reptilean. "Right, I always forget," he turned to Harvey, "The masses of Magicats haven’t actually been above ground in over a hundred years the ones that do go above ground, which doesn't really happen that often, mostly dealt with other magical kingdoms, not humans.”

“Oh, so your one of those.”

“One of what?”

“The magic types that think they’re better than everyone else just cause they go sparkly every once and a while,” Harvey scoffed, and of course Talon’s offended, his hair bristles and his tail swishes dangerously. What Magicat wouldn’t be angry? They don’t _sparkle_ , they aren’t like that _kingslayer_ or her people. Double Trouble puts a hand on his shoulder and it's only then he realizes he's _growling_.

“I do not sparkle,” Talon denied trying to keep his tone level.

“But you’re better than me?”

“I don’t know you well enough to confirm or deny that,” Talon says without remorse. Double Trouble laughed to his left but he doesn't pay them any mind, his food has arrived. Clearly that's more important, “We’ve only just met Harvey, don’t try to start a fight so soon.”

Harvey grumbled and took a long swing from his mug. The silence between the three of them was interrupted only by Talon’s chewing until Double Trouble spoke up, “So _Drury_ , are you headed to Bright Moon?"

Talon froze, only for half a second but he’s sure Double Trouble noticed, with those stupid observant eyes. He forced himself to swallow, “Course not. Why would you think that?"

"Cause you look an awful lot like that new She-Ra," Double Trouble informed and then their skin... changed. He wasn't faced with a lizard but a replication of a young Magicat, long dark hair and shiny eyes. Talon felt his throat close up, his heart almost stopped, those were his mother's eyes. His _sister's_ eyes. "Pretty neat, huh?"

"Huh? Of course not. I- I mean She-Ra’s some kind of god isn’t she? I'm not a god.”

“Yeah, but ain’t she a Magicat?” Harvey asks, suddenly he feels a lot closer than before. Double Trouble leaned in closer, thankful they'd transformed again, unfortunately, their eyes were just as unnerving as before.

"Too true Harvey, that's a real coincidence," Double Trouble purrs.

“I literally live under a rock, my scaly friend," Talon says forcing a laugh, "We’re not exactly up to date on that kind of thing,” Talon denied easily sending Harvey a grin that he hopes seems honest. The look on Harvey’s face tells him all he needs to know though, the two of them have got a stupid -wholely accurate- thought in their head and Talon needs to get out of here.

Now.

His heart beats harshly in his chest as his eyes scan the room. It seems like everyone has stopped what they're doing. Talon inwardly cursed himself for not noticing before. This was probably some sort of mercenary meetup and if they were all of the same minds as Harvey here, then he wasn’t going to have a good time.

Clearing his throat Talon looked down at his food, half done. Enough food left to last a while. He paid for this, he wasn’t going to just _leave_ it. Deft fingers pile the remainder of his food on the slice of bread he was saving for last, “So Harvey, uh, if you know s-so much about magic people; what do you do?”

“I’m a mercenary,” Harvey’s tone changed from jovial to threatening, whelp that confirms that.

Double Trouble graceful stands from their barstool, "Same. Something wrong Drury?"

Talon grabs his blindfold and bolts.

* * *

Double sighed as the young Magicat bolted out the door, “Dammit. I told you to be subtle.”

“Oh and turning into She-Ra was just so subtle,” Harvey growled, and honestly Double's getting pretty tired of the attitude. It was funny at first but now they're just annoyed.

“At least I got a good look at him, those movements are so strange, it’s like he’s a real cat," Double says imitating Drury's walk, moving their shoulders and hips.

“He is a cat,” Harvey says crossing his arms.

Double rolled their eyes and made a break for the door, “The longer you complain the further he gets to Bright Moon.”

“What’s the plan?!” Harvey asked following them outside.

“Nab him, sell him to the highest bidder,” Double replied, “Is that simple enough for you, Har _ vey _ ?”

“Shut up lizard and grab that cat!”

Double rolled their eyes and stomped on Harvey’s foot jabbing their elbow into Harvey's chest forcing him against the bar's wall, “For the last time I am  _ not _ a lizard and that boy is not a cat you ignorant asshole.” Pulling a syringe from their pocket Double whipped around stabbing the needle in Harvey’s neck.

“What the fu- It never bothered you before,” Harvey groaned struggling against the Double, fruitlessly of course, the damage is practically already done.

“Well, before I thought I might need your help,” Double says pressing the plunger down sending a sleeping drought through his bloodstream. Swiftly Double kicked him over and took a step in the direction of the forest, “Now, I’ve got a  _ very _ fast boy to catch, and I’m sure if you don’t get in the way, you’ll annoy the fuck out of me. Toodles.”

“Damn magic people,” Harvey groaned but Double paid him no mind, he’d be out in less than a minute anyway.

“I’ll call you if I need help, later on, swearsies!” And then they’re off.

Double runs through the forest without fear, it’s no Whispering Wood, after all, eyes searching for any sign of the Magicat. While they’d never met a Magicat in person Double knew the basics: light on their feet, they hate sunlight, the element of surprise is your best friend when it comes down to a fight.

Ears perked Double tried to stay low, the sun was high, even if Drury got his stupid blindfold on he’d have to take cover, they’d been following him long enough to know that (it’s only been like two days, it’s not creepy and there's no need for judgment on that, okay? Mercenaries need money too). “Drury~ I just wanna talk a little more, c’mon I bet you’ve never met a Reptilean before! I’ll tell you some trade secrets, you know this kidnapping thing isn’t usually my style- I’m more of an actor but no one fun has needed my skills lately.”

“Skills? You’re totally unsubtle," Drury's voice came from high above and Double spotted him instantly. He perched on a large branch on his hands and feet eyeing Double shrewdly, "Are you related to She-Ra? Lemme just turn into her to see how you react! What kind of obviously vindictive bullshit was that?"

“Yeah that was pretty bad but which one of us just revealed themselves to the enemy,” Double challenged and ran toward the tree. Climbing wasn’t their thing but adapting _definitely_ _was_.

Drury yelped and lept from the branch he’d been perched on to another tree. Then another. Exhausting. Double yelled after him in a voice not really their own, "Hey! Wait up, kid! I just wanna talk!"

That got Drury's attention. His reaction is completely obvious, “Stop! You- You are not her, stop using her body," he shouted fur bristling, fangs snapping together.

Double rolled their shoulders tossing She-Ra’s unruly hair over one shoulder, “Oh? Am I bothering you, Drury? Is it cause you know her?” They called jumping from branch to branch trying to keep up with the young Magicat. The tail’s really doing wonders for their balance. “Is she a family member? Big sis? Oh, wait! How about the hot young auntie? Huh? Is she the cool older sibling? C’mon tell me about her! I do love getting my characterization right!” Double called partially wanting an answer but even more so because to throw Drury off.

Drury’s foot slipped. Nailed it. But still no answer. Young hot auntie feels like the most fun though, but She-Ra’s vessel or whatever this form is, is a little too young for that. Maybe. Double’s never really met a Magicat, for all they know Drury is like fifty or something.

Double jumped down from the treeline meeting Drury who had not landed on his feet, funnily enough. Transforming back into themself Double proceeded to tackle Drury, then went about hogtying him with practiced ease. When that was done Double took a breath foot planted on the center of Drury's back.

“So… who do you think is most likely to pay your ransom?” They asked as they moved to lay across their captive, yes for the drama of it all, but also to make sure he didn’t get away.

Drury remained stubbornly silent. His forehead pressed against the forest floor eyes squeezed shut. Great, he’s probably gonna cry or something, dramatics just aren’t as fun when Double’s not the one doing it.

“C’mon Drury, She-Ra? Parents? A significant other? I honestly doubt the Horde’ll want you unless you’re like a deserter.”

“I’m not from the Horde.”

“Nah, you’ve got too much personality,” Double denied flicking Drury’s ear, “Now come on, help me, help you, kitten.”

“Don't call me kitten. It's demeaning."

"Noted. How about you stop looking so cute and I'll listen, kitten," Double teased, "Now c'mon where are you going?"

"I _was_ going to Bright Moon.”

“Obviously.”

“I- I’m going to see the She-Ra.”

“Again, thanks for making me feel extra good about my deductive skills but-”

“I’ve never met her in my life," Drury says sadly, and considering how blatantly he's worn his emotions on his sleeve Double believes him. Sucks though, Double hates being wrong.

“Wh- wait so you’re not related? Damn.”

“She’s my sister,” Drury confessed then lifted his forehead from the ground and slammed it back down, “Shit. Shit. Shit.”

Double patted his shoulder, “There, there, there I’m sure she’s going to love you-- Holy shit!” They squeaked jumping up from Drury, “I have a completely brilliant plan!”

“Does it involve untying me?”

“No! But it’s very dramatic!” Double assures, because honestly, that’s the most important part, “We need to rehearse,” they continued then kicked Drury’s side to turn him over so he was laying on his back, “I’ll play She-Ra, you- you play yourself.”

“Wh- what are we rehearsing?”

“Uh, the epic reunion of two long-lost siblings, duh! I mean, don’t tell me you don’t see the potential! You have to plan what you're going to say, Drury!”

Drury seems to consider this and nods, “Yeah true but… well, I don’t think they’d just let me see her, she’s She-Ra after all.”

Double shook their head, “Yes! Oh, this just gets better and better! First, we need to discuss who you are, you’re backstory needs to be very cool alright? I mean you’re going up against little Miss I-turn-into-a-god.”

“I’m the prince of the Magicats she’s our presumed-dead princess who is now living with the woman my mother blames for my father’s death. Is that dramatic enough for you,” Drury asks casually and honestly? Double could’ve jumped for joy right then and there. This deserves a fucking play! No! A musical! No! Both!

“Now it’s time to discuss payment-”

“I’m not paying you,” Drury shouted, “Ransom me off to like- the queen or something, loser,” Drury snapped glaring up at Double angrily, but the effect is severely lessened by how adorable his little twitching ears are. 

Double grinned and crossed their arms, taunting, “I’m not the one tied up, am I?”

Drury groaned and threw himself back down on the ground face-first into the dirt. What a drama queen. They’re going to be such good friends.

* * *

Bow isn’t really an expert at sneaky but he certainly tries his best. When they make it back to the stables is well past daybreak and a familiar figure is waiting for them. And Kyle. So much for sneaking.

“Hey mom,” Glimmer squeaks nervously. Adora ignores her in favor of getting off her horse then helping Catra down off of Silver Storm, Bow bit his lip at the sight. Catra must’ve worn herself out again.

“Glimmer, how was your trip?” Angela prompts hands clasped in front of her. Not good, that’s her ‘I know everything why would you try to lie’ pose.

“T-trip? I didn’t go on a trip,” Glimmer denied, but Bow knows that’s totally pointless, as they stood there with Adora, Catra and Silver Storm, all haggard and visibly exhausted

“She knows,” Kyle says softly, and really if it were a different time Bow might consider giving him a hug, poor guy looks so stressed.

“Kyle,” Adora groaned, “You had one job!”

“He was never very good at following orders,” Silver Storm says nuzzling Kyle with his muzzle. Kyle jumped in surprise and Bow can’t help but feel a bit of pity for him. Really he makes it so easy.“Always so jumpy, no discretion.”

“What- Adora, did you scheme for me,” Catra asked sidling up closer to Adora who immediately avoided her gaze, eyes darting to the floor in embarrassment.

“No!” Adora denied, pointless of course. Catra’s Adora-senses were maxed out even when she was dead on her feet.

“You did, didn’t you?” Catra purred seemingly content with ignoring Angela for the moment.

Meeting Catra’s eyes Adora blushed even harder, “Sort of. Barely a scheme. Basically just a lie,” she looked at Kyle accusingly, “One that didn’t even work.” 

“Hey! Don’t blame me,” he whines to Adora then glares at Silver Storm, “It wasn’t my lack of discretion you- you stupid horse. It’s because _Glimmer_ sneaks off all the time, the queen, like, immediately knew what was up,” Kyle defended, desperately looking to the Queen, “Ma’am? C’mon, back me up here.”

“I knew the entire time,” Angela says and Kyle gestures to her as if to say ‘see?!’, “Kyle if you think Adora is more of a threat to you than me you’re sorely mistaken.” Kyle eeped moving to hide behind Silver Storm, Bow can relate he kinda wants to hide now too.

“Damn,” Adora groaned she pointed to Glimmer, “Next time you two can’t come.”

“What?! I’m so discreet,” Bow exclaimed which only served  to disprove his point

Adora jutted her finger at him then Glimmer, “Liability! Liability!”

Glimmer seemed almost oblivious to how serious her mom looked, at least Adora had an excuse. She didn’t really know Angela. Glimmer, however, laughed and pointed back, “No self-control!”

“Asset,” Adora argued, this time pointing to herself, “The biggest asset!”

Still, laughing Glimmer shook her head, “Oh you’re an ass alright-”

“Don’t think because I wasn’t surprised I’m not upset,” Angela interrupts calmly. Completely sucking the fun from the stables with a single sentence. She looks to Catra finally who seems even worse for wear, “Did all go as expected?”

Catra seems to force herself into a more energized state through sheer force of will. “Of course, Silver Storm played guard these three joined him, not that that was necessary,” Catra says, pointedly nudging Adora who slapped her hand away. “The Horde hadn’t sent the group to fight, they wanted tech so I gave them some.”

“Good,” Angela says and Catra visibly preens, Adora looks like she’s the one who’s getting complimented, all smiles and straight posture. Her second-hand pride in her girlfriend is almost embarrassing but Bow’s got enough confidence in himself to admit he’d probably be just as bad. “Anything else?”

“I’m going to have to invite Entrapta over. Soon,” Catra paused, taking a deep breath, the cracks are starting to show. Even force of will can’t push off exhaust forever, but Catra pushes through, “Lonnie made a mess of the tech,” Catra continued now leaning further against Adora. The blond immediately put her other arm around Catra to hold her steady. 

Bow reached out for her, “Cat, are you okay?”

Catra seemed to realize what she was doing and she forced herself to stand straighter shaking herself, pushing away from them both to stand on her own. So freaking stubborn. “I’m fine. Stupid transformations and all the stuff in the temple- it took a lot out of me but-”

“Go to bed Catra,” Angela interrupted her excuse.

“Wha- Angela,” Catra practically squawked her tail's sticking straight out and she looks every bit like the child she pretends she's not.

“Go,” Angela repeated gentler than before, “You need your rest. Take Adora with you, I want you both to eat then go to bed.” She looks to Adora pointing at her, “And you make sure that she doesn’t go gallivanting off to some other kingdom, is that understood?”

Adora nodded, “Of course!” She agreed perkily then to Catra, “Well, not tonight at least, okay?”

“Yeah, fine,” Catra agreed tiredly.

The blond pointed to Kyle, “You get dinner, Silver Storm- I dunno, feed yourself then come upstairs, you didn’t exactly get any rest either. I’ll get her bathed.”

“You don’t need to bathe me,” Catra denied but Adora wasn’t listening, but really when helping Catra was an option, you couldn’t convince her to do otherwise.

“Can you walk? Do you need me to carry you?”

“No!”

“You’re getting cranky cause you’re so tired," Adora claimed, correctly of course.

“I’m not cranky!”

“I’m carrying you, let’s go,” Adora orders then lifts Catra up without preamble. She says something else, probably to Kyle, cause he starts moving faster, but Bow doesn’t really compute it because with Catra gone, with her debrief finished, Angela’s still standing here. It’s clear that he and Glimmer are in trouble, at least it is to Bow.

Glimmer moves to leave and Bow follows because hey, maybe he’s wrong. Maybe Angela doesn’t want to talk to them but then Angela raised her hand, “Not you two.”

Shit.

Glimmer is surprised, “What!? But Adora-!”

“Is not my responsibility. She has sworn fealty to Catra, not me, you two are soldiers in _my_ army,” Angela interrupted sharply. Double shit. She’s really mad this time. “You will not act without my permission again, is that clear?"

“Yes, your grace,” Glimmer and Bow agreed in sync.

Bow spoke up, might as well try to save face, “I’m sorry, your grace, but Adora was going to go with or without us, we simply thought going with her would be safer. Catra’s friend or not she only left the Horde recently.”

“That may be true but I severely doubt that was going through your mind when you disobeyed _my_ orders,” Angela says, not falling for his attempt in the slightest. Her attention turns to Glimmer who seems to finally understand that they’re in Trouble with a capital T. “You are my daughter and a friend of my daughter but that does not mean you can blatantly disobey me.”

“Mom-”

“I am your queen, and you will treat my orders with respect, Commander,” Angela interrupted sharply, holy shit. They’re not just in Trouble. Angela is looking serious, so damn serious, “If I speak to you as your mother, it is not an order, but when I speak to you as your queen I expect utmost respect and for my orders to be followed to the letter. Is that understood, Glimmer?”

“Y-yes. Yes, your majesty.”

“Bow, I would like to say I am surprised by your disobeyment but unfortunately I am not, my daughter has an excuse. The boundaries were never set properly but with you, I have to say I’m almost embarrassed. You are not a member of the royal family, you are a foot-soldier and yet, when I, your queen order you to stand down, you persist.”

Bow’s face heated, “Your majesty-”

“Did I say you could speak,” Angela interrupted tone harsher than before as she looked down at him expectantly, yeah there’s no way Bow’s talking back when faced with that level of seriousness. “No. No, I didn’t. Do not mistake this for a simple lecture, I am acting as your queen when I say this: you are both on probation and you will both be working under General Morph,” She let that information settle between the two. Bow and Glimmer exchanged a glance, General Morph was about as close to a Horde soldier as you could get without being totally evil (no offense to Adora or anything). She was capable and seriously scary. She also handled the aftermath and rebuild. That was never fun, not that Bow had actually done it before. Angela’s voice rang out again, clear and sharp, “Let it be known: if you bother her for assignments beyond our territory, try to abuse your power in any way or do any less than an exemplary job your punishment will be much worse. Is that clear?”

“Yes, your majesty.”

Angela looked between the two of them for a moment then nodded, apparently seeing all she needed to, “You will report to General Morph along with a dozen other soldiers at 0800 hours tomorrow.”

“Glimmer,” Angela spoke and Bow feels a little bit of shame in that he doesn’t stop walking, Glimmer glares after him but if their places were switched she’d totally do the same.

* * *

“Yes, your majesty?” Glimmer asks cooly.

“When I call you by your name rather than your title, I am speaking to you as your mother.”

“Queen first, mother second I got it, can I go? I- I know you’re mad but I did stay up almost twenty-four hours straight,” Glimmer says rubbing her eyes, drawing attention to the bags forming under them, Angela feels a pang of sympathy.

She reaches out, “Glimmer, as queen my top priority is knowing exactly what my people are doing at all times, and as your mother my top priority is keeping you safe,” Angela informs softly, “When you left, yes I knew where you were, but I didn’t condone it, partially because it wasn’t necessary and partially because it put you at unneeded risk. You put yourself in unwarranted danger, you understand why I’m upset, right?”

“Yes.”

Ever aware of the gravity of the situation Angela considered her words carefully. Her late-night conversations with Catra had varied on the subject matter but their conversations had shone a new light on many of Angela’s earlier parenting tactics. Most of them weren’t very flattering so, Angela’s changed some things. The most prominent being: no more subtly, she’s saying things outright no matter how embarrassing. “And you understand that I still love you, and this disappointment is temporary,” Angela prodded gently.

Glimmer went pink and she ducked her head, “Yes mom! By the First Ones don’t be so embarrassing,” she squeaked.

“I can’t have my only daughter thinking I don’t think the world of her, Glimmer,” Angela denied, cupping Glimmer's face to get a better look at her, “I love you Glimmer, this… punishment is just something you need to grow, it’ll make you a better leader, understand?”

“Oh don’t try and act like you aren’t taking joy at the thought of me doing physical labor."

Angela pinched her fingers together, “A little, but I’ve always thought you were too focused on fighting, helping those in the aftermath is just as important, if not more so.”

“Yeah, yeah and face to fist sparkles is a terrible battle strategy,” Glimmer says, thankfully sounding serious, “Look at me, I’m learning so much.”

“Yes, my daughter is brilliant,” Angela says ruffling Glimmer’s hair, the effect is immediate and Glimmer’s back to blushing and covering her cheeks.

“Oh my- Stop it! You’re being embarrassing!”

“I love you,” Angela teases only serving to make Glimmer blush more. Bow is standing at a middle distance still. Probably stopped when Glimmer started shrieking, loyal enough that he’d run back if she started making this worse for herself. Angela nodded at him, noticing his tense frame Bow instantly reacted, his shoulders loosened and he started walking back toward the castle.

“I love you too, mom,” Glimmer says rolling her eyes, “Now lemme go, I’ve gotta eat since I’m a moron who acts without thinking.”

“Ah, you are learning,” Angela said pride clear in her voice, “The Glimmer from a few months ago wouldn’t have been able to admit that. And admitting your faults-”

“Gets you halfway to fixing them, I know but seriously, my stomach? Concaving.”

“We can have breakfast together,” Angela says, “Or do you intend to help in the effort to force-feed Catra before she passes out.”

“Well you don’t have fangs so, I’m choosing you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't hard to write but my computer crashed so I was scrambling for like a week to get a new one ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> The whole the multiple names idea and Magicats being blind when they're born comes from Cats the Andrew Lloyd Webber musical (I've got the 90s production of it on DVD and I LOVE it) because everything I see about Magicats is either not canon or complete barebones so I'm trying my hand at world-building. 
> 
> Angela (whose name I've misspelled since chapter one so,,,, her name's Angela now, not Angella) burned a lot of bridges with the Princesses of Power in canon and since they haven't talked about Magicats At. All. on the show I figured they were free game. 
> 
> **Spoilers I guess??? who knows if they'll actually make it canon** Catra being the princess of the Magicat's is canon, her brother and his friend aren't (but like, it makes sense to have multiple heirs especially in a time of war so fight me).
> 
> Glimmer and Bow never got into any sort of trouble as soldiers in canon (Glimmer got grounded but that SO doesn't count imo) and while I haven't done much to make Bright Moon's army more realistic (I even kept the no prison bullshit for some reason, rip past me) it stands to reason that they'd get in trouble for this because the whole mission was about discretion. 
> 
> Captain Morph is made up and while I am using Double Trouble it's mostly because I didn't want ALL the mercenaries to be OCs and I like their character design (I haven't actually watched season 4 cause I've got uni courses to focus on so,,,, they might be totally out of character)


	13. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer and Bow start their punishment, Talon would really like to meet She-Ra please and thank you, Catra and Adora fight™, Lonnie's making moves, and Kyle has a lovely day with Silver Storm.

Being on top, even if she’s gotta make room for Scorpia, is the coolest thing in Lonnie’s book. Sending off her squadron to take care of menial tasks while she and Scorpia present their spoils to Hordak could easily be the best thing about being Force Captain. Well, it is until she runs into Shadow Weaver on the way there. It’s weird; Shadow Weaver used to terrify her in that “I’m above you fear me” kind of way but now Lonnie kinda pities her. Not quite pity but she certainly doesn’t see Shadow Weaver the same way, not since the princess invasion, not since Shadow Weaver showed the cracks in her armor.

Her words, instead of calculating, sound pathetic in Lonnie’s ears, she doesn’t have the same respect she once did. Lonnie focus’ on Shadow Weaver’s words because, technically she’s still Lonnie’s superior (does it count if Lonnie actually reports to Hordak, not Shadow Weaver?), “Catra may have Adora at her side, but now that we have recovered this-"

“Sorry, we?” Lonnie interrupted holding the tech close to her chest, “This was not a group effort between you and me, Shadow Weaver, it was Scorpia, her crew and mine. We got the tech, we will be delivering it to Hordak, so back off.”

“Hey easy there, Lonnie,” Scorpia chided but her heart isn’t in it, Lonnie can tell. Ever since word got out exactly what Shadow Weaver had been doing to her ‘Wild Cat’ she’d been pretty icy with the sorceress, no pun intended.

“Both of you are so naive, do you really think that I don’t know exactly what you’re up to?”

 _Yeah, what I’m up to is pretty fucking obvious,_  my job _, thanks for noticing_ , Lonnie grumbles internally thinking of what she’ll actually say. Planting her feet Lonnie says, “Why don’t you stop acting like such a cliche and move?”

“Excuse me-”

“I said move,” Lonnie snapped, feeling like she wasn’t even the one speaking. Like she was possessed by some impatient asshole with no respect for authority- okay like she was possessed by Catra- and she still charged on, “You are not in charge of me, you’re not in charge of anyone! In fact, I think it’s safe to say that this little punishment Hordak's given is going to be permanent so I repeat: move,” The way Shadow Weaver looked at her, surprise evident, felt better than any commendation, especially when she half-stepped out of the way.

Lonnie brushed past her and walked as firmly as she could, no way was she gonna trip after saying something like that. As the crew walked behind her she felt Scorpia lean over, “That was so cool!”

Something childish bubbled in Lonnie’s chest, as she whispered back, “I know right!?”

* * *

Talon drew into himself, reminded distinctly of Mungo and his equally abrasive twin sister Teazer, though at least they’d leave him alone after an hour or two of teasing, Double just wouldn’t relent. They just keep going and going, talking about scripts and planning- eventually, they’ve got a monologue planned and now-

“Can you cry on command? If not I have a few tips but I don’t know how well it would go over

“What do you mean? Crying is crying?”

“Oh, you’re right,” Double agreed readily, “Okay, so I like to imagine children falling over. They’re tears of hilarity but I’m very good at stifling laughter.”

“You’re a sadistic fuck,” Talon informed bluntly.

Double frowned, “C’mon don’t be so harsh Drury, I’m helping you here and you’re not even paying attention- what are you thinking about?”

“My… friends,” Talon admitted, knowing somehow Mungo and Teazer would figure out he’d admitted to that, “You remind me of them.”

“Aw! Really?”

“Yeah, they’re both annoying; like you.”

Double pouted exaggeratedly, “The pretty kitty doesn’t like me?”

Talon lifted his leg to scratch without tumbling over, “Yeah, it’s something to do with the scaly lizard hogtying me and ragging on my acting prowess."

They, of course, had no trouble ignoring him instead, changing their form to the most generic Magicat Talon had ever seen, brown sleek fur and manicured claws. Not that there’s anything wrong with brown fur, it’s just dreadfully boring, and Talon’s never even seen a Magicat with monochromatic fur before, “How do I look? Anything like them? I mean I’ve only seen drawings so I’m no expert on Magicats but-”

“They’re twins, both have stripes. White bellies with orange and brown stripes, Teazer is a bit taller than me-” Talon cut himself off with a groan, unable to lift his hand, he glared at Double who was already making some changes to their look, apparently Rumple was the one for them as their form turned more feminine, rather than androgynous. He spoke again, “Her ears start where the tips of mine end.”

A… well, not perfect, but certainly a _version_ of Teazer stood before him, “Well? What do you think? Am I Rumple or what?”

“I’ll give you a six out of ten. Teazer doesn’t walk around naked you know, and her um, chest area isn’t that… pronounced.”

Double instantly went off, complaining that Talon was being unfair and the like, while also demanding that he be more descriptive because “obviously these mistakes are your fault” and so on. 

This day was already so long and it was barely past dawn.

* * *

Kyle fiddled with his sweater sleeves self-consciously, then looked to Silver Storm, “Really? Why do I have to do it?’

“What am I gonna do? Nuzzle them awake?”

“Oh- would you stop acting like your just a horse,” Kyle lectured earning a flick of Silver Storm’s mane in his face. “Just leave if you’re gonna be rude.”

“Fine, I’m going to watch the princess to manual labor,” Silver Storm neighed haughtily

Adora sighed, “Oh don’t say it like that, it’s a punishment, you shouldn’t taunt her,” she lectures but Silver Storm has already turned tail, his mane flipped pointedly to shield his face from her. Adora tsked, “He’s so rude.” Kyle wisely doesn’t mention that he’s literally just like Catra.

A red-haired woman, a maid Kyle vaguely remembers seeing before walks down the hall toward them a stack of clothes in her hands, “Excuse me,” she says, as she tries to enter Catra’s room.

Kyle readily moved out of her way tugging Adora along as well, “I- Hello? Who are you?”

“Catra’s maid, Sherry. I haven’t really been around for the past couple days. First, the queen says, don’t bother she’s going to the ball, then she’s kidnapped, then she’s comatose and now-” the woman cuts herself off with a sigh finally opening the bedroom door. She held the door open for them and wasn’t that a weird thing. Sherry brushes past him hanging up the clothes shaking out any wrinkles. The outfit consists of purple pants and a black shirt. Damn Catra has a lot of new clothes. Kyle’d be jealous but apparently, all these people wear are the top half of their shirts, even Catra’s doing it. “These past few days have been pretty wild, huh?” Sherry asks mildly as she turns on the shower.

Kyle startled, “Um, yeah. Totally.”

“Wild isn’t the word I’d use,” Adora muttered spitefully.

Sherry hummed, “Yes, Catra’s been having a hard time lately.” She glances at them, “You’re Kyle right? And Adora.” Sherry asks, crossing the room to open the curtains, letting light pour into the room.

“Yeah, how’d you guess?” Kyle asks casually, well, as casually as Kyle is capable of.

Sherry giggled her red hair bouncing with the movement, “Oh, Catra may have mentioned you both,” she says, her tone saying that Kyle should probably be embarrassed by whatever Catra told her about him. “Kitten, wake up, you’ve been asleep for nearly twenty hours~”

Catra makes a yowling noise and dove further under the covers. Predictable Adora finds this adorable instead of understanding the threat it presents, (Kyle’s no fool, he takes a step back) and jumps on the bed tugging down the sheets exposing Catra to the sunlight “Catra, c’mon get up.”

“No!”

“Oh, don’t act so vile,” Sherry ordered unabashedly, crossing the room and effectively lifting Catra out of bed, “C’mon sweetheart, shower time. You’ve been asleep for ages.”

“Well, you’d wanna sleep too if you transformed into She-Ra like five times in the span of a week.” Catra argued not squirming from Sherry’s grip.

Adora cleared her throat, “Actually, Catra- I- I was meaning to talk to you about that, remember-?”

“Oh give her a few moments, dear. Interrogations rarely go well before we’ve had our morning meal,” Sherry warned, and true to form Catra “I can fall asleep anywhere” Last-Name (jeez why is he the only one with the last name?) fell asleep yet again.

Sherry gets Catra in the shower and shuts the bathroom door, “We’ll give her a couple minutes alright? Alright. I’m off to get breakfast, would either of you like something?”

“N-no, ma’am.”

Sherry bats her hand like she doesn’t believe him, and walks out of the room.

“She seems nice,” Kyle says softly but Adora isn’t exactly paying attention staring intently at the bathroom door.

“Should I go into the shower?”

“Dude, don’t try and do that while I’m in the room

“Wh-” Adora went bright red, “No, not for that! I need to talk to her about the She-Ra thing!”

“Oh! Ambush in the shower seems like a bad idea, you know Catra hates water. And she’s got claws,” Kyle advised then added, “And it’ll be slippery.”

“Right right.”

* * *

When Catra finally gets out of the shower she gets dressed in the offered clothes and eats her breakfast with vigor, “You guys let me sleep too long,” she says casually like Adora hadn’t spent the last twenty-four hours worrying over Catra as she slept so deeply, barely breathing heartbeat slow.

Clenching her hand Adora clears her throat, “Catra, can I talk to you about something?”

“Sure thing, is it about Glimmer? Cause I fully expected her to be here bothering me when I woke up.”

“She’s been sent away to do labor, something about a punishment,” Kyle says tentatively.

Catra, being Catra, snorts, “That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“So, speaking of that mission, remember how you got super tired afterward? And that other time-”

“Yeah so? It was really no big deal Adora it happens all the time.” Catra says flippantly which only seems to infuriate Adora.

“No big deal,” she repeated faintly.

“Yeah, I mean, c’mon, who wouldn’t get tired,” Catra asked rhetorically, mopping up the gravy left on her plate with a biscuit as she does so.

Adora shook her head, “Like I was saying about how tired you get-”

“It’s not a problem Adora, okay? Promise,” Catra says leaning over the table to kiss Adora a chaste one because, thank She-Ra, Catra remembered Kyle is here and doesn’t want to scar him for life, “You worry too much.”

“But you know that probably wouldn’t be a problem if you were actually meant to wield the sword,” Adora blurts. Catra froze and Adora seemed to full-body cringe at her own word choice. Kyle held his breath and waited for the explosion, knowing he wouldn’t make it to the door in time without running like a maniac.

Catra fell back in her seat eyes like daggers. “Excuse me?” She asked tone measured and quiet like she was giving Adora a chance to take back everything she just said.

Adora, tone-deaf as ever doesn’t take the offer, “You said I was destined to be She-Ra, Catra, remember?”

“I say a lot of things,” Catra says slowly, “You can’t expect me to remember it all.”

“Well try hard: You said it was my destiny, Catra. If I’m supposed to be She-Ra then these side-effects you’re having are obviously because you’re not meant to be using the sword.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Catra rose from her seat turning her back to Adora, “If you could just come in and take my sword, use it whenever you want; like it was _nothing_. All-cause of some stupid predetermined destiny-”

“So I could use the sword,” Adora interrupted hopefully.

“No,” Catra denied, finally at her destination, taking up the sword, and securing it to her waist, “It chose me, Adora, it doesn’t matter what She-Ra wanted,” then, like an afterthought, she peeked over her shoulder, “Or what you want.”

“Catra-”

“No! You are not taking her from me,” Catra snapped.

“It’s exhausting you,” Adora argued, “If I can take on some of the weight you have to let me,” she insisted reaching out for Catra, who reared back.

“Oh, I _have to_? Adora, I don’t know if you noticed but you’re not the boss of me,” Catra snapped, “I’m in charge of me for once in my life and it’s because of this damn sword!”

Adora frowned, “I’m not trying to take it permanently or anything just- just let me try it, please.”

“Why? So you can go off on a secret mission without me again,” Catra spat spitefully. Ah jeez, should Kyle leave? He really should right? But how to leave without Catra chewing him out?

“Are you serious right now,” Adora demanded incredulously, “That was for _you_ , Catra, and if there’s a possibility I could help you then I’m taking it,” Adora snapped, “Now give me the sword,” she stepped forward arm outstretched as Catra jumped back. Damn, he’s gotta go now, maybe get a guard? No. No, he’s leaving and he’s not coming back.

“It’s not yours anymore,” Catra snapped, “Back off!”

Kyle edged toward the door, “I’m gonna go-”

“Nah, stick around Kyle,” Catra spat, sarcasm thick, “I just _love_ that you’re treating our fight like a spectator sport!”

“I’m leaving,” Kyle squeaked, running out of the room.

Well, that could’ve gone worse.

* * *

Adora’s eyes followed Kyle as he ran from the bedroom, “You don’t need to be mean,” she said pointedly.

Catra rolled her eyes, right back to Catra being the asshole because Kyle’s a twerp, “Oh, would you _please_ stop acting like I’m the bad guy? I’m the one trying to protect _you_ , right now,” she said a little aggressively.

“What’s the point in protecting me if you’re the one everyone’s relying on?! If you can’t accept my help-”

“I didn’t ask for it!”

“You never have to!”

“Would you- Please just stop okay? I’m not giving up She-Ra, she’s- she’s apart of me now Adora, whatever could’ve been…” Catra hesitated, “She’s in my brain, in my _blood_. We’re one now. I- The sword might transform you but I have no idea what else’ll happen.”

“W-well- well ask her!”

“What?”

“Ask She-Ra,” Adora demanded, “Ask her what will happen; if anyone’ll know it’s her, right?”

 _I am dumbfounded by this girl_ , She-Ra prods, _why is she willing to risk her life for you exactly?_

“Because she’s a self-sacrificial idiot,” Catra snapped angrily, then stopped, looking at Adora feeling her face burn, “Sorry.”

“I- Well it’s kinda true- well not the idiot part but-” Adora stuttered face still pink with anger and something else, probably embarrassment if you asked Catra. She began again, “Ask her Catra. Now, before we get attacked or sent out on another mission and I decide to find out on my own,” the threat was clear and to say Catra didn’t buy it would be a lie. The thing about Adora was she was often irrational and being in the rebellion just made that tendency flare-up.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Catra said anyway, unwilling to relent.

Adora eased back on her heels, crossing her arms, “I’m a rebel now, aren’t I? You can’t just order me around and expect me to listen,” she said haughtily. Catra knows exactly when it’s safe to call Adora’s bluff and, unfortunately, now wasn’t one of those times. Adora had really set her mind to this.

* * *

“So what do we do with it,” Lonnie asked idly eyeing the glowing piece of tech dubiously.

Hordak, who seemed to be having one of his calm days, shook his head, “Your work is over Lonnie, you will leave the rest to me.”

Lonnie nodded, and moved toward the door, hesitating, “Sir?”

“Yes, Lonnie?”

“Well… there is a princess, she rules over Dryl?”

“Yes, I’m aware.”

“Her specialty is first one’s tech, I think it would be… opportunistic to get her on our side.”

“She has publicly declared herself aligned with Catra, not even the She-Ra, just Catra, apparently she's Wild Cat's best friend,” Scorpia inserted, her bitterness over the fact makes Lonnie wanna smack her over the head. Seriously: what is everyone's deal with Catra? Scorpia pulled a file from seemingly nowhere, “I doubt that she would join us willingly if she’s loyal to a person rather than an alliance or an ideal.”

Hordak ordered them to leave shortly after but Lonnie couldn’t shake the beginnings of a plan from her mind, “What do we have on Entrapta? Other than her allegiances.”

“She’s been mining for First Ones tech, apparently she hasn’t had a lot of success, one experiment led to an out of control robot that went on a rampage.”

Lonnie made a considering face, “Yeah, I think I want her on our side, Scorpia. We’re going to Dryll.”

“Okay, remember two things: one, you don’t order me around, two, you can’t just decide we’re going to Dryll, we have to fill out paperwork-” As Scorpia spoke Lonnie drowned her out, a plan already forming.

* * *

Sun high in the sky Glimmer’s hands ache and her hair is damp with sweat. Captain Morphy was just as bad as Glimmer remembered, manual labor was not Glimmer’s schtick but it was for Plumeria, and it wasn’t like she could give up without another, worse, punishment from mom.

The day had started before dawn, traveling all the way to Plumeria at a just-above-comfortable speed with Captain Morphy barking out orders the entire way. She and Bow had been separated, and probably would be until lunch. Glimmer went back and forth on whether or not that was a good thing, sure she wasn’t distracted from her work but some distraction from the weariness she felt already would’ve been nice.

“Princess Glimmer!” Glimmer’s grip on the log, due to be chopped and made into a new hut, slackens at the call of her name. She scrambles for purchase as she identifies the cheery voice, thankfully Perfuma moves to help her, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. What are you doing here?”

“Hi Perfuma,” Glimmer grunted, taking the full weight of the log on again as she made her way across the clearing. Nice or not Glimmer was not gonna let Perfuma help her not when there was a chance of Captain Morphy seeing her. It’d be a sign of laziness or something right? Offloading the log on Gandor’s pile, she smacks her hands together trying to get rid of the pin-prickly feeling in her palms, finally looking up to Perfuma. “I’m just helping out, ya know?”

“I am as well,” Perfuma agreed as if her sturdy work clothes weren’t enough of a clue for Glimmer, “And I thank you, is…” she trailed off wringing her glove covered hands as she peered around the volunteers, “Is Catra here as well?”

Glimmer’s heart squeezed a little as she remembered exactly what Catra was doing right now: catatonic.  “She- well, she recovered from being captured by the Horde.”

“And now?”

“She overdid it as She-Ra, but what else is new,” Glimmer says trying to keep her tone light, Perfuma still wilts.

“I wish she’d be more careful.”

“She is careful,” Glimmer argued, then when that didn’t feel like enough she added, “And even if she wasn’t she’s got us to pick her up when she falls.”

“Glimmer! I see you standing, I see a pile of wood waiting to be moved! See the problem?”

“Yes, captain!”

“I’m sorry,” Perfuma spoke up putting her hand on Glimmer’s shoulder, halting her, “I stopped her; I was informing her not to touch the three-leaved plants,” she gestured to the large brush full of oval-shaped leaves, “I’d hate for your volunteers to get poison ivy, it’s dreadfully annoying.”

Captain Morphy squints at her skeptically, “Thank you, princess, I’ll take that into account,” she looked to Glimmer, “And you, get a move on. Break time doesn’t start for hours.”

“Yes, captain,” Glimmer agreed and Captain Morphy nods. “I- thanks princess,” she whispers to Perfuma.

“Anything for another princess,” Perfuma says, patting her shoulder, “Tell Catra to visit when she gets the chance, I have no doubt she’ll enjoy the scents Plumeria has to offer now.”

Glimmer snorted, “Yeah, I’m sure she will.”

* * *

Double, still doing their poor man’s Teazer impression as they plotted (if you could call it that) their infiltration, “We infiltrate the castle, maybe kill a few guards, steal their uniforms and bam, you’re in the throne room.”

“You are a fucking idiot,” Talon groaned, “We are not doing that. You’re gonna untie me, we’ll walk the rest of the way to Bright Moon and since kingslayer and her soldiers should be guilty about the whole killing my father thing, they’ll let me in, I’ll request that you come along and then I will recite your little monologue and--”

A loud scream sounded from above and Talon looked up, high in the sky a.. pegasus? Aren't they meant to be in colder climates?

“Oh holy shit, should we incorporate flying horses into your backstory,” Double asks staring up at the swiftly disappearing pegasus

Instead of correcting them Talon rolled his eyes, “No, dude, I already agreed to dramatically hold off on telling her I’m the prince for you.”

Double stomp their foot childishly, “Oh fine,” they said pulling a knife from their waist, finally untying Talon, “Let’s go. Bright Moon is hours away.”

"So Magicat soldier or Reptilean," Talon asks casually, "I mean a Reptilean and a Magicat is way more mysterious than two plain ole Magicats."

"But I've been practicing this accent for over an hour!"

"Believe me I _know_."

* * *

Kyle, who had arrived on Silver Storm’s back shortly before lunch break began was quick to proclaim that he’d never be riding on Silver Storm again. Glimmer didn’t believe that for a second cause the only other options were: wait for the volunteers to travel back to Bright Moon, go alone and Kyle was so not gonna go alone.

“Oh, Catra and Adora are fighting,” Kyle says at the end of his little complaint speech that he’d begun when they settled down for lunch like that was remotely normal or okay. Glimmer looked to Bow who, thankfully, seemed just as worried.

“What?! But they never fight,” Bow says worriedly.

Kyle rolled his eyes, the _audacity_ , “They fight all the time, Bow, I’m surprised they lasted this long. I mean sure it’s not _usually_ a full-blown shouting match like this morning but they bicker constantly.”

“Well yeah but bickering doesn’t count,” Glimmer argued, Bow, of course, backs her up, “C’mon don’t leave me in suspense; what are they fighting about?”

“She-Ra.” Kyle said simple shoving another bite of food in his mouth.

Glimmer exchanged a look with Bow, he said, “Should we… talk to them?”

“Fuck no,” Kyle blurted spraying rice everywhere, wiping his mouth he continued, “Dude, I barely made it out alive, don’t try and get in between them. They’ll figure it out on their own, and besides don’t you have like, work to do?”

“Well yeah, but friends are more…” Glimmer stopped herself, shaking her head, “No. You’re right, work first, if Catra and Adora are still fighting by dinner time we’ll figure something out. Maybe sneak home after lights out,” she pointed at Bow with her fork, “We are not going to ditch our responsibilities, mom was already pissed with us.”

Bow scrunched his nose, “I love that you’re acting like I’m the one always suggesting we do stupid stuff,” he groused but nodded his head, “But okay we’ll keep working.”

“Great.”

“But if this blows up in our faces, I get to say I told you so.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes, “It wouldn’t be the first time, c’mon finish up, Captain Morphy only gave us twenty minutes.”

“Ah, I remember life spent on schedule, life as a soldier. Don’t miss it at all.” Kyle sighed leaning back against Silver Storm, “Hey, Silver, what do you wanna do? Go for a walk? Maybe hang around the library?”

“How about a nap?”

“A nap! Now that sounds fantastic,” Kyle enthused leaning further back against Silver Storm’s flank taking in the sun.

“You’re cruel,” Glimmer accused, mostly playful.

Kyle shrugged, standing up, stretching his arms high above his head, with a groan, “Whelp, we’re off. Probably gonna find a nice sunny, quiet spot to nap in. See ya for dinner.”

As she and Bow worked to finish their food Glimmer tried not to let her mind wander back to Catra and Adora. Honestly, there was nothing to be done. Captain Morphy wasn’t going to just let them leave because of a little argument. They were hours away from the castle by now and weren’t meant to be back for a week. Kyle and Silver Storm would be back as promised and they’d probably have news- good news.

* * *

“She’s acting like she’s doing me a favor,” Catra spat, “Like- like I need someone to help me!”

“What exactly do you think the Princesses of Power are for if not to help you?"

“That is not the same thing and you know it,” Catra argued petulantly, Angela couldn’t help the fond smile that crossed her face, “Oh don’t look at me like that.”

“Catra, please think about this logically, your position as leader of the Princesses of Power is not in question if Adora can use the sword it simply means that you’ll have an extra hand when it comes to battle. It could also mean that Adora can act as your offense while you focus on other matters. This is an opportunity for you Catra.”

“I know but- you know what? Maybe I’ll just go to Dryll, at least Entrapta doesn’t act like she needs to save me every five seconds.”

“That’s a little rash Catra-”

“Your majesty,” a guard interrupted, “Sorry for interrupting but there is a Magicat demanding audience with you,” Catra instantly tensed, “He says he and his companion are here to meet the She-Ra.”

Let it be known Angela is very sure that Catra is not C’yra the third right up until a guard enters the throne room announcing that a Magicat and his companion were here to see the She-Ra. Angela curses Kyle and Mermista in equal measure.

Angela sighed deeply, “Mayhaps you could have mentioned that sooner,” and raised her hand to the guard, “Send them in.” Catra darted away before Angela could say anything, disappearing instantly.

“Drury of D’riluth, your majesty, and...” the guard balked, “Double Trouble?”

“It’s pronounced Du-bley Trow-bell actually,” the Reptilean corrected earning a scoff from the Magicat.

Drury speaks up, “Ignore them; we have come to see the woman claiming to be C’yra of D’Riluth the third. Princess Mermista has informed us of her location, a man name Kyle seems to have given her cause to believe our princess is here.” Drury was slight in the way all Magicat’s were, his fur was tawny and rough as if he’d just woken. Oddly enough he wore a band of thin fabric over his eyes. This didn’t seem to impede him in any way as he moved gracefully across the floor, his companion had their hands clasped in front of them making no effort to follow, disconcerting eyes intent on Angela.

“Catra is indisposed at the moment,” Angela explained looking at Drury rather than Double Trouble.

“Catra,” Double Trouble repeated dubiously, “That is not a name for a Magicat, not a real one anyway, are you sure that’s her real name?”

“What does the kingslayer know about the naming of cats,” Drury countered, turning his attention to Angela, “I’ve been traveling for three solid days only to arrive to find this fraudulent Magicat has disappeared.”

“She’s not a fraud,” Angela said defensively trying to ignore his words; kingslayer. The taunt of a child who knew nothing, “Catra has never claimed to be your lost princess, that was Princess Mermista mistake and she didn’t even ask Catra about it.”

“So I have no reason to be here _and_ the She-Ra is gone, _wonderful_ ,” Drury drawled sarcastically, though Angela cannot see his eyes she can feel his glare from beneath his blindfold.

“If you had sent word of your arrival prior I assure you she would be here,” Angela said calmly.

“And your word means so much to me,” Drury hissed, Angela tried not to let her offense show, he’d no doubt be angered further by it.

“Who are you exactly? What is your title?”

“I am Drury of D’Riluth that is all you need to know, _that_ and that I won’t be going anywhere until I meet this Magicat you’ve obtained.”

“What exactly are you suggesting?”

“Only that no Magicat in their right mind would side with you unless of course, this Catra is unaware of your atrocities against our people.”

“Likely possible,” Double added, slinking to Drury’s side, “A captured Magicat, taken by the Horde, _saved_ by you, that must make you seem like a saint,” they said, “Too bad she doesn’t know the truth. Can’t possibly.”

“You can’t speak to her that way-” Angela held up her hand to silence the guard. The two strangers didn’t seem intimidated in the slightest.

“If this Catra really is the princess then I owe her respect, I owe _her_ nothing,” Drury practically hissed at guard as he spoke, turning to Angela with more disdain than she thought possible from one person, “You’re no queen of mine, kingslayer.” Behind her, Angela heard a sharp intake of breath. Once again reminding her that Catra was still here; was hearing, all of this.

Angela glared, “That’s twice you’ve insulted me, Magicat, I shan’t allow it a third time.”

“Does the truth offend all citizens of Bright Moon or just their illustrious leader?” He demanded boldly. Drury crosses his arms petulantly, showing his youth in one tactless movement. “I will wait for Catra and if she is C’yra of D’Riluth the third I will take her home. There will be no negotiation with you or your people.”

“How do you plan to convince her to join you?”

“Even if she isn’t C’yra, she’s a Magicat, she should be with her people,” Double posited without missing a beat, “Or would you rather her be isolated from her dwindling species,” they challenged a dangerous glint in their eyes.

“Isolated no, but you can agree She-Ra would better serve Etheria from above ground.”

“Shows what you know about our land,” Drury says aloofly, finally removing his bandage. His eyes are heterochromatic, just like Catra’s one shines gold the other purple, they squint against the light and his companion immediately moves to tug the bandage back on

"While I'm loving this from a dramatic perspective, you going blind could be annoying for me," they say then to Angela, “We're gonna find a dark room, come get us when Catra gets here,” they order guiding Drury out of the throne room.

Shit. She was hoping to avoid explaining any of this to Catra.

* * *

Double immediately pounced on him, “You were fantastic! And so dramatic!"

"The bandage thing would've been fine, but thanks for worrying," Drury says pulling the bandage off again, blinking at the light, "I just needed a minute to get used to it."

"And you looked like an adorable newborn kitten when you did it, not intimidating at all," Double countered. "But other than that, how do you think it went,” they asked, “I mean you didn’t do the “you killed my father bit” but I get it, there wasn’t a good moment, are you saving it?”

They are so tiring sometimes, honestly, “No, I told you that’s way too melodramatic.”

“But she did,” Double argued, “And it _is_ melodramatic, but why are you saying it like that’s a bad thing?”

“I’m here to meet my sister not play into your stupid-- what did you call it?”

Double threw out their hands, “Catra and Drury: The Reunion! It has a fun little ring to it, huh?”

Talon scrunched his nose, “You can do better.” Double frowned but nodded softly muttering ‘get your head in the game, Double’ to themselves, smacking their hand against their forehead. Talon shut his eyes trying to block them out, sure there was no avoiding Double but Talon would’ve preferred to have some alone time before he actually met his sister. Maybe some time to gather his thoughts. “You did great though, Du-bley,” Talon assured, "I would've been a mess without you."

"Aww! Thanks!"

* * *

Catra took a deep breath and looked at Angela, a new sense of distrust filling her, “Why did he call you kingslayer? I can’t imagine the Magicat’s were broken up about your husband’s death.”

The noise that came out of Angela was close to a snort, and if not for the anger painted across her face, “I cannot argue against that.”

“So? What did you do?” Catra asked trying to sound casual. She could barely keep up an act of nonchalance, considering Light Hope and Madame Razz were in her head practically screaming at her ‘C’yra’ over and over. They were all-knowing, weren’t they? They knew her. They called her C’yra, not Catra because that was who she was. They knew that, and now the Magicats seemed to know that too. Mermista. That twit, she went to Kyle instead of Catra about Magicat business? That was some bullshit and Catra would be composing a letter- or paying a visit to her kingdom to personally kick Mermista’s ass. One or the other.

“How quick you are to side against me,” Angela says sending her a withering glance.

Catra arched an eyebrow, feeling distinctly unimpressed, “I am a Magicat, Angela, I have a right to know the history of my species. I know what happened nearly twenty years ago was practically genocide for them. I know you led the rebellion and I know the Magicats hate you, Drury was pretty sure of himself on that point, so I’m giving you a chance,” Catra says looking up at Angela her eyes softening, “Tell me your side of the story, Angela. Please.”

Angela’s eyes turned shifty, boring into Catra’s as if to detect any distrust from her, not that she’d find any. Catra may have worn her heart on her sleeve around Bright Moon often but she still knew how to keep her cards close to her chest. Long hair shrouded Angela’s face as her head hung forward, “Many lives were lost in the early days of the Rebellion, Catra.”

“I know.”

“I- Before Micah… there was a battle. Catra, you must understand the Horde had been relentless-”

“Just say it, Angela,” Catra demanded heatedly. It couldn’t be a surprise. She’d killed their king. Directly or not she’d done it, Catra just needed to know-how, and more importantly: what happened to the princess?

“I gave away the location of a Magicat temple,” Angela confessed, her free hand shook and Catra’s heart seemed to mirror the action. Thudding harshly in her chest.“I- We had allies within the Horde, I gave the order to share intel. It was meant to be a trap but- but I don’t know. The Magicat’s didn’t trust me, never had, and I suppose they were right not to. I gave the order. Sent word to C’yra but the messenger was intercepted. She had no idea what was happening. Had no time to call it off, because that temple- that temple wasn’t empty it was a refugee camp.”

Catra’s legs felt heavy and her brain worked slowly. Not just the king. Angela hadn’t just killed the king. A wave of nausea hit Catra but she managed to keep herself upright, eyes on the queen. Angela was looking at her, desperately, “I didn’t know Catra! I swear! If I did I would have never-” Angela cut herself off, looking every bit her age as her shoulders sagged, “It was all my fault, I was so foolhardy and I just- I trusted everything everyone told me, even when I knew C’yra didn’t trust me. I knew she was most likely to lie but I took her word and- and her husband died because of it.”

“Angela…”

“Her daughter was in that temple, Catra, her _daughter_ , I can’t even imagine-”

“How old was she,” Catra interrupted, tongue thick in her mouth. Ears itching like crazy as a file filled her mind's eyes. How old had she been when her “home burned down” how old had she been when the Horde took her in? Months old. A baby. No memories of a life before the Horde except a fiery heat, an all-encompassing _burning_.

“Catra you aren’t C’yra-”

“How old, Angela?”

“Fourteen months,” Angela whispered, eyes haunted as she murmured about the baby. Catra can’t focus on that right now. Right now she can barely breathe let alone comfort another person.

Her feet moved without her consent, carrying her across the room, toward the door Drury had disappeared into. 

C’yra was fourteen months old. Catra had come to the Horde at the age of fifteen months, extremely dehydrated and malnourished, her file made it sound like she’d been left for dead. Clearly that wasn’t the case; she’d been in the hands of incompetent assholes who’d just finished killing her people. Bile rose in her throat, ears deaf to anyone around her.

In the hall, Catra shut the door behind her then called out, “Drury?” The name came out hoarse like she’d been yelling a lot. She tried again, throwing herself into it, “Drury!”

* * *

Not facing her the young Magicat spoke, “You know, She-Ra or not you really should try to be more prompt, I mean-” Drury glanced over his shoulder and cut himself off, his tail dropped and his whiskers twitched. Time seemed to freeze between them, just for a moment but that was enough. Drury reached out for her, “Catra?”

“Hey, not my pick, Drury.”

“Of course. Would you mind telling me your full name?”

“When they-” Catra cleared her throat, “When the Horde took me they renamed me Catra. That’s it. I don’t have an ‘of the’ or something to add on.”

Drury nodded his tail swishing angrily behind him but his face didn’t betray any emotion, “You can call me by my Pride name, Talon if you wish.”

“So it’s not just Drury?”

“No, um… Well, names are very important to a Magicat, Drury is for anyone, Talon is for my allies.”

“And I made the cut?”

“If my senses are correct,” Drury, Talon, whatever said, a soft smile crossing his face, “And they usually are. I can trust you, C’yra.”

“H-how-"

“You look like your father, C’yra, well, except your eyes,” he says gesturing to his own eyes, heterochromatic one golden like Catra’s the other purple, “You have your mother’s eyes.”

“You’re kind of young to know what my father looks like aren’t you?”

Talon nodded, “If your father weren’t king then yes it would be odd."

Catra shook her head, “Fine. I’ll take that,” she conceded looking at Talon, ”So when can I meet your prince?”

“The prince?”

“Mermista mentioned him. If I’m going to reunite the alliance I’ll need a Magicat who actually has ties with Magicats,” Catra explained quickly, gnawing on her lower lip, “Even if I am the princess. Dammit, that’s going to take some getting used to.”

Talon scrunched his nose, “You can’t expect the prince to side with the kingslayer?”

“No, I expect him to join a force that is against the Horde, it’s not about who you’re fighting with- technically Angela isn’t even apart of Princesses of Power, the prince wouldn’t be dealing with her at all, it’d be her daughter and like- only an asshole would treat someone bad over what their parents did.”

“Okay I’m convinced,” Talon says decisively, “I’ll join your alliance.”

Catra inhaled deeply, “Thank you but I told you I need the prince to join the alliance, not some random asshole, or are you so braindead you didn’t understand that?”

“No, my sister’s kind of an idiot though,” Talon says squinting at her skeptically, “I’m the prince, C’yra. Consider me convinced. You can explain it to mom.”

“Wh- Are you fucking with me?

“Nah, I mean, I kind of snuck out to get here so I can’t go advertising that I’m the prince. Kingslayer, in there, might tell on me.”

Catra impulsively reached out to swat at Talon’s ear, “Don’t call her that, brat, and I thought you were supposed to be thirteen.”

“Fifteen, we don’t announce when a kit’s born, it’s only when they’ve been named,” Talon shrugged bashfully, “We can’t all be early bloomers like you.”

“Well,” a new voice says from across the room, Catra immediately tenses, positioning herself between them and Talon, “That was decidedly less entertaining than I thought it’d be.”

“Not enough drama for you,” Talon asked visibly annoyed when a Reptilean stepped into the light.

“Oh right,” Catra said and then smacked Talon’s ear, “Why’d you sneak this mercenary in here?”

“Wh- how’d you know?”

“I’ve been able to spot a mercenary since I was like five, it’s not that hard, Double here just makes it really obvious,” Catra says pointedly, looking down at Talon, “Why the fuck are they here?”

“Uh.... would you believe I brought them for moral support?”

Catra snorts at the exact same time as Double, not that either of them acknowledges that. She doesn’t have any real experience with siblings personally but she knows how this works. Catra’s allowed to hurt him but the second anyone else does she’s fully within her rights to beat that someone up. Turning to Double, Catra crossed her arms and says as much, “Did you kidnap him? Because if so, sibling code dictates I kick your ass.”

“Then I so didn’t kidnap him,” Double says not so subtly putting space between them and Catra. They put their hands behind their back trying to put an innocent pose on. Catra’s not buying it. One hand to their chest Double says emphatically, “I am a guide of sorts, and little _Talon_ here got lost. And I out of the kindness of my heart.”

“Bullshit.”

Double rolled their eyes, “Oh, can’t you just play along for like a minute?”

“Okay: great and noble guide, did you kidnap my little brother?”

“Only for a minute, don’t be so serious,” Double says flippantly, the more enthusiastically, “I’m a big fan by the way.”

“Excuse me?”

“That time you got kidnapped right in the middle of the All-Princess Ball? It was transcendent and I got to see the whole thing! Live! I mean the brainwashing plotline was pretty tired but the fact that you weren’t brainwashed but had no way of proving it? And then being hit with a paralyzing dart by your one true love?! Fantastic. Very dramatic.”

Catra felt every muscle in her body tense over, “You fuc-” Talon grabbed her arm.

“You were kidnapped?!”

Double cooed, “Aw you really do live under a rock, I’ll tell you all about it-”

“How did you even get into the All-Princess Ball? Are you secretly royalty or something,” Catra demanded, for the moment ignoring Talon’s concern.

Surprisingly Double frowned, “I wish. Secret royalty would’ve been such a good storyline,” they squinted at Catra, “Probably overdone now though.”

“So?”

“I snuck in,” Double informed proudly, “Did you see me? Probably not. I was like twenty different people that night, and what a wild night that was- remember when Frosta enclosed the entire castle with ice?”

“No. I was kidnapped.”

Double’s ears drooped, “Oh, yeah.”

“Hello, hi, Talon here, wondering how my sister was kidnapped," Talon reiterated hostilely.

“Okay so first off, you have to remember that Adora is totally not a bad person,” Catra starts only to be immediately interrupted by Double.

“Intrigue! Did she help you escape? Did she die in fiery blaze trying to free you?!”

“She’s not dead, you moron,” Catra snapped, this was gonna be a long conversation.

Double only served to confirm her suspicions when they transformed into Catra, “Okay let’s act this out- wait I should probably be Adora or something right?” They shook their head- Catra’s head really, “But Catra’s a pretty complex character I don’t know if you could handle it.”

“First off, I’m me, so of course I can handle it, second, turn into me again and I’ll kill you,” Catra offered then looked to Talon, “That sound good to you?”

“You’re being mean,” Double says, smiling with sharp teeth and even sharper eyes, “I like it.”

Catra smiled despite herself, “Yeah? Well, you’re gonna love me if you ever tell try to impersonate me.”

“I am loving this intensity, where are you getting it from? Genuine emotion or are you pulling from past experiences or-”

“I don’t need to pull from anything, you’re irritating enough that I wanna kick your ass already."

“Ah! Method, love that for you.”

“Double, do you wanna hear her epic escape story or not?”

“Oh! Right right, extended scenes, bonus material,” Double said throwing themselves onto the couch, “Carry on.”

Catra took a breath, telling a story, as far as she was concerned, was far easier than sitting down and really thinking about all of the shit she'd just learned.

* * *

Fighting with Catra was probably Adora’s least favorite thing, probably top three. So when they didn’t instantly makeup Adora was feeling pretty irritated and upset (mostly upset, she wasn’t even smart enough to get a couple hugs in before pissing her off). Catra had stormed off presumably to go find a little nook to stew in. Gah, Adora hated this castle. It was so big and no one was ever where they should be.

It took her practically an hour to find out where Catra was, she’d checked everywhere, closets, cubbies, the kitchens (Catra preferred warms spots mostly), the stables, the meadows, the cellars, Glimmer’s bedroom, the infirmary. Everywhere.

Then she checked the throne room. Angela was there alone and Adora nearly groaned outright, where the fuck is Catra? “Hello, Adora.”

“Hi, have you seen Catra because-”

“Now is not the time Adora.”

Okay, rude. Unless... the queen looked kind of unnerved. “Wh- Is something wrong? Is Catra okay? Whe-”

“A Magicat requested her presence,” Angela said simply, “She just went with them.”

“Alone,” Adora demanded, only growing more confused when Angela nodded, “Why-”

“They think she is their princess, I severely doubt any harm will come to her,” Angela said in that same monotone voice, was this her ‘not worried’ voice? Cause it was super weird and not comforting at all.

Adora blinked, “Well, I hope you won’t mind if I, yanno, follow her.”

“Of course you will,” Angela scoffs, like she knows Adora at all, Adora’s fingers clench but she doesn’t speak. Angela continues heedlessly, “She’s still upset with you. I don’t think she would appreciate your presence right now.”

“What is with all of you people and thinking you can give me advice about Catra,” Adora demanded, finally breaking, her voice came out loud and angry, “First Glimmer and Bow then that random maid! And now you’re telling me how to deal with Catra when she’s upset! Like I need the advice,” Adora scoffed, earning a shocked look from Angela, “I don’t know if you forgot but I’ve known her since before I could walk! I know her better than I know myself so if everyone here could just _stop_ pretending that they’ve known her longer than me and they’re fucking experts on her, that’d be great!”

“Adora-”

“Goodbye, ma’am,” Adora snapped stomping out of the throne room.

She was probably going to get in trouble for that, not just with the Queen but with Catra as well, but it would be worth it if she could just _find_ Catra. During her search, she hears Catra, hears her shout, and immediately throws open the door.

“Catra! Wh-” Adora cut herself off taking in the scene before her. Catra was sitting across from a Reptilean on the couch and a second Magicat was at their side, watching Catra like a hawk. Catra immediately stood up ears flicking in a familiar way, embarrassed for whatever reason, like Adora hadn’t caught her with a rat in her mouth before.

“Oh. My. God.” The Reptilean jumped up from the couch, “It’s Adora! The Adora! You’re timing is perfect,” they said clapping their hands in excitement.

“It is?”

Catra sighed, “Adora, this is Double Trouble,” she put her hand on the Magicat’s shoulder, “And this is… my brother, Drury.”

“Catra was in the middle of telling me how you kidnapped her,” Drury said eyes boring into Adora’s.

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Drury says arms crossed tightly across his chest, fangs bared, Adora resists the urge to coo, he looks _exactly_ Catra when she was, like, twelve.

Catra shoved Drury, “Shut up, brat, I told you she thought I was the one that was kidnapped.”

“Your girlfriend’s stupid I get it,” Drury scoffed.

“You told him I’m your girlfriend,” Adora cooed, completely ignoring the rest of his sentence.

Drury’s face went from angry to incredulous, “I just insulted you to your face and that’s what you’re taking from this!?”

“Yeah, I did,” Catra said ignoring her brother -and wow Catra has a _brother_ now _-_ “I’m mad at you, but we’re not breaking up.”

“Does that mean you’ll let me-”

“Adora, meet Drury, my brother’s, mercenary friend slash kidnapper, Double Trouble,” Catra interrupted loudly.

“Oh,” Adora dragged, then made an ok sign, “Gotcha. We’ll talk _later_.”

“Yeah, maybe I might be going to visit Entrapta instead,” Catra said which- wow, really throwing down the gauntlet, Adora must've really pissed her off this time, but to be fair Adora has a point. She knows she does. Catra sticks her with a glare before clearing her throat, “So back to the escape.”

“Oh Adora, you’ve gotta join in, we’re at the part where you break out of jail,” Double says excitedly.

Adora frowned, pointing at Catra when she said, "But I didn't break out, she saved me."

"Wow, you kidnap her and you can't even save her," Drury said shaking his head disappointedly.

"Okay well if it weren't for me she would've got shot in the head by Lonnie," Adora argued.

"Oh, and when would she have had that opportunity if you, I dunno, hadn't kidnapped her?"

"Enough already, I wanna know what happened," Double interrupted flicking Drury's ear, "You stop being so hostile right now or I'm telling her your real name."

Drury's jaw dropped, "You can't just _do_ that!"

"Well if you don't let them finish then I'm gonna start trying to figure out what you Catra won’t let Adora do~"

Call Adora dumb all you want but she knows not to tell mercenaries anything, and not to give them cause to investigate you, even if this is a joke Adora's getting ahead of it. “It’s a sex thing,” Adora blurted.

“Oh gross! That’s my sister you’re talking about!”

"I knew it!" Double cheered, "So what exactly are you into-"

“Double shut up, stop talking, I don’t want to be scarred for life,” Drury ordered, “On with this shitty reenactment.”

"Fine, but Catra you've gotta tell me; I've got this theory going that all Horde soldiers are freaks and-"

" _Stoooooop_ ," Drury whines covering his ears.

Catra subtly sent a thumbs up Adora's way and that was all Adora needed. New friends, new allies, new _sibling,_  all of this change hadn't changed the things Adora had been certain of, she knew Catra and they were going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter takes place over o n e day I really was like "we gotta throw everything at the wall rn" (ლ‸ლ)


	14. We've Got History and Everyone Seems to Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora was wrong; she and Catra are soooo not fine. Talon just wants to bond with his sister (and is now the captain of the Catradora ship I don't make the rules), Double thinks Catra's a hottie (and they're not wrong) Glimmer and Bow are basically side-characters and I. Forgot. About. The. Horde. (jkjkjkjk)

The time since Talon has been gone has been oddly quiet, not calm of course. Queen C’yra has made it very clear she intends to find Talon and bring him home no matter the cost and the palace had been abuzz with tension since the news of Talon’s disappearance broke. She’d questioned Ramon when she’d realized what had happened but she didn’t seem to want to believe him. Refused to believe that Talon had actually gone to the world above. Now on day three without his… companion, Ramon entered the queen’s chambers as requested. The queen, who hasn’t rested since a guard informed her of Talon’s disappearance, glances up when he enters. Tired eyes following him across the room, they are the only hint of her fatigue. Her dress is crisp and white and her hair is artfully decorated with golden baubles, she does not look like a woman who has lost her son to the layman but Ramon knows better. He can see it all in her eyes. She isn’t alone, the oldest sorceress was by her side, the late king’s mother, Dhalia. The old witch’s gaze was far worse to bear. They were old, knowing, surrounded by greying fur and wrinkles they could peer into Ramon's soul.

He tears his eyes away from her, looking at a chunk of amethyst jutting out of the stone floor, it was almost unnerving how much it reminded Ramon of Talon’s eye. He took a breath, no. No. Talon would be fine. He was fine. Ramon had given him directions, had made him discard his decorative hair ties so he wouldn’t get mugged the second he stepped out of the palace. He’d given him maps and told him exactly what to do when he got to Bright Moon, told him proper protocol, told him not to bring up his father or the whole _kingslayer_ thing. Told him to avoid suspicious-looking taverns- he’d done everything he could. Talon was fine. He had to be fine.

“Ramon,” the queen says her voice softer than he expected.

“Your grace,” Ramon said, despite knowing the circumstances of Talon’s disappearance, his guilt refused to dissipate. Talon was so impulsive sometimes, the kit had no regard for the effect his actions had on others. Forcing himself to look up, this time focusing on the golden hair-cuff in the queen's hair. Closer to her face but not those eyes, so emotive. So guilt-inducing. “How goes the search?”

Though he’s not making eye contact, Ramon can feel her eyes on him. “It would be going a lot better if you would tell me where my son truly intended to go, Ramon,” the accusation is clear but Ramon couldn’t make himself _regret_ his actions. It was for Talon. He refused to regret it.

Ramon shrugged, trying to remain apathetic, “I told you; he’s gone after his sister who is said to be in Bright Moon.”

The queen scowled her nose scrunching in distaste, her golden nose ring catching in the candlelight, “His sister is dead.”

“And yet, that princess insisted otherwise,” Ramon said cautiously as he sat across from her, “Put yourself in his shoes, your grace, he wants to believe.”

“You think I don’t,” the queen countered Ramon inhaled and forced himself to make eye contact, she deserved that much. “You think I don’t wish every day that my daughter was alive? Dhalia says she is dead I believe her.”

Ramon shook his head, “And, forgive me elder, but you may be wrong.”

“C’yra the third is dead, there is no mistake about it, my boy.”

“And you know better than I, that magic is confusing, tracking spells even moreso. If she doesn’t claim her name then yes, of course, she’s dead,” Ramon spat, “But you know as well as me that the Horde isn’t stupid enough to tell her who she is.”

“And if she is alive, then what? She’s in Bright Moon, she’s lost to me already,” the queen said and Dhalia hummed in agreement, Ramon could believe his ears. His queen wasn’t a quitter, and Dhalia wasn’t either.

“I see you, Supreme, I see your fear," Ramon said gritting his teeth to keep from flinching under her gaze.

The look she leveled him with shook him to his core, but he didn't back down. Couldn't. “I have no room in myself for fear,” Dhalia argued, but Ramon could hear how her voice wavered.

“Both of you,” Ramon exclaimed, “Both of you fear that she’s been alive and alone; resenting the family she thinks abandoned her! I understand that fear, but Talon has gone, he has pushed past that fear and I urge you to do the same. I swear to you, if she truly lives on, she would rather know you now than never.”

Dhalia hummed, “You sound sure of yourself, Ramon. Why?”

Ramon had been trying not to imagine what she’d gone through if she had survived; she would have been the only one. They’d never found her body but all the Horde had left in their wake was ash, no one suspected a baby to survive the ordeal, but now Ramon was beginning to question things. She was a D’Riluth after all, and they were made of sterner stuff than the average Magicat. Ramon’s mother, for instance, had not survived. There was simply no hope. She’d been gravely injured when the Horde had come to call, even if she hadn’t been caught in the fire she couldn’t have outrun them she had shattered her kneecap in a previous battle and had been struck with a fever for over a week. Even without the attack, she wasn’t long for this world, but this wasn’t about Ramon’s mother. This was about his sister. Ramon looked up at Dhalia, feeling something like courage well up inside him, “If the rumors are true, your granddaughter-” his eyes flicked to the queen, “Your _daughter_ was raised in the Horde and has since become a soldier for the Rebellion. With all of this, she has had very little time to think ill of you.”

“I’m sure she’s found the time,” the queen said under her breath the bitterness creeping in her voice made Ramon’s stomach turn. He feared the same, but not only for the queen but Talon as well. How would she react to a boy who had lived a lavish life while she slaved away for the soldiers that had caused the ruination of her world? Ramon didn’t want to consider it but the queen continued, “The thought of her thinking I abandoned her- The thought of my child in Angela’s grasp,” she let out a low hiss, completely unbefitting a queen, not that Ramon would reprimand her for it. No, he liked his head where it was, thank you. “No. If that is where Talon went I will go and drag him home myself.”

Ramon’s eyes widened, “Your grace-”

“You’ve convinced me, Ramon, be glad,” the queen urged, doing nothing to quell Ramon’s nerves.

“What do you intend to do your grace; if you don’t mind my asking.”

“I wouldn’t trust Angela with my least favorite earrings let alone my children, Ramon. So what I must do is obvious,” the queen said rising from her chair she went to the door swinging it open she said to the guards, “Gather the queen’s guard, we’re going to Bright Moon.”

The guard to the right, Simin, visibly blanched, “The world above?”

“Follow your queen’s orders, Simin,” Dhalia said promptly, Ramon’s head was spinning with all that he’d need to do to prepare, and how little time he would have. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Simin agreed hastily, gesturing for her fellow queen’s guard to follow.

Dhalia’s tail brushed his, “Ramon, come with me.”

“Y-yes milady.”

“Ramon," the queen called.

“Yes, your grace?”

“Expect retribution if this does not pan out,” the queen informed, “Talon may be a charming boy but you know better.”

“All respect, your grace, but he was already leaving I just made sure he wouldn’t die doing it.”

The queen seemed to consider this, and then nodded, “He gets that impulsiveness streak from his father.”

Ramon very politely doesn’t mention the time when Queen C’yra was _Princess_ C’yra and she had run from the alter to elope with a sorcerer. He does, however, pin her back with a very unconvinced look. Honestly, after the shock of going to Bright Moon wears off he’ll no doubt be surprised about how long it took for the queen to decide to run after Talon in the first place.

* * *

Reenacting what Double Trouble had dubbed “Adora’s Comedy of Errors/Catra’s Clawesome Escape” was not Adora’s favorite thing but it had been mostly painless, especially since Catra had already gotten through… Adora’s least favorite part. Not that she had a favorite part. That night was the worst of Adora’s life, just thinking about it made her feel ashamed and stupid- well, except for when she and Catra had danced. That had been nice before Shadow Weaver’s stupid lies and Adora’s gullibility ruined it.

Drury seemed to agree with Adora, as he had glared at Adora for all he was worth when he and the mercenary ventured out of the room for dinner. Great. Now, on top of Catra being mad (or maybe she wasn’t anymore, _hopefully,_ she wasn’t) Adora has to somehow convince Catra’s little brother that while yeah, _technically_ , Adora kidnapped Catra, she’s not that bad and she _loves_ Catra, that was a new word for Adora since the couples she used tended to talk about mutual benefit and “amorous couplings”, but she’d known the feeling her whole life. Adora would probably go as far as to say she probably loves her more than Drury does, since he didn’t even know Catra really, not like Adora does. But then again no one knows Catra as well as Adora, just like no one knows Adora like Catra does.

Now alone with Catra in this random room, Adora turned to her trying to gauge if Catra was still angry, the faint smile on Catra’s face seemed promising as the Magicat shook her head, “Thanks for the help on that; I don’t trust Double at all.”

“Of course. I mean two people being able to use the sword is the type of information the Horde would kill for.”

The laughter that comes bubbling out of Catra is more vexed than Adora hoped for, her tone was pretty snappy too when she said, condescending, “You can’t use the sword.”

“You asked it?” Adora asked, sure that her surprise was obvious; when would Catra have had time to ask between storming out on Adora and finding her new brother?

“No, I’m telling you,” Catra corrected heatedly, hands on her hips, “In another life, you would’ve had the sword and I’m sure it would’ve been fucking magical but that’s not the life we’re in. Sorry, but the last chosen one,” Catra stepped closer pressing her finger to Adora’s chest, pointy claw digging into the skin but not piercing, “The last _you_ lost control so bad she went insane,” her voice cracked on the last word.

Adora couldn’t help but reach out she covered Catra’s hand with her own gently lowering it, “Cat, I know you’re worried but-”

“Worried doesn’t cover it, Adora! I met her, you know? The last vessel, the last _you_ and do you know what she was doing? She was screaming and raving; begging for someone to kill her because She-Ra was so awful, so all-consuming that she’d rather die than live with that in her head so _no;_ no I will not let you _try it out_ ,” she spat tearing her hands away, “That is not your role in this life anymore; deal with it,” Catra ordered angrily and all sympathy was sapped out of Adora.

“I can’t just _deal with it_ if you’re not meant to use the sword either,” Adora argued fists clenching.

Catra’s jaw dropped, “Who says I’m not?”

“You do!” Adora said, her voice coming out in a loud burst, “Every time you transform you have to rest for hours after! You pass out and do your best impression of a corpse,” she poked Catra’s chest hard enough to push her back, “ _You_ can’t tell me that’s normal!”

“She uses my energy; she’d do the same to you, it’s a give and take,” Catra explained angrily, there really was nothing that could change her mind was there? She was wrong, she had to know she was wrong, but she was Catra, Adora’s Catra and she wasn’t just going to admit it.

Adora heard her, she knew what Catra was saying but the words weren’t registering, the benefits didn’t outweigh the costs, Adora knew that better than anyone as the memories of Catra sleeping like the dead, breaths barely coming, heartbeat faint and weak assaulted her. They stoked the flames of her anger. The thought of Catra staying like that or worse; _dying_ all for a stupid cause she’d latched herself to for little reason more than “the sword told me to” was unbearable. And the fact that Catra seemed so fucking willing to just let it happen only makes Adora angrier.  “And what happens when she takes more than you can give,” Adora shouted voice cracking, Catra took a step back, startled, “What happens to _me_ , Catra? You promised me forever, remember that? I know you were still all about the Horde back then but you still fucking _promised_. You promised we would be together, how the fuck is that going to happen if your _wonderful_ She-Ra is taking years off your life with every transformation?”

“That is not true,” Catra denied but Adora could see doubt forming in her eyes.

She persisted, “Maybe I’m wrong, but you know she’s affecting you, you know she nearly killed you during that escape-”

Catra’s eyes widened in surprise, “She what,” her voice came out small, weak and almost scared but Adora couldn’t hear her as she continued back to Catra as she went on.

“Great and powerful She-Ra! Savior of the innocent! Except, of course, when she almost kills her vessel,” Adora continued bitterly, “Because your life means so little.”

“No- no She-Ra wouldn’t do that to me when I… when I collapsed- that was because of Shadow Weaver! Not She-Ra,” Catra began stubbornly, “You’re wrong, Adora. You are _wron-_ ”

“In part, yeah it was Shadow Weaver,” Adora interrupted heatedly turning around she demanded, “But what was that you just said about give and take?”

Something in Catra’s eyes hardened. Too much too fast. Adora had gotten too heated, she could admit it, but Catra needed to know the truth, she deserved it. “You don’t know anything,” Catra spat mouth twisted in an ugly frown but that was okay because Adora could see the doubt in her eyes, knew that the Magicat would understand where she was coming from. For now, though, she had to back off.

“Don’t I,” Adora challenged taking a step back, “I’m going to my room.”

“Yeah? You’re just gonna drop a fucking bomb on me then leave? Fuck you, Adora,” Catra snapped but Adora knew better if she stayed Catra would just use her to bounce ideas off of, bounce ideas until she could throw everything Adora said out the window and chalk it all up to Adora “not understanding” or some bullshit like that.

“Fuck you!”

“And stay away from my room!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

Adora burst from the room stomping through the palace, her face felt like it was on fire and all she could do was hope that she could avoid practically anyone. She knew Catra would forgive her, that she’d thank her for this one day but that didn’t make her any less annoyed right now. Right now she just wanted to shake Catra, shake her until she realized how fucked her entire relationship with She-Ra was. Adora let out an angry growl, she really needed to be alone. Right now. If she ran into anyone, especially that that queen, Adora was sure she’d bite the presumptuous asshole’s head off. Either for sending her an “I told you so” sort of look or letting this shit with She-Ra go on for as long as it has. 

“Hey! It’s Adora,” Kyle says tugging Silver Storm’s mane, “See I told you-”

“Sorry Kyle, can’t talk.” Adora blurted, storming past him, heartbeat thudding in her ears.

“And I told _you_ , Catra doesn’t give in that eas. Especially when it comes to She-Ra.” Silver Storm said, apparently he and Kyle are friends now who gossip about Catra and Adora’s arguments like it’s fucking cute or something. Adora doesn't say anything, keeps walking because if she doesn't she'll do something stupid right now and she had more important things to focus on right now.

Self-preservation wasn’t Catra’s strong suit; it never had been, so once again Adora was on her own looking out for Catra because no one in this damned palace seemed to care except her. Catra had saved them all enough times that they all needed to step up to the plate but none of them seemed to realize the gravity of the situation. Now, it was Adora’s turn to return the favor for all of them, no matter what Catra thought.

The first step would be getting more information on that blasted sword and the She-Ra.

* * *

Fighting with Adora has never made Catra feel good, even when she was right, it made her feel awful. Today's- tonight’s? whatever - this argument is no exception. She’d made her way back to her room quickly enough stomach growling and shoulders slumped, she needed to eat probably but she didn’t want Talon to see her like this. He had seemed so proud and excited, Catra couldn’t ruin that so soon. Sherry had seen her on her way to her room and promised to get her something so, there, no more hunger, no need to have Talon see her looking like a fucking mess.

Silver Storm was waiting for her in her room looking expectant, “So, what’s happened since I left? Anything interesting?”

“She-Ra has gone silent. Adora is an idiot with an absolutely ridiculous self-sacrificial mission and I, on top of that, have a brother who snuck a mercenary into Bright Moon- Oh! Oh, and did you know Angella killed my fucking _dad_ ,” Catra demanded shrilly, her weariness disappeared for the moment, anger resurging. “Okay, technically that last part’s not true, but I-” Catra took a breath, “I need space and I have work to do so I’m leaving for a while- probably in the morning- I’m taking T-” she cut herself remembering his weird thing about names, “ _Drury_ and his little mercenary friend, along with me.”

“I really don’t think that is a good idea,” Silver Storm began but Catra was not in the mood.

“Traveling with a mercenary and my brother to Dryll,” Catra asked sarcastically.

“No, leaving Adora while you’re upset with her. It doesn’t bode well for you,” Silver Storm advised, like the wisdom spouting horse that he thinks he is. Like he’s not just a couple months into consciousness. Like he understands the complexities of Catra and Adora’s relationship. Whatever, Catra knows what’s going on right now and Adora isn’t going to want an apology or be up for giving one until she gets what she’s after in one form or another.

“Yeah? Well, I don’t want to talk to her right now,” Catra snapped instead of explaining herself to him, she shoved past him, and Silver Storm merely got in her way once more, “Move.”

“No. Not until you tell me what happened,” Silver Storm denied, “Why has She-Ra gone silent?”

“She-Ra nearly killed me,” Catra snapped, angrier than before when she heard how worried he sounded. Worried. How _worried_ had he been when Catra was literally on her deathbed over this bitch? Or Glimmer and Bow- sure she got a hug but when she decided to go off on a mission, no one stopped her, no one said "hey she almost killed you, calm down" sure they followed after the fact but no one was all that _worried_ then. Catra pushed on, “She nearly killed me and none of you thought it’d be important to tell me?!”

“Catra-”

“No. Fuck you Silver; you are supposed to be my ally, now I have to deal with that new information on top of Adora being pissed that I’m still using the sword,” she shouted over his defense, “And _no_ I don’t want to talk to her! Or you for that matter. I don’t even want to talk to She-Ra right now since, yanno, she’s fucking killing me, so would you _please_ , just let me figure this out myself!”

“S-she’s what,” Catra and Silver Storm both jolted at the new voice. Talon looked so impossibly small, his tail curling inward, ears flattened against his head.

“Talon,” Catra begins weakly but Talon seems to recover, crossing the room to grab her arm.

“You’re dying,” he demanded urgently.

Catra put her hands up, “No, no of course not!”

“But you just said-”

“I just mean that’s what Adora _thinks_ , you know how confused she gets,” Catra says trying her best to sound nonchalant, placating Talon by running her hand through his hair, “I’m fine.”

Talon clutched her arms, “But- but you were so scared,” he protested looking up at her with wide eyes.

Catra swallowed thickly, was lying the way to go when it came to family? In her experience -none to speak of aside from watching Glimmer and… Angela tiptoe their way around each other- the answer was no, “Yeah, well- So _maybe_ she’s right,” 

“Thalia-”

Impulsively Catra took Talon’s face in her hands, forcing him to look up at her, tears shining in the light, “But I’m going to fix it, so don’t worry.”

Talon blinked back tears and forced himself forward, arms wrapping tightly around Catra’s torso the closeness was almost overwhelming but in a good way. One Catra wasn’t quite familiar with. “Are you sure?” Talon asked gently.

“I-”

“Aww, group hug! Can I join,” Double Trouble asks enthusiastically, and Catra’s blood ran cold. The mercenary who could take any form, they were walking freely around and Catra had been dumb enough to divulge information to a boy she didn’t know well enough. A boy Double was most likely more familiar with.

She’d been lucky, the Talon in her arms was the real deal but there was always a chance that could change. Catra was getting sloppy, fighting with Adora always made her brain scatter, but the revelations about She-Ra, who had gone suspiciously quiet, just made it worse. She tried to loosen her grip, but Talon didn’t budge, “No,” he said to Double, “Fur only. Your scales are so scrape-y.”

“Oh fine,” Double said and was instantly replaced with a wild-haired magicat with tawny fur and a maroon shift dress, “Close enough?

Talon peered at them with barely contained disgust, “Teazer doesn’t look like that, scale-face and she wouldn’t be caught dead with her hair like that. Frankly, I’m embarrassed for myself, the state my hair’s in,” Talon said scornfully, running a hand through hair that was in a similar state to Catra’s own. It was then she felt out of depth, yes this was her brother, yes they were the same but he knew things. Things about their people Catra simply had no way of knowing.

“Aw is the little kitty upset? Does he wanna hug,” Double teased, lunging forward.

“No,” Talon squawked and impulsively Catra picked him up side-stepping out of the way. Talon clung to her like a limpet, and stuck his tongue out at Double, “See? A Magicat wouldn’t have been so slow.”

“Yeah, back off discount-Magicat,” Catra joined in, a small smile forming despite herself. Maybe going off with these two wouldn’t be such a bad idea like Silver Storm seemed to think. They were loud, and _distracting_ both with Double’s chaotic energy and Talon’s vast knowledge of a people completely unknown to Catra. And honestly, distractions were exactly what she needed.

“ _Discount_ ,” Double demanded, aghast, “I’ll have you know my impersonations are known far and wide, my aptitude--”

“Ineptitude maybe,” Catra joked trying to shake off the feeling that she was missing something but her eyes keep drawing themselves to Talon’s hair. What was wrong with it? It took a lot to keep her from shaking her head, a sure sign of her wandering thoughts. She can’t let her guard down with someone like Double around, even if they were playing nice now. Setting Talon back on the ground, Catra asked Double, “So what do you want?”

“Nothing~ well, maybe nothing,” Double said disguise falling way as they approached Silver Storm, “What’s this?”

“My name is Silver Storm,” Silver Storm answered dryly, “I’m not a what I’m a who.”

“He’s a pegasus,” Talon said crossing his arms in a superior manner, “Don’t you know anything?”

“Not all of us got the royal education, kitty,” Double taunted running their hand through Silver’s mane.

“I didn’t even know pegasuses existed before I met Silver Storm, who was just leaving,” Catra said pointedly not looking at Silver Storm instead she focused on Talon, who immediately took the chance to show off.

“Well, they’re pretty rare to find in Horde-dominated territory the pollution makes it difficult for pegasuses to fly, considering their lung capacity is larger than a common bird and several other things; they migrate wherever the Horde isn’t. I bet you could find a whole cluster of them in the Kingdom of Snow. They do pretty well in cold climates.”

“Yeah, not me,” Silver Storm denied flicking his mane, “I hate the cold. In fact, I’m thinking of heading out, it’s warm tonight.”

“Yeah you do that,” Catra said mouth twisting in a frown despite Talon’s eager explanations, this kid was kind of adorable, isn’t she supposed to hate him or something? Whatever, better to focus on him than She-Ra or Silver Storm or Adora. Weird that the “new brother” situation was going the best for Catra right now.

Silver Storm made his exit quickly, probably off to meet up with his new best friend Kyle, she didn’t even want to know how that happened.

“So Magicats know a lot about magical things, huh,” Catra asks curling a lock of Talon’s hair around her finger.

The smile he sends her is so genuine and so full of trust her heart melts, it's still not something she’s used to when it’s just her. Such blatant acceptance from a near stranger, without She-Ra to hide behind when faced with scrutiny. “Well, duh, it’s in our name,” Talon said, “ _Magic-_ cat- well you’d have to use the c twice but _still_. And if you think I know a lot you’ve gotta meet my best friend; he’s studying to be a sorcerer.”

“Is this the Jerrie guy,” Double asked no longer content to eavesdrop on their, admittedly mundane conversation.

“No his name is Ramon and he’s the best,” Talon corrected voice full of secondhand pride, Catra saw herself for a moment in his… everything but dashed it away. Catra wasn’t thinking about Adora or how besotted she could act around her right now.

Double smirked at him, sharp teeth peeking out, “At what,” they challenged.

“Everything,” Talon snapped back, crossing his arms petulantly Double stuck out their tongue, “You know what-”

“You said he’s a sorcerer,” Catra asked trying to diffuse the situation, not that it was a real situation, but she was honestly tired and some petty argument was _so_ not what she needed right now. Talon was immediately distracted from Double and nodded looking distinctly proud of his friend, “Well, if you’re a fan of sorcery would you like to join me on a trip to Mysticor?”

“And see what passes for magic up here? Duh,” Talon enthused, “Oh! I’ll have to do your hair if you’re going to meet someone important.”

“I- what?”

“Well leaving it like that is fine if you’re at home but meeting a sorcerer? Gotta dress up a little, you’re a princess.”

“A princess,” Catra repeated faintly. That little fact still hadn’t sunk in.

“Enough of these lackluster reminders, on to the more important part: can I come,” Double asks abruptly their arm slinging around Catra’s shoulders in a false show of comradery, “I’m good company,” they say smirking as they lean against Catra, “Much better than some stupid human girl.”

“Adora isn’t coming,” Catra said instead of correcting them. Honestly, Adora can defend herself later if snake-face ever says something like that to her face, until then Catra doesn’t have the energy to spare. “And to answer your question, I need you to answer one for me.”

“Ooo okay. Is it trivia? I’m great at trivia.”

“No, it’s not,” a knock came from the door, “Come in!”

“Catra, I didn’t realize you had company, I would’ve brought more,” Sherry says, tsking a little as she set down Catra’s dinner.

“They aren’t eating okay? Now if you’re done can you,” Catra gestured to the door, “I’m sharing some sensitive information right now.” 

“Oh, look at you, thinking you’re discreet,” Sherry says doing that little thing with her eyes that convey everything she's thinking without words. Then she goes ahead and uses words anyway, “Adora wouldn’t like this, dear.”

“Yeah, I’m aware,” Catra snapped

“Someone’s touchy,” Sherry taunted before shutting the door. 

Double pulled back from Catra abruptly, “Did she think I was here for something… untoward?”

“It’s your fault for throwing yourself at me,” Catra reminded them, walking toward her meal stomach growling.

“Yeah, Double, this is my sister,” Talon said which definitely didn’t have the effect the prince wanted. Double simply followed Catra to her dinner setup

“Your sister is hot and she just got in a fight with her girlfriend; I take my chances when I get ‘em,” Double said plucking up a piece of Catra’s dinner, a particularly good looking piece of roasted potato. Catra was about to tell them off for it when Double pointedly held the piece out for her. Oh. It was like that then.

Without a word Catra leaned forward and took the piece of food between her teeth, careful to let her lips brush against the Reptilean’s fingers the slightest bit before she leaned back, the taste of rosemary and thyme filling her mouth. “Sorry, no chance,” Catra said blandly leaning back in her seat.

Double remained unperturbed licking their fingers as they spoke, “Sure, princess; now what’s my question?”

“Are you still a mercenary?”

“Yesss,” Double dragged, “That’s a pretty obvious one, princess.”

“Yeah, and that’s why my answer’s gonna be no,” Catra finished calmly.

Double didn’t seem surprised but snapped their fingers ruefully, “Rats!”

Talon came up behind Catra, “That’s what you get for being all weird.”

“It’s called flirting, Talon, if you weren’t such a baby maybe you’d recognize it.”

“Oh I did, unsuccessful flirting,” Talon retorted, “Maybe I should take notes from you, so I know what not to do. Number one, don’t hit on people in relationships.”

“If I followed that rule I don’t think I’d have never dated anyone. Ever,” Double said pursing their lips a little at the thought. Their face quickly morphed from that to a pleading look, “C’mon, I wanna go on an adventure, please~”

“How about this: you don’t run off to the Horde and tell them all my secrets,” Catra began only to be cut off immediately by the impatient person.

“Does this order come with an offer or…?”

“I will let you travel to Dryll with me _and_ I’ll drop you off wherever you want to go.”

“Neat!”

“Dryll? Mysticor isn’t-”

Catra waved his concerns off, “We’re picking up one of my friends, another princess. She’s going to help me with a problem I’m having.”

“Oh,” Talon said understanding appearing in his eyes, “ _Right_ that problem. The problem that I know about but Double doesn’t,” he says voice taking on a taunting tone.

“Don’t tempt me, kitty, you know I live for secrets,” Double said with a treacherous grin.

Catra rolled her eyes to hide her amusement, “I’m going to finish eating, taking a bath, then I’m going to sleep so make this quick okay? We’ve got a long way to travel in the morning and I’m not doing that tired.”

“Oh? Where am I going to sleep,” Double asked crossing their legs as they continued, “I only see one bed in here and I’m not leaving you for a minute. Don’t trust that you won’t run off without me.”

“You can have the floor,” Catra suggested, mostly joking but honestly the floor was pretty comfortable in her opinion, then waved her hand, “No, as long as you don’t get too friendly I don’t have a problem sharing. I don’t like sleeping alone anyway.”

“Nice.”

“Yeah, so nice that I will kick your ass if you try anything you weirdo,” Talon said smacking Double's shoulder before Catra can say anything else, honestly that’s good. Catra’s pretty focused on her dinner at the moment so she’s slightly off her game.

“How are ya gonna do that? Last time I had you pinned in five seconds flat,” Double claimed and judging by the look on Talon’s face it was true.

“I wasn’t ready and you kept acting like you were my sister,” Talon said scrunching his nose.

“No, I’m pretty sure I was your sexy aunt,” Double corrected then winked at Catra like that was a great line or something. Catra couldn’t help but snort, covering her face to shield the stupid smile that was forming. Catra’s now considering how many of Double’s conquests happened because they possess the ability to look like anyone, because honestly, if Double just turned into Adora, Catra probably wouldn’t say no to a threesome. Well, not, like, immediately. She’d say no because Adora is like, her soulmate or whatever and she wouldn’t be okay if Adora brought in some other person into their relationship either, especially if they looked exactly like Catra.

“Who, as it turns out, was my sister the whole time,” Talon corrected significantly less amused than Double seemed to be.

Yeah, Catra’s ignoring all of this right now. All of it.

* * *

“Want some company?”

Glimmer didn’t look up from their small fire, but heard Bow respond, “Of course, princess.”

Perfuma. Still no Silver Storm, still no Kyle. It was dark out. Dinner had begun an hour ago, technically they were meant to be preparing for bed, but Glimmer couldn't bring herself to pack it in yet.

“Is something wrong,” Perfuma asked worriedly, not to Glimmer but Bow. 

Glimmer spoke up anyway, “Catra and Adora got in a fight, and since I’m not there, I’m… concerned.” Worried. So worried. She'd left Catra looking like the undead then gets news of her and her perfect girlfriend getting into some kind of legendary fight. Horde non-sense aside those two don't seem the type to _actually_ fight. She's not even sure if she wants to know what that fight was about.

“Kyle and Silver Storm were also supposed to come for dinner," Bow elaborated for Perfuma's benefit. 

Perfuma hummed in consideration, “I’m sure everything will turn out fine.”

Glimmer looked up from the fire, “Maybe you could get us leave, like as escorts to Bright Moon," she suggested, sounding more tentative than she liked.

“Let’s hold off on anything like that,” Perfuma says, and Glimmer feels more patronized rather than reassured. “Lovers quarrels aren’t a good reason to run off unless you think Adora might be violent and no one in the castle could stop her.”

Glimmer sighed but nodded, conceding for now, “No on both points. Adora literally can’t hurt Catra, or at least I don’t think she can.”

“Catra did say she was the best in her squad," Bow says tapping his finger to his lip in consideration.

“Yeah, well given the warm welcome Catra gets from every Horde soldier she meets I’m not sure about that,” Glimmer groused, suddenly feeling all the aches of the day at once.

* * *

Siblings-wise Thalia is pretty great, even if she insists on being called Catra for now, “It would confuse people and don’t names have like magic behind them? I can’t have people knowing that kind of thing about me, Drury,” she’d explained before going to take her bath. Double had made a joke about her double life but Talon hadn’t found it funny.

What was even less funny was when Thalia- Catra, whatever she wanted to be called, went to sleep. She barely moved in her sleep it was kind of scary. If what he’d overheard was true, this was She-Ra’s fault. Double didn’t say anything outright but the look they gave Thalia's still form spoke volumes. “She’s fine,” Talon insisted, but his defense sounded hollow even to his ears.

Double dragged their nail down Thalia’s cheek, there couldn’t be much pressure behind the movement, Thalia didn’t react at all. Then Double caught his eye, the look on their face told Talon differently. “Yes, I’m sure she’s in tip-top shape.”

Talon pushed them back and got in the bed, “You’re taking the edge, and no funny business.”

“I prefer my partners conscious, kitten,” Double said changing their form in the most minute way, really just their clothes. They were so lazy. Talon wasn’t much better he’d only taken off his coat but in his defense, he had no other clothes to change into, he hadn’t planned ahead that far. 

Sharing a bed with Double Trouble and Thalia was not on Talon’s top ten favorite things to do. Sure Thalia was soft and nice and warm and his  _ sister _ but she was  _ dying _ , she’d told him she was dying so sleeping next to her was both a blessing and a curse. Somehow Double was worse; they transformed in their sleep, went from freezing to sweltering in an instant and at one point they must’ve fallen off the bed because Talon woke up to them gone taking half the blankets with them. Whatever, better than them ruining his fur with those scales  _ again _ . 

Even worse than sleeping next to his almost comatose sister, was waking up next to her because Thalia hated mornings. Talon could relate but they’ve got a long way to travel today.

“What,” Thalia hissed eyes clamped shut trying to will herself back to sleep.

“Good morning to you too, Thalia," Talon said making sure he sounded put-upon. 

Thalia's eyes snapped open, “ _ Talon _ .”

“ _ Thalia _ ,” Talon mimicked, “C’mon, we’ve got a long way to go today, don’t we?”

“It’ll take a few hours at most,” Thalia groaned, then, abruptly she sat up, the sleepiness in her eyes disappeared, “Where’s Double?”

Talon looked down over the bed, finding a bright pink-skinned man on the floor, “The floor currently. They’re doing their best impression of a Bright Moon citizen.”

Thalia scrambled across the bed to see them for herself and let out a sigh, “Good. Let’s go before they wake up. I’d rather keep an eye on them when I can.”

“Okay, sure where are we going?”

“Kitchen. First breakfast, then we leave,” Thalia says climbing out of the bed, one hand grabbing the sword the other reaching for a lilac jumpsuit, “I’ll change and we can go.” 

Unfortunately, Double wakes up before they can leave, it seems like fate just doesn’t want Talon to get any alone time with his sister, but at least they’re tired enough that they don’t start acting all weird about her again. Not immediately anyway. Thalia leads them both to the kitchens which are bright like the rest of this forsaken palace and sneaks Talon a plate of something that looks more like a dessert than breakfast. Whatever, Talon’s not complaining. Except when Double plucks a cherry off his plate.

Turning away from them Talon looks to Thalia, “Why isn’t Adora coming,” he asks eyeing the white cream topping dubiously, he didn’t trust the food up top. Half of it tasted bland and the other half was sickly sweet.

“We’re fighting,” Thalia informed him.

“Oh, well good, I don’t like her anyway.” She’s stupid enough to deliver Thalia to the Horde and her hair’s silly. Thalia could do better, she’s Talon’s sister after all  _ and _ she’s got sharp teeth; everyone knows what  _ that _ means. Even Double, unfortunately, which is just  _ gross _ .

“It’s because you’ve fallen for me isn’t it? She can’t cope,” Double sighed, “Poor girl.”

Thalia snorted, as she sidestepped a chef, “Yeah, that’s totally it. Take me now, you sexy beast.”

“Oh gross! Both of you shut up; now I’m on team Adora, her hair isn't even a little dumb,” Talon said and true to form Double held a hand to their chest as if they’d been stabbed, “Sorry, Catradora has a better ring to it.”

“I don’t know what that is but I love it, what’s mine? Doublera, Catrouble? Oh! That one’s fun,” Double said wrapping their arm around Thalia's shoulders, “What do ya think, babe?”

“Even with a cool couple name it’s not gonna happen; I’m a loyal cat,” Thalia said, hand to her heart as she slipped out of their grasp.

Talon rolled his eyes, one dramatic person was enough, “ _ Anyway _ , can I  _ please _ do your hair today? Maybe while we travel? I have some things in my bag.”

“Double didn’t take them?”

“No, I pretty much immediately decided helping him was more interesting than selling him out.”

Thalia laughs openly at that, “Yeah, that sounds about right.” Pulling this and that from shelves, swiftly moving around the kitchen staff, light on her feet. Even without proper training, without another Magicat in sight, Thalia had built herself up into a formidable Magicat. Talon would be jealous if he weren’t so proud. She catches his eyes, and maybe he should’ve been discreet because she smirks at him, “You must be quite the charmer, huh?”

“All Magicats are,” Talon retorted puffing out his chest a little, taking a large bite of the treat, “It comes with our natural animal prowess.”

“You’re making that up aren’t you,” Thalia accused playfully as she bundled up her gathered provisions in a satchel.

Talon shook his head, “I wouldn’t lie to you, Thal-” Talon cut himself off, mindful of the people around them, “Catra. I wouldn’t deceive you, trust that I won’t, please?”

The look on Thalia's face makes Talon’s heart ache, a myriad of emotions flicker across her features in a moment then the smile is back, weaker than before, “I trust you, Drury,” she grants in a tender moment of affection.

Of course Double decides to ruin it, “Oh, that was good Drury, you’ve gotta teach me that one.”

“Shut up, my feelings are genuine," Talon said defensively.

“But you made your cute wittle eyes get so big,” Double said pursing their lips for emphasis, “Pwecious.”

Talon rolled his eyes, “Shut up, my eyes are just like that.”

“Oh no, there’s totally a trick to it,” Thalia says putting a hand on his shoulder, “I mean for me anyway,” she does… something and suddenly her eyes are all wide and innocent-looking, “I just think about cute stuff and I’m there.”

"So you just think about yourself? That's so vain, Catra," Double lectures and Talon briefly thinks back on his life, wondering what he did to deserve this shit. Maybe this is payback for running away.

Thalia slugged them, "Stop it, that's so cheesy," she says thankfully turning her attention away from Double, “Not that I’d pull something like that on you, Drury, you trust me right?”

“Of course! I’ll even let you do my hair,” Talon offers Thalia looks at him in confusion, “Um, doing another Magicats hair is… well, it’s very personal. Usual between couples and family. I don’t know if there is a… human equivalent to it.”

Thalia tore her eyes away from his, some emotions lingering in them that Talon can’t identify as she strides across the room, “I’ll do your hair,” Thalia announces quietly tugging the strap of her satchel firmly across her chest, “But I don’t make any guarantees. My work probably won’t be any good- I’ve never done my own hair before let alone someone else's. Seems like a waste of time.”

“Oh don’t be so down, princess, even if he looks a mess you’ll look nice, and that’s all that matters right?”

“Shut up, Double, she’ll do fine,” Talon insists, following the two out of the kitchen shoving the rest of the treat in his mouth, “So-” he swallows thickly, “So, we’re just going to leave? Don’t you need to ask someone?”

Thalia raised an eyebrow, a smirk forming on her face, “Did  _ you _ ask anyone when you left?”

Talon blushed under her challenging gaze, “No, but that was different. Mom would’ve said no.”

“Yeah? Well since I’m She-Ra I do what I want.” Never let it be said that Talon’s sister is anything short of amazing. Honestly, Talon’s fighting between feeling inferior and feeling cool by association. She ruffles his shamefully unstyled hair, roughly, “And since Angie got dad killed, I’m certainly not gonna do whatever she says.”

“Right! So we get your pegasus and go?”

“Nah, I’m pissed at him too, we’re taking something a lot bigger,” Thalia says leading him outside she shows him a ship that soars through the sky  _ her ship _ , and it’s official; Talon has the coolest sister ever. Talon looks to her, sure that his amazement is clear on his face, "You ready to go?"

* * *

Adora had spent the night in the library; she hadn’t slept a wink really, and for her efforts, she didn’t have answers in so many words but she had names. Names of some historians who studied First Ones, She-Ra and the like, and maybe they were crocks but how was she to know if she didn’t visit them? Maybe she could’ve gone to Angela but she didn’t trust the queen, not like she probably should. No matter. She spent that night alone; left Catra in her new brother and mercenary’s care and searched. While First Ones had been important for Adora to learn more about, she needed more. She needed to know about She-Ra and how she'd affected Catra's predecessors. Adora tried to look into Magicats but found very little when they Magicats went underground they seemed to have taken their history with them, but a man was looking into them with a spouse whose focus was on First Ones, it was almost too good to be true. Except for their obvious disdain for the rebellion.

No matter, Adora had to find them both. Immediately.

She changed her clothes, though she’d long-since ditched her Horde uniform, the clothes she currently wore had been through a lot in the past few days. She’d been too anxious to change them. Refreshed, Adora took the slip of paper and went on her search. She needed someone who cared about Catra, perhaps not as much as she did but enough to disregard a queen if need be, and even more importantly she needed someone fast.

She needed Silver Storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile at the Horde:  
> Lonnie: lets kidnap Entrapta!!!  
> Scorpia: we need to fill out form 1-A and file for an advancement  
> Lonnie: (ಠ_ಠ)


	15. Good Travel Companions Are Hard to Come By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group A aka 'Group Clawesome' aka 'Drama Kids' aka 'Sibs and Liz' are going on a journey through the kingdoms
> 
> Group B aka 'Adora did you really need to visit these guys I'm tired' really did have to visit these guys and no one cares if you're tired Silver Storm.
> 
> Group C aka Adults With Kids™ aka The Girls Are Fighting! are on the hunt for the lost prince (technically Ramon is neither a girl nor an adult with a kid but his best friend is a literal child so its fine)

Focus is important to Catra. It’s only become more important as she’s grown and changed, especially since she rebelled. Other, lesser, people would be panicking right now but Catra refuses to. Sure she’s rejected Queen Angella, Silver Storm, and Adora all in one night. Sure she’s run off without notice with two people she met yesterday. Sure She-Ra is killing her.

Catra’s hands aren’t shaking her heart isn’t pounding and there’s no cold sweat covering her body. 

Why?

Focus.

She’s decided none of those things matter right now. Right now all that matters, all that she’s focusing on is Entrapta. Getting Entrapta and taking her to the temple Lonnie had wrecked (technically it was the First Ones’ idiotic robots) because if anyone could fix the temple it was Entrapta. And if anyone knew how to fix what was happening with Catra it was Light Hope. It’s a domino effect, she just needs to _focus_ and do this one step at a time, then everything will be fine. 

She-Ra is quiet, and Catra is doing her level best to ignore her absence. The coward had disappeared, after all that talk of saving Catra, of being her partner of t _rusting_ her. Thinking back on their conversations made Catra feel sick, left a bitter taste in her mouth, so she decidedly _wasn’t_ thinking about it.

Instead, she was considering the perfect entrance into Entrapta’s castle. Entrapta already likes her. The gifts she’d given Catra (which varied from the ship Catra sat in now, and clothes) were proof enough, but Catra needed to strengthen that bond. Thus: First One's tech. Bringing Entrapta to the temple to repair it would kill two birds with one stone.

Heaving a sigh Catra rolled her shoulders, settling back in the pilot’s chair. Catra doesn’t need to pilot the ship really, it’s got Entrapta’s location pinned and is headed directly toward her -apparently, she’s got a chip implanted in her tooth- but she sits in the pilot seat anyway, since it looks cool,  and she looks very dramatic in her jumpsuit (the wide legs really make the look), even though she'd prefer it in red. Double’s got the same idea, their version of cool mostly consists of putting their feet up on the dashboard with their chair reclined back.

“You guys are both ridiculous, I know for a fact that position isn’t comfortable, Double,” Talon says pointing his comb at the Reptilean stubbornly. He had been taking his time to get all of the accessories in order and was now trying to get behind Catra.

Double rolled their eyes, “I’m not into comfort, I’m all about the look.”

“The look is also stupid in case you were wondering,” Talon informed mercilessly.

“What about my look, Talon,” Catra couldn’t resist asking. Listening to the two of them was all well and good but the silence in her head, the one that She-Ra used to occupy constantly, it was like an itch she couldn’t scratch. She-Ra had turned into an idea that slipped her mind as she fought to remember it. In general, she was annoying and Catra needed a distraction.

“Well, when I’m done it’ll be pretty cool,” Talon said, sectioning off the thicker tuft of hair that framed her face. Catra hooked her arms under either of his thighs, “Whoa wh-” Talon latches on to her when she stands up, but Catra’s not gonna let him fall, She-Ra’s voice may be gone but the strength she gave Catra was still there.

“I’m not cramming myself in a seat with you,” Catra says carrying him over to one of the couches that were bolted down to the floor. “The lights better over here anyway.”

Talon bobbed his head, in agreement moving to sit behind her, “When we finish doing whatever you need to with your little friend we’re going home right?”

“Oh! Can I come? I’ve never been inside a Magicat’s cave before.”

Catra takes Double’s interruption as a way to avoid Talon’s question. She couldn’t think about leaving-leaving Bright Moon, and what if she couldn’t bring Adora with them? She forced herself to roll her eyes, “No, Double you can’t.”

“But I’ve gotta meet the real Teazer or I’ll never get her right!” Double wriggled in their seat and threw their legs over one arm of the chair, the back of their hand pressed against their forehead, “Are you really going to deprive me of that kind of learning opportunity,” they asked dramatically.

“You’re the one that chose a life of deception, I mean, what am I gonna do? Trust you? I don’t think so,” Catra said trying to keep up a serious facade but utterly failing as Double swapped positions, practically throwing themself at the floor in despair.

Talon took her head firmly between his hands, “Hold still, they’re not that funny.” He said pulling another section of her hair between his fingers.

“I’m hilarious,” Double argued getting back in their seat, “And, you could always pay me for my loyalty, Catra, a lot of people do.”

Catra shook her head, “Charging your lover money, what kind of person are you?

“An economical one,” Double countered, then jumped up on the seat,  “Wait! Does that mean you’re accepting my offer?”

“Nope, every time I think _maybe_ , I remember you kidnapped my brother.”

“Oh that was forever ago,” Double whined pout comically exaggerated going limp against the chair sliding off it. Catra’s laughter was almost enough to drown out the unsteady silence in her head.

Talon ran a hand through Catra’s hair, “Good, good fester that hate, Thalia, don’t let the mischievous snake-person fool you.”

That only made her laugh harder.

It took her a minute but she eventually managed to calm her uproarious laughter to a giggle, “Of course I won’t,” she cleared her throat and tried for a serious tone, “Double, I’ll make you a deal: if you and Entrapta get along I’ll put in a good word for you with Mermista. She’s in charge down there, been making a lot-” Catra paused laughing to herself, “She’s been makin’ a lotta waves.”

“Heyo,” Double trilled, getting up from their seat to slap Catra’s outstretched hand. Damn, she’s funny.

“That was awful don’t hive-five her for that,” Talon ordered flicking his leg out to kick Double’s thigh.

“Everyone loves a good pun,” Double defended, rubbing their thigh.

“Yeah, well that one sucked,” Talon said mercilessly, slipping out from behind Catra he moved in front of her, “My turn now.”

“Oh, this’ll be fun. Hey, Cat _ra_ have you learned how to use a comb or…?”

“Drop dead, I know what I’m doing,” Catra snapped picking up Talon’s comb, “Okay so… so I just- I’m starting.” She looked down at the metal comb and willed it to show her the way. Maybe make it painless for Talon. Catra really didn’t want to rip out any of his hair in the midst of detangling.

“Yup,” Talon agreed tone suggesting he didn’t believe her, “The bag of accessories is like, right next to you.”

“I know, I’m _starting,_ ” Catra protested looking to Double for… something? Maybe help? Whatever, the Reptilean just shrugged, running a hand through their frustratingly thin, easily maintainable hair. Damn, they suck.

Talon spoke up again, “Generally with a comb you use it to-”

“Shut up! I said I’m starting,” Catra said and finally began the arduous task of untangling Talon’s hair.

* * *

Never a day went by that Angela didn’t think of her past mistakes. She thought of Micah most often but she was not blind to her other offenses. The worst, perhaps, was against the Magicats. Once, she may have considered Queen C’yra the second to be a friend, not a particularly good one, nor one who trusted her implicitly but a friend nonetheless. That relationship was over now and so it seemed, was her relationship with Catra.

The Magicat was gone. She had left before dawn with the mercenary and the Magicat boy. Adora hadn’t seemed surprised when Angela raised her concerns to her.

“I’ve pledged myself to Catra, but I thought you should know I’m leaving,” Adora says moving on swiftly from the topic of Catra’s disappearance, “Silver Storm stayed out with Kyle. I think they went to Plumeria- I’m taking a regular horse to get there but I’ll have Kyle bring it back.”

“You’re leaving,” Angela repeated, “When Catra is missing.”

“She’s not missing she left, there’s a difference. ” Adora countered, “You may still think of us as kids but we’re not; Catra’s been self-sufficient for most of our lives. She doesn’t need you bothering her out of some misplaced guilt,” She doesn’t say it vindictively it’s just a fact to her, one that sends a pang of guilt through Angela.

“I have no guilt regarding Catra,” Angela protested, for posterity’s sake.

“Yeah not specifically her,” Adora agreed, “You know I spent the night researching Magicats right? I know what happened,” she informed, no judgment just facts. Angela hated this Adora more than the one that glared at her. At least with that Adora, Angela knew where she stood. “I’m leaving. If Catra gets back before me tell her I went on a fact-finding mission- oh and I love her.”

“I- fine.”

“Make sure to include that I love her, she gets kinda insecure when we argue,” Adora ordered turning to leave the room. The disrespect was noted but Angela didn’t know what she could do. The tenuous link Adora had to Angela was hanging by a worn thread if her last conversation with Catra was any indication. Best to leave Adora be for now.

* * *

Catra after she’d apparently been laughed out, turned pensive as she began the process of doing Talon’s hair. They’d moved to a couch and Talon had slowly fallen asleep right in his sister’s lap. The image they made was pretty picturesque, sweet older sister tending to her younger brother was always a cute scene in Double’s opinion but it can also be pretty boring when you’re not apart of it. Double’s attempts at cajoling her were for naught as the picturesque scene they’d been growing bored of was drawing to a close. 

The gleam that seemed to shine in her eyes, a mix of pride and enjoyment, was gone and because she’s a princess because she’s the embodiment of magic because she’s She-Ra’s vessel, pick your reason Double hasn’t decided but it’s one of them; when her eyes lose their shine the world seems to dim. It would be boring if it weren’t so damn sad. They considered just watching her for a bit, just to observe the complex wave of emotion crossing her face so they can maybe one day emulate it, but she’d probably notice that and just get even more pensive and broody and _boring_ and turn in on herself so Double couldn’t even watch properly. Now, if she at least looked cute when she was acting all boring it’d be fine -she’d done a good job doing that when she was ignoring them in favor of her dinner- but no she just looked sad.

Probably thinking about her stupid girlfriend or her dead dad; Double huffed, she’s been an orphan for like _ever_ why’s it such a big deal now? Whatever, that’s fine. Mourning, while boring can make for a fun character study, at least for Double, but if Catra gets tired? No. Gross. Her sleeping like the dead was not only unfun, uncute, and _boring_ but also kinda scary and not in a fun way. She barely breathes and that is _so_ not a Magicat thing, Double has proof. Exhibit A: Talon snores;  he’s snoring right now. It’s a cute little sniffly snore befitting the kitten he is.

“Hey, Catra,” Double calls letting one leg hang down to spinning their chair.

Catra just hums cause apparently, she used up all her banter half an hour ago. What a weak bitch. Double rises from their seat now because something’s gotta give, Double hates silences. Catra doesn’t even look up, she’s that tired, that sad, that unobservant. She doesn’t even notice cause her eyes are intent on Talon’s hair. She’s mostly mimicking what he did for her, so it probably won’t turn out too horrible. Catra certainly makes the look work.

“Got something on your mind,” Double asks in what they hope is a sweet tone. That’s always been a tricky one for them.

Catra doesn’t seem to notice, just humming, “Mhmm.”

Double rolled their eyes, “What do you have on your mind, Catra?”

“I-” Catra pursed her lips, “I miss Adora and I kinda wanna scream.”

Ouch. But Double could work with that, “I can help with that,” Double offered.

“Don’t,” Catra said, more energy in her voice than before Talon shifted, and once again Catra’s attention was off Double. “Just- just don’t pull that shit. I can’t right now. I’m this close to just screaming my head off and that’d for sure throw me over the edge.”

Double grinned, “Well that sounds like fun, are we going for shouting or a full-on caterwaul?”

“Fuck off.”

“Fine, but I do a _mean_ Adora impression if you’re ever in the mood,” Double offers waggling their eyebrow suggestively.

Catra looked up at them then, a smirk tugging on her face, “You’re such a people-pleaser, how much would that cost me?”

“Oh, for my lover? A fifteen percent discount,” Double offered, picking a number at random.

“Fifteen? You should be paying me,” Catra taunted, tying off another braid. “Now get over here and help me figure out how these clamps work.”

Good. Much better than broody Catra.

* * *

Plumeria is far away from Bright Moon but Adora talked to several soldiers who were apart of the effort to rebuild Plumeria. Apparently, their resident navigator had managed to find a way to get to Plumeria in less than a day. Very impressive, and exactly what Adora needs.

“Are you sure,” Adora can’t help but ask, studying the map intently.

The cartographer, a man named Cal nodded, “Of course I’m sure, we’ve been using this route for transporting supplies to Plumeria- the construction crew took the same route,” he took the map from her, “Look Juniper’s taken the route before so she should recognize where she’s going but I marked a couple of landmarks to keep an eye out for.”

“Thank you. I really appreciate it."

“Hey, anything for She-Ra right?”

Adora’s jaw tightened but she didn’t dispute him first off: if the only reason he was helping her was for She-Ra she wasn’t going to correct him and second: if he thought Adora would go to these lengths for She-Ra, he obviously didn’t know Catra.

“Here you are; fastest in the fleet,” Adora’s eyes flit up to the mare that had been brought over, her name was Juniper. She’s strong and Adora’s ridden her before, most importantly she’s fast, just like the handler said. 

The mare had been fed and watered so Adora didn’t need to wait for that. “Thank you.”

“Anything for She-Ra,” the woman said and Adora seriously can’t wait to leave.

Moving to stand in front of the Appaloosa, Adora looked into the horse’s wide eyes. “Get me to Plumeria before sundown and I’ll give you as many apples as you want,” Adora swore. Juniper nodded readily, huffing out a whinny. Once again Adora questioned if Silver Storm was really the only horse around who could understand humans. Leaving that thought for later Adora got on Juniper’s back taking the reins, “Gallop!”

Juniper’s hooves hit the dirt heavily and the rhythm of her steady speed makes Adora rest easier. Metaphorically of course. Horseback riding is one of the single most uncomfortable experiences of Adora’s life but she’s getting used to it. Juniper seems to understand the urgency behind Adora’s order and it’s not until she screeches to a halt, surrounded by wood and mysterious fog, that Adora is pulled into the present.

“Mara,” a voice says and Adora’s grip on the reins tightens. “Mara,” the voice repeats and Adora finally finds her voice.

“Nope, the name’s Adora; wanna get out of my way,” Adora asked urging Juniper forward, but for some reason, Juniper wouldn’t move. Upon further inspection Adora could feel the mare shaking beneath her; she pressed a hand to Juniper’s crest, trying to calm her. Adora’s eyes went to the strange woman that stepped into the clearing, and though she had no proof, she knew the old woman -the _sorceress_ \- was to blame.

The old sorceress looked up at her with wide unnerving eyes, further enlarged by giant spectacles, “Mara, what are you doing here? Where is C’yra?”

Adora faintly remembered Catra mentioning a strange old woman, as well as Drury’s claim that Catra _was_ C’yra, one of them anyway. Even if this woman was the random old lady Catra had met, Adora still didn’t have time. She shook her head, “I don’t need this right now, I have more important things to do than waste time speaking to a stranger about other strangers. Move.” The sorceress didn’t speak, merely stared, and Adora once again urged the horse forward, knowing in her heart Juniper wouldn’t move until this strange woman allowed it. “Will you please let us go,” Adora asked.

“There’s been a disturbance, Mara,” the sorceress claimed, “Where is C’yra?”

 “I’m not Mara and I don’t know any C’yra’s,” Adora said, hoping that feigning ignorance would be enough for the lady to let her go, “C’mon, Juniper, we have work to do.”

“C’yra is in danger,” the woman said urgently, as if just realizing it for herself, then more solemn, “She’s dying.”

“I _know_ ,” Adora said finally snapping. Her grip on Juniper’s reins tightened as she spoke, “I know who C’yra is, I know Mara is dead and it’s She-Ra’s fault, I know Catra is dying and that’s She-Ra’s fault too,” she shouted, losing control of herself in the moment, the old sorceress didn’t waver, but Adora was done. She had to go.  “Now let my horse go so I can help Catra- C’yra whatever you call her!”

“She needs her own strength,” the old sorceress said finally, her grip on Juniper not loosening, “Find her strength. Save her life.” Her grip loosened and Juniper immediately charged forward, just as rattled as Adora.

Good of her to show up and give advice to something Adora had decided on, tell her to do exactly what she intended. Shaking her head Adora charged onward, further assured of her hatred of magic.

Juniper ran like never before and by the time they reached Plumeria the sun was high in the sky. Bright Moon soldiers and Plumerians alike were working together, rebuilding. Adora didn’t care about them, she needed Silver Storm.

She immediately handed Juniper off to a Bright Moon soldier, “She’s had a nasty encounter with some sorceress in the wood, and I promised her apples.”

The soldier nodded tightly, “They really don’t understand how easily horses are frightened.”

“I think they do, and this is some tactic of theirs; scare the transport yanno,” another soldier, this one a man with short hair said, but Adora didn’t stay to listen to their conversation.

Her eyes darted around the clearing where new homes and buildings were being raised. Silver Storm shouldn’t be hard to spot, he’s got a wingspan of sixteen feet and he can _fly_.

Weirdly enough she finds Kyle first, “A-Adora,” he stutters, looking sunkissed and confused, instantly dropping the log he’d been carrying. His partner who had been supporting the other end groans, “Sorry!”

“Kyle,” Adora says reaching out for him, hand dropping on his shoulder.

“Hey, I’m sorry about the whole bet thing with me and Silver it really wasn’t-”

“The number of bets surrounding me and Catra in the Horde was ridiculous,” Adora interrupted, remembering once she heard people betting on anything from their sparring matches to their actual arguments, whether they were having sex if sex with Catra should technically be considered a form of bestiality (she’d almost killed the guy who got up the nerve to actually ask) the list goes on. The Horde was starved for activities and Adora doesn’t really care; in that the moment she was upset, but right now she has bigger things to worry about. “Just don’t bring them up to me or Catra.”

“Got it,” Kyle agreed, tugging her away from the workers toward a more secluded area, “What’s going on? Silver Storm was pissed last night, and Catra-”

“I need to find Silver Storm,” Adora interrupted, “And the less you know the better.”

Kyle looks at her like he doesn’t believe her and she doesn’t fault him for it, “That sounded cool in your head didn’t it?”

“Yes, how’d it sound?”

“Pretty good,” Kyle says and cranes his neck, “Silver Storm was dodging some kids earlier, I’ll help you find him.” 

They find Silver Storm, because those kids found him, and because Silver Storm isn’t an idiot he agrees to go with Adora.

“Kyle, are you alright here,” Adora asks, even though she doesn’t really intend to bring him along. It’s nice to ask anyway.

Kyle looked up startled, “Oh! Yeah, I think I might stay for a while. It’s nice, yanno? Fresh air and sunshine.”

“You’re easy to please,” Silver Storm said

“Well, I’m not exactly an asset when I’m up against a goddess and a flying horse, gotta set my sights low,” Kyle joked, the pegasus huffed but left him alone facing Adora an expectant look on his face.

“Catra needs us to do this so we’re doing it. Any questions?”

“Just what direction we’re headed.” Silver Storm said.

Adora nodded firmly, “West.”

“Wh-”

“Later, Kyle we’re on a time limit here.”

“Stay another five minutes and explain,” Kyle ordered, voice harsh enough to make Adora and Silver Storm both stop and stare. His shoulder scrunches up and a blush forms on his face, “Sorry, but I’m _so_ not explaining this to Glimmer and Bow by myself.”

Adora and Silver Storm exchange a look and an image of a pissed off Glimmer shaking Kyle while a sobbing Bow cries about abandonment. Maybe that’s dramatic. She did imagine Glimmer with horns and a puddle forming at Bow’s feet but still, she couldn’t do that to Kyle. Defector or not he’s part of her squadron.

“Fine, but five minutes and I’m gone,” Adora says and thankfully, all her time practicing her “captain voice” has paid off because he immediately straightens up and nods.

He gets Glimmer and Bow and Adora decides right off the bat to make it as fast as possible. “I’m going to visit some historians, it’s personal stuff. You don’t need to know.”

“But I do,” Silver Storm says if only to be contrary. Asshole.

“It’s about Catra,” Adora says vaguely trying to downplay everything. It doesn’t work. Glimmer’s sparkles are even more prominent.

“Well, then we deserve to know too,” Glimmer exclaimed, “Like it or not, she’s our friend, Adora,” _yes, and you never let me forget_ , Adora thinks, resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at the girl, that’d be way too childish.

Adora exhaled, “Fine, I’m visiting Lance and George Davis because George is an expert on Magicat lore and Lance knows quite a bit about First Ones. Or the other way around. I dunno but that’s fine because they live together and I need to see them both.”

“Lance and George Davis,” Bow repeated faintly, looking vaguely ill. Weird. Adora doesn’t know him that well so she might just be reading him wrong.

“Well we should come too,” Glimmer tries to say.

“Nah, they hate monarchies, I don’t need your royal ass there making things awkward,” Adora deflected, now to think of a reason Bow can’t go.

“Bow, you can go,” Glimmer immediately suggests.

“But what about our punishment,” Bow protests, Adora could kiss him. She won’t cause- gross but yay! At least she won’t have to fight him on this. She gets on Silver Storm.

“Oh, Angela has enough on her plate without worrying where you two have gone,” Silver Storm says, throwing a wrench in everything. Adora tries to shush him but it’s too late.

Glimmer puts her hand on him, “What do you mean?”

Adora grit her teeth, “She got Catra’s father and a lot of other innocent Magicats killed. Need more information,” she asked, Glimmer, shocked takes a step back. Good enough for Adora, she jumps on Silver Storm who takes off in a second.

“Do you think Kyle will be mad?”

“No, he’s already running away, he’ll be fine,” Adora said sparing a glance down at them.

* * *

Requisition forms for kidnapping are aplenty and Lonnie does have the patience to actually fill them all out, so she just tells Scorpia she did it. It’s not her fault that Scorpia actually believed her. They’ve got a small ship and, since Lonnie didn’t really get permission, it’s just Lonnie and Scorpia.

The plan is a little loose but Lonnie knows a few certain things about Entrapta namely that Hordak’s inventions had interested her, First One's tech interested her even more. Lonnie’s got both, it shouldn’t be that hard of a sell. Scorpia has pointed out multiple times that Entrapta’s loyalty is to Catra is stronger than her desire for innovation. Lonnie disagrees. The princess’s lack of humanity is noted by her subjects and further confirmed by the time she let robots run rampant through her kingdom for some sort of experiment.

Lonnie believes in humanity and believes in loyalty but she doesn’t think Entrapta does. She’s attached to the highest bidder, the one that has the most to offer, right now that’s Catra with her temples and her sword, but it can be the Horde. It will be the Horde.

They get in with little trouble, and Entrapta insists on taking them out to the mines- apparently, it’s where she got that infamous evil First One's tech. The air is dry as the walk up the hill. Much higher than she expected to go for mining. Shouldn’t they be going lower?

“Catra says it’s the coolest part of my kingdom, so I have to show all of my guests,” Entrapta explained, “She’s my best friend you know,” she informed them as the elevator opened, the operator made eye contact with her. “Level 1 please.”

“Uh, princess, are you- do you-”

“I know they’re from the Horde, Lawrence,” Entrapta said with a sigh, “We’re just gonna look at the mines,” Lawrence grumbles but acquiescence anyway.

“How long has it been since you saw Catra?”

“Probably when she was comatose because of that sorceress lady,” Entrapta admitted, and looked up at Scorpia, “You guys are really mean, you know that?”

Scorpia frowns, “Well, I didn’t hurt her, and to be fair I thought she’d been brainwashed.”

Lonnie glares at her; any reminder of that day only served to make Lonnie question Scorpia’s loyalty even more. Just to spite her Lonnie says, “You were ready to sell her out to Shadow Weaver; don’t pretend like you don’t know what Shadow Weaver’s magic does to people. It used to be yours after all.”

Scorpia stiffened but didn’t contradict her. Entrapta, who seemed unaware of the growing tension escorted them through the mines, chattering on about the different minerals and boundaries where she wasn’t allowed to mine.

“Boundaries?”

“Oh yeah, Magicat’s live underground, we can’t mine into their houses,” Entrapta explained briefly then, scrunching her nose, she said, “I don’t think I was supposed to tell you that. Oh well.”

As far as Lonnie knew Magicats had been all but wiped out by the Horde during the first wave of attacks, glancing at Scorpia she realized the Scorpioni was just as surprised. Lonnie was definitely looking into this when they got back. “It’s fine, princess, I won’t tattle to Catra.”

“Oh, you've seen her lately?”

“Well, of course, hasn’t she visited you?”

Entrapta was visibly upset, “No… but- but she’s been busy, and she was injured- by you.”

“She's been real forgiving, even met up with us last week, right Scorpia,” Lonnie asks, watching as Entrapta stiffens, elbowing Scorpia who had sputtered almost voicing her confusion at Lonnie’s claims.

“R-right,” Scorpia agrees unsteadily, it’s enough to convince Entrapta, though Lonnie’s not sure it has convinced her little minion, Lawrence.

“But of course she probably doesn’t like us as much. I mean she only gave us one chunk of First One’s tech, I mean what am I supposed to do with that?”

Entrapta’s eyes widened in surprise, and her mouth settled into a frown. “Let’s move on to the upper levels.” She grinds out and Lonnie worries she might’ve gone too far, hopefully, the anger is directed at Catra and not her. “Our specialty in Dryll was originally coal but I have long since devised means to power my kingdom without the use of pollutants,” Entrapta doesn’t look at her, “Unlike your people.”

“Maybe with someone like you we wouldn’t need to rely on that kind of thing.”

Entrapta hums but isn’t nearly as enthused as she’d been before. Damn. Lonnie might’ve pushed a little too hard. Well, that might be good, if she’s upset her guard might come down. Kidnapping is kinda a last resort for Lonnie, cause generally kidnapped folks don’t enjoy helping the people who kidnap them.

Scorpia is getting antsy by her side and Lonnie takes a breath to calm herself, “Scorpia stop.”

“Wh-

“Oh, did you see something,” Entrapta asks pausing her tour, to look at the cluster of shining crystals, “This is just salt. As I said we have stopped mining for coal, luckily after closing that mine we found several salt deposits. It’s not as lucrative but my inventions make up the difference.”

“It’s also safer for the miners.”

“Yeah, that too,” Entrapta says, very clearly not caring so much about the safety issue. As they reach the upper crest, the elevator vibrates. Judging by Lawrence’s look of concern it isn’t a normal thing, but when Lonnie looks to Entrapta the princess isn’t concerned. Her gaze is steady, for once, when she asks, voice pitched loud enough to be heard over the rumble of- is that an engine? “So have you been lying to me this whole time or is Catra here to see you?”

 _Shit_.

The Magicat that steps off the ship is Catra, yeah Lonnie knows that, but she looks different. Gold is weaved through her hair, clasps and baubles weaved through intricate braids. She doesn’t look like a warrior, swathed purple flowy fabric and shining decorative metals, she looks important- no, not just that; she looks like a princess. That’s probably worse than the whole She-Ra thing, honestly. At least Lonnie could argue that She-Ra wasn’t Catra, that it was just a magic power boost.

“ _Hey_ , Entrapta,” Catra greets stepping off the platform alone. She didn’t even have her sword. That stabbed at Lonnie in a way she didn’t expect. Was she really that unintimidating to her? Catra’s eyes flicked to Lonnie and Scorpia, “Hey, guys what are you two doing here?”

Lonnie can’t speak, but Entrapta sure seems to find a way. “Catra! What are you doing here?”

“Well, I’m going on a little trip and I thought: who better to accompany me than my very best friend,” Catra says enthusiastically.

Entrapta looks at Scorpia triumphant, “Told ya so!”

“What exactly have you been talking about,” Catra asks putting a protective -possessive, Lonnie corrects- an arm around Entrapta’s shoulders, pulling her close using her clawed finger to raise Entrapta’s chin so their eyes met, “Nothing too interesting huh?”

Entrapta turned away from her sheepishly, “Oh, just some experiments, they heard about that little malfunction you helped me with- which reminds me- remember you promised-”

“Shh, not in front of them,” Catra ordered but her tone is almost gentle, “And yes, I remember, I never forget a promise. I plan on making good on that promise today.”

“Today?! Catra, this sort of operation deserves preparation! A lot of preparation-”

“And you’re just gonna have to wing it, doesn’t that sound fun? Go get your tools.” When Entrapta dashes off, inside the castle Catra’s gaze turns to Lonnie. Catra rolls her shoulders back, probably in an effort to look taller, “You trying to take my princess, Lonnie?”

“Alliance or not, Entrapta’s an easily distracted woman, very susceptible to suggestion,” Lonnie informed, “But then again, you know that.”

“Try it and I’m coming for you _personally_ ,” Catra snarled her hand tightening into a fist as she stalked forward, Lonnie stubbornly ignores the shiver running up her spine as Catra continued, “I don’t take threats lying down, Lonnie, so you better give this little plan all you got or you’re dead.” Her eyes flicked up, “Same goes to you, Scorpia.”

“Wh- I didn’t want to kidnap her!”

“But you were going to,” Catra argued, “That’s the thing that annoys me about you Scorpia- well most Horde soldiers, you’re all so willing to just go along with whatever because hey it’s not my plan. Hey, I didn’t decide that we were setting this place on fire. I’m just following orders-”

“You’re such a hypocrite, you were in the Horde too, don’t act like you didn’t dream of being Captain one day.”

“Now I’m the leader, a god among princesses and if you so much as look at Entrapta wrong I’ll tear you and your little regime limb from limb.” “Don’t test me, Lonnie, I’m not in the mood.”

“Trouble in paradise?” Catra levels Lonnie with a harsh glare, but what does Lonnie have to lose? She’s lost her chance at bringing Entrapta in, which is unfortunate, but she can still screw with Catra a little before turning tail, “I see Adora’s not here, or did that moron realize charging in is a fools tactic?”

“Charging in? Do you think you’re a threat to me,” Catra asked a condescending smile graced her features, “Sweetheart, this would be cute if it wasn’t so sad.” Lonnie’s eye twitched and that was when she noticed something. Something that had been itching the back of her brain, a suspicion she couldn’t name. Until now.

This wasn’t Catra. Sure she and Catra were enemies now and sure Catra wouldn’t be much nicer than whoever this was but Catra didn’t let insults about Adora fly, at least not when they came from Lonnie. She also didn’t call her sweetheart, and since she got that sword she hadn’t let it go. She didn’t respect Lonnie as a teammate but she respected her as an enemy, leaving her weapon behind was a new level of disregard; something Catra wouldn’t do.

“What did you do to Catra,” Lonnie asked lowly, Scorpia stiffened beside her. Despite her… fascination with Catra, Scorpia didn’t really know her, she probably hadn’t caught on to what was happening.

This- Whoever this was- cocked her head to the side, eyes impossibly wide, “What do you mean?"

“Catra, you bastard, where is she,” Lonnie demanded, lifting her blaster, “Is she dead? C’mon Reptilean, _speak_.”

This Catra, held steady for another moment then shook her head, laughing with mirth, eyes shutting with distinctive side lids, “You’ve got no idea what’s coming, Lon _nie_.”

“You take off her face and tell me what’s going on right now or I open fire,” Lonnie snapped.

“Lonnie how can you be su-”

“Catra doesn’t talk like that,” Lonnie explained, glaring at the Reptilean, “And she doesn’t go anywhere without that sword.”

The imposter grins, just as Entrapta returns in a whirlwind, giant toolbox in hand, “C’mon, besties, let’s go.” Lonnie would shoot. She should but… this person is unarmed there’s something wrong about that. It’s a line she’s not going to cross. Especially not for Catra or Entrapta’s sake.

When the ship takes off something in Lonnie’s stomach settles like a weight. Catra has been captured, was her first though. Catra is dead, was the second. She-Ra is out of commission, was the third. It was time to take action. “The She-Ra is either dead or incapacitated, either way, we need to act now,” Lonnie said quickly, stomping back to their ship.

“Wild Ca- Catra can’t be dead,” Scorpia denied, “She-”

“You think Shadow Weaver went easy on her, Scorpia,” Lonnie snapped, boarding the ship. She looked back at Scorpia, “She’s dead or she’s going to die, either way, we have the high ground and it’s time to act.”

“Lonnie-”

“Get strapped in, time is of the essence.”

* * *

Talon is on Double and Entrapta the second the doors shut, “Hi, princess,” he greets distractedly then to Double, “Did they buy it?”

“Claw hands did but Lonnie saw through me,” Double confessed shoulders slumping, “She said Catra wouldn’t talk like I did. My impression was spot on! Catra told me so!”

“No, she said the voice was okay,” Talon corrected rolling his eyes, “You’re lucky they didn’t shoot you. Bunty’s pulling up stakes as we speak.”

“It’s on autopilot,” Double asked.

Talon shrugged gesturing to the control panel vaguely, “Yeah, I mean it’s definitely moving and I didn’t do it.”

“What’s going on here?” Entrapta- who has finally realized something’s not right- asks, “Are you not really Catra? How did you get her ship-”

“Princess-”

“Catra has been suffering from fatigue since her encounter with Shadow Weaver, she passed out, like, right when we landed,” Double explains, without really explaining, if they know anything, it’s that Catra doesn’t want this whole She-Ra mess getting out. They send a look Talon’s way who rolls his eyes but reconfirms Double’s story.

Entrapta, bless her poor easily swayed heart, accepts their excuse readily, “Okay, where is she?”

“I’m right here,” Double looks up to find Catra slumped against the far wall, “Get out of my skin, Double.”

Double does as asked then immediately regrets it when Catra juts her sheathed sword out to whack their ankle.

“Entrapta,” Catra interrupted abruptly, “What happened out there? Did they do anything weird?”

“Catra I would never,” they would of course but there’s no reason to drag their name through the mud like that. Double huffed crossing their arms as Entrapta walked over to Catra.

“Some Horde soldiers were visiting. They said they were friends with you,” Entrapta explained scrunching her nose in distaste like that was the most important bit of information that had been shared.

“Well, they lied,” Catra said bluntly.

“Knew it,” Entrapta chimed, hurrying over to the control panel, “What are the coordinates of your First One’s tech stash?”

“We’re not going there straight away-”

“They think you're dead,” Double interrupted, watching Catra lean against Talon, seemingly worn-out again. 

Catra stiffened drawing herself up through sheer force of will, “Excuse me?”

“Lonnie saw through me, she thinks your incapacitated or dead, she’s half right,” Double shrugged, easily guiding Catra back to the couch she’d been sleeping on, “I think we need to get this She-Ra thing settled before you start worrying about me.”

Catra didn’t struggle against them but spoke up, “I’m not letting some mercenary inside a First One’s temple-”

“I’ll stay outside with them,” Talon offered eagerly practically landing on Catra as he sat by her side taking her hand in his, “C’mon I’ll keep an eye on Double, you get yourself fixed up it’ll be fine.”

Catra looks at him dubiously, then at Double. “Do you promise to behave?”

“Ye- Well, I’m not a saint Catra,” Double dragged avoiding her gaze. They hated promises, it was worse than deals. People put weight in promises and usually, they were one-sided. Just as Double faced Catra, ready to offer a deal- they were preferable, honestly- Catra spoke.

“Either you behave or I initiate lockdown protocol on Bunty here,” even when she’s all cute and tired Catra manages a pretty solid threat. Especially when red lights flicker to life and the aforementioned Bunty comes to life.

“Initiating lockdown protocol.” 

Red lights flash and Double can feel themself float. 

Not float.

Fall.

They’re dropping out of the air.

“Not necessary Bunty,” Double shouts to no avail, they look down at Catra who is staring right back with dull eyes, floating an inch off the couch, “C’mon I’ll behave!”

“You swear?”

“Yes!” The Reptilean said then when Catra didn’t react continued, “I swear I’ll behave; now call it off before we drop outta the sky!”

Catra stared at them for a moment then leaned back against the couch cushions her eyes falling shut, “Bunty chill.”

“Yes, Catra.” The ship leveled out and Double dropped against the floor in a crash. 

Talon, who had slipped off the couch to land nearby Double started fixing his hair immediately “This ship is so weird,” Talon says mildly before hurrying over to Entrapta, “You made this? It’s so cool!”

“I know right?!”

Double kinda wishes they could faint on command, actually truly faint, because one: that’d come in handy, and two: they could just not be conscious anymore. Catra lets out a soft breath, asleep once more and Double is equal parts jealous and… the less familiar version of worried.

“We’re heading for the First One's temple Bunty, do you know where that is?”

“Yes, ma’am, we’re en route, estimated travel time is two hours,” Bunty announces and Double let’s out a groan. Catra’ll probably sleep the whole time and Double’s left with the weird princess and Talon- it’s gonna feel like two days.

* * *

The news that Adora had -to put it kindly- shared, with Glimmer wasn’t completely new to Glimmer. She knew about the Magicats and their fallen princess and king. Bow hadn’t seemed shocked either, but then again the Magicats’ demise was widely known. Glimmer impulsively ran after Kyle, he’d been with Adora for a while before Glimmer got there- he had to know more.

“Kyle! C’mon, I know you know what’s going on!”

“I don’t!”

“Then why are you running? Huh? Why are you running!?”

“Because you’re chasing me,” Kyle squeaked defensively.

“I wouldn’t chase you if you didn’t run," Glimmer called, a sound argument if she said so herself. Bow seemed to agree as he kept pace with her, for a small guy Kyle sure was fast.

Kyle stopped with a childish stomp of his feet, “Fine, but I don’t know much more than you.”

“If Catra is missing-" Glimmer started.

“She’s not missing.” Kyle interrupted.

“If she left and Adora is worried-” Glimmer started _again_.

“Totally unrelated. Catra’s with a Magicat doing some soul searching Adora’s trying out academia on for size.”

“Kyle would you stop interrupting and just tell me what is going on,” Glimmer demanded, “And be honest; should I be following Adora?”

“There are more important things happening than Catra running off with some Magicat and a Reptilean or Adora researching her girlfriend’s culture,” Kyle said voice surprisingly firm.

Glimmer’s eyes widened in surprise and she glanced at Bow who was similarly surprised. Bow spoke, “What is happening Kyle? And what Magicat?”

“The same Magicat that was seen above ground not a week ago- I can’t believe you haven’t heard,” Kyle says and once again Glimmer regrets not being more social at mealtimes. “He went to Angella demanded she return Catra and now they’re off on some adventure but that doesn’t even matter. More importantly, the Horde has been quiet- complacent even and I don’t have to tell you how bad  _ that _ is. Don’t even get me started on Salineas.”

“Salineas? Is Mermista-”

“You are so close-minded, not everything is about you princesses,” Kyle interrupted heedless of her defense, “The princess has been rebuilding her territory and I heard-”

“I haven’t got time for _rumors_ Kyle, if it’s not confirmed-”

Kyle glared at her and began again, “ _ I heard _ that there is a rebellion on the rise.”

“A rebel- We’re the rebellion,” Bow argued incredulously, Glimmer knew the feeling.

“Shows what you know, did you think her citizens would just happily welcome her back,” Kyle asked rolling his eyes at the idea, “From what I heard the king abandoned them after taxing the people to the point of starvation, they abandoned their homes, and people were getting taking in roves by the Horde- well you probably know about all of this.”

Glimmer didn’t. Her mother hadn’t mentioned much about Salineas save for its Sea Gate and ports, did she also not know or had she deemed the information too heavy for Glimmer to handle? Either answer wasn’t acceptable, especially since they were now allies.

“That’s awful," Bow says emphatically.

“Yeah, I’m pretty excited for them to overthrow the monarchy,” Kyle says casually, then as an afterthought, “Oh, but I for sure hope Mermista is okay.”

“ _ Kyle _ .”

“What?"

“She’s our ally if her people are going to- to revolt, we have to help her," Glimmer argued glancing at Bow who nodded after a split second, Glimmer saw doubt in his eyes but didn't call him out.

Kyle rolled his eyes, heedless of Glimmer's new discovery, “Dude, how many times do I have to say it: not a soldier anymore.”

“We as in me and Bow," Glimmer clarified, staring Bow down this time.

“Oh… well right on,” Kyle gives them a thumbs up like this conversation is over and tries to walk away. Glimmer reached out to grab him but Bow stopped her.

"He doesn't have anything more to tell us," Bow says softly, watching Kyle go. He bites his lower lip then lets her go turning his gaze back to her, “If we’re going we need to go now and send a message back to your mom," 

“Ugh, we don’t need to tell mom," Glimmer protests, because when has telling mom gotten her anywhere good?

“If we don’t then we’ll be in even bigger trouble,” Bow argues and honestly, thank She-Ra for him.

Glimmer, grudgingly, agrees and the pair settle down to write a well-worded letter.

* * *

Arriving at known royalty-haters Lance and George Davis on a pegasus might not have been the best idea on Adora’s part since she does look pretty magical and royal in her Bright Moon attire on a sparkly pegasus. Lance and George are decidedly unimpressed.

“Please leave,” George says, he’s the one who knows about First One’s tech. He’s also one of the many that hadn’t quite returned from the first rebellion whole.

Adora stands her ground, “I need to speak to you.”

“And I have nothing to say to you.”

“I am not a princess,” Adora insisted, watching surprise and disbelief crosses George’s face, “But I’m dating one and she needs your help.”

“Oh. Well, that’s nice, probably not going to help her, but good for you,” Lance responds this time, “Wait- not the sea princess right?”

“N-no,” Adora said, wishing she knew if that would help or hurt her cause.

Lance rolls his eyes, “Good, she’s probably the worst of them, true she’s working on fixing the mess she and her father created _now,_ but-”

“Honey, you’re just gonna make yourself upset,” George tried but Lance crossed his arms indignantly.

“I know but it’s infuriating. How can you expect me to support your little royalty club when you can't even stop the Horde from plucking your citizens from their homes? Well-” he and George speak in unison, "Except Princess Frosta." Lance hummed in agreement, "Exactly, that lady knows what she's doing, the only monarch I trust."

"We should go to her coronation," George suggested, and it's like Adora isn't even there anymore.

"We really should," Lance agreed happily then his eye catches Adora and his shoulders slump, "Oh. You're still here."

“I’m dating the princess of the Magicats,” Adora blurted, knowing she'd have to go for shock value if she wanted to keep their attention, “She’s also She-Ra.”

“That- That’s impossible,” Lance says, then more firmly, “I don’t know what you think you’re doing but the princess has been dead for fifteen years. Don’t insult her legacy like that.”

“I’m not insulting her, I love her,” Adora insisted, then gestured to the closed doors behind the couple, “Can we please go inside? I don’t want to discuss all of this out here.”

George considers her for a moment, glancing at Lance before he nods tightly. “Leave your horse outside.”

“I’m not her horse, I’m She-Ra’s,” Silver Storm said through his teeth pushing past Adora, toward the now shocked pair, “You are letting me inside.”

“Don’t intimidate the people we need to help us,” Adora commanded, shoving Silver Storm to the side, “Sorry about him, him and Ca- the princess are close.”

“We share a soul,” Silver Storm reminded indignantly.

“And even with that we’re at a loss for what to do to save her,” Adora continued over Silver Storm, as the historians opened the front doors, wide enough for Silver Storm to enter- score. “I believe it has something to do with her capabilities as a Magicat- I mean as royalty don’t they have special magic? I’m not an expert but she knows even less than I do.”

Silver Storm, who thankfully waited for the doors to shut before speaking, added, “She was captured by the Horde as a baby.”

“ _No way_.” Lance gasped.

Adora nodded at the gobsmacked man, “ _Yes way_ and since you are an expert on Magicats I was hoping you could help me.” She finally let herself take in the large foyer of their home, for hating royalty they sure live like ‘em. Maybe being a historian just pays really well. “Where do you keep your information on Magicats? I’d like to see it.”

George held up a hand in front of Lance, “Hold on now, this is sensitive information. The Magicats are a private society, you can’t just come in here demanding information about their magic.”

“It’s for their Princess, I’m sure they’d understand,” Adora argued, craning her head to try perhaps find the library on her own.

Lance shook his head, “George is right. Most of my research doesn’t reach laymen out of respect the Magicats- and of course to keep their information out of Horde hands. Why didn’t she come to us herself? If she needs this so much shouldn’t she want the information first hand?”

“She,” Adora hesitated, how to put it without sounding ludicrous? Whatever, simpler the better; the more honest the better, “She isn’t well. I’m going to tell you something important, and I need you to keep calm.”

“I like- _barely_ freaked out over the talking horse-” Lance started to defend.

“Pegasus,” Silver Storm corrected with a deliberate huff, he stood in a way that was even more imposing than usual.

“Okay,” Lance squeaked and looked to Adora, “How crazy can what you have to say be?”

“Considering she led with the Magicat princess is alive and She-Ra, I think you might wanna cool it with the confidence, Lance,” George said putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I am She-Ra,” Adora admitted in a low whisper.

Lance’s eyes boggled, “I- Excuse me?”

“I think I misheard her you just now,” George said, “Cause I’m _literally_ the leading expert on First One’s history and by extension She-Ra’s history and she has _one_ vessel per lifetime and if you’re saying it’s Catra then-”

“Well, I was meant to be,” Adora interrupted, “But something _bad_ happened. She-Ra made a mistake with her last vessel, a big enough mistake that the Sword of Protection sought out a new vessel, Catra,” she explained quickly, both of the historians were watching her intently as if they could see lies, not that they would. The truth was crazy enough already. “But the problem is Catra is not- she doesn’t have the power a She-Ra vessel needs, the power I apparently have- which don’t get me started on that. The exchange between She-Ra and the vessel is supposed to be a give and take of energy and- and well, I know the sword is all-knowing, I know it picked Catra for a reason, and- and I can’t imagine that it wants her dead.”

“She’s dying? By the First One’s she’s dying, George,” Lance exclaimed, there goes not freaking out Adora concluded without any surprise.

“Lance,” George said.

Lance turned to him, “I thought she was dead for fifteen years and now she’s dying! I can’t believe this!”

“Well, believe it,” Adora said voice shaking when she steps forward, taking Lance’s hand in her own, forcing him to look at her, “She-Ra is taking more than the princess can give and my research,” Adora scoffed a little at her own words, “However limited, on Magicats says they hold a lot of magical power, especially royalty. Since you’re an expert I was hoping you could… help me figure out how she can even the odds with She-Ra.”

“She… on principle I’m pretty anti-monarchy,” Lance explained, and Adora’s heart clenched.

She still had to try, “I know but-”

“But considering this is Princess _C’yra_ and she’s all that stands between me and Horde domination, I’ll make an exception.”

Adora’s eyes welled up with tears, being apart of the Rebellion has made her so outwardly emotional it's insane. She wipes at her eyes uselessly and says, “Thank you.”

* * *

Considering how often C’yra walked these caves, she got through them quickly. It was the fastest way to travel and luckily, Talon had been set on traveling in the world above so there was still a chance she could beat him to Bright Moon, unless… well, unless he wasn’t there. Unless he hadn’t made it.

“Milady,” Ramon’s voice had grown small since Talon’s disappearance- departure, “I know in my heart, he’s fine.”

“You would know better than I, Ramon.”

“Milady,” Ramon tried.

“Hush now child,” Dhalia advised softly, then, when she is closer to C’yra murmurs, “You know as well as I, C’yra if Talon were in harm's way we would know. I especially. I sense no harm has come to him, yet you persist in your worrying and blaming.”

“Ramon should have-”

“He is little more than a child and he made sure your son was safe on his journey, what more can you ask of him?”

“That he not let him leave in the first place,” C’yra suggested, the most obvious thing Ramon could have done; the most practical. 

“Your son is like you in more ways than one C’yra you can’t ask Ramon for miracles. Not yet.”

C’yra takes a breath, exhaling slowly before she speaks. “We will arrive in Bright Moon before the moon rises, allow me this bitterness until then.”

“Very well.”

* * *

Entrapta had never seen a First One's Temple lit up in all its glory before so you can imagine how excited she was to see it today (tonight? The sun's hanging low). When they landed, Catra’s mercenary, impersonator(?), whatever- the Reptilean, Double, was just as excited pulling her toward the exit grabbing a cloth to wrap around his head on the way.

Drury of D’riluth was trying to wake Catra to little success. “Catra! Wake up,” Drury said shaking her shoulder roughly 

Double rolled their eyes, “You’re doing it wrong. Let me.”

Entrapta wasn’t really paying attention to the situation and was sorting through her toolbox until Catra- who had apparently woken up-  _hissed_ like- well, like a cat. Entrapta glanced up and watched as Catra bared ger fangs at Double, her hair was standing on edge. Double’s skin went bright red and they hissed right back teeth growing right before Entrapta’s eyes. Drury was in between the pair shoving Double away from Catra.

Double’s hands covered their mouth, eyes wide in shock, “Wh- How did she-”

“What was that,” Drury demanded, “You know she can’t help it; why do you keep egging her on?”

Double raised their hands defensively, “I swear, I didn’t mean to! I haven’t done that since I was a kid! Well- unless a scene called for it.”

Unconvinced Drury turned back to Catra, “Ta- Catra, are you with me?”

“I’m fi-” Catra cut herself off with a meow and covered her mouth in embarrassment, “I’m not doing this on purpose.”

“Yeah I’d hope not,” Double snarked, backing away from the pair, “You know cats and snakes are natural enemies."

“We’re not animals,” Catra argued moving to pick up her sword.

“Course not, but if we find any of those Musculus people try not to take a bite out of them

“Fascinating... since your injury you seem to have prolonged fatigue and signs of reversion to an animalistic state,” Entrapta murmured wandering closer to Catra, slowly, of course, she didn’t wanna trigger another reaction.

Catra glares at her almost immediately. Mission failed. Oh well.

“I don’t need commentary right now.”

“Oh, but it’s very interesting,” Entrapta says quietly, “I mean- if you are injured and this doesn’t happen usually I believe there is a correlation. Your body is trying to heal itself.”

“By going totally feral? Neat,” Double says something in their tone leads Entrapta to question their genuine feelings but she ignores that.

“It would be neater if we knew the eventual outcome,” Drury says eying Catra worriedly, “Do you think you’re- uh- wait do you even know-”

“Know what,” Catra demanded.

Drury looked around, pointedly at Entrapta and Double, “I can’t just _talk_ about it.”

“Oh, my She-Ra! Do you guys have super-secret species powers? No fair! You know mine," Double protested.

“It’s not our fault you Reptileans show off your magic like a quilt skirt on Fair Day!"

“Don’t insult me with shit I don’t understand,” Double ordered, “What is a quilt skirt?!”

“Can we just leave,” Catra demanded, “I still don’t even know if we can get in right now so can we just get out there and be disappointed?”

“With that attitude-”

“Shut it hiss-face."

“I believe if you are not able to enter I could perhaps… finagle a way into the temple," Entrapta suggested bashfully.

“Are you suggesting we break into sacred ruins,” Double asks excitedly/

“There is no we,” Catra argued, “It’s me and Entrapta, you two stay here, remember, you promised.”

“Okay but I agreed to that before you started acting like a murderous house cat so-”

“So if something happens Entrapta is more than equipped to deal with me,” Catra whips around to face Entrapta then, “Don’t you, Entrapta?”

While being a princess requires a certain amount of public speaking, Entrapta always dreads having attention directly on her. People usually focus on her new initiatives or inventions, as it should be. Right now with Catra and her two companions staring her down, Entrapta can do little more than nod in response. Hair coming up to straighten her goggles, “Y-yes. I can subdue Catra sufficiently.”

Drury rolled his eyes, “Tell your face that, princess."

“My face is fine. Catra wouldn’t harm me. Besides, cats- not that I think you’re a cat,” Entrapta says remembering Catra’s earlier anger, “are natural enemies of many reptiles- not that I think you’re a-”

“It’s fine, I’m used to it.”

“Your people are natural enemies as well, these… feral actions are only encouraged by Double’s presence. I theorize that distance from you will only help her.”

“Okay first: ouch. Second-”

“Let’s go,” Catra interrupted, grabbing Entrapta’s hand roughly pulling Entrapta out the door, “How do you even know about Magicats and Reptileans anyway?”

“A small sect of Half Moon's territory is under my mountain. Many Reptileans also live in Dryll, they’re cold-blooded so they like the climate.”

“Huh. Must’ve missed ‘em when your crazy ‘bots were storming the place,” Catra says, tone more teasing than before, she smirks at Entrapta then, for the first time since Entrapta’s seen her last. It’s odd seeing Catra at less than her best, but maybe it’s a good thing. Friends help each other in times of need, and if Catra considers Entrapta to be her best friend then, of course, Entrapta gets to see her like this and help her when she needs it. Obviously. This is… an honor, of sorts, a responsibility Entrapta fully intends on fulfilling.

“Catra, that was ages ago, stop bringing it up.” Entrapta whines, instead of unloading all of her personal discoveries. Catra probably isn’t ready to give advice or confirm or deny certain things. 

Catra doesn’t laugh like she normally would, but she smiles which is… close-ish. Entrapta follows her up to the entrance of the temple. Catra summons She-Ra, still a very fascinating transformation to Entrapta. Most likely because Catra refuses to let Entrapta study the blade.

“She-Ra,” Catra calls out, transformed, looking confused.

“You’re She-Ra,” Entrapta says helpfully.

Catra looks down at her and nods, “Yeah, I guess that’s true.” Her tone is rougher than before and Entrapta bites her lip to keep from questioning her. She has a feeling it’s not just Shadow Weaver’s magic that’s harming Catra. “After you princess,” Catra continues, gesturing to the door that had opened for her.

“I- yes, can I take-”

“No samples without my permission, there are certain parts that are integral to the temple's integrity.”

Entrapta rolls her eyes and sits atop her hair, letting it walk her through the inner sanctum, “This place looks a little wrecked Catra. Did something happen?”

“Stupid tech, I want you to help me repair it.”

Entrapta clutches her toolbox close and grins, “I’ll do my best!”

* * *

The sun is setting, the world looks like it's on fire the first time Ramon sees it through the thin fabric. Dhalia assures him that it will be nightfall soon so he needn't wear it long. She and the Queen have no need for the protective fabric so Ramon feels more than a little out of place. Hurrying to keep pace with his queen he manages to stop her before they enter the gates of Bright Moon.

“Your cape milady,” C’yra raised her eyebrows and Ramon held it up firmly, “It’ll be more dramatic.”

A ghost of a smile past over C’yra’s face and for a moment Ramon thought he might have a chance to get back in her good graces before he was old and grey (well, greyer). “Thank you, Ramon.”

They burst into Bright Moon like they own the place, don’t pause for guards or for announcements, though one particularly fast guard beats them to the throne room. Ramon keeps pace with his queen for fear of being left behind, and so that he doesn't miss a moment of this reunion.

The guard that beat them is speaking when they enter, “Queen C’yra of D’Riluth, second of her name-”

“I have had enough of diplomacy and titles, we know each other Angela; don’t we?”

The queen looks tired, and Ramon watches the smallest smile tug on his queen's face. Queen Angela straightens, and it takes visible effort from her, “Yes, we do. I suppose you’ve come about She-Ra.”

His queen scoffed, “No, that is what Drury came here for. I’m here for him.”

“I am sorry to say, he is no longer on the grounds.”

Ramon took a breath to calm himself eyes widening behind the fabric. His queen speaks through clenched teeth, “Drury came here because he was searching for She-Ra, he wouldn’t have left empty-handed, now tell me, Angela, where is he?”

“Catra… took him,” Queen Angela said and Ramon's blood ran cold. The only thing that keeps him from showing his concern outright is years of etiquette training, though his claws sink into his palms and his whiskers twitched.

“And  _ who _ is this Catra?” The name sounds awkward on his queen's tongue, her distaste for it is clear.

“She-Ra,” Queen Angela answered, “She is… a Magicat. Drury was under the impression she was the- your-”

“My daughter,” his queen offered, “Yes, I’m aware. Tell me, does she look like me? Or does she look more like my husband?”

“C’yra,” Angela whispered

“Or have you forgotten Aled’s face? I haven’t,” C’yra said, tone simmering with resentment, the old woman by her side but her hand on C’yra’s shoulder murmuring something lowly. C’yra shook her head, “Right. Angela, if this She-Ra is a Magicat, and she may be my child why did you not bother to send word?”

“How was I to know she might be yours

“She is a Magicat,” Ramon said, unable to stay silent any longer, gray fur ruffling, “Who else could she be? If not the Queen’s daughter then of her pride. You have no right to keep her from her people

“You have no right to speak to me in such a way,  _ child _ .”

“Do not condescend to speak to my subjects, Angela, I know they’re beneath you,” his queen says sharply, a growl entering her voice almost imperceptible to his sharp ears.

“Only literally,” Queen Angela said, “I have never said a word against your people."

“No, you’ve just sat up in your tall towers glaring down at us mere mortals while we perished,” his Queen practically spits, “Where is my son Angela I know you have a way to find the She-Ra. Share it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the whole concept of Bow's dads is weird they're "anti-princess" when it would make more sense for them to be anti-monarchy. I mean that's is just my opinion obvi but I guess the show just didn't want to get into the whole reason why someone may oppose the monarchy since most of their heroes are apart of the monarchy.
> 
> the deviation from canon is getting to be a lot more prevalent and I'm not gonna follow everything about the show anymore (I've already deviated but like moreso). I considered following what they laid out for She-Ra and Eternia in canon but,,, like,,, I totally fucked up her backstory since I started this way back before Mara was actually shown in-canon. Whatever I'm playing it by ear now

**Author's Note:**

> So I have read fics with this idea before and they start out good but for some reason, people forget that Catra's lowkey ready to manipulate anyone if it helps her cause. Even if she's a good guy she's still herself, if she decides to fight for good she's still ready to do whatever it takes


End file.
